


WORDS OF MY HEART

by one_love_lavender



Series: Mended Hearts [1]
Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, WangXian Week 2019, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wangyibo - Freeform, xiaozhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 104,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_love_lavender/pseuds/one_love_lavender
Summary: Almost everyone in this world wishes to be famous and be successful one day, and that's also what Zhan thought growing up. He wanted to achieve his dreams and do the things he is way more passionate about, than being locked up inside the boundaries of four walls or settling himself for a desk job. His dreams and perspectives were way beyond that.Yibo used to believe that once he gets to touch his dreams that he always wanted, he will be feeling contented and wouldn't need anything more than that. It was his belief and it was how he wanted his life to go on with. But life always had different plans for himThis is the story version of a video that I saw online. There for the plot credits goes to the original creator of the video which inspired me to write this story.© One_love_lavender :And please don't copy the work without permissionHappy reading 💜
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Mended Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091858
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109
Collections: Favourite The Untamed (MDZS) fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MPORTANT :
> 
> # I will be using the actors from the drama as my characters here...
> 
> why..?
> 
> well just because i can and i'm way more lazy to remember all the different names of a single character and use it here
> 
> OR YOU CAN SAY I'M BASICALLY LAZY TO TYPE LONG NAMES EVERY TIME I HAVE TO MENTION A CHARACTER.
> 
> # This work is marked in the MATURE CONTENT tag, so if you are not comfortable with the content please do consider NOT reading than trying to report my work.
> 
> It takes hours guys...it's lot of work to write a chap, edit it and do all those things alone, so i will be thankful to you if y'all try not to bash me here.
> 
> * I WON'T BE GIVING OUT WARNING FOR MATURE CONTENT (IF ANY) OR WHATEVER WARNING ON TOP OF THE CHAPTER NOR ANYWHERE ELSE THAN HERE, SO DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN Y'ALL
> 
> # I won't bite so Comment whatever you want except trying to judge my writing style.
> 
> * English is not my 1st language but i will try my best to avoid mistakes as much as i can
> 
> * Things the are written inside this // ....story part....// will most probably be the past or a memory of the character.
> 
> * Dialogues will be in double inverted comma while single inverted comma will be referring to either the internal thought of the character or something else.

"When will you be coming back..?" Lazily laying on the bed while holding his phone just before his face; he asked the guy who was currently looking at him through the phone screen. It was really a tiring day for him after filming all those scenes which were required for his current project that's been going on.

Even though he has been an idol and an actor for all these years, he is still not getting used to the way his life is going. It's true that this is what he wanted, but now that he is here he feels like he is still missing something really important. A really important part of him and the everyday tight schedule is not letting him have it back either.

It's true that no matter how much he loves his profession and love seeing his fans screaming and craving for his attention, but still there are times when he actually wanted to quit and wrap this whole things up just once and for all. Yet again he's still holding on each day even after struggling so hard just to survive in this world, which is beautifully wrapped up in a perfect lie.

He's desperately hold on to this just because he still remember what he had to give up just to climb up here. Even though now he regret giving up on the most important thing for him back then, he doesn't have a choice but to hold on and endure this.

"Why..? Do you miss me that much..?" The guy on the other side of the screen asked, while seeing him looking mostly tired and sleepy.

Zhan really looks like he is about to fall asleep from all the tiredness of the day, and even though he wanted to let him sleep but it's there only time to see each other. Being a popular actor who is in the top of his career, Zhan can't actually find time for anything apart from the time he is getting like this to spend it with his friends and the ones he care about.

"Come on Zhan, can't you be sweeter than that...? I have been away from you fore like an eternity and you don't even miss me...? That's not fair..." Xing is now sulking because he just received an eye roll from the other guy as an answer along with a light *pfft* sound.

Xing indeed looks like a cute little kids when he is sulking just like that and, it's a sight to behold even though this guy is not even anywhere near the age of a child. But just because he have a cuter face doesn't mean that he is actually a baby, and these two had been close to each other like this for half of the lifetime already.

It's amusing that they still Stan each other's back and get along really well even after such a long time. There were days of misunderstanding and days of them fighting but at the end, they are still back together like the teenagers that they once was.

"Okay Okay whatever... stop sulking now. And I miss you... So get your ass back here as soon as you can" Zhan finally lost his cool and now started to threaten Xing while trying to give him a death glare, warning him that if he actually don't get his ass back in China soon, he is done for it. 

"Well you know I am busy and my schedules are so tight but, since my baby is missing me.... sure I will, one day".

Zhan heaved a deep sing hearing those just before his curiosity picks up again, "Baby my ass, but where in the world are you right now..?" He inquired to the other guy who is now having a sweet smile on his face

"Me..?" Xing pointed at himself innocently.

"Do you think I am asking that to someone else here except you DUMBO..?"

'Oh God... Someone give him some actual brain-cells please'. Zhan had an internal scream at himself just by thinking of the current situation he is in. He is so done with this guy over the other side of the screen and again Xing never changes after all these years, well Zhan knows it better.

"Oh no no no... Please don't get angry. Well... I am here..." Xiang said which actually confuse Zhan because he don't understand what this guy is implying right now.

"Here..? But where...?" He asked still looking confused like a lost puppy.

"Here... right here, on the left side of your chest, inside that beating heart of yours" Xing playfully laughed, rolling on his luxurious bed while Zhan gave him an _'I'm not surprised anymore from your cheesy shits'_ look.

"Can you just please stop joking like an actual asshole..? Why can't you just come back...?"

Zhan had already gotten immune to Xing's teasing and cheesiness from all these years of being together. And now he don't even bother fighting over these small things because he's sure that no matter what he did to stop this, Xing will only level up his games. So why bother trying when you clearly know it's nothing but waste of time and effort...?

"You know me..." Xing couldn't stop his naughty behaviour no matter what and he always love teasing Zhan. At first Zhan used to blush cutely and watching that shocked face of his was actually something Xing loved to see every day. Be it a romantic way or not, he loves Zhan and nothing can stop that fact.

As much as Zhan wanted to have an actual conversation with this guy, but he's so done with him already and he don't have any energy to keep this going.

"Whatever.... I am going to sleep. So getting back here or not, it's your choice now and just don't search for me until then... bye. " He's tired and he needs to rest because he have to continue his filming tomorrow early morning.

"Wait... Babe..." Xiang couldn't even finish what he was about to say nor got a chance to wish this guy a sweet night. Because Zhan had already hanged up the call and wrapped himself up under the warm devout, slowly falling into a coaxing late night lullaby.

~~*~~*~~

"Zhan are you ready..?" Miss Lu, his personal assistant asked him as she poke her small head inside the dressing room at which Zhan is currently at. Zhan is been sitting here for the past 15 minutes while playing with his phone as he's done with his makeup and dressed up for the day.

He knows this is going to be a long day, as today is the 2nd day and most probably the last day for the filming of this small project * ** _feel the world_** _feat Xiao Zhan*._

They only have to film few more scenes and they are done with the whole thing as Zhan did a great job yesterday. Thanks to his great skills, they were able to already finish a major part of this documentary the previous day itself.

"Ah, morning jie... And yes I am. Is it starting already...?" Zhan gave her a sweet and polite smile while greeting her early in the morning. She have been working with him for a while now and Zhan is actually closer with her because of her caring personality. She sees Zhan as her own little brother which helped Zhan a lot in his hard times. _(Jie* as in elder sister)_

"Yeah the director said that the weather seems fine and we can start the shoot. They are waiting for you. So can we get moving then..?" Lu asked Zhan while walking into the room and collecting the necessities which will be needed during the filming.

"Sure...Sure... Let's go". They walked out from the room to the set where everyone was waiting for Zhan to arrive and all the things was setup properly. The view of the city and the beach besides looks aesthetic as the glory of the morning sun embraced the warm and soothing view of the sand granules.

"OK... Cut.... Well done Zhan... That was really a good shot..." The director yelled through the mic as now they are done with the last scene of the documentary. It's already late noon and finally they are done with the filming and is ready to pack-up.

"Thank you sir... ". Zhan politely bow down a bit as he heard the compliment directly from the director, while receiving a huge round of applause from the people who were surrounding him.

It's not a new thing that he is receiving this kind of compliments throughout his days, and he is truly grateful for that even for the tiniest bit of it. But yet again he is a down to earth person who is really considerate and warm towards his fans and the crew members who has been a great support for him.

"OK everyone.... It's done and thanks for all your hard work today. Let's proceed with the pack up. Also there is an after party at the beach this evening. So everyone, do come and join us." The director informed them as the crew began to pack up as things are already done and they will be going back the City the next morning.

They had decided to stay the night at the beach resort which is been booked for the filming. There for they all decided to spend the night there together with everyone, just to celebrate the accomplishment of this small documentary which may pave the path for a bigger project in the future for both them and Zhan.

"Zhan come, let's remove your make up and change... ". Lu said while giving him some refreshments and slowly whipping away the small beads of sweat which is dripping off from his face.

"Sure jie..." With that been said they both walked back into Zhan's cottage where he have his own room and set ups.

It's already evening and they had already started the small party which they arranged at the beach. Everyone slowly started to gather around the born fire yet Zhan is still not here. So now Lu had to come search for him only to find Zhan sitting on the couch staring at his phone.

Just by the look on Zhan's face, Lu can sense that something was off. Yet she didn't comment on that nor called that out since she know when to give him the time for himself where he can truly be himself at least for a while.

"Zhan aren't you joining us for the party..?" She just asked in a casual tone while knocking on the still opened door not to look suspicious about anything and also as part of her manners.

To be real, Zhan was a bit startled when he heard her voice at first out of the blue like that. But he was really fast on his reflex that he pulled out the normal face faster and turned around to look at her with a sweet smile on his face, which always helped him the best to hide away from the reality where he will have to explain things to others.

"Ahh Yeah I will... But I need a bit more time. I have to make a call... Don't worry Jie I will join you guys once I'm done... Please go ahead" Zhan gave her a fake smile trying to hide his real emotions from her.

"OK then... Just don't be late." Lu walked away after saying that and leaving Zhan alone for a while.

"I won't..." Zhan yelled out for her to hear as she had already walked away from there.

The sun was about to set and the beauty of this place was ethereal at this point where no one will fail to notice the orange blush of the deep ocean just in front of them.

After sitting there inside his room for a bit more Zhan decided to head to the party since it will be rude of him to not join them when they actually requested his presence there. Zhan dragged his feet reluctantly and walked slowly to the beach side where the whole team was sitting around the born fire.

* Cheers * they yelled together raising up their glasses in the air and cheerfully smiling at each other. Everyone looked happy and cheerful in his eyes as he watched them while walking towards the group slowly in his light brown beach shorts paired with a white inner and peach over shirt.

It's true that once someone looks at him this very moment, they will pause and admire this beauty for a second before continuing what they were doing. Zhan really do look ethereal in that simple yet classy outfit that he chose simply showing off his dressing sense.

Zhan was walking through the soft sand when he suddenly halted on his steps and stood there for a second feeling something under his feet as he just stepped on that object whatever it is.

Pulling away his legs a bit Zhan saw a glass ball buried in the sand on the place where his foot was a while ago. He picked up the ball bending down and slowly cleaned the glass ball with his hand and looked at the descending sun through it. *sound of the heart beat*

His heart skipped a beat and slowly starts to beat faster than before. 'What is happening...' Zhan had an internal debate with himself thinking why his heart is now beating faster out of the blue when, a moment ago it was all fine apart from the short memory he had while staring at his phone, still sitting inside his room before Lu came to check on him.

Something was really going on and he could feel it deep inside but it's just that he can't put his fingers on to exactly figure what that is.

"Babe..." Zhan turned back as he heard the familiar voice which was now calling for him and looked that the person who was standing there... Zhan looked into his eyes and saw the depth of eternal love in that ocean blue eyes.

He could feel his own eyes stinging badly as the tears threaten to fall down and it didn't actually took long for those to broke down, falling beautifully down through is cheeks caressing them gently.

"Zhan what happened..? Why... Why are you crying..?"

**_A/n: Hi ya'll... Hope you guys enjoyed reading the 1st chapter... Do tell me what you feel like the chap thru the comments, since I won't bite 😂😂_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Zhan had just came back into the room, as things had gone well after the filming. Finally, he could rest for few hours before moving back to the city from this beautiful place. He went inside his room and decided to take a shower as he was feeling sticky and tired from staying outside under the scorching sun the whole day.

*notification sound*

He heard his phone going off a few times as he walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after the much needed shower. Zhan spent almost an hour inside cleansing himself under the cool water and relaxing stiff muscles that's been giving him a hard time.

He dried himself and changed into a beach outfit before sitting there on his bed. He picked up the phone which was haphazardly on the bed. He had tons of notifications from different apps and his social media accounts, notifying him about the things around him.

Zhan was busy scrolling through his social media accounts checking new posts and other notifications, when he stumbled upon a familiar picture which made him stop scrolling at that very moment. He sat there staring at the picture of the person with whom he is so familiar.

His eyes stayed glued to the picture as he observed each and every feature of this person carefully and without him knowing it, his fingers slowly caressed the screen gently as if he was indeed touching the other person.

His emotions, at that moment, were going on overdrive when Lu came in to inform him that they had already started the party.

She asked, "Zhan aren't you joining us for the party?"

He couldn't help himself from stuttering as her sound had just startled him. He was pulled from the train of thoughts that were running inside his head while his eyes were busy longing for the person whose picture was in front of him.

Ahh... Yeah I will... But I need a bit more time. I have to make a call... Don't worry Jie. I will join you guys once I'm done... Please go ahead"

Zhan was glad that she didn't ask anything further than that and left him before reminding him not to be late. Zhan closed his eyes and sat there for a few minutes feeling completely blank and empty unlike the person who he was a moment ago.

He just didn't know why but everything felt different at this point. After trying to compose his mind for a while, he stood up and threw his phone into his pocket before walking out of the room and heading to the beach trying to refresh himself from whatever thoughts which were haunting his mind.

Zhan was strolling through the beach; feeling the warmth of the evening sun giving him a pleasant feeling inside his heart. But his footsteps abruptly stopped when he felt like he stepped on something hard. Picking up the glass ball which he just stepped on from the stand, he felt like something was familiar about this ball but he just didn't know what that was.

He dusted away the sand particles that were sticking to the ball, the size of which could fit inside his hand. Out of fascination he looked through the ball and saw the glorious vast ocean that was swallowing down the descending sun. He saw a newer version of this real world from the upturned perspective again after many years. 

But suddenly it felt like something inside his mind which he had loved for a long time had been reactivated and now was giving him shattered parts of his own memory.

"Zhan..." Zhan turned back when he heard the familiar voice of a guy calling out to him.

"Zhan Zhan...look" He gave Zhan a glass ball with that beautiful smile plastered on his face and his ocean blue eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Look through that and tell me what you see" he excitedly told Zhan who had a surprised look while watching this guy being happy and cheerful in front of him.

Zhan just didn't understand why, but simply being with him made him feel content and safe. Zhan loved that feeling even though he is too shy to accept it in front of anyone else other than himself.

Zhan smiled and accepted the glass ball the other guy gave him and started observing it carefully. He looked through the glass ball and smiled in a cheeky way before slowly scratching his chin. Almost as if he was trying to make the other guy believe that Zhan was truly thinking of a word that can satisfy the other but, it turned out to be something different when he actually blurt out

"Mmm...Well I see...I SEE A HANDSOME DUMBO STANDING UPSIDE DOWN...HAHAHA"

"Zhan be serious" The other guy was seriously looking at Zhan now and giving him an annoyed look. He started sulking just because Zhan didn't gave him the answer he wanted.

Zhan chuckled loudly while seeing the other guy sulking and give up on his prank before asking, "Do you really want to know what I see through this..?"

"Yes...so now tell me...fast..." the guy said while crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Zhan to continue.

'Babe' Zhan could feel that he was on the verge of crying when he turned back for the person whom had just called out to him. His heart tightened and that suffocating feeling inside him returned once again. He just didn't know what to do or how he could solve this problem, but he did know that he was sure of one thing. That guy was everything to him.

"Zhan what happened..? Why... Why are you crying..?" Xing who was standing behind Zhan a moment ago, asked as Zhan turned back to look at him.

Xing saw the tears escaping from the window's of Zhan's soul as he looked at him. But Xing just couldn't understand why Zhan was crying out of the blue. He panicked thinking that something happened him or maybe Zhan might have hurt himself.

"Zha... Zhan are you okay..? Tell me what happened and please stop crying..." Xing said still feeling surprised as he saw Zhan crying, which had actually never happened in many years. Xing was getting more confused when Zhan suddenly ran into him and hugged him tight before pouring his heart out like a small child in his embrace.

"I...I missed you... so much" Zhan murmured in between his cries. His words were more like incoherent sounds which were hard to understand, as the muffled sounds of hidden cries were mixed up with his words.

Hearing those words, Xing heaved a big sigh of relief thinking that nothing bad has happened and it's just that Zhan had missed him a lot. The thought itself gave him a warm feeling inside his heart, thinking that this guy actually missed him and truly cared about him. Xing gently caressed his back soothing him so he wouldn't cry anymore. "Babe you scared me...I really thought something happened to you"

Zhan soon pulled away from the hug, as if his skin were on fire, as soon as he heard Xing speaking. Zhan had a surprised look on his face while seeing Xing actually standing in front of him. He didn't realize that he was actually hugging Xing and blabbering nonsense at him.

He truly didn't realize that he wasn't talking to "that guy" but found himself talking to talking to Xing. Zhan gulped hard as he choked out few words. the surprise still hadn't left him completely. "Xi...Xing ... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... I'm sorry"

"Hey, what are you apologizing for..?" Xing inquired

"No, nothing...it's just...It's just that I...No just leave it." Zhan was trying to avoid looking at Xing in the eyes as he felt something was really not right. Also, Zhan just didn't want to look at Xing right now. He did not want to get caught with the fact that he actually mistook Xing as someone else.

He kept his mouth shut as he didn't want Xing to feel hurt just after their meeting, which took almost 4 long months to happen. Zhan's mind won't let him tell Xing that he was actually hugging Xing thinking that he's that someone else. No.... that' would be too rude of him to say.

"Okay then I won't be asking you anything about that. Happy now..?" Xing said, happily, and started to pull Zhan with him for a walk along the beach.

"Yeah, but when did you arrive here..? You didn't even tell me that you were coming" Zhan tried to change the topic while whipping away the remaining stains of his own tears as he walked alongside with him.

Zhan doesn't want to think of that particular moment any more. It hurts him too much to even think about it now.

"Well someone just hung up on me yesterday when I was about to say it. So how am I supposed to tell about this my little Zhan, huh..?" Xing teased while casually throwing his arms around Zhan's shoulders

"Ahh...I'm sorry about that"

Xing didn't like it when he saw Zhan crying. Be it be happy tears or sad tears, he just doesn't want to see this guy in tears. So now Xing is back to his cheeky self, trying to cheer Zhan up more and make him smile again. "It's okay. Since I will be here for few days more, you can treat me to dinner and I will cut you some slack. How about that..? "

"yes yes your majesty...as you wish. don't tell me you just came here so that you can make me pay for your food?" Zhan for his part doesn't who want to show his desperate feelings to Xing, so he got along with the act and starts smiling again. After a long time, Zhan also started teasing the other guy with eyes still hold the depth of longing in them.

Hearing Zhan's words, Xing gave Zhan a light smack on his head before saying, "Just be glad that I'm only asking you to buy me dinner okay...? I'm being considerate about my demands since my date is going to be a cutie like you"

To which Zhan just rolled his eyes and pulled his tongue out before running away from Xing . Xing is still amused that Zhan can still be cute and childish at moments like this. ' _No wonder he is so famous even at the age of 27 and his fans still love him so much regardless of him being close to his 30s soon'_ Xing smiled sweetly at the thought.

Both the guys started running around while laughing and playing as the crew members watched them in awe. It's rare that Zhan is happier and more cheerful like this. It's true that he is such a cheerful person throughout the day and they haven't seen him being down so much.

Yet being with this guy makes it different for others to watch because, it's as if they get along really well and know each other Inside out just like the back of their own hands. After a lot of running and chasing around they were tired and decided to join the small party, which's was arranged by the crew.

They all greeted this new comer whom they all are familiar with for a while now. The party went on and on with people singing and dancing along with those delicious barbecue and other dishes. They spend that splendid night with so much happiness and had a blast on the beach by the end of the night.

It was already around 9:00 in the evening when they ended the party and decided to sleep. They have to get back on the road early in the morning.

Xing had to leave because he have an urgent meeting in the morning and had to go back to his home, even though he arrived here just 2 hours ago. Zhan was indeed touched to know that Xing came to see him just after setting his foot back in this country, and also took the initiative to spend time with him and the crew members.

The night was still young and Zhan was a little bit drunk by the time he went to bed. He wrapped himself under the duvet and desperately tried to sleep early as he could despite his tired body and tired mind.

His eyelids slowly closed and as he falls asleep he is slowly pulled deep into endless memories. A single tear rolled down his still closed eyes and with a soft mumble,

**_"Yibo...I'm sorry... I miss you"_ **


	3. Chapter 3

The roads were blocked and filled with people yelling and shouting crazily while waiting for their idle to come. These people have been waiting for the arrival of this young man for the past 1 hour, yet they are still energized to make such an up roar while chanting his name in unison.

Many security guards and officers were trying to calm these fans so that he could pass through them, as most of them were blocking his way right now making it hard for the vehicles to even make a move through the path.

They have been waiting for Wang Yi Bo, the countries one among the top and leading celebrity who is currently passionate about continuing his career in the field of motorbike racing. He's been passionate about many things and is also a persons who is blessed with so many talents.

He started his career with lots of struggles and suffering to reach here, in the position that he is in today. Things were hard for him back then unlike how people talk it to be rainbows and unicorns. No he struggles a lot and had to face many difficulties throughout his career.

He had to go through different scenarios throughout his career and always had the number of good times along with the bad ones. There were many haters at the beginning of his career which used to mentally break him down at one point.

He's a guy who is blessed with a deep and husky voice that grabs the attention of anyone immediately. His voice have the ability to penetrate through one soul and give them butterflies down their stomach.

Not only his voice, but everything about his looks is even more appealing and the way looking as he carried himself is nothing but aesthetic. He know what suits him the most and he's down for that.

"Yi Bo...How are you feeling..?" Mike, his personal coach who was there inside the car sitting beside him ask while watching the crowd around them engulfing them completely.

"I'm good"

"The race will be starting in an hour, your fans are waiting for you out side. Why don't you just come out and see them..? They have been here for hours now just to see your face. Have some mercy on them di"

Mike was actually trying to cheer this guy up who was giving him that stone face and unbothered attitude. But he know that he is been like this since forever and nothing can Change his attitude that easily. So mike doesn't bother much about his behaviour anymore. He see Yibo as a genuine and straightforward person.

Yibo just give him a bank looked without even saying anything but keep looking at him as if mike was crazy. Mike sighed while watching him giving him the same cold stare for the past 4 years, and he finally decided to leave it and said, "Okay okay don't have to give me your cold shoulders now... I was just saying that's all. Come out when you are ready for it"

Yibo was silent for a moment as if he was thinking hard on something and look that his coach and said, "I will come" still with that blank face which he had already gotten used to.

The car finally penetrate truth the huge crowd and they are able to get out of the car without being stuck in the middle of the crowd now. "Good luck Yi Bo" Mike patted on Yibo's shoulders encouraging him on and his fans along with wishing him a good luck for his today's race

"Thanks" Yibo mumbled a small thanks before getting out of the car and walking towards the huge group of fans who were waiting for him.

"Wang Yi Bo...Wang Yi Bo" Yibo could hear the fans shouting his name as soon as he stepped into the view. They are holding big banners and posters of him as a sign of encouragement to which he was truly thanks for

"Yi Bo we love you...Yi Bo..." The fans kept screaming and yelling his name and endlessly making himself feeling warm just by watching them.

It was such a big crowd and now that he looked at them, he could feel the pressure that he will be taking up Shoulders in a couple of hours. Yibo doesn't wanted to let down there anticipation and the trust they kept on him, so now it's a huge pressure for him to really win the race and not disappoint his fans.

"Thank you...Thank you" Yibo thanks his fans who were cheering for him before going back inside and changing into his racing gear. He halted on his step as soon as he get inside the dressing area once he saw the person who was standing there near one of his rivals for today, with a racing gloves in his hand.

He could feel the sudden urge of anger rising up his veins as he saw the guy standing there now looking at him with a smirk on his face. It's true that he and Bin never get along ever since they met for the first time, and will be battling for the best. Each and every time they have to fight, it on screen or off screen, this behaviour... it never changes .

"Wow look who's here...The almighty Wang Yi Bo, am I really that lucky to be blessed with your presence now." Bin said with a sly smile clearly trying to mock him as he started walking towards Yibo.

This action made the other guy look at them curiously, Which made Yibo to take a step back again to look at the guy who just sprouted out some nonsense at him. He was now glaring at Yu Bin who was purposefully trying to get into his nerves.

The reason why he stepped away was not because he's scared. But the fact that even hearing the sound of this guy irritated him more than anything and just don't like the idea of even stay in a 10 meter radius around this guy.

"What a day Man, I never thought that I will be seeing you again here. Anyways I'm looking forward for today's results WANG YI BO..!"

Yibo clenched his fist, turning his fingers white from holding too tight. Yibo couldn't help himself from gritting his teeth as he stood there hearing those words.

Even though he wanted to punch this guy on his face, he still tried not to do it and create a mess since that might be what this guy actually wanted. Create an issue and slander his name as much as he can.

"I gotta go, if you are done with your rants BIN..." still with the grated teeth he said, giving the other guy an annoyed face along with that glare which was piercing through his soul.

"Oh I'm done...So please." Bin mocked Yibo as he extended his hand dramatically, in a way as if he was showing Yibo the way just like the butlers act in a restaurant. It was actually a polite gesture but something form this guy was never been polite or anything near that.

All the racers were assembled as the race was about to start soon. Yibo also got on his gear and mentally prepared as much as he could to win the race, and keep his face up in front of that guy who just made his blood boil . Yu Bin was standing outside when Yibo came out from the entrance, when Yu Bin saw him and said, "Good luck Yi Bo..!!!"

"Thanks" Yibo was a little bit surprised when bin came up to him and wished him good luck, so now that was he doesn't have a choice but to thank that guy back since hundreds of cameras and thousands of eyes wear looking at him trying to figure out what he was going to do. Therefore he thanked Bin for the sake of someone and not create an issue before the public.

Finally taking few deep breath, he slowly walk towards his motorbike and climbed on to it. Yibo was ready for the race, he close his eyes for few seconds trying to calm his mind when a clouded picture of someone with a smile on the face slowly crawled into his mind unconsciously.

Yibo panicked when he couldn't start the engine of his motorbike and had to call for technical support at the beginning of the race, which already crashed his conference but he still managed to continue without giving up. The people around the racing track was cheering happily by watching their idle speeding up on the track, slowly bringing back his confidence.

The cheering become more and more louder as he finished each and every lap confidently trying is best. Yibo had few more laps to complete when everything collapsed as the motorbike was showing some issues.

It seems like the bike was about to stop any moment, once again he panicked as he was in the middle of the race when this is happening and he just don't know what to do because all this happened out of the blue. It's not a new thing that the vehicle stop working but to happen that in between the race was something hard to deal with.

"Mike...What's happening..? I think the bike is going to stop working any moment from now." He asked his coach through the communication system which is been connected onto him.

"Yi Bo calm down, looks like the bike is having some technical issues" Mike his coach said while trying to calm him down, even though he know that nothing is going to help Yibo at this situation.

"Are you kidding..? What the fuck am I supposed to do." Yibo doesn't even know what to say, he was just speechless but still he couldn't help himself from yelling in frustration as things were going out of his reach.

"Yibo listen, I don't think we can do anything now" His coach was still trying to steady his mind and making him calm because, this is such a dangerous situation where anything could happen if he is out of focus.

Being the coach for years, Mike know that better than anyone so he have to calm him down before anything happens. Mike is well aware of the situation and his blood was boiling too, but he couldn't do anything right now except from give mental support for Yibo

He couldn't take this anymore as the motorbike was slowing down and Yibo is aware of the fact that this machine may stop any moment from now on. It feels like he was dying inside at this situation because feeling of helplessness had finally strike him.

Yibo was indeed hurting so much from this and he couldn't stop himself as he shouted "Then what ..? Are you telling me to leave the race just like that...? Mike how could you even think of telling me that..?"

"Sorry Yibo, But we don't have a choice this time... I don't think you can make it until the end at this condition. I'm sorry"

Hearing this from his own coach, Yibo had finally lost the last bit of confidence that he had in him and now everything felt empty as the small light of hope just burned-out. All he could see right now is darkness and nothing else.

"Yibo...Yibo..? Can you hear me..? Yibo..? Answer me Yibo..?" Mike repeated on his questions since he wasn't getting any reply from the other, which he know that the boy is already way beyond broken.

This was his passion and he worked hard for this until now, mike have seen him working day and night for this throughout the year and he know that this is a hard blow on him because, it looks like all his works and efforts where in vein.

Everyone was looking at him as the motorbike gradually stopped the moving and he had to pedal through the track to move the motorbike out of that area. The race was still going on and the possibility of getting into an accident while staying on the track was even higher, therefore with a broken heart he had to move away as the bike was totally not working even after him trying his best to go on with the race.

All the eyes and cameras returned onto to that particular area where they saw him giving up on his dreams. With a shattered heart he left the motorbike there and slowly walked back to the resting zone, where all his crew and coach where present.

Yibo hung his head low as he walked inside feeling extremely heartbroken and painful. He actually wanted to cry thinking of own ill faith, while all the cameras are now focus on him except for the few which was still on the track tracking other races.

Yibo sat on a chair at the corner as soon as he walked in and no one dared to even make a sound not tried to talk to him at that moment. Everyone stood there silently talking with their eyes while watching their best racer sitting on the chair as few drops of tears slowly falling from his beautiful eyes.

He haven't removed his helmet as he doesn't wanted anyone to see him in the state and doesn't want anyone to pity him either. Yibo hates it when people pity him.

His mind was blank and he was feeling lost when the droplets of pain kept on falling from his ocean blue eyes, slowly running through his soft cheeks,  
  


_**"Yibo..."** _


	4. Chapter 4

Just like every other day, Zhan woke up to a very busy day where he will be running from one shooting site to another event along with few meetings, so on and so forth. This is being his life for the past four years and things changed a lot throughout the year.

Zhan was getting more busier as his popularity was rising up each day and the number of fans following him around also was rising day by day. He loves his fans; but at the same time he wish they would give him a little bit more space and allow him to breathe. Because at this point, he feels like it's actually suffocating him.

Zhan is not sure if it's the work that is suffocating him or the fact that his mind was going back to a specific time where he lost his everything. The things which were more than special for him. Zhan do feel like he wanted to take a break from this as things were stressing him out so much these days, yet again he couldn't do anything as his schedules were booked up months ago.

He can't cancel all of them out of the blue and create a mess with his career yet. Therefore, he have to get back on and do his things according to what it's been planned out, and mostly he don't have a choice but to do it as he really give importance to his work.

"Zhan are you ready..?" Lu asked as she looks out side through the car window. Huge number of fans had already surrounded the whole area making it hard for his vehicle to pass through.

This mass of crowd was indeed waiting for him to arrive and to get a glimpse of his gorgeous face. They were moving even slower than a snail because that's how crowded that place was, it's just amusing that all these people came to see him and just by watching the amount of people who reach there, his mind was filled with happiness and worry at the same time.

Zhan don't want any issues to rise up as this many people are here, and every staff members of the event which he is attending today was trying the best to calm this fans down and make way for his vehicle to pass through. But still it took almost 30 minutes to pass the length of just 300 meters as fans kept taking pictures and shouting his name in joy.

"Yeah" he said after breathing out a big sigh.

It's an important function that he is attending today, but he couldn't help himself from getting concerned while thinking of what will happen to all these fans as they are so crowded and the possibility of getting injured is very high. The staff tightened up the security and tried the best in keeping them away from causing any trouble.

"Okay guy it's time to go out now...All the best Zhan. " Finally reaching the destination Lu informed that she couldn't go out right now as the car stopped in front of the red carpet laid on the floor elegantly. She also wished him good luck just before he get out of the vehicle.

"Thanks jie" Zhan thanked her with a polite smile and gets out of the car with a beautiful beaming smile on his face.

The enormous shouting of the fans increases as soon as he stepped out from the car, and waved at them with his breathtakingly beautiful smile. Zhan was looking elegantly handsome from head to toe as each and every piece of cloth and accessories on him truly did justice to his looks.

Everyone was just speechless turning completely whipped, and people couldn't take their eyes of him as he walked on the red carpet. Again enormous amount of camera flashes where going on and off capturing each and every moment of his.

An announcement was heard as soon as he stepped on the red carpet and started walking towards the main event hall. The MC welcomed Zhan with warm words as she speak, "Now coming on the red carpet is one of the country's best actors, Xiao Zhan...Welcome Xiao Zhan"

The event went on and on as many more celebrities came in, he also won the rising star of the Year awards which was indeed a milestone in his career. Zhan was really feeling happy and excited once he received the award from one of his Idol itself.

Even though it was such a blissful experience he still felt like something was missing or more like he was missing someone to be there to watch this. The person whom he wished to be there wasn't here with him and his absence was something that's been haunting him.

"Zhan the interview team is waiting for you...Come"

Lu came towards him to inform him about the interview that will be starting in few minutes, as he is almost done with today's function. He gave her a small node and started walking towards the assigned spot where the interviewer had planned out to do the interview.

Soon as he reached, they all greeted each other and warmed up with one another for few minutes before actually starting the interview section.

"Hello Xiao Zhan..." the interviewer welcomed him with warm smile introducing him to the audience

"Hello...I'm Xiao Zhan" he was on his professional mode within seconds as he handle the interview skillfully answering those questions, while still keeping a calm and cheerful face with beautiful smile.

The interview went on and on for the next 30 minutes and things went pleasant and satisfying.

~~*~~*~~*~~

It's been 2 days since the race and Yibo had been avoiding each and every person around him as if there were some sort of pests. He doesn't even bother talking to them nor does he answered them even if he was bombarded him with question.

He was indeed giving all of them a cold shoulders not because they have done something wrong, but he is still not able to get out of the broken state he is been in for the past two days.

Yibo was trying to change his cloths as he just came back into his room after taking a stroll around the street, aimlessly walking with a blank mind and broken soul.

The TV in his room was already turned on and he could hear the sound of an interview going on at the moment, but he was too tired to even care what it was even after hearing the sound of the person on the screen.

"So Zhan; tell us what do you think is the most important thing when it comes to getting things done and the willingness to do the task" the interviewer asked the handsome guy who was sitting in front of her.

Yibo was still not paying attention to the interview for whatsoever was going on, until the moment he heard that name that's way more familiar to him was heard. The name which is engraved in his mind since who know when.

His eyes traveled along, following that flat screen which was attached to the wall and stood there staring at it for a full minute or two as he continued to listen to what that guy was saying.

Yibo stood there and listen to each and every word which was falling from those lips at the moment. His Full focus was on that's familiar face and the familiar features along with the honey voice which was pulling his heart string,

_~~ I THINK THE ONLY WAY TO DO SOMETHING WELL IS TO REALLY LOVE DOING WHAT YOU DO. THAT'S WHY EVERY DECISION I MAKE IS ABOUT THINGS I'M PASSIONATE ABOUT – Zhan ~~_

Watching the interview longer, had slowly started making him feel suffocated as he continued to stay there longer. He walked out of the room finally feeling overwhelmed with lots of emotions yet with a blank mind, only to see his house mates sitting there in the dining area.

They all looks like they were watching the interview of the said person at whom he was watching few seconds ago, through one of the laptop.

Yibo just don't know what took over him at that moment that it made him walk over to them and shut the laptop as he told them, "Go to sleep"

His housemates actually started looking at him as if he was indeed gone crazy, because who in their right mind would pop out of nowhere and do this crazy things without any reason.

After shutting the device down forcefully, he was about to go out again while trying to calm himself down. His mind has already started going on overdrive and he seems like he couldn't control what he is doing after that

"Why Zhan..? Why you doing this to me..?"

Yibo doesn't even know how he spend that night until the next morning. He haven't slept a wink that night because his mind was so busy with so many thoughts and, no matter what he did, nothing was helping to calm him down.

Yibo was having that weird feeling in his heart yet he couldn't put his fingers on what that is. Throughout the night he was restless and was pacing back and forth inside his room while thinking something deep, which seems like a question that doesn't have an answer or maybe a question that he couldn't find the answer yet.

~~*~~*~~

It was his day off from all his brainstorming work schedule, and the day finally felt refreshing. He feel like breathing for a bit as he will be having 3 to 4 days off from his packed schedules and other things.

This was actually a good thing because, for the past two weeks he was running from country to another and event to event that he couldn't even find some much needed time for himself nor the time to get some rest. He had already informed his assistant that they shouldn't call him or interrupt him in between these days unless it's really important.

Getting few days for himself after a long two weeks, Zhan decided to go on a small drive around the city and enjoy the places. He haven't went on a drive like that for a while actually. And Zhan do miss having a drive around the city.

He wasn't getting time like the way he used to be long ago, and Zhan was not actually a big fan of doing this. But he used to enjoy it is a lot with one of the most special person in his life and it was actually that person who brought up such a habit in him.

He still do enjoy doing this even though now he have to do it all alone and unlike those days where he could actually laugh and ride along while watching the beautiful views with that person.

Zhan was driving to the city for the past one hour but somewhere during the ride, like 10 minutes ago, he started feeling like someone was actually following him. It was actually giving him a very weird feeling that he himself can't explain.

Being a well-known celebrity, he is well aware off the situation he's in and all those sasaeng fans who usually follows him around like crazy. But, he couldn't just brush it off like that because what if someone is actually following him, and what if they are trying to do something to him..?

Zhan's mind was thinking of different scenarios that might happen as he continued to drive without stopping. He could still see that black car which was following him throw his rear view mirror, and for some stupid reason he decided to pull over near a less crowded area blocking the car which was just behind him.

Zhan sat there inside his own car for a second still trying to look through the mirror to find someone getting out of the car or something suspicious. Being seen nothing for the past 1-2 minute, he decided to step out of the car and look for the person who is been following him even though he know how much dangerous.

It's actually dangerous that he may even lose his own life but, at this point he was feeling more courageous and wanted to see who that person was.

Without thinking much, he got out of the car and so as a figure getting out of that car at the same time. Zhan know this is dangerous but he took the chance because for some reason he get the feeling that this person won't harm him and he will be safe here.

Zhan was trying to look at the person who just got out of the car but, his face paled as soon as he saw the other guy slowly rise his head and looked at him on his eyes.

Zhan stood there feeling flabbergasted, He just don't know what in the world was going on and why he ran into him out of all the people out there.

The other guy who was standing there, who was following him few minutes ago few steps forwards and was now standing in front of him as he said

_**"LONG TIME NO SEE.....ZHAN"** _

**_A/n: hello 👋 everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter... So the much awaited meeting of this 2 just happened and what do you think will happen nxt..?_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback** _

_* About 5 years ago *_

A handsome young man was moving around the campus on his skateboard, skipping through on the concreted path among the students who were busily walking in and out from each department. The boy was riding the skateboard like a pro, as he carried few bottles of soft drinks in his hand.

He had that bright smile on his face which charmed everyone around him and it's true that many people were actually staring at him as he passed through. They couldn't even take their eyes off him but this boy on the other hand was just too busy to even notice the stares as he was trying to reach a particular practice hall as soon as he could.

"Zhan Zhan..." Yibo called out as soon as he get near the place where he could see many students of the same college he was in, practicing different items for the upcoming competitions which will be held in every week. Everyone was busy with their own practice sections but they all were looking at him as soon as they heard this guy shouting at the top of his voice seeking the attention of a certain Zhan.

Zhan who was practicing for his dance at the end of the hall looked back as soon as he heard his name being called out and, shook his head in disbelief as soon as he recognized the person who just called out his name out of the blue. He excused himself for a while as they all decided to take a break and have some rest before they start again.

Zhan walk towards Yibo who was standing there at the other end of the hall with a wide smile on his face, 'Boy... he's crazy' Zhan mumbled as he walk his way there.

"You looks tired Zhan, I brought you some drinks...Come on I will drink with you"

Yibo sad as soon as Zhan was near him, it's true that Zhan do really look tired from all the practice sections which he is been attending from day to night. Seeing him worn out like this Yibo pulled Zhan out of there hurriedly and made him sit on a bench besides a table where he kept those soft drinks he bought along with him.

"Where were you..?" Zhan inquired once they both settle down on the bench sitting face to face. Even though he is really tired, he still have that small smile on his face as soon as he sees this guy standing there just a minute ago.

But Zhan is just too you shy to show his own feelings openly, therefore he tries to cover up his happiness by being grumpy and started shooting questions at him. He just don't know what that is but every time they are together he find himself being happy and carefree for some reason when he's with this crazy guy.

"Why..? I was here around the corner with zee. We were talking about the competition, I don't even know what to do Zhan. I haven't even picked up the song yet" Yibo said while he picked those soft drink cans and place them on the table in front of Zhan.

Yibo doesn't know why Zhan was being grumpy all of a sudden because he just don't remember what stupid thing he have done today. He's used to Zhan's grumpy nature that pops up once in a while, more like this cute version of Zhan like he calls it.

"What kind of genre do you like then..?"

Yibo was actually surprised when Zhan asked him that question because, one moment he was being grumpy and was firing him with questions, but now he is all calm and seems normal while asking what genre does Yibo likes.

It's not that Zhan always wanted to be grumpy with him, but it's just that he is too shy to openly show that he was actually happy that this guy came searching for him.

This two have been friends for god knows how long because, they both have been sticking up with each other from the very first day of the college. They both stick around each other so much that it even made few people jealous of their friendship, and again, who doesn't want to be around handsome guys like them all day..?

They both had a huge number of fan girls admiring them for the handsome looks and also had much more secret admirers who usually leave random confession letters inside their lockers near their table for whatsoever random places they are in.

Yibo was silent, thinking hard on what to do with the performance since he couldn't find anything good for himself or more like he is just confused on what song he should perform.

To his dismay he couldn't find a specific song on which could put his fingers on even after thinking hard for long enough So he just slumped down his shoulders and said,

"Don't know, I'm so confused right now...I can't even think of a song until now nor the actual genre I want to sing yet. There are so many songs that I can't even chose properly with all the long long list when I'm looking for it"

Hearing such an answer from him made Zhan who actually wanted to help him a while ago confused. How can he help when Yibo himself doesn't know what genre he wanted to choose nor have any idea about what he will be doing for the competition?

Zhan actually felt like hitting his own head with a pot for even thinking of helping him, and finally heaving a big sigh, slumping his own shoulders in disbelief after staring at the other guys face for a minute or two, trying to get something out of his head but failing again and again,

Zhan asked, "Then about think of a song that matches you current emotions..? What do you think about that..?"

"It's actually a pretty good idea though"

Seeing a little Spark of light from that answer made Zhan actually cheer up a bit more to help this dump friend of his, so he tried to dig up further by asking, "Right...So tell me what's your current emotions are then"

Yibo took a can of the soft drink he bought and tried to open it while still thinking. His mind was actually thinking but again he can't find anything out yet. More likes for some random reason he just wanted to hear Zhan's opinion and decide on what to do.

Yibo just felt like Zhan's opinion is more important to him, therefore for Zhan's annoyance he said, "My current emotions...? Well...what do you think"

'Boy there he goes again' Zhan was actually expecting for him to say something that would help him to help this guy but it seems like that won't work out anymore. Now he really regret trying to help him out of humanity.

"Don't tell me you want my opinion in that too...Yi Bo think this for yourself, it's you who will be singing and not me. So think" Zhan couldn't even believe the behaviour of this guy.

He was here trying to help him up but the more he try the more work he have to do because someone was really enjoying putting all the work on his head while simply sitting there trying to open a freaking Can of soft drink, much to Zhan's irritation.

"Zhan look, I got another one. I think I'm really lucky, see...This is the third time I'm getting this. Isn't it like if you get these 3 times then you lucky and the person who's with you is your lucky charm..? So that means you are my lucky charm because I got all 3 when I was sharing it with you, Zhan you are indeed my lucky charm"

Zhan was a bit surprised when Yibo exclaimed in joy all of a sudden while showing him that small piece of metal which he just pulled out of the can on which something was written on it.

'Seriously..?' he taught, it's been almost 3 years since they know each other yet still he couldn't figure this guy out no matter what.

Yibo is almost like a bipolar person who do things in a weird way but still does it perfectly. It's true that he may be annoying sometimes and will actually mess up your brain, but still he is someone who just makes him happy, someone who he really think like will be there for him when he actually needs a helping hand.

A person whom he can share all his stupid and dense thoughts with, his worries with, or basically someone home can fully relay on.

"You are watching too much dramas Yi Bo...And you actually believed that carp..?"

Zhan took the drink from the table and drink it in one go in frustration because he know that Yibo was clearly trying to mess with him, and was not actually paying attention to the serious topic which they were discussing seconds ago.

"Zhan I got it...YES...!!!!" Yibo scared Zhan for the n'th time today by shouting things out of the blue. This poor guy is about to die from heart attack sooner or later while trying to keep up with Yibo.

"You got what..?" Zhan ask in an irritated voice trying to make the other kid who is now in his hyper active mode as if he just found a secret way to Mars or something.

Zhan seriously wanted to give a smack on the back of his head right then and there but he try to control himself because, he know that from the very beginning this guys like this and there is nothing he could do to change this behaviour hyperactive self of Yibo.

All the students who were passing around the area actually started looking at both of them as he couldn't stop himself from making sounds loud here and there in between the conversation.

And now being the centre of attention, Zhan just wanted to dig up a big hole in the ground and bury himself in it or this annoying bug in it once and for all. For someone being a self-conscious person, Zhan was indeed feeling embarrassed about the situation but he still tried to not cringe more than he already did.

"The song Zhan...I got it. I know what song I should sing for the competition"

Yibo's excited voice ring through the area as his smile started grow wider and wider, each passing second. It's true that his smile look really beautiful and one can actually fall for it within seconds. But at this point Zhan was not in the mood to admire the beauty in front of him.

Zhan do feel relieved after hearing Yibo had actually found what he have been searching for all this while. The very reason which bought Zhan into this situation that he is in right now.

"Really..? So which song are you going to sing" Zhan asked feeling a little bit excited after feeling free from all those irritation and annoyance he's been feeling for that past few minutes through their conversation.

"I'm not telling you...See ya later Zhan Ge...Don't have much time left, so gotta go practice and come pick me up later okay..? let's go together "

Yibo Suddenly stood up from the bench on which he was siting, which actually startled Zhan seeing that. And the disbelief and annoyance came back just as it gone after hearing that reply from him.

Don't he even deserve a proper answer from Yibo now..? That was the questions Zhan was asking himself the moment Yibo started running away from their table with his skateboard in his hands, leaving a confused Zhan with few bottles of soft drinks besides him.

What just happened there..? Zhan seems like he couldn't process all these In one go as It all happened too fast for his brain to pinpoint what happens at what time,

"Yibo wait..." Zhan shouted his name but there was of no use, as he had already runaway away as if some springs were attached onto his foot....   
  


_A/n: hope ya'll enjoyed... So this is kinda like we are going to their past now to know what happened to both of them... And I ain't got time to proof read so sry 4 the mistake... I seriously need someone to help me with that 😂😂_


	6. Chapter 6

_ Few months ago a normal day in their college life _

"Yibo...What are you paying this time..?" Zee, one of his close friend asked as soon as he saw this guy walking around the practice area, hanging a guitar on his shoulders with a very weird and sly smile on his face.

Just by looking at that face for once, one can actually tell that Yibo was really planning something evil and the outcome is going to give him a headache in the future.

Even though he know something was up on the sleeves Zee still couldn't figure what that is until that moment when that small light in his head just lights up and reminded him of what happened the night before. His mouth was slightly opened in surprise as soon as he figured what is going to happen if you actually let this guy go into the practice hall.

It's that's small light calling for a disaster while paying the cause with your own money. Zee didn't even know that this guy would actually take that dare seriously which he just blabbered out of his drunken self.

He and his friends had a small drinking party the night before where they all gathered and had some drinks along with that same old truth or dare game. The game was going on and on and at one point Yibo choose the dare and Zee was the one who thought of this weird idea, of letting this guy propose one of their friend in front of everyone the next day during the practice.

Even though he was the one who asked Yibo to do it, but now at this point of time he truly regret his own stupid self for asking such a thing thinking that he wouldn't do it in real but boy how wrong can he be..?

"Me..? I'm not playing anything...I'm only giving Zhan a surprise, dude calm down" Yibo sad innocently while shrugging off that suspicious look from Zee even though he wasn't going to give up on his evil plans make fun of someone today.

Zee just started shivering all the way down as soon as he heard his friend saying that as he just don't know what trouble is this guy going to bring up today. But whatever it is, he should be prepare for it even though he know nothing is going to change.

He still want to try and change Yibo's mind from this task as he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this..? What if he gets mad after this..? I don't know Yibo, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Yibo look at zee as if he just grow and repair of heads again. Yibo just don't understand why his friend was being scared all of a sudden when he didn't even show a single sign of fear yesterday night when he was daring him to do this. Well it's a known fact that it gets a bit scary thing when Zhan gets angry but still it's worth the watch though.

"Let's see what his reactions going to be then..? How will you know if you don't try to see that yet huh..? So I want to try and see how he will react to this."

Zee who started to fidget on his on steps as he couldn't calm himself from thinking of all the consequences that will be following after this. "But still Yibo, its dangerous buddy. You know him more than anyone here and do you think he will let this slide like that...? Do really have to take the dare this far..?"

Even after hearing such words from his friend, it seems like this guy is not even thinking of stopping his plans as he started walking towards the hall without caring about his friend who was standing there with him ranting his ear out.

"Who said I'm only doing this part of the dare though...?" Yibo said looking unbothered as he carried the guitar in his hand while people wear looking at him as if they had just seen the Crown Prince walk down the aisle. He was indeed the cold Prince of their campus.

It's true that he looks happy and cheerful and even do pranks when he is with his friends or his loved ones but, that was it. You will never get to see the warm side of this guy unless you are in the inner circle of his friendship

But again there were still people who was charmed by his cold appearance towards them and it seems like they never cared about that as long as they got to see that handsome face of his.

Zee was surprised and ran after his friend who just walked away letting him stay there alone. He just couldn't process what Yibo just said and it was killing him because he can't put two and two together and get what he meant by that.

"WHAT...? You...You are not..? Then why are doing this Yibo..? Do you have a death wish or something..?"

Yibo sighed before turning towards his friend who was standing right beside him. Yibo casually put one of his hand on the shoulder of the other guy and said," May be I do...Let see if he's actually going to kill me for this" to Zee who gave him that ' _are you kidding_ _me_ _right now'_ look.

"I gotta go now...let's go give Zhan his surprise can we...?" And with that being said Yibo walked away just like that, with a small smile hidden behind that smirking face of his.

_'Oh god...Why am I friends with this guy..? Hope Zhan won't kill me along with him... Think this is why my mom always told me not to trust people by their look. Boy... Who thought this guy can be mischievous like this when the whole world think that he is the ice Prince of this campus'_

Zee internally screamed thinking of his misfortune for the day before running after that crazy friend of his, before that guy brings more trouble for him that may end his life for good.

"Yibo... Wait isn't that Yibo...? What is he doing here..?" Xing said as soon as he saw the other guy walking into the practice hall with an expensive looking guitar hanging on his shoulder. Xing was there standing to help Zhan who was practicing for his performance for the competition.

Zhan was actually surprised to hear the name of the other guy which made him stop dancing and ask, "Yibo..? Where..?" in confusion because as far

as he know, the said guy was supposed to be practicing for his on singing competition than spending his time here.

"Zhan look there" Xing said pointing his chin towards the other direction as if showing Zhan that Yibo was indeed standing there in the middle of those people who were there to watch the practice session.

Almost everyone stopped watching the practice as soon as he walked down the stairs from the middle of the hall carrying that guitar with him. Some were curious and the others were too fascinated by him to even notice what he was doing there.

Its indeed it feels like the cold prince walking down the aisle, spreading his charm all around the people beside, even though Yibo was to oblivious about that.

Even Zhan so just turn back to look at the guy, now felt like he was in some sort of magic land. It's cliché how he feels like this whenever he sees this guy walking towards him and whenever that really do happen he find himself standing there looking at that handsome face which he have been admiring for the past two and half years.

Zhan was oblivious if these feelings where just a crush or admiration but something in this guy always give him that chill down his spine also his eyes sparkle like he just saw the seven wonders of the world together in one place.

Sometimes he do know that he is being weird to look at his friend like that but his little heart that's been beating all this while never listens to him and do whatever it want just like how its beating fast right now. It's just a amusing how this guy can make him crazy and melt him into a puddle of coo within seconds.

They both are closer than any of their other friends to a point where people can't actually tell the difference if they are actually dating or just friends.

But mostly they will brush it off saying that they are just too comfortable with each other even though deep inside they both love each other's company, and love spending time with each other in a different way that normal people don't even understand, and they both have never put a label for their relation either

Zhan was indeed mesmerized as Yibo stood now standing there like 10 feet away from him and played his guitar in a melodious tune before singing a beautiful song. Everyone was surprised but they were more immersed in the song as Yibo kept singing each and every line beautifully.

He sang it as if he was actually saying that for someone there to here. It actually looked like he was indeed pouring out his deep feeling as the song had some beautiful and cringe worthy lines in it.

Yibo chose to ignore the curious look on other's face as all their faces had that same question plastered on their forehead. That if he was actually singing this song for someone.

But others doesn't have to know to whom he is singing it even though the person to whom he is singing that song is just too oblivious to notice everything around him as his mind was just blank.

Even if I'm not in your heart anymore

I'm in your eyes

Even if I can't go into your arms

Still, it's only you for me

It's you, even when I close my eyes

It's you, I can only see you

It's you, like the stars in the night sky

You're the only one who shines in my heart

It's you

Because it's my first time, I don't know

How to give you everything

But I'll always protect you

It's you, I already know

It's you, that you feel the same way

It's you, we're looking at the same place

And walking together on this endless road

It's you....

_(A/n: The song is there on the top... Check it out if you want)_

"I LOVE YOU MY ZHAN ZHAN" Yibo yelled as soon as he finished singing the song.

Zhan who was lost in his own world felt like he was hit on his head really hard and abruptly workup as soon as he heard the other guy shouting on top of his voice.

Zhan was really surprised as he wasn't expecting something like that to happen out of the blue, and it actually made his heart skip a beat the moment Yibo flashed that million dollar smiled at him.

Zhan was just too shocked to even move. He froze for second, just like everyone else who heard it. Well it was a cold prince who was give them a show right in front of them and they couldn't even believe that just happened.

Zhan stood there like a statue without knowing what to do nor what to feel as the whole thing was just too much for him to process. It feels like his brain almost shut down for a moment and he couldn't process what was going on there.

The look on Zhan's face was really is sight to behold in Yibo's eyes as he saw the reaction from Zhan. But he couldn't fully watch that reaction because suddenly he was being dragged away from there by his best friend who came out of nowhere and was trying to pull him out of that place as soon as he can.

"Hey...why are you dragging me..? Zee let me go, I'm not done yet"

Yibo started struggling to get out of the hold as he shouted while still looking at a frozen Zhan who was standing there with a shocked face and his Beautiful eyes wide open just like a fish out of water.

"It's already enough for now, so come with me" Zee scolded Yibo in between as he pulled this guy away from the people who started looking at him in awe.

Xing had to actually nudge Zhan to get him out of his lala land, and Zhan gave him a passive looking as if he knew that Yibo is crazy and would do things way more crazier than this.

Even though Zhan gave Xing a passive look clearly trying to stay cool about the situation but, his heart was beating madly inside him and for some random reason couldn't stop smile that is blooming on his pink plump lips.

"But I haven't seen Zhan's face...I want to see his reaction Zee, leave me" Yibo kept on struggle but now few of his other friends also joined Zee to pull this guy out of the area. Yibo is strong and it was indeed giving them a hard time to pull this guy out

"ZHAN ZHAN...." Yibo started yelling once again in between the struggle of getting out of his own friends hands.

Zhan looked at the small group that's now struggling to get this guy out of that place with a curious look on his face. No matter what, he still can't go unnoticed that familiar voice which called out to him even when he is in a crowd or in any other situation.

He will surely recognize that voice which always strikes up in his head and naturally pulls his attention towards the direction of the sound. Zhan know that it's just absurd but that's just how his body works every single time that Yibo is around him and he couldn't help it

"Don't mind him Zhan he's crazy... It's just a prank, so don't take it seriously guys"

Zee was so done with his friend that he had to actually tell the truth out in front of everyone since he doesn't wanted other set of troubles following him around all the way.

Yibo's and Zhan's fans are just crazy and Zee know that this action of this guy actually arouse many issues around the campus even though he was the one who had the stupid idea when he was drunk last night. But now Zee it clearly regrets that more than anything.

With a lot of struggle, they pulled Yibo out of the hall but as soon as Zhan was out of his sight Yibo's face turned into a sad puppy face who just got kicked out from its own house and he couldn't help himself from mumbling the words.

"But i wasn't pranking him..."


	7. Chapter 7

Zhan I was walking along the corridor while smiling from ear to ear as he remembers those memories which always makes his heart skip a beat, at the same time happy while remembering how weird and funny they both where back then. He couldn't help himself from smiling every time he remember about the prank which Yibo pulled on him few months ago.

It's true that he was indeed shocked that Yibo actually did that in front of all those people. But as soon as he realise it was all a prank even though his heart hurts a lot, he was still smiling while thinking of those things.

The whole campus went crazy on that day and many were running towards him just to ask if what happened there was true. It was awkward to be honest and every time someone ask him, and he wished it was all true but yet again it was nothing but a prank, or that's what he thought.

Both him Yibo have been close to each other but every time they gets closer, Zhan wanted something out of the box, something other than just the normal friendship. But that day has never come and Zhan had always shut himself down thinking Yibo wouldn't like it.

Zhan was scared to actually show his feelings; therefore he tried his best every single day and played along the friend part as much as he could, without giving away any traits of him falling deeper and deeper for this guy every time his eyes falls on that God's piece of art.

There were even days where he actually wished they weren't friends from the first place, as this tag was actually restricting him and his yearning heart to go further than anything but friends. And for the first time he felt restricted being in the tag 'friend'.

"Hey Zhan...What are you doing here..?" Ji Li who popped out of nowhere asked Zhan as he saw this guy walking along the corridor with a beaming smile on his face. And that noisy self of his; didn't allow him to shut the fuck up and mind his own business rather than being noisy as he always been around literally everyone around him.

Zhan was quite surprised which startled him a bit, as he wasn't expecting a sudden attack from this noisy brat. But then again he is used to getting himself into this kind of situation a lot recently as he was friends with some real weirdos lately.

Zhan was able to bring himself back and give Ji Li a warm smile as he said, "Oh Hai Ji Li, I'm here looking for Yibo. Have you seen him anywhere..? He asked me to pick him up after practice."

For some random reason, as soon as Zhan said these words, he himself can see those naughty brain of this guy spinning around as Ji Li gave Zhan a slight smile and that _I know everything that's going under my nose_ look

"Zhan tell me, when did you start liking him ..?"

"Huh..? Me liking him..? Wh..What are you even talking about..?" He just don't know why he stutter every single time when someone teases him like this.

Zhan really do hates it's the most because; most of the time he couldn't even help himself getting caught or maybe more like he just keeps failing to keep his very own feelings low key. Even when he wished for them to be together and have a life that doesn't have the tag _'friends'_ in it, Zhan wasn't brave enough to take the first step for that.

He was always left alone with a single choice which is to decline his love for the other guy whenever it is been asked by someone, because all this time all he have done was to love him from afar; yet too close while staying in that _'friends'_ tag which restricted him from moving out or any further.

"How is that possible Li..? Don't be silly...You still hanging on to that prank...?"

"Oh well I don't know..! By the way Yibo might be there in the practice hall, come let's go there. I'm on my way there too"

Ji Li actually wanted to continue tease Zhan for a bit more, but seeing that face of his; Ji Li chose not to do it as everyone know an angry Zhan is not someone you can mess up with. Well not in bad way but he will be giving you the complete silent treatment until the day he feel like he actually want to talk to you.

This cold should are a hustle to deal with because the silent treatment are the worst as they all are friends so it will be more than hard when your friend is not talking to you and no one wants that to happen, it will turn out awkward for sure.

"Ah...I see, Okay let's go there." Zhan sighed in relief as Ji Li chose not to ask any more questions than he already did.

Zhan just don't know what to do or say if he's been integrated in topics like this where he's totally lost in words. 'Why does small guy who had a height of a small kid have to be noisy like hell haunts..? Wait are they noisy though..? Oh well whatever'.

Zhan was having an internal debate with himself which slide out of topic within the split of a second. But even though Ji Li is small in the height aspect his tongue was never small and he is the noisy bug of their group.

"Yibo look who's here for you buddy" Ji Li yelled out loud as soon as they get any other practice area where Yibo was at.

"Zhan Zhan" Yibo gave Zhan a beautiful smile as soon as he spotted this guy who was standing beside his Minions friend.

Yibo signed him with his hand that he I will join him in 15 minutes as the practice was still going on. Zhan gave him a light node with a smile saying that he will wait for him, as Yibo continued with his practice.

Zhan sat there at the corner while watching the dance practise going on how Yibo's body moves in a fluid motion ' _just flawless'_ he thought. He was still busy watching the practice and Yibo who was now looking at him constantly in between his dancing as if he was now focused on Zhan right now. They both where having a staring contest going and Zhan was almost blushing while sitting there looking, when Zhan noticed his phone going off.

Zhan's face paled as soon as he saw the caller's ID that popped on the screen. He showed Yibo his phone and signalled him that he will be outside to pick up the call as it's so noisy there inside the hall.

Zhan slowly walked out from the practice hall to a scheduled as he couldn't hear anything if he pick up the call then and there. His mind was completely blank but his heart was not at ease while trying to pick that call up as if he was struggling to even talk to the other person.

~~*~~

"Jake I will be get going then, see ya tomorrow buddy" The practice ended and Yibo said his farewell to his friends along with his practice buddy Jake after he picked up his bag ready to run away with Zhan who was waiting for him.

Yibo jogged towards Zhan ready to go back. They both live just a block away from each other so most of time they ride back and forth together to the college and it's not a new thing that Zhan was here to pick Yibo.

"Zhan let's go"

"Bye Ji Li, bye Jake... " Zhan greeted them absentmindedly before walking away from there without looking back.

This action actually caught Yibo's attention as this was not so Zhan, he never greets his friends absentmindedly unless he's mad at the said person or he's moody for some reason. But for God's sake they saw him smiling a whole ago when he came here to pick Yibo up.

Yibo couldn't help himself from thinking what in the world just happened and why Zhan was behaving like this, yet he got nothing but a blank answer from his smartass brain.

"Bye Zhan" both Jake and Ji Li waved backed awkwardly as even they felt like something was really wrong with Zhan.

They both gave Yibo a look asking him if he knew anything, to which he shrugged his shoulders before running after Zhan who walked away without waiting for him.

"Zhan I will drive." Yibo said as they reached the parking spot and Zhan gave him the key just like that without saying anything. It seems like Zhan actually wanted to shut himself out from everyone now.

Zhan usually does this when his mind is busy with something, or when he's sad and confused, and Yibo knows this side of Zhan better than his other friends. So he chose to give Zhan the time he needed to recover from whatever that shit which is running through his head is.  
  


// Getting out from the practice hall, Zhan picked up his phone noticing that his mother was calling him. He said, "Hello mom..?"

"How are you doing Zhan ..?" Mrs. Xiao inquired with no emotion.

"I'm fine mom, how about you" He know why his mom was calling him now and he's still not ready for that.

His mom had called him 2 weeks ago and ask him to move into a new college which she think will strength his base and will also gave him good connections in the future that will help him grow up more.

She thinks that moving to a better college will get him into higher positions than staying in this college and ruining his life, which might be true in some case but not every.

Zhan wasn't expecting this and he never wanted to leave this place where he actually started feeling like his home. A place he could feel at ease and be with the people he actually care about and people he wanted to spent his this pace of life with.

"I'm good; so, have you thought of what I have told you..?" his mom asked this just as he thought this was coming

"Mom...I.."

Zhan just doesn't know how to answer as he really doesn't wanted to move away from this place. He told her the last time she calls, that he is not interested in moving out and doesn't wanted to go to a place where he will have to be a total stranger and start-up things from the very beginning.

"Come to your sense Zhan, don't you know that you are playing with your life there..? Why don't you understand that yet..?" Just by hearing the uninterested voice of her son, she was already pissed and wanted to drag the boy away from there.

Mrs. Xiao had to pull up few strings here and there to actually talk up to this college and get him his admission there but this son of her doesn't seems like he will be going there any time sooner. Zhan being reluctant to move is the main reason why she have to call every single day just to remind him that he have to go according to her plans.

"Why do you want me to move to another school now..? I'm doing good here mom, my friends are here too. So why you want me to transfer from here when I can actually do things while staying and doing my collage here..? I don't get it mom, I clearly don't get it. Just why..?"

Zhan is already tired of telling her that he is not willing to go anywhere by leaving his friends and all the things he loved here. Every day he wish that his mother could actually understand him for once, and throughout his life he had lived according to her wishes and he never complained about that.

But now when he actually wanted to live a life for himself, he couldn't do it as again she is there trying to control his life. His mom acts like she think that her son is not capable of doing anything and he's someone delicate and fragile who always need her constant support to climb up the stairs.

But that was not the truth and that's not what he wanted. He wanted to explore and find his own passion even the it might be hard and he may fall down a few times. But still, he want to do it on his own and not with the help of someone else; even if that person happens to be his own mom.

"Think about your future Zhan, do still plan on staying there when you actually having an opportunity to get into the best school in the nation..? Why are not seeing that Zhan..? Why do you want to stay there and waste your life with in these years..? "

She was still trying to convince her son that this opportunity is something he should take and will change his life for good. She was trying to convince him that those things he calls the important right now are not the things which will help him in the future nor they are the things that important to him for her it all.

Zhan seems like a silly boy who is trying to hold on his dear toys, but for him that wasn't the case at all. This place was everything for him and for the last three and a half year, he was actually enjoying his life just like a normal boy then being under the surveillance of someone else.

"Why don't you understand me mom..? Why don't you get the idea that I'm happy here..? Why can't you let me be myself and enjoy my life for a bit..? "

Zhan actually felt like crying then and there because no matter what he says his mother don't even tried to understand what his feelings are nor why he was desperately trying to hold on here and do things on his own.

"Hear me out Zhan. It's not like I'm asking you to move out tomorrow or something, you still have 3 months there. I'm only asking this for your good and nothing else. I can't stand my own son wasting his life there in such a place when he can do much more things than that."

Those were like her final words warning him that she won't take a no for an answer, which gave Zhan a heart ache because now it look like he doesn't have a choice but to do things according to her wishes.

"But..." he wanted to protest and say that he doesn't want to go but Zhan was immediately silenced by his mother as she said,

"No buts Zhan, I will be expecting a positive answer the next time I'm calling, you get me..?" //

Zhan was looking out the window deep in his thoughts which were haunting his mind. He couldn't take this anymore, and he have t find some way to get out of this madness somehow.

Yibo noticed Zhan keep sighing in between and even though he know he is being noisy, he still couldn't help himself from asking, "Did something happened..?"

Zhan was a bit startled as he was not aware of this situation and was deep in thoughts. He turned away from the window and looked at the other guy who was sitting opposite to him and driving the car.

Watching that face was actually calming down his mind a bit once he finally looked at that face. Zhan felt like he just wanted to stop the time and be like this and admire this guy the way he wanted it to be or just stay there looking at him.

"Yibo can you stay with me today..? I feeling like I'm going crazy"

Zhan answered or more like he asked something related yet an entirely different question to Yibo than answering Yibo with a proper answer to the question he actually asked.

"Zhan do you really have to ask me that..? You know I will be there for you right to figure out whatever that is troubling your mind and get done with it soon, okay..?"

Yibo know that something is really up and Zhan need someone around him now, which he is fully understanding and glad that he can be helpful to him. Yibo really care about Zhan and will do anything in his power to help him out with whatever situation he is dealing with.

Zhan was his first true friend that he actually got and everyone else only stayed with him only to push him over the cliff at some point. But Zhan was not like that, and he doesn't sugar coat his words to Yibo just to please him.

"Thanks Yibo..." Zhan gave him a gentle smile even though his heart was hurting inside.

"Mn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and sry for the typos and errors. i'm super busy here and don't have much time to properly edit. so bare with me also thank you for finding some time to read this fic


	8. Chapter 8

"Zhan, we are here"

Yibo said, pulling out Zhan who was deep inside his thoughts once again after the small conversation which happened like 5 minutes ago. He haven't uttered a word after that and kept looking around the street as they pass through, just like a lost kid sitting inside the car thinking of where his future was going.

"Huh..oh" Zhan absentmindedly woke up from his train of thoughts and get out of the car still looking lost and walked inside the house after opening the door. Yibo was feeling worried while watching Zhan being lifeless all of a sudden, which was just killing him inside.

it's so hard to see him being like this and when it actually happens, it hurts him more just to stand by the corner and watch him suffer because Yibo couldn't do anything unless this guy opens up to him and tell him what was going on.

"Get freshen Yibo, I will make some dinner for us" Zhan said putting down his backpack on the couch and walking back into the kitchen, searching for his utensils and ingredients so that he could make them some dinner.

Zhan is actually tired and doesn't wanted to eat but since Yibo is here, he can't let the other guy starve all Night just because he doesn't feel like eating.

"I will help you" Yibo muttered while walking towards the kitchen.

"No it's okay, I can do it myself. You don't have to worry about that, just go get freshened already... You stinks."

Zhan know that Yibo was only trying to bring back his mode by what he meant by helping there. But yet again he was not feeling the vibe and wanted to cocoon himself from the outside world so bad.

"Really..?" He gave him a fake pout when he heard Zhan saying he's stinky.

Most of the time the pouting face actively helped the situation because Zhan will tease him for being childish, but this time it look like even his pout is not helping at all.

"Yup" Zhan said casually looking unbothered and emotionless

"Wanna get a little bit stinky with me then..?"

Zhan clearly saw that sly smile on Yibo's face as he walked towards him with some naughty plans spinning inside his smartass brain.

Zhan put the bottle of water which was in his hand on the table and started walking back as he saw Yibo walking towards him. He know that something was coming up so he take each and every step carefully without knocking down anything and break it.

Zhan proclaimed "Yibo no, stop right there. I know what you are thinking, but that's not gonna happen. So stop before I kick you out."

"I'm not doing anything, ZHAN...come back, why are you running..? Zhan..."

Yibo tried to play _The Innocent_ game by saying that he was not actually doing anything but Zhan know him really well to the point, that he started running around inside the house the moment Yibo said he wasn't doing anything. And now these two are running around the kitchen and living room like Tom and Jerry chasing after each other.

"Nooooo don't you dare come near me, go take a shower" Zhan blurt out once Yibo catch him while stopping him from running.

Yibo wrapped his arms around Zhan safely stopping him from running further away from him and his reach, "Ugh... Yibo you stinky monster, leave me..."

Zhan pushed himself away from Yibo and took a step or two back only to be hit on the wall and getting blocked from going anywhere again. He truly felt helpless and his heart started beating fast as Yibo slowly become more and more closer to his body trapping him in between his hands which made their face stay inches apart.

"Yi....Yibo, what are you doing..?"

Zhan was stuttering as he found himself being in a situation like this. It's true that he dreamt of this situation thousand times before but now that he actually in it, he doesn't know what to do. His mind was going on overdrive with his heart beating rapidly. Yibo wasn't even saying anything but looking at Zhan with those intense gaze as if he was trying to bore a hole through his soul.

Those ocean blue eyes had the power to shut him up with in a second, at the same time make him lost in a world where he could stay there forever. The beautiful pair of eyes intensely looking at him now and he felt like the time has stopped and they both were the only one who were left in this world.

Zhan couldn't pull himself from looking away from those pair of sharp eyes which was just an inch away from him no matter what. A shiver run down his spine as Yibo's breath washed over his face.

Zhan was indeed so lost in his own world that he didn't realize a pair of soft lips pressing against his. It felt like all his heart was about to explode at new found emotion which were drowning him now.

His heart was making it difficult for him to even control that part of his mind which was literally blank yet filled with thoughts that's now running in his mind. Zhan found himself closing his eyes without protesting, drowning himself in that sinfully blissful moment.

His hands slowly found its way to Yibo as it slowly crawled onto his back giving Yibo a feverish embrace. Those plump lips which was now pressed against his was now slowly moving along his lip line. Yibo slowly sucked on to Zhan's bottom lips pulling it in between his lightly wakening up the unopened feeling in himself.

Those soft lips tasted the sweetest as if he had never encountered something sweet like this before. Yibo skillfully moved his lips along with Zhan's and deepened the kiss after the feather light peck he gave Zhan on his beautiful mole under his cherry lips.

Yibo's hands slowly reached Zhan's face cupping is face in his hands as his lips travelled the lines exploring the new dimension of his own happiness. Zhan was shocked at the beginning but soon he loosened up and slowly started kissing Yibo back with the same passion and the untold love which was now overwhelming him completely.

There was no lust in between them but pure love and the longing for each other. Zhan parted his lips an bit more, deepening the kiss but Yibo's tongue travelled further, touching the soft spots of Zhan, making him completely vulnerable.

Yibo moved further closer to Zhan, pressing him more tighter towards his body and the wall behind them. Zhan could feel each and every inch of Yibo on him right now as they were literally closer to each other. Even when Yibo had the chance to go further, but he didn't.

Yibo kissed him tenderly conveying his care and affection for this guy and it wasn't sexual but his deep feeling which he's exploring again after such a long time.

Zhan was indeed lost in the moment as all his thoughts and his worries melted down just like the snow under a heated sun. Finally feeling The touch of those of soft lips on his felt magical an heart-warming. He felt himself melting down and slowly mending together as one when he completely closed the distance between them letting their bodies stick to each other feeling each other's warmth.

Yibo slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into that beautiful pair of eyes which was staring at him in surprise, with a tint of sparkle under the dim light of the room. Yibo gave him a small smile and asked "Feels better now...?"

Zhan doesn't know how to react as is whole system felt like it just shut down completely. His mind was blank and the soft touch of Yibo's lips were still lingering on his making his still daze while thinking what just happened there. He feels like everything was just a dream and he was indeed zoning out there.

"Huh.? Mn.., your cloths are in my closet . Go sho..shower" Zhan stuttered for the nth time today, coming down from his high. He was desperately trying to hold himself together as he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of that guy.

The guy who has been in his heart for the past few years, making his day more brighter. Yibo gave him a gentle smiles before capturing his lips into his and kissed him again which completely took his breath away. Yibo let go of those soft plum lips with a popping sound and he ran away smiling devilishly leaving Zhan there with his jelly legs.

"WANG YI BO...!!!!" Zhan yelled once the realization hit him hard, making him realise that Yibo just took his sanity away with those sinfully skilled soft lips.

Calming down himself after desperately trying to breathe in and breathe out for the past 10 minutes, as his brain was stuck in that moment where they both shared the pleasure of passion together under the same roof.

They both had dinner together but Zhan never dare to open his mouth unless you want to eat something. The dinner went in silence and Zhan still can't look at Yibo in his eyes but Yibo kept his eyes on Zhan the whole time, as if he will actually disappear if he take his eyes away from him.

Yibo couldn't take it anymore as Zhan was still keeping his mouth shut closed. Therefore he dragged Zhan who was trying to avoid him as much as he can, into the bedroom. Yibo made himself sit there in front of Zhan not letting him go anywhere but still Zhan was still silent as he was busy playing with his fingers.

Yibo lifts Zhan's chin gently with his fingers and made Zhan look at him

"Zhan, you wanna talk about what happened today..?" and Inquired gently not trying to push him too much since he doesn't want Zhan to go back to the gloomy state of his once again.

"It's...It's just ...Mom"

"What with her..? Did she told you something..?" He was curious to know what just happened and his questions came out a bit fast than he expected it to be.

Yibo almost look like he was desperate to know what was going on, which was something out of his character. Because he was someone who was calm and collected when dealing with issues, yet again he look like it all thrown out of the window in front Zhan.

"Yeah she called me today, and..." Zhan paused for the second time to think how he should actually delivers those thoughts inside his head into words. He don't know where to start or how to say it without messing up things now.

"And..?" Yibo encouraged him to continue as he slowly put a hand over Zhan's hand and hold it before caressing it with care. His touches where so soft as if he was gently caressing his pet in his hand and he naturally turn soft and gentle whenever he is with Zhan.

"I...I don't know Yibo, I just don't understand why mom still can't trust me with my own choices or my decisions. Does she still sees me as a child or is it because I'm not her son that she actual wanted..?"

Tears started to flow down from those beautiful eyes as those words came out in a desperate voice. It hurts him hurt him just by watching the other suffering like this, and Yibo know that Zhan's mother is strict and does things according to her wish.

Yibo can actually understand the situation better because his father is almost like this, so he know that what it feels like when your parents I really don't understand you in a better way and do things according to their plans.

"Zhan, please don't cry. Just don't think like that, I know she's strict to you and all but still you are her son Zhan. So stop thinking like that now" He's said, slowly pulled Zhan into a hug while gently rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

Yibo wanted to take all the pain away from Zhan as soon as he can but there wasn't much for him to do except from staying there with Zhan. It seems like that string which was holding Zhan back from crying out loud just broke instantly and the stream of pain flowed down even forcefully once again.

"No one understands me Yibo, no one. Everyone think I'm still incapable of making decisions and doesn't know how to do things properly and don't have any talent at all. They even think i got into this collage because i seduced someone and pulled strings. I'm tired of being like this Yibo, i don't wanna be like this anymore. But not even my own mother understands me"

Zhan said while crying his heart out, still laying on his shoulders as he felt like the shoulders where the safest place for him, and it always been the perfect place whenever he was in pain.

For the first time he felt like he was loved by someone. Someone actually cares for him and someone is there when he needs a shoulder not to cry on but to hold him straight when he stumbles.

Zhan has never cried in front of Yibo before no matter how hard his situation was, but this time he was like he was at the edge of breaking down and he couldn't control it.

Yibo's t-shirt were soaked in Zhan stairs but he never complaint about that but he hugged him tight and let him cry as much as you want, without saying a word. He doesn't wanted Zhan to bottle up feelings anymore and suffer alone like all this time, but to let all those out and be free from those

"Zhan..." Yibo called as he pulled back from the hug and made Zhan look at him in his eyes. Yibo gently caresses his face trying to ease his burning heat that's been crying out in pain.

"I trust you" He said still looking deep into those hazel brown eyes which is now glowing with the small brims of tears still falling down from it. Zhan's heart felt a pang of warm feeling embracing him as soon as Yibo said those words.

Knowing someone is there who actually believes in him was giving him this crazy feeling that he couldn't explain, It was indeed a blissful moment to know that there is actually someone who can understand you and sees your potential which the world has never seen before. "Yibo...Thank-"

"I know...Don't have to say anything" Yibo kissed away those tears which were falling from Zhan's beautiful eyes, Zhan looks like a mess right now but for Yibo, Zhan looks nothing but perfect in his eyes.

Yibo can't help himself from falling for this guy more as kept watching Zhan like this and he couldn't help himself from leaning forward and taste those cherry lips once again after, the lips which he have become addicted to...breaking a whole new steam of new tears but this time those are the tears of happiness instead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing this but yeah..be ware while reading okay..? you know i don't want y'all complaining at the end of the chap...so this is my lil warning...

Yibo rub away the tears which were falling from Zhan's eyes with his soft fingers. He kissed Zhan again to make him more relax and also to make him believe what I said was true, that he really do trust Zhan and his abilities, because he's so in love with him. 

The kiss was to make Zhan relax but it turns out to be getting hot and steamy as they continued to kiss passionately. After a few seconds, Zhan started kissing Yibo back and that was really something that made Yibo crazy that he couldn't even explain how it felt like.

Kissing Zhan felt magical. At first he tried to fight with Yibo for dominance but, soon he gives in and allows Yibo to access to all part of his mouth gladly. They enjoyed the soft touch of lips over each other. Soon when Zhan started moaning, Yibo lost his control and he could no longer Think Straight, as those moans just built up his desire more to a new level.

Yibo was really getting aroused at that moment and hearing Zhan moaning from the pleasure was making him lose his sanity that's been in control until now. Soon Yibo could feel Zhan grabbing a handful of his shirt material as his body started shaking. 

Yibo could feel Zhan's legs were shivering and was giving away while Zhan was struggling to keep himself for falling. Yibo tighten his grip on Zhan's waist so that he won't fall down, before he gently lift him and put him on the bed slowly. 

Yibo pushed Zhan to lay down on the bed as he towered over him. He was getting more and more addicted to Zhan's kisses that he couldn't stop from doing that. He moved further down and started to kiss Zhan on his jawline, down to his neck and suck them a bit so that a purple mark was forming there.

Zhan was a moaning mess underneath him and the sight of Zhan being like that was irresistible for Yibo's inSANE mind. He couldn't wait any longer to make Zhan his and he don't want to waste his time anymore... He want Zhan... He want him as his forever. 

" _I love you Zhan... I trust you the most in this whole world. I want you to be mine. It was already hard for me to hold back this long.. I want you... I want my Zhan only to be mine . I hate it when you look at someone else other than me, i hate it when you smile for someone else, Zhan. I think i have gone crazy. I love you Zhan i really do..please be mine..!!!! "_

Yibo was waiting for his answer but Zhan didn't say anything at all. Zhan kept staring at Yibo or more like he was looking into his soul. To Yibo's surprise, Zhan just pulled Yibo down to a deep hot passionate kiss. 

Yibo was happy yet confused but he surely gave back the kiss just passionate as Zhan did, at the moment the realization hit Yibo harder. The fact that Zhan also want him the way he want him and as much as he want him.

Yibo didn't waste his time and started to feel Zhan's skin with his hand. His hands roams around Zhan's body in a fluid motion, trying to feel every inch of his skin. Yibo pulled Zhan's t-shirt up through his head so that Zhan is half naked in front of him now. 

Zhan's body looks so white and soft with such flawless skin. Yibo really want to mark them with his own love bites there on his smooth skin. Yibo pushed Zhan down further and didn't wait much longer as he started to kiss him all over his chest down to his belly.

_"Ahhh... Yibooo... Ahhhhh... Hihihi..."_ Zhan was a giggling and moaning mess and it was like music to Yibo's ears. Yibo could see those goose bumps forming on Zhan with the pleasure that he is feeling right now. Yibo's lips roams around Zhan's small frame kissing, licking, sucking, and occasionally marking him. He really don't remember when did he took off both of their clothes completely cause when he looked, he saw them scattered everywhere around the floor.

Zhan was so shy when Yibo took off his shorts and boxers in one fluid motion. Zhan unconsciously tries to hide his precious little boy from Yibo. He started to blush hard from his shyness when he saw Yibo whole naked in front of him. It's true that Zhan has never seen Yibo in his full glory before this and now that he sees it, He can't pull his eyes away from that piece of art.

Zhan's eyes were roaming around Yibo's perfectly toned body and those tight abs. He pouted lightly while thinking of his own body and his flat tummy. He was feeling insecure while watching Yibo who stood there in front of him, yet his eyes were once again sparkling from pure love and his craving for this guy.

Yibo couldn't resist the sight in front of him anymore. He towered over Zhan and started kissing him again. This time both their members are free from all the restrictions of their clothes and the pleasure was so high when Yibo 'unINTENTIONALLY' grind both of them together. _"Ahhh...Mhhhhh..."._

Zhan was trying his hardest to bite down the moans as he bites on his cherry plum lips to stop himself from doing that. _"Baby don't hold back... I wanna hear it from you... I love it when you do that..."_ Yibo kissed him passionately before slowly going down to his lower belly. When he slowly lick there Zhan giggled as he was really ticklish there.

_"Ahh...Yibo. Sto... Stop... it tickles... Mhhhhh. Please... Ahhh..."_ He was begging Yibo to stop while still giggling and moaning from the pleasure. But Yibo on the other hand couldn't stop himself from doing that, so he play around teasing Zhan for a few seconds more.

Yibo slowly kiss and suck on Zhan's inner thigh marking him a few times, and before taking his precious boy inside his mouth, Yibo said _.." Baby listen to me carefully. I love you and this is something I have only experienced with you... Cause I never wanted anyone else But YOU... I came to realize that how precious you are to me, and how much I wanted you in my life for me to live... I don't need anyone else unless it's you... I love you Zhan..! Love you with all my heart and soul"_

Zhan didn't say anything but close his eyes, while biting his lips and gulping hard as resist himself from crying again. Zhan savour the moment to his heart and Yibo saw a tear running down from the side of his eyes. 

Yibo slowly lick the tip of his length wiping away those pearls of pre-cum dripping out from Zhan's hard member. Yibo started to play with the crown with his tongue, still teasing Zhan along while giving him a tingling pleasure from down here. But Yibo took him into his mouth all in one go when Zhan started to beg him swaying from left to right _"Yibo...stop... ahh... teasing meeee... Please.._ ".

Zhan was not big as Yibo in comparison of their size, but this size suits him the best _." Ahhh... mhhhh.."._ Zhan started to breathe heavily as Yibo moved up and down in a much more faster pace. He was so immersed in the pleasure moment of Yibo's warm mouth around his sensitive member, while his tongue was giving him the pleasure along the way.

_"Ahhh... Yibo... Stop. I... I'm... Ahhh..."_

Yibo could feel him gripping tight on his hair with one hand and on to the pillow with the other, as he was reaching his climax. But Yibo didn't care about the pain while Zhan pulled his hair. But he rather speed up his blow and in a few more blow _"Ahhh... Mhhhh... Yiboooo.. "._

Zhan released deep inside Yibo's mouth, which he swallowed it wholeheartedly before licking Zhan clean. Yibo moved to towards Zhan and kiss him again, sharing the taste of the most beautiful moments that we had together. Zhan let out a small whimper when Yibo pulled back from him, 

_"I want you... please...!"._ Zhan chocked on his own words. Seeing Zhan begging like that was making Yibo insane, with the thought that only he could make Zhan beg like that.

He wanted to jump over Zhan the moment he heard those words, but Yibo was sane enough to search for a bottle of lube or something that he could use as a lubricant. He don't want to cause Zhan much pain after this, knowing that it's his first time after all.

He search for a bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand and I took out a small bottle of baby oil from the drawer. _'Well i can use this though, at least it won't hurt my Zhan much'_ Yibo thought to himselfand pour a generous amount of it in his hand .

Zhan slightly jumped from the sudden coldness of the lube aka baby oil, when Yibo rub his lubed fingers around the rim of his pink hole. Yibo slowly pushed through and enter one of his fingers inside and started moving it in and out in a slow phase. 

" _Ahhh.... Yibo... It hurts..."_ Zhan cried out loud when Yibo's fingers penetrate inside his tight hole. But when Yibo was about to pull out Zhan moaned again,

_" Ahh...noooo don't stop.... Ahhhh.... Go deeper... Plea... Ahhh.... "._ He was saying it hurts a few seconds ago but immediately started whining and begging for Yibo to go deeper.

Zhan doesn't even know what's going inside his head now because this guy over here is giving him a hard time focusing on anything at this moment. Yibo is now purely in clouded with lust and desire and that undying love for him was shining bright.

Yibo position myself between Zhan's thighs after preparing him well with his fingers. Zhan wrapped his leg around Yibo, while he slowly lean forward and kiss him to distract him from the pain. 

In between the kisses, Yibo started to enter inside Zhan in a slow pace at first so that he could adjust to Yibo's size. Zhan was indeed tighter than Yibo expected him to be, and it was giving him some undeniable pleasure.

That kiss was easing up Zhan's mind from the pain and Yibo waited until Zhan begs to move when he gave Zhan more time. Yibo slowly started moving in and out in a slow pace which turned faster and faster soon as they both started to enjoy the magical feelings and the warmth of each other’s body. 

Yibo was searching for the bundle of nerves which will take Zhan to get to the peak of extreme pleasure, and after a few more trust Zhan moans louder and Yibo knew he found it. " _Ahhh... Ahhhh... Yibo... There... Yes.... Oh God yes...Ahhh..." Yibo_ started hitting on those nerves faster, deeper and harder and Zhan arches his back giving make more access to his soft pink tight hole.

Yibo didn't wait long and thrush into Zhan more and harder, going ball deep in each thrush. Yibo was indeed fucking him hard and soon Yibo felt those muscles inside Zhan's hole tightening up as they both were about to reach our climax. When Zhan's hole tightened around his length the pleasure was unexplainable. 

A moan escapes from Yibo " _ahh... Baby... So good... Mhh.."_ and he trust harder a few more times. Yibo could feel the changes inside himself, as his breath hitches, muscles got stiffened and he release his essence deep Inside Zhan and Zhan cum over his own body.

They both were panting and breathing heavily after the intensity of their recent orgasm. Yibo leaned forward again and capture his lips and kissed him gently before he said _"Zhan Zhan... I love you",_

Soon after hearing Yibo saying those words Zhan gave Yibo a sweet lingering kiss on his lips and slowly closed his eyes with a smile, before drift back to a short sleep as Zhan was already too tired from his practice and other stuffs.

Yibo pulled back from Zhan and also rested for a short time, before he get up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. After cleaning himself, Yibo came back with a wet towel and clean Zhan fully before taking him to the bathroom where he prepared some warm water inside the tub. 

Zhan was still sleeping as Yibo carried him in bridal style and slowly placed him in the warm water, it will reduce the pain for a bit when he woke up. Yibo pulled him towards his chest and he was lying there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, calm and quiet. 

This was the best day of Yibo's life as he enjoyed every second of living, when he was with him . Yibo can't ask for more because, this is beyond perfect.

Zhan was unconsciously grinding his cute and sexy butt on Yibo, as he was stirring in his sleep trying to find a more comfortable position. It was actually waking up Yibo's semi-hard member and it reached its full length in no time. Because that how much of influence he has on Yibo now.

Yibo couldn't control himself anymore of this grinding. There for he made Zhan to stay on all 4 and started to thrust deep into his sweet hole once again. As soon as Yibo started fucking him harder, Zhan woke up from his sleep and started moaning uncontrollably.

_"Ahh... Yiboooo... Wha... Ahhhmmm....ar... you doin... Oh my God... Ahhh.. "_ They both come together as the pleasure was at the top after a few more deep thrust going ball deep, exploring every inch of his tight hole.. After a few minutes, Yibo gently cleaned both of him and Zhan under the shower and dried him fully before dressing him up and laying him down on the bed.

Yibo stayed with him a bit longer, looking at the angel sleeping peacefully beside him. He apologized a 1000 times inside his mind for the things he have done to him in the past, the teases, the fight and every possible mistakes as he smiled like an idiot, remembering about the perfect night that they both shared together...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that chap... Do let me know how that was and thanks to all those who are reading this fic...


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike the morning in all cliché stories, where the main lead wakes up to a glorious morning where the sun's shallow rays peeking through the curtains, brushing gently on their face. Zhan woke up to the glow of the morning sun which was reflecting on his lover’s face who was now busy looking at him dreamily. Yet again there goes the unlikely cliché things going on again while he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Good morning Zhan Zhan" Yibo was smiling beautifully in front of him, looking ethereal in the morning. Even Zhan noticed him glowing, maybe afterglow from the passionate night they had shared together. Yibo had that gentle look on his face and his feature were calmer than it ever been. Everything was going in smooth flow until Zhan noticed something in Yibo's hand.

"Morning…Yibo what are you doing..? Why are you recording me..?" Zhan was really stupefied when he saw that freaking phone in Yibo's hand probably taking pictures of his sleeping face or even worse recording him.

He thought he will be waking up to his lover wrapping his hand around him cuddling him in the morning, while showering him with small kisses. But who knows reality was holding something else for Zhan and something embarrassing as this is. Like who in their right mind will think of recording a person who was still sleeping and waking up with hair all around his face, looking like a complete mess.

"Yibo, stop. I might be looking like a mess now. " Zhan tried his best to take at phone away from him but, the boy was clever and pulled away really fast so he couldn't even touch that thing. So the next option he have is to hide himself from getting caught in front of the camera, and Zhan pulled a pillow over his face and cried out loud so sop his lover from being ridiculous in the morning like this.

"My Zhan Zhan looks good, so stop hiding Zhan" he was still smiling and chuckling in between seeing his lover being so shy and naves in the morning. Yibo had never seen Zhan being this shy and timid ever before, and the view of the boy in the bed struggling hard to hide from him was actually making his heart jump in joy.

"No, why are you still recording..? Please Yibo Why are you doing this now" Zhan begged Yibo from behind the pillow trying to pull that blanket over him so that he could hide away completely from his new boyfriend, to whom he was admiring for the past 3 or so years from afar.

"I just want to keep this moment with me forever, I wanna remember how my boyfriend looked today" Yibo actually loved teasing his lover in the morning and that side of his sweet and innocent lover was indeed a sight to behold.

"Why do you wanna remember this so bad..? You are crazy" Zhan asked while you peeking a bit from under the cover to see if Yibo was still recording him. But just like he thought his lover was just too busy teasing him to the fullest in the morning itself, much to his annoyance.

"Of course I want to remember how you looked after what happened yesterday. Oh by the way Zhan, Are you okay..? Did I hurt you too much..?"

Yibo's voice was actually filled with concerns now that he thought of how he destroyed that poor ass of this guy last night. The experience indeed was passionate and mind blowing, that they both couldn't even stop themselves from our doing it and exhausting themselves at the end. Or maybe more like this certain handsome guy couldn't take his hands off from his Zhan Zhan at all and made that poor guy go along with his evil plans all night. 

Just the thought of their passionate night made Zhan's cheeks heat up and gave it the light shade of soft pink, making him even more ethereal in that morning, lying on the bed bathed in the morning sun rays much to Yibo’s blessed eyes.

"Turn that stupid thing off Yibo, and it was my 1st time so what do you think I will be like..? Of course it's hurts"

Zhan faked a glare at Yibo who was now having a surprised look on his face after hearing his lover's a bit of an angry voice. Zhan’s not mad or anything but he just wanted to mess with this guy over here just as a payback for the surprised morning he just received.

"I'm sorry Zhan, I couldn't stop myself yesterday" Yibo put the phone which was on his hand on the bed still not turning off the camera but he stop showing that thing on his face.

Yibo really do look like a guilty puppy sitting in front of Zhan while pouting hard as if he was actually guilty for all those thing which he had done to his new lover last night.

‘Seriously...? Is he for real right now...?’ Zhan almost wanted to laugh hard just by seeing that face of Yibo looking all guilty. But he restrained himself from doing that as he doesn't wanted to mess with his cute lover at this moment. Zhan just wanted to pull that guy into a tight embrace and cuddle with him all day and stay like that for a long time, or at least as much as he could.

"Yibo I...I didn't mean it like that... And don't give me that look now, " Zhan tried talking to Yibo as he gently caresses that strong hands gently trying to coo him with sweet nothings. But Yibo was still looking down and now even Zhan is not sure if he's actually guilty or if he's just playing him.

"Okay, I know this is going to cringe me out for the rest of my life but let me tell you something. I don't care about the pain as long as it's you Yibo. I really don't care. I know I have never told you this, but you have been my everything for I don't know how long has it been. We both were friends but to me you were always more than just my friend, you were special. Someone whom I always admired, someone whom I wish was mine forever. I never knew I can actually fall for a guy until you showed up out of nowhere... But I think I'm not into any guy because if it’s not you then I don't think I will ever look at a guy the way I look for you.... I love you Yibo... I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you this until this day... But I truly love you from the deepest of my heart."

Yibo was now looking at Zhan with a soft and tender gaze as if he was actually fragile to the point that even the slightest of his gaze would broke him up. The moment those words came out of those beautiful lips, Yibo’s world seems to stop for a second.

His heart skipped a beat as he listened to those words pouring out of Zhan endlessly. Even though they both are boyfriends now, he didn't get a Chance to hear what Zhan wanted to say until now because, last night everything went crazy as they both where drowned themselves in the passion of their love for each other.

Zhan was completely lost in the world of his feelings which came back to surface after a long time, and he couldn't even confess what was there in his mind all this while.

Yibo felt like he is the happiest person in the world at the moment as his face lit up like Christmas tree, giving out a glowing smile while looking at his lover as the intensity of those words give him the blissful effect. He couldn't thank god enough for giving such a precious human being in his life, a person Whom he really wanted to be with, a person who penetrated his cold heart and made it as it is right now.

Zhan was a person he always wanted to be with and at this point, he doesn't care about anything else. He loved Zhan regardless of his gender or his background and it will always be like that no matter what.

Yibo never had a crush on anyone as he grew up because no one perks his interest but; with Zhan, it was different. It wasn't an instant feeling at the beginning and it wasn't love at first sight either. His feelings towards Zhan growth slowly over the years even without him knowing it and now it's overwhelming him.

They were indeed friends at the beginning but things started to Change as the time pass by and it was already too late to pull himself back as he had fallen too hard for this guy and his beautiful mole under his lips.

Every time he sees that beautiful lips and the mall under it, he always wanted to kiss them and taste them just to know how it actually feels like. Like right now, he wanted to kiss those plum lips so bad that it's killing him not to go near it.

Yibo is already at a point where he doesn't know what his body is doing to him and without thinking much he slowly bent over almost reaching Zhan’s face. But he was abruptly stopped as a hand cupped his mouth stopping him from going forward.

"No" Zhan shook his head telling him not to come closer.

"Why..?" Yibo removed those soft hands which were on his lips right now and he was again turned into a lost puppy sulking hard because he couldn't get a kiss when he wanted it the most from his very own boyfriend.

"Let me brush first" Zhan pinched his cheeks playfully trying to coax his big baby who passed that stage of wearing a diaper anymore.

"But I want my morning kiss Zhan..." Yibo was now hugging Zhan’s waist trying to act all innocent with his puppy look.

"Sorry my little boy, but no means no. So wait until I'm done" Zhan slowly pushed him away from his body, as he know keeping this guy so close to him is really a dangerous. And the thing he does will make his body reacts faster and a certain part of his body will have a mind of its own if he don’t stop his boyfriend from getting close to his body.

"Are you sure I'm little Zhan..?" He asked with that poker face of his, clearly trying to mock his lover.

Zhan’s face flushed as all the blood rushed to his face and also a certain part of his lower body. Zhan was having that beautiful tint of pink glow on his cheeks right now and he couldn't take those words out of his head now.

Zhan took a pillow and throw it on to his boyfriends face before running away while yelling, "Get a grip you freaking PERVERT" while Yibo was there on the bed laughing his ass off.

"Yibo are you still no gonna tell me about the song that you will be singing for the competition..?"

Zhan ask when they were still sitting on the couch cuddling while watching the TV, spend the whole day doing nothing but lazing around and making out in between. They both couldn't keep their hands off of each other stays being lovely dovey with each other.

They both are used to spend time with each other but this time it feels like there in a whole new dimension and things are not same anymore. Before they used to hangout just as friends but not anymore, since they made it clear that they both love each other and couldn't stay apart from one another.

Yibo looked at Zhan who was sitting beside him on the couch cuddling with him, as he lays his head on his lap. Zhan was now looking at him with those beautiful eyes and he looked ethereal with that upturned face which made Yibo to just look at his boyfriend even more and enjoy the beauty of this guy.

For a moment he was completely in a daze but he pulled himself back together with a mischievous smile on his face as he said, "Yeah sorry about that Zhan, but still not telling you. No means no, so wait until I'm done"

"Don't talk to me then" Zhan tried to get up from the couch and walk away as he was feeling dejected when his boyfriend was not even telling him such an important thing, but he was pulled back on the couch by a strong hand as soon as got up. Zhan stumble back on his feet from the force and again landed on his boyfriends secure arms which held him safely and tightly without failing.

Yibo learned down and kissed on those of plum lips savouring the taste of it again and again as if it was their first time. He couldn't stop himself from kissing those pink soft lips as they were that addictive to him.

Zhan cool down, forgetting about everything else as soon as his boyfriend started devouring his lips fully, sucking the sanity out of him. Zhan was breathless and was panting once Yibo let those lips go with a small pop sound before giving him a lovely smile.

~~*~~*~~

"Zhan..." Yibo called as he walked behind Zhan, who was now standing near the balcony of his apartment looking at the night sky. Zhan was looking out as if he was in his deep thoughts and he was looking extremely beautiful and soft drenched in the moonlight which enhanced his beauty and the gorgeous face.

"Yeah..?" whispered softly in such a calming tone, almost inaudible.

"Why are you standing here..? Isn't it cold..?" Yibo asked while standing behind his boyfriend, holding his shoulders with both his hands and gently supporting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

"No it's warm and way more comforting now" Zhan gently pulled those hands down which were on his shoulders and wrapped them around him with a gentle smile on his face and his eyes shut close.

"You are silly..." Yibo couldn't help himself from shaking his head while watching his lover being silly and romantic at the same time. It was indeed a rare and beautiful sight to behold where his boyfriend actually becomes cheesy or romantic like this and he couldn’t help himself from getting happier for actually get to see this side of Zhan.

"Really..? Am I..?" Zhan purred like a cat as he placed his head on Yibo's broad shoulders resting his head finally feeling at peace.

Yibo gently kissed his loved on his cheeks which gave a shivering feeling inside Zhan just by the touch of those lips on his skin. Yibo nestled his nose on Zhan's nape and gently sniffed him, taking in his scent which was more addictive than those perfumes or showed gels.

"Yes, you are..." Yibo kissed Zhan on his nape just below his ears which was one of his sensitive spots. The action actually made Zhan to run his hands through Yibo’s thick lush and soft locks. Zhan’s hands were running everywhere caressing and felling those soft hair, feeling euphoric at that moment.

"What's this..?" Zhan ask Yibo when he felt like there was something in his hand. Yibo slowly pulled back from the back hug and turn his boyfriend towards him so that Zhan was looking at him then.

"Err...I bought this for you earlier, maybe a year or so ago. Sorry I never got a Chance to give you this because I wasn't sure of my own feelings then. But now I'm"

Yibo give that ring which was put on a thin chain that now look like a pendant. It’s true that Yibo actually bought that long time ago but he never thought he will get a Chance to ever gift this precious thing to this guy. He wasn't sure of his own feelings back then yet his feelings were having a mind of it’s on and did things even without him knowing it. But now he is truly glad that he did it back then.

"Thank you Yibo, Thank you for loving me" Zhan was indeed touched by the gentle actions from Yibo and soon he became more emotional, trying hard to control his own tears which was threatening to fall down.

He still didn't ask why Yibo gifted him this ring attached to thin chain rather than putting them on his finger, he had hundreds of questions running around his head at that moment. But yet again, Zhan chose not ask yet as he was more than contented and happy with this small gesture from the guy he’s so in love with.

"Don't thank me. I love you Zhan" Yibo said as he brushed off a couple stands hair from Zhan’s forehead and his hand slowly rubbing away a drop of tear that fallen down from those big doe eyes while Zhan was still looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Zhan ai Yibo..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Zhan are you ready..?" Yibo called out as he was peeking through the door inside Zhan’s bedroom.

Zhan on the other hand was running around inside the room searching for his wallet which was now gone missing out of the blue and he couldn't find it no matter what.

"Yeah I'm coming, give me a minute" Zhan said, still frantically searching for the wallet all around the place. He just don't know why his day is messed up like this and now they are really running late for the classes which will be starting in 30 minutes.

"Babe, come fast or else we are gonna be late" Yibo shook his head lightly with a small smile while watching his lover running around the room like a small kid, who was searching for his socks. Yibo was looking at him in disbelief because he couldn't believe that this guy is still behaving like a child when he turned 21 not long ago.

"Stop giving me that look, who’s fault is it that we are running late..?" Zhan couldn't help himself from being irritated while watching his lover giving him that disbelief look. According to Zhan, Yibo was the reason now they are running late.

Zhan tried his best to push Yibo away when he was in the shower but that guy didn't even budge a bit no matter how much strength he put on to push him out. Yibo may look thin but he was indeed more stronger than him and the end result of their small struggle in the bathroom was not what Zhan actually wanted it to be at the beginning.

Yibo pinned him on to the wall and kissing him passionately while his hands roam around Zhan’s wet naked skin, smoothly giving him goose bumps. Yibo showered Zhan with feather light kisses, fervently pouring out his love and passion to this guy through those sinful kisses.

His heart beat faster and faster as Yibo's face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this guy, it will be the most satisfying feeling he could ever feel. The feeling that will embrace him completely and take him to the high that he had never encountered with anyone else. Yibo softly nibbled on those lips and biting them softly without bruising them but still giving Zhan that same sinful tingling feeling all around his body.

Those tender lips had actually taken Zhan to another dimension where he explored the different meanings of blissful delight. Their lips danced around just like a melodious song touching and feeling each other’s souls while deeply embracing one another with the promise of an eternal love.

Just the thought of their hot and passionate love making in the bathroom made Yibo smile delightfully, which actually look like a creepy smile to his lover right now when his mind was full of annoyance and messed up thoughts of running around.

"Stop smiling, you look like a creep already" Zhan took a pillow from the bed and throw it on his lover who catch that without much effort. Yibo walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a back hug stopping him from throwing more tantrum over that.

Zhan was struggling but Yibo held him tight and slowly moved his hands toward Zhan's lower part slowly dragging his hand over that thin layer of cloth which Zhan was wearing, Zhan gulped hard when Yibo as giving him the slow treatment torturing him on purpose.

And then those hands travelled south from his belly leading a small drop of sweat broke out from Zhan. Yibo really do have a great control over Zhan’s body and now Zhan was about to melt into his hands like a puddle of coo when those hands went into the side pocket and fished out the wallet from inside.

Zhan breathe out in relief once Yibo pulled the wallet out. His mind was running in the speed of light when Yibo's hands where traveling down thinking that his horny boyfriend will do more worse things to him than he had to go through in the bathroom earlier this morning.

Zhan was surprised to see his wallet which his boyfriend fished out from his own pant pocket, he was in such a state that he actually forgot he had put his wallet in his pocket already.

And now he feel like he is really a stupid standing there looking like a hot and bothered mess. So Zhan turn around while his boyfriend’s hands were still around his waist and pecked Yibo on his lips while giving his bunny smile as thanking gift.

~~*~~*~~

"Zhan wait" Yibo pulled Zhan who was about to get out of the car. They have already reached the campus and his classes will be starting in in 5 minutes. But his mind was going on havoc because he is running late now and his boyfriend was not letting him get out of the car either.

Zhan was confused of why his boyfriend was restraining him from going out and was now looking at him with a smile on his face. _‘is there something on my face’_ he taught but that smile on his face was not the one to tease him but the more like a soft guys with the spark of love out of it. 

"Huh..? What..? Weren't you the one complaining about running late..? So what are you doing now..?"

But his face slowly started turning red as soon as he noticed his boyfriend moving closer towards him as if he was about to kiss him there. Zhan started to panic because they were inside the campus already and he didn't want anyone to see them making out inside the car in the morning like this.

Zhan was sure if someone sees this, that will only lead to a hot rumour which will spread across the campus within minutes, and that will later turn into a headache for both of them.

"Yi...Yibo...Someone will see us. We are inside the school, Yibo stop" Zhan started struggling while he tried to stop his boyfriend from coming near him, but the other guy was not even listening to any of his frantic rants and slowly pulled his face towards him, before capturing those soft plum lips between his silencing him with his own lips over Zhan’s.

"I'm gonna miss you today, I will be busy with the practice and have to run some errands after that." Yibo said while pulling away from their sweet moment.

It's been only few days since they have been together like an official couple. But still, they are keeping up the secrecy of their relationship from other people around them. Yet again Yibo couldn't even stay away from his cute lover, even though he was there the whole time for the past 2 days spending the weekend with each other, while completely blocking out there complaining friends who were constantly disturbing them during the weekend.

Zhan breathe out a sigh as he was almost holding his breath till then. A smile bloomed across his lips after he heard those words from the guy whom he's so in love with. "I will miss you too, good luck with the practice, oh I really have to go now or I will surely be late"

"Bye Bye and I love you my Zhan" Yibo said as soon as Zhan stepped out of the car while still watching him with his gentle gaze.

"Bye love...." Zhan bend down a bit and gave him a smile.

With that being said, Zhan opened the door before pecking on Yibo's lips once again and got out of the door immediately and started running towards his class like a madman, with fast and steady pace trying to get inside the class before the lecture starts.

~~*~~*~~

"Zhan I really like you"

Zhan was standing there on the rooftop, a place where he love to spend his time alone or maybe with that special person of his. They both have spent a lot of time together here from the very beginning because, somehow they end up meeting here every single time they both be feeling down.

But today Zhan is here not because he was feeling down or because he is sad, he is here because this place was actually special to him and he wanted to spend a little bit of his time there today.

This place really do hold many memories of them together and he felt like drowning himself in those moments forever. Zhan was in his deep thoughts when this guy came up out of nowhere pulling him out of his on train of thought. He was startled a bit at first but was at ease when he saw it wasn't a stranger but someone he actually knew.

Yu Bin said he wanted to tell him something and he agreed to hear what that guy actually wanted to say. But not even in his wildest dreams he thought that this guy would actually confess his feelings for him there.

Zhan just don't know what to feel or what to do as he stood there dumbfounded. That was a first time for him because guys had never confessed him before except for his boyfriend, and it's usually those girls who wear lurking around him and say sweet words trying to flatter him but this was different case and he feel suffocated now hearing such things from Yu Bin

"Bu..But Yu bin I...I can't do this, and you are my friend. I can't see you like that...I'm so sorry Yu bin" it's true that he was startled for a moment hearing the confession, but his heart never waver nor does it beat faster like it did when his boyfriend confessed to him.

Zhan doesn't even feel anything other than being surprised by this guy showing such an action. There was no warm feeling nor any heart fluttering moments when he heard those words.

"Zhan please, can't you at least give me a chance to prove myself..? I'm not asking much Zhan, only a chance to prove my heart to you," the guy seems persistent while trying to convince him to actually give him a chance to prove himself.

But what is there to prove when his heart already belongs to someone else for a long time and now after much long waiting and earning, he finally got a chance to be with his long crush.

"Yu Bin, I don't think that will be a good thing. I already have someone special in my heart" Zhan was now trying his best to avoid this situation without hurting this guy too much.

Zhan being the kind heart just don't want him to be feeling rejected completely because he haven't done anything but be brave and confess his feelings towards him. But it looks like this isn’t going anywhere, as the guy was too persistent and is not even listening to what Zhan was actually trying to do there.

"I know you are just bluffing up some stories just to get rid of me Zhan, but do you really have to do that just because you want to avoid me..?"

Zhan was really at the loss of words now as Yu Bin kept being persistent while Zhan was trying to find something more reliable to tell this guy that he can't reciprocate his feelings towards him. Zhan can’t do that because he already have someone in his heart and it's not going to change.

But Zhan was not ready to reveal the complete truth yet even though this was indeed a difficult situation to deal with. He just felt tired just from talking to Yu Bin because that guy just won’t listen to what he’s been saying.

" No Yu Bin, it's not what you think it is. I..."

Zhan was still talking to Yu Bin standing in front of him when his words were abruptly cut off by someone middling in in the conversation and shouted,

"Didn't you hear what he said Yu Bin..?" Yibo was now breathing fire while watching that guy trying to get into his nerves by getting near his boyfriend. He just left Zhan for a few hours and there is already people pestering him from every direction, which was completely irritating him to his core as the anger rose up his nerves.

"Yibo..." Zhan was surprised to see his boyfriend standing there glaring at the other guy who is in front of him.

Zhan didn't knew that his boyfriend will be coming there to see him at this point of time, because he taught that guy is busy the whole day but seems like he’s not busy anymore.

Just by watching that handsome face of his love, Zhan seems like settle down for a second before he noticed that growling face of the same guy with that killing intent plaster on his face and Yibo really do looks dangerous right now.

"Ah Yibo, What a surprise. And Yibo I know you both are friends and all but this is a serious matter and I clearly wasn't talking to you. It's not something that will affect you in any manner, so please don't get in between us"

Yu bin said feeling irritated at this guy who just came out of the blue and middle with their conversation. Yu Bin still manages to stay focused even though deep down he was a little bit frightened just by looking at the guy who was now glaring at him without taking his eyes off. The boy looks extremely serious with his clenched fist and that's knuckle which turned white from the tight grip.

Yibo pulled Yu bin by his collar and their faces where inches away from each other. This actually made Yu bin gulp down a bit because this was his first time encountering this side of Wang Yi Bo.

Everyone was familiar with his cold sides but no one was familiar with his furious one, because Yibo rarely gets furious like this as most of the time he will be having that poker face unless he is with his friend.

"Everything regarding Zhan will affect me too and I don't want any pests lurking around him since it's gonna affect me too. So step aside Yu Bin, he already made his point clear that he's not interested in you, so you better stop trying."

Yibo growled in anger which frightened both Zhan and Yu bin who were watching him up close. Zhan never knew that his boyfriend will be looking so hot and tempting when he is angry and down in his heart he was squealing in happiness while watching his men defending for him.

"Yibo don't, let's go...Come" Zhan pulled Yibo with so much strength when he saw the situation was getting worst and they may even beat the shit out of each other. Zhan don't want to create an issue and doesn't want his boyfriend to get into trouble either so he pulled the hardest he can and moved Yibo away from Yu Bin.

"But Zhan..." Yibo was just burning up with anger while still struggling to get out of Zhan’s hold on him. Yibo really wanted to break that ugly face of that bastard who even thought of snatching his lover away from.

"It's okay, come lets go please" Zhan pleaded and dragged Yibo out of that place soon as he could. It was a hustle to hold Yibo back when he was struggling to get out of the hold desperately.

Yibo was still breathing hard while Zhan was pulling him along the way but soon Yibo halted on his step and tugged his hand hard causing Zhan to stumble backwards. The pull was hard enough to make Zhan stubble on his steps but he never lost his grip from Yibo, as Yibo pinned Zhan on to the wall and looked deep into those big doe hazel brown eyes. 

Yibo was looking at Zhan as if he was digging out to his soul and a second later Yibo leaned over and kissed his lover, possessively devouring those pink lips of Zhan who stayed in his strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two days since the incident with Yu Bin that happened on the rooftop. Yibo was indeed pissed and frustrated just by thinking someone trying to snatch his boyfriend away from him. It actually took him such a long time to finally realise his own feelings and go for his heart and then there this pest was trying to steal what's his.

Even though Zhan was a bit startled from how he reacted that day but still he found his boyfriend to be extremely hot and sexy, while trying to protect him and defend for their love without spilling out the tea. It took Zhan a lot of time and effort to calm Yibo down and he had constantly, shower him with sweet words reassuring him that no one is going to break them apart and he loves him unconditionally.

Yibo is someone who is really hard to deal with when he is angry or not just in the right mode. And nothing will satisfy him during that period of time apart from locking himself down for a while and calming himself down before coming back to everyone.  
Just like everyone needs their own time Yibo does needs his own time to deal with things that will be running inside his head even though he’s in a relationship, and have Zhan to help him out if needed.

"Hey Xing... Have you see Zhan..?" Yibo ask when he saw this guy walking towards him while holding a bottle of water in his hand. Xing looks tired but still; he have that glowing smile on his face and that youthful charm which always makes him looks like he is just a baby.

"Zhan..? err...i think he's at the roof top"  
Xing was indeed surprised to see Yibo lurking around in this part of the campus, when his section is at the other end of campus. Xing don't know why he is here at this point of time but still; he brush of and answered Yibo without giving out his curiosity. Everyone knows that Yibo is not a fan of patience and things will get messy if someone mess with him.

"What is he doing there..? he didn't even pick my calls up and i was searching for him like literally everywhere" Yibo said while scratching his head with his left hand while still scrolling through his phone which was on his right. It was if he was looking for something or maybe even a text from his boyfriend but to his dismay there was none.

"Is there anything important Yibo..?" Xing inquired as he couldn’t hold back his curiosity anymore.

Zhan is his best friend and for him things that concern Zhan I will affect him to. But Zhan and Yibo have never officially announced their relationship to anyone but that close circle of friends, which include Xing too.

It was actually a surprise when they all came to know about this after the incident happened with Yu Bin that day. Their friends were worried why Yibo was acting weird out of the blue and just like one thing leads to another they had to explain their relation too.  
Unlike how they taught; all their friends were supportive of their decision even though it actually shocked them a bit. 

Boy who thought Yibo will actually bend for someone, when mostly all of the friends told that he will end up being single.

Yibo has never cared about any girls who had actually had the guts to approach him and confess their feelings. His friends have actually never seen him being interested in anyone in that way, and they indeed thought that there will never come where they get to see him being in love.

But it seems like their friends had already broke the walls and penetrated his way through it making much difference in the old Yibo they had known till now. Those changes where nothing but good ones as Yibo had become more settled and happier as each day passes.

Yibo shook his head lightly letting Xing know that there wasn't anything important like how he's thinking, before telling him "No, noting serious. Zhan promised to have lunch with me"  
Xing had and internal sigh in relief hearing that from Yibo while his lips curved into an 'O'. Lightly nodding in a cute way. Xing was wearing his spectacles today which actually made him looks cute naturally and now his expression was complimenting his looks too.

Xing is actually a cute guy and all his friends sees him as the baby of their group because he have such an adorable face to begin with. They never cared even when Xing complaint 24x7, about them teasing him non-stop, but still deep down Xing always enjoys all their little pranks and teases.

"Well he looks pretty tensed even though I don't know the actual reason, but seems like it's bothering him somehow. He wasn't even concentrating while practicing which is so not like Zhan. I'm sure something is really busying his mind now" Xing explained with a serious expression on his face which doesn't looks that of a serious expression because it comes from that adorable face of his.

Yibo nodded in understanding and gave him a light smile and said, "Okay I will ask him about that later. Thanks by the way"

And with that being said, Yibo started sprinting his way toward his boyfriend who's now at the roof top. He just couldn't help himself from get worried after hearing those words from his friend and his gut was saying that something is really wrong. Because it's not there is no Zhan would shut himself out and not respond to his calls and messages like this unless there is something going on in his head.

"See you around then" he said particularly to no one because that guy had already ran away without even letting him finish his words, and now he stood there like a stupid talking to himself. 'well this is how it feel like to have friends like this' he thought, heaving a sigh before walking away from there.

"Zhan", Yibo called out as soon as he reached near the rooftop.

Zhan who was standing there was now startled from the sudden noise which woke him up some his train of thoughts, and made him turn around to look back who was one calling him. He still turned back even though he is way more familiar with that deep voice and there is no way he would mistake it's for someone else.

"What are you doing here babe..?" with a slight worried face Yibo asked while walking towards his lover, who was standing there by the railing at one corner of the rooftop looking at him with a sad smile. 

Zhan was surprised to see him here out of the blue because he taught that they will be having lunch together ‘and it's not that late yet so what is he doing here..? Doesn’t he have practice going on..?’

"Nothing, I just wanted rest for a bit and breathe some fresh air, what time is it by the way..?"  
Zhan had actually lost the track of time as he stood there by the railing looking at the sky, while his mind wanders around different things which way haunting him from inside. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice the time passing and how long he had been there.

"It's almost 1:00 pm. I was searching for you everywhere, You weren't even taking my calls nor replying to my messages. I got worried and finally Xing told me that you are up here"  
"You called me..?" Zhan was once again surprised hearing that his lover was calling him and he didn't even notice that. He actually felt like a stupid, being oblivious like this. Zhan gave him a guilty smile feeling really guilty for abandoning his lover and making him worried like this.

"I'm so sorry Yibo, I didn't notice those. I think I was really zoning out." Yibo knew that even though Zhan was smiling at him there was something which is actually troubling his mind and he is still not telling him about that. 

Yibo wanted to help Zhan at all cost. But, for that he have to know what's going on there first. He just can't act upon the situation without knowing anything, even though his only intention is to help his dear lover and do whatever he is capable of to stabilize his mind from going havoc again like this.

"Zhan did something happened..?" Yibo asked; putting down the take away bags which he was carrying.

He ran all the way to restaurant near their campus and bought some takeaways before coming here. Yibo planned to have their lunch together there since the one they planned before seems to be getting cancelled from what Xing told him earlier.

"I think I got screwed up now" Zhan hung his head down in disappointment saying that. But his words confused Yibo or tricked him more rather than letting him know what actually happened there. So he asked his lover again, "Zhan stop beating around the bushes and tell me what happened, please"

"The competition is coming up in two days and I think my dance moves which I was practicing for the competition is been leaked. So I think I don’t have to explain the situation since you know what that means right..?"

Zhan was now looking like a mess, slumping down his body just like someone who had gave up on his dreams all together.

"WHAT..? But how..?" Yibo was now confused even more. How in the world did this just happen..? And he know his boyfriend has been training day and night for this. It's just two days away from the actual thing when everything went upside down, crashing their hopes and ruining everything for Zhan.

"I accidentally happened to see Justine while he was practicing and He have the same steps as mine Yibo. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but as I watch further of his performance, I…I don’t know what I felt. I think I lost even without the actual fight. And his call number is before mine and you know what that means right...? I'm done once he steps on the stage." 

Zhan was dumbfounded when he get to witness Justin practicing the same steps and moves which he had choreographed for his performance. Zhan don't know how this happen and who leaked his performance like this. He felt like a fish out of water while watching the performance, standing there like a statue when his mind fully event blank without knowing what to do.

"What the hell..." Yibo cursed unconsciously thinking of the current situation they are in.  
Watching his lover being like this was indeed something he doesn't want to see and it was actually giving him a hard time dealing with. Zhan was almost at the point of tearing up while saying those things which were haunting him few moments ago.

It actually made him more miserable thinking about it once again and explaining everything, that he it seems like his hopes and dreams got crashed within seconds after watching it. It's not about the competition or winning it but more like it was his obligation to win that to survive here.

Zhan will have to move out of the college and go to the other college which his mother asked him to move in to. He put all his hope on this performance so that he could still buy more time just by using this, but now it seems like things went the other way.  
Yibo pulled him closer to his body and gave him a warm embrace, hugging him like his life depends on it. It broke him when he saw tears going down those beautiful eyes in front of him, and now the only think Yibo could do is to console his boyfriend and try to find a way out of this.

Yibo gently rubber Zhan's back soothing him a bit while saying, "It's Okay Zhan, please don't get disappointed. We can figure a way out of this and I'm sure you will be able to perform for the competition. Just please don't lose hope just yet okay…? We will surely get a way out of this mess"

"I don't think I can do it Yibo, I won't be able to do a new choreography and song within this short time. Guess I will have to drop it" Zhan was still weeping while hugging Yibo and laying his head in his broad shoulders which was always his safe zone.

"I will help you with that..." Yibo muttered after a whole minute of staying silent, letting Zhan take his time and get a hold of him without his help. 

Even though he love the idea of his boyfriend depending on him, he still want his boyfriend to do things even without him. He want Zhan to have his own self confidence and find a way out of things on his on without much help from his boyfriend.

Yibo always wanted to stay there to hold his back when he stumbles upon, and stay with him in each of his decisions, but not do everything for him rather than letting Zhan do things on his own.

Zhan is a person and can do his own things and as his partner Yibo respect that even more than anyone, when he know how Zhan suffers when someone sees him as less capable of doing things on his own.

Hearing those words from his boyfriend, Zhan was indeed surprised and didn't know if he could actually believe in those. He trust his boyfriend but the thing which came out of his mouth just now was something not Zhan can actually buy. Because he has never seen his boyfriend dancing before so how in the world will he help him out..? 

"You will...? But how..? You don't even dance. I have never seen you dancing either"  
Yibo gave him a warm smile assuring him that he got this and Zhan doesn't have to worry too much about this, He just couldn't help but think how adorable his boyfriend was looking at him letting him internally smirk just by the thought of it. Yibo can’t stop himself from thinking how his boyfriend was being obvious of his way of making things happen in any situation. 

"You will see. Now eat, the food is getting cold"

Yibo pulled Zhan down and make him sit on the bunch which was beside them. He sat there after and arranged their food on the small table so they could eat their lunch together. Zhan sat there like a stupid and stare at his boyfriend surprisingly which made Yibo chuckle seeing that face of Zhan. 

"Stop staring at me babe... I don't think I will be able to hold back much if you continue staring at me"

Now Zhan really do want to beat the crap out of his boyfriend for joking around like this, when he's there frying his brain out and crying his eyes out without knowing what to do next; if not giving up is an option for him. 

With an annoyed face Zhan asked, "Are you even serious right now Yibo, like what in the world do you mean by saying everything will be fine..? Like how"

Yibo shook his head while still fixing their lunch because his boyfriend was too busy staring at him in disbelief, "You are frying your brain too much for this love, and since I have promised you to help you out I will surely find a way to out with you... Now relax and eat."

"Now open up and say ahhh...." Yibo said while holding a spoon full of food in front of Zhan and asking him to eat as if he ask kids. Zhan on the other hand smacked Yibo on his arms but still bend over and eats that with that sulking face which made Yibo smile like a crazy lunatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying so far..sorry for the typos and mistakes if any...Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

"Yibo are you sure about this..?" Zhan was asking the same question to his boyfriend for the nth time today, while his so cold 'boyfriend' keeps dragging him all around the campus as if he was a five-year-old who is may get lost on their way.

"Yup" he just casually said it, and keeps dragging his Zhan Zhan who was now sulking. Because this guy is not telling him what is going on and how that 'I will help you' is actually going to help him.

Many of the students who were walking around the area and now looking at these two because, two of the most handsome and beautiful guys of the campus are now walking around the area. The students were looking at the pair where one is pulling the other who is having a confused and annoyed face while still keeping up with the other guy.

Yibo dragged Zhan to the practice hall which was situated at the end of the campus. There weren't even many people around this area and it looks like many was not even aware of this place. It actually looks like an abandoned place even though it looks all modern and fully furnished and functional.

Zhan was a bit surprised because he had never been into this part of the campus and now he is confused of how on earth his boyfriend knew about this place.

Yibo opened up the door which was secured with a pass-code 'how does he know the pass code of this door..?' Zhan couldn't help wondering as his boyfriend literally pulled him inside the room before turning on the lights.

The door opened to reveal the actual glory of the room. The room was more like a practise room with full length mirror on one side of the wall, clean and spacious floor for students to practise there.

"Zhan trust me on this. I know what I'm doing, so don't worry my love..." Yibo told his lover who stood there like a statue looking around the room with that surprised look still plaster on his face.

Poor Zhan just don't know what is going on and how things are turning out to be. But he decided to do whatever his boyfriend was planning out for him, because Zhan is now standing on the long stand of trust which he keeps on his boyfriend. And something in his head says that Yibo is actually helping him rather pulling out a prank on him unlike the other times.

"Okay...And it's not that I don't trust you, I trust you the most. But I'm just too confused right now"

Yes, it's true that he trusts Yibo and he care about him along with his opinion, but it's just that he was so worked up with the whole situation. And now his brain just can't put two and two together to see the bigger picture, of all his actions. The things which happened in the last few hours just wrecked the sanity out of him completely, making him loses confidence and the will to do things.

Hearing those words from Zhan actually gave Yibo a genuine smile as he now knows that his boyfriend really does trust him and there is no way Yibo will let him down. He pulled Zhan towards him and give him a warm hug before pulling back and bumping their foreheads together, staying there silent for a whole minute striking the heart string of each other in the silence through their own language.

Yibo opened his eyes and is now looking at Zhan who's still looking nervous somewhere at the corner of his eyes. With a gentle smile, Yibo asked, "Can be we start then..?" Before completely pulling away and giving a soft peck on his boyfriends forehead trying to calm him down and give him more confidence.

"I will show you few steps and let's see if you can follow. Is that fine with you..?"

"Yeah" Zhan nodded his head feeling the urge of confidence that just rushed into him out of nowhere.

"Okay...Let's do it" Yibo said as he finished watching a video in his phone. Zhan do notice how his boyfriend's body moved slightly according to the rhythm when the music is played and the guy on the video dance gracefully.

But he is just too surprised when Yibo said he was about to do that steps at once when they only watch the video just for once. Zhan has been dancing for the past years yet he couldn't just copy the dance moves just by watching it is a single time like this.

And this action from his boyfriend was actually surprising him at the same time confusing. Because, so many weird things are happening in a single day and it seems like he couldn't take all those at once, when his brain is not completely taking the normal things properly yet.

"But we haven't even studied the steps yet and we only watched it once"

Yibo smirked while hearing the surprise voice from his boyfriend and he walked away to turn on the music system before setting things up. The song started playing and his body moves in a fluid motion according to the song letting it flow like a smooth wind.

<https://youtu.be/tKYc3ifwpZo>

(I actually wanted another solo dance as the vdo reference but now i can't find the vdo which i selected earlier for this part ☹ )

Seeing the live performance, Zhan thought 'Wow...Did he really do it just by watching the video once..? Seriously..?' Zhan was gaping like a fish out of water while watching the performance in front of him.

He was just flabbergasted looking at his boyfriend moving his body effortlessly as if he was a professional dancer who has been practicing for years.

Zhan was in a daze standing there without knowing what to do or how to respond as his system seems like it just shut down on its own, making it hard to process everything going on around him in the exact same day.

But again, finally pulling himself back after a full minute he still manages to get those words chocked out of his throat as he said, "Yibo, are you sure you are not an alien or something..? That was incredible"

And started looking at Yibo when he couldn't control his happiness anymore before he ran towards his boyfriend and hug him tightly, with the happy smile plaster on his face.

Zhan don't know from where but he felt like the sudden urge of confidence rushed into him after watching the performance by his boyfriend, and that thin strand of disbelief in him is now gone and is replaced with this new surprised and happy feeling.

Zhan pulled himself back from the hug and looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes while giving the happiest smile he could, before pulling him closer to himself capturing those luscious lips in between his kissing him passionately conveying true feelings, and how thankful he was.

Zhan couldn't even explain how happy he was, because it felt like his day just brightened up immediately after the cloud of darkness moved away. Yibo was having such a happy face while watching his lover smiling like crazy in front of him. He felt like he's the happiest person in this world when Zhan finally saw him performing.

"Since when have you been dancing..? I seriously haven't seen you dance before this" he asked excitedly after pulling away from the kiss

He pulled his boyfriend closer to his body as he wrapped his hands around his waist and said, "Probably 8 years ago..? I just got fascinated when I was young and I started practicing. That's how I started,"

Yibo couldn't take that surprised look on Zhan's face since his boyfriend looked so cute like that.

Their faces were close to each other and Yibo rubbed the tip of his nose on Zhan's in a teasing manner and a blooming smile before uttering, " and you haven't seen me dancing because you were busy with your own issues and didn't had time to look at the things going on around you."

"I'm sorry" Zhan hung his head in shame realizing how oblivious was about his surroundings and what's going on, to the point that he didn't even know his once best friend who is now his boyfriend had different talents which is hidden from others just like this

"Now stop thinking about that and follow my steps" Yibo tried to cheer him up and brush off the mode before pulling Zhan to the middle of the hall as they started their practise soon, which actually helped Zhan for his performance.

It is true that things are different when the person you like or love teaches you it. Because no matter how much hard it is, you will still try your best and that's what Zhan had been doing for the last two days. The practice went really well and Zhan learned all the steps within such a short time which was even more surprising for himself.

~~*~~*~~

"Zhan it's time...Yibo will be starting soon" Xing said as he walked up at his best friend who was there standing beside the stage.

The days went really fast and now it's actually the D-Day that they all had been waiting for, and it seems like his boyfriends performance will be staring in any minute. Xing was here to inform him about that performance which he's been waiting to watch because, his so-called boyfriend didn't even tell him about the song he will be singing.

Zhan still remember how his boyfriend asked him to be there, to watch the performance; the night before. And he didn't understand why he was really asking him when he know that Zhan will be there no matter what, out of all the people there.

// "Promise me you will be there to watch my performance" Yibo said as he hugged him title to his body as they both cuddled together in the bed//

''WANG YI BO...WANG YI BO...WANG YI BO" many of the students were screaming the name as soon as this handsome guy walked onto the stage, presenting himself in front of the audience in a graceful way.

Yibo was standing in the middle of the stage and his eyes consciously scanned around area looking for that certain someone. His cold expression was soon be gone when he saw that familiar face of a guy, standing there in between the audience no too far away and was now looking at him with a smile of encouragement.

Yibo took a deep breath as the music slowly started playing, and all those lyrics of his favorite song which he sang for his favorite person came out of his lips endlessly; giving a warm feeling to everyone who were present there

<https://youtu.be/Ht8xBJ7I3uE>

Your concern has always been taken with me

I open it again when I got where nobody is,

I want to ask how are you now

Is there no more sadness in your heart?

Like the Sea lying in the sunshine

Like the colors smeared with the heart

Make you smile, and be brave

I can't forget your love

(song:Nan Hai)

A Huge round of applause startled Zhan who was standing there in a daze while watching his boyfriend singing on the stage. The song he sang, Zhan knew it from the very beginning that it was his boyfriend's favorite song. And he remembers the conversation they both had once when he asked about this to Yibo.

Yibo once told him that this song actually reminds him of someone, someone really close to him and someone who he adores the most in the whole world. Zhan was melancholic that day hearing those words but he never knew that it was actually him, whom his boyfriend was referring to.

That incident happened almost 2 years ago but, he still remembers each and every single word Yibo said that day. And now it feels like he wanted to shout his heart out to the whole world that, that guy on the stage belongs to him and he loves him the most. But yet again he was too dumbstruck to even utter a single word.

Once the performance was done, Yibo ran out of the stage and came rushing towards his boyfriend who was now standing there near the backstage, away from the crowd.

Yibo ran towards him before hugging him tight in a bone crushing hug. They both stay like that for much longer as many of their friends came in to congratulate him. It seems like it's almost time for dance performance and he seems to be a little bit nervous all of a sudden.

Yibo accompanied Zhan until the moment before the performance, trying to calm him down and give him as much as confidence he could.

"Zhan Zhan...good luck" Yibo wished him good luck and gave him a pat on his shoulders before Zhan went up to the stage.

Everyone was amazed while watching Zhan dancing gracefully on the stage moving his body effortlessly in a smooth manner, letting his body flow according to the rhythm and the soft music which was playing.

His movements were flawless and beautiful, almost pulling everyone around him into a trace of fantasy; mesmerizing them fully and letting them drowned themselves into the performance.

Even he was surprised to receive a standing ovation once he was done with his performance. Zhan never expected this to be happening because he thought there was still room for improvement for him, but still he just did his best and now it seems like to be paying him off.

The results came out within the next 50 minutes which put him on a hot seat until then. Those 50 minutes felt like an eternity and he was restless while waiting for the results

Zhan was ecstatic when the results came out, announcing him as the winner and the Justin guy to be the runner up just behind him. He ran towards his boyfriend and jumped happily as Yibo catch him without failing.

Zhan hug, him tight as soon as the results came out and those euphoric feelings of his happiness pour out of his eyes, wetting his boyfriends t-shirt which made the other guy ask "Zhan...Why are you crying..?"

"Thank you...Thank you so much...I love you" he said in a muffled incoherent voice as those happy tears kept falling down his beautiful eyes. Zhan was crying but that smile on his face never left him, even for a second.

"Love you too" he whispered into his ears feeling contented and happy. it feels like he was the one who won but again he won in his section already and now it's time to celebrate his boyfriends victory.

"Congrats both of you..." Their friends who were gathered around them congratulate both of them which they returned the happiness with a grateful, "Thanks"

"Zhan let's go" Yibo said as soon as he found his boyfriend done changing his performance outfit to the normal one.

But the other guys seem like he was confused hearing that and he doesn't know why his boyfriend looks like he is in a rush. Because he doesn't remember having any important things to be done this day except their competition which is already done.

"Go where..? And the event is not done yet" Zhan informed Yibo about that but that guy looks like he cares less about all those things anymore, and from the way he looked right now made Zhan suspicious right now.

"I can't wait longer Zhan...please" Zhan know that something is up his sleeves if Yibo was rushing him like this, without even letting him finish all the things which he's been doing there. Understanding his needy boyfriend's behavior, Zhan nodded his head with a, "Mn."

It was almost like Yibo was desperate to hear that from Zhan and as soon as those small sound came out from Zhan, Yibo pulled him along and go out of there immediately.

Their friends who watched this scene was indeed surprised on why they were rushing like that and where in the world they both are eloping too without even letting them know. And that stayed like the big question in their head all night without knowing to where this two had eloped to..!!!


	14. Chapter 14

It was indeed a blissful night for both of them as day rock each of their performance, leaving the audience with their mouth hanging open in awe. Zhan never thought that he will be able to win the competition because he knows that he was nervous while thinking of the fact that he actually had to redo the whole thing within such a short time.

The whole situation has actually affected his confidence at the beginning, where he was at a point of not knowing what to do next; until his boyfriend came up with an idea which actually blew his mind away. And that actually gave Zhan to finally get see his lovely boyfriend dancing sexily in front of him.

Zhan didn't ask Yibo where they were going when he pulled him out of the changing room minutes ago, saying that he have to leave and it was urgent. He was curious but still chose to not ask as he sat on the gunshot seat while looking out of the window as they both enjoyed the ride in.

They both haven't uttered much for the past 30 minutes and now it looks like the silence is killing Zhan, and he couldn't stop himself from being noisy as usual even though he tried his best to not ask.

"Where are we going..?" Zhan finally broke the silence by asking question which he know he will not get an answer from this demon of a boyfriend. Because that guy always loves tease him at all the chances he has got.

But Zhan was stupid enough to still get into the trap even after knowing that nothing good will be happening, even though he asks Yibo the same question a thousand time repeatedly.

Yibo was still driving with a pleasant smile on his face as if he has indeed planned something for them. But not knowing what is actually going to happen was killing Zhan from inside, and this guy seems like he is not going to sell out the information just like that when he said,

"You will see it soon, so be patient my love" with a mysterious smile just to tease his beloved

"Yibo, tell me where are we going or else I won't talk to you anymore" Zhan couldn't help himself from sulking even though he knew that his boyfriend won't tell him even if he begged him with his ultimate puppy eyes.

Yibo is stubborn when it comes to think like this and no one can change his mind and that includes his boyfriend too. Zhan actually admire him for that because once Yibo set his goal he wouldn't waver nor would think off baking down from that. This was something really hard to be done than said because, most of the time our mind keeps changing the track and it will go after something else after a period of time.

Yibo chuckled a bit while watching his boyfriend throwing a tantrum over this silly fact. He found it way more adorable as he saw Zhan stretching out his lips, truly pouting like a 3-year-old.

Yibo shook his head in total bliss and disbelief because it's actually a guy on his early twenties who is now acting like a small child in front of him. And he can still manage to pull out that look pretty easily.

He stops the car and turn towards his boyfriend who was sitting on the gun shot and said, "We are here already, I don't think I have to tell you where we are anymore"

"Mn..?"

Zhan was so busy while keeping his focus out of there by looking out through the window and he totally forgot that the car had actually stopped, He didn't even notice how his boyfriend was now turn towards him, completely giving his full attention while he was there busy while rampaging his thoughts on what in the world was happening.

Zhan sat there on the seat like a statue without moving when he saw his boyfriend got out of the car and walked round the car to his side, before opening the door and bending down a little bit so he could see him; before extending his hands out for him to take it and said, "Come..."

Zhan have no idea where this place is nor know what they are doing here at this point of time. Zhan looked around and it looks like there wasn't much people around them but yet again, he trusts his boyfriend and he know that he will be safe around him.

So, without much hesitation, he stretched out his hands and hold on to the other one which was extended towards him and got out of the car. Yibo close the car door and look that his boyfriend before requesting , "Zhan, please close your eyes "

"Why...?"

Once again he was confused for the nth time that night, because his boyfriend kept blabbering nonsense at him and, asking him to do this and that without telling him why it is to be done in the first place.

Yibo squeezed Zhan's hand a little bit not hurting him but as if he was asking him not worry and he is here to keep him safe. Or it also can be his way of asking Zhan to just trust him.

"Babe trust me on this, so just close your eyes and only open them when I say so" Said Yibo with that pleading eyes when his beloved was having that suspicious look on his face.

Yibo know that Zhan wouldn't do things when he is being suspicious of it and if that continues here, his whole plan will be ruined within seconds. The time is ticking and he doesn't have a choice but to coax Zhan to go along with his plans.

"Okay" Zhan finally agreed to it even though it took him few seconds to actually process all the things in his brain before approving it.

"YIBOOO...!!!" Zhan shouted as soon as he felt his boyfriend pressing his lips on his, the moment he closes his eyes. Zhan really do start thinking if the choice he made to close his eyes was indeed dump or not.

"Okay, I'm sorry. No funny business." Yibo stopped laughing when he is saw his boyfriend glaring at him which made him apologize immediately and promise to not do any funny business further.

Yibo closed Zhan's eyes, with his hands covering them before guiding his boyfriend to the place which he had in mind. Zhan struggle walking with his eyes closed like that but still, he manages to go forward as his boyfriend held him tight near his body and guide him throughout the way. And occasionally pulling him closer to his body when Zhan stumbles on his steps.

Their steps halted to a stop when they finally reached a corner, where they could see the beautiful view of the city more elegantly and widely as all the night lights shined brighter which enhanced the beauty of the city even more.

"Zhan open your eyes" Yibo asked Zhan, as he pulled his hands which were covering his eyes; away from there.

Zhan slowly fluttered open his eyes which was being closed for the past minute or two, and the first thing which he saw in front of him blew his mind away just by the sight of it.

"WOW..." Zhan uttered when he is saw that beautiful firework and a lantern festival going in front of him, which was creating an aesthetic design on the sky. The crackers flew from the ground and cracked up once they reach the sky; only to create the beautiful illusion.

The illusion itself will give that happy feeling to one's mind just by watching it. The fireworks where really beautiful which made Zhan's face glow up like the moon in the night sky when; he smiled while watching the view in front of him.

Yibo was watching his boyfriend from the side and couldn't help but feel a knot forming on his belly while feeling very happy because of the guy he loved. He could feel butterflies flapping their wings on his lover belly and his heart skipped a beat, when his eyes travelled around that ethereal human being, who was in front of him smiling beautifully.

Seeing Zhan this happy made him smile even wider and his heart murmured, 'Zhan... I think I have fallen for you all over again'

"Do you like it..?" Yibo asked Zhan as he gave him a back hug and placed his head on Zhan's shoulders just near his sensitive spot.

Zhan shivered when his warm breathe brushed over his soft skin making him lost in the blissful moment of being in his boyfriend's warm embrace on this cold night. Yibo kissed Zhan under that sensitive spot of his as Yibo nestled his face beside while deepening the kiss. A moment later he stared sucking that pale skin more, making it slowly turn into a beautiful purple colour.

Zhan closed his eyes when that soothing and shimmering feeling crawled its way through his body under his skin and he truly felt helpless while drowning himself within the pleasure, forgetting everything else. His heart jumped in joy and he completely forgot how that mark gonna stay put the next day.

Pulling away from Zhan, Yibo noticed how that love bite of him looked on Zhan's pale skin. And he was proud of what he just did when his thumb caresses it gently while his lips curved into a smile.

Zhan was just too happy and contented to even think of start complaining about that love bite with his boyfriend just gave him. He likes it when Yibo it's being possessive and jealous over the smallest things, and he knew why Yibo was being like this right now.

He chuckled lightly remembering how Yibo was looking at him, when a girl came up him and started touching him on the same spot which his boyfriend just gave him the love bite on.

The girl says she was actually trying to help him rub away the small red stain which was there in that exact spot. That action actually made Yibo boil when he noticed this girl getting so close to his man and trying to flirt with him, when he was there just besides them.

Zhan turn around and now was looking at his boyfriend with so much love and admiration sparkling in his eyes and he said, "I love it...this is amazing...Yibo how did you find this..? I didn't even know this will be happening here. But anyways I just love it and it's so beautiful..." with an excited face.

"More than me..?" Yibo asked with a disappointed face; clearly trying to tease his lover or maybe.... just maybe he got jealous over that damn firework right now, which was just absurd and he knew that.

But still he couldn't help himself from feeling sulky whenever he hears his boyfriend saying he loves something else more than him. Zhan shook his head in disbelief and chuckled while watching his boyfriend being all stupid and trying to pull his leg.

But still, he is decided to calm those sulky nerves down by pinching those Yibo's soft cheeks, and playing with it like he was actually pinching a small kid. Yet again Yibo turns into a child when he's with his Zhan Zhan because he doesn't want the world to see this side of him except from Zhan.

"No. Nothing more than you" Zhan said whit a reassuring smile on his face.

Yibo just don't know what got into him then but he couldn't control himself from pulling that guy towards him and capture those oft plump lips between his, kissing and sucking the soul out of that man.

His tongue invaded Zhan's warm craven tasting each and every bit of him to the fullest. Zhan felt like his legs where already giving out as Yibo continued to kiss him passionately under the full moon.

Yibo was addicted to Zhan's lips and the small mole under those succulent lips. That mole failed to make him go crazy just by the look of it. It feels like all his worries just melts away every time he kisses his boyfriend dearly, pouring his heart and soul through those kisses and Zhan always reciprocate them just the way he gave him or may even more passionately.

"Yi...bo we are in public, people might see us" Zhan breathed out once Yibo pulled back from the kiss and was once again moving further to kiss him because Yibo still couldn't get enough of kissing him.

"I don't care, and there is no one around" Yibo's heart was still beating fast and he wanted more of his daily dose of his sweet addiction. But he stopped when he saw the hesitant face of his beloved sweet heart.

"Get in love" Said while he pulled Zhan along with him into the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Zhan was about to hop into the car when Yibo pulled him into the back seat and he closed the door once he's inside. Zhan's eyes widened in surprise when he realises what was going on. But that poor guy didn't even have enough time to think anything else when Yibo pulled him to his lap, with each of his legs on either side of Yibo's thighs.

"Mmmm...ahhh" Zhan moaned delightfully when Yibo continued to kiss him while his hands travelled it's way under his shirt and started caressing his soft milky skin. A shiver run down his spine when Yibo's fingers traced the pattern of his spine reaching the small of his back.

Each and every touch from Yibo made Zhan's body shiver as If his body just turned more sensitive to even the simplest touch and caress from his soulmate. Every cell inside his body felt that electric impulse of blissful pleasure taking over both of them within seconds.

Yibo once again pulled away from those soft lips and now he trailed his lips on to Zhan's neck, planting feather light kisses there and occasional sucking on his skin turning them into a light shade of purple. He didn't suck hard like the one he did earlier because he know Zhan will pull the hell out of him the next day if he just gave him too many love bites.

Zhan arched his back when Yibo's hands travelled south giving him the tingling feeling, which naturally made him shiver and arch his back more giving Yibo more access to keep playing with his neck nibbling and suck further.

It started getting hot inside as they both continued to make out passionately without caring of anything else in this world. Both Yibo and Zhan drowned themselves in the pleasure of the moment and their mid was blank part from the desire which was now growing like a wild fire in both of them.

Yibo speedily started unbuttoning Zhan's shirt as he was already started to feel that thin layer of cloth between them was actually preventing him from exploring that beautifully sculptured body of his sweet heart.

"Zhan you are driving me crazy babe." Yibo said while still struggling while trying to remove those goddamn buttons of Zhan's shirt.

His fingers where moving so fast as he was indeed losing his own control, and his current state was actually making it hard for him to get thing done properly. And those buttons keep slipping away from his hands because, his mind was hooded with the burning desire to devour the bunny who was now sitting on his lap.

Zhan was now breathing hard and so lost to even realise what was happening. All he knows is that he was losing it and he need to feel Yibo, his touch, his kisses, he wants to fell Yibo thrusting into his tight hole so bad.

That was the first time Zhan actually felt like this and this new feeling consuming him wholly, making his mind go beyond just the craziness. Yibo almost tore Zhan's shirt away when he was fiddling with it more than a minute already.

But Zhan was sane enough to help him out he took the initiative to finally take that piece of cloth away from his body when it actually started feeling like that small material was indeed burning him more now when he was wearing it.

Yibo literally went crazy once Zhan finally pulled that piece of cloth away from his body, and he also pulled his T-shirt which he was wearing over his head and throw it on to the seat whit out even caring where it was actually going.

Yibo pecked Zhan on his lips once again before moving down to his neck and the trailing down to his chest. Yibo nibbled on his collar born, lightly sucking the skin, and again moving further down focusing over Zhan's chest more.

Yibo gave few feather soft kisses on his left chest right where Zhan's heart is. Zhan ran his hands through that tick lush hair, pilling them lightly when the pleasure is too much to handle. Zhan whimpered when Yibo sucked his hard nubs and bite them, which made him throw his head back with a moanful sigh.

Their hands where roaming around each other's body restlessly trying to reach each and every inch of one another's skin. Zhan moaned lightly when Yibo was playing with his nubs. He pinched Zhan's hard numb with his left hand while he was busy nibbling and sucking the other one, arousing the pleasure even more and making their pants literally go tighter than it already was.

His tongue kept slowly brushing over Zhan's pink nipples and suck them with a bit of pressure which sure is gonna be reddening soon, but Zhan don't care about any of those. He felt like he was in a magical world and was completely lost in the moment.

"Ahh...Yibo stop biting me, it hurts" Zhan gritted his teethes when Yibo started to bit his nubs harder than before. And Zhan is already a panting mess literally having difficulties in breathing and processing his thoughts straight.

Yibo was really bringing up the wildness in him with his every kiss and touch, and it was turning Zhan into a moaning mess sitting on his lap. Zhan moved hip, grinding his crouch onto his boyfriend's. Yibo let go of those numbs because his neck was already and he was once again focusing on Zhan's luscious lips.

Zhan almost had his eyes rolling in pleasure when Yibo kept torturing his body with soft and hard kisses and caresses, as if he was trying to show Zhan his love for him through each of his touches. Zhan slowly slide down from Yibo's lap as he kneed on the small cramped space which was available in the car, while Yibo was still sitting on the seat with his head thrown backwards.

Zhan ran his fingers through his boyfriend's rigid abs, feeling sensual while his fingers brushed each and every curve on them. He was always jealous of Yibo's abs because he doesn't have one. But now it's all different and those abs along with the man himself belongs to him and he can't express how happy he's with the fact.

Zhan gave few butterfly kisses on Yibo's abs making Yibo pull his head back and look at his boyfriends with love and tenderness in his eyes. Zhan locked his eyes with Yibo who was now looking down at him before his hand s slowly slides on to the waist line of Yibo's jeans.

Yibo's hands slowly travelled its Zhan's locks, running his hand through them and pulling him more closely. Zhan smiled at the bulge which was clearly visible on Yibo's jeans as if it was begging to be released. Zhan's heat beat faster while thinking how his presence was actually affecting his boyfriend.

He started unzipping Yibo's jeans, slowly releasing the monster underneath. Yibo watched each and every move of his boyfriend in fascination and the sight of Zhan trying to please him was indeed too much for him to take at that point of time.

Zhan gulped hard when he finally pulled Yibo's rock hard pulsating cock out from its captive. Yibo breathed hard when lightly lick the slick of his cock, running his tongue along the side of his mushroom head, purposefully torturing him more.

Zhan's eyes glowed in lust seeing the reaction of his boyfriend and he couldn't wait more to taste the sinful taste of his love. Zhan swallowed the hard cock into his mouth and his head started bobbing up and down as he kept moving his head trying his hardest to swallow the whole thing deep throat thought he know it's actually not an easy task to be done.

Zhan chocked when Yibo's head touched his throat but still he didn't let go of Yibo's junior. The pleasure was too much to take and Yibo couldn't help himself from moaning hard when Zhan ran his tongue through the veins of his hard cock. His mind was flying out of the window when Zhan giving him the best blow job he had ever experienced in his life.

"Oh my god...Zhaaa" Yibo moaned when Zhan busied himself sucking that hard cock harder, trying to get every bit out of it. Yibo's hands tightened its grip on Zhan's hair when he knows Zhan was poking his limits with his sinful tongue and his mind-blowing actions.

Zhan kept sucking and probing his head up and down despite of Yibo trying to push him away, as the pleasure was just too much to take in one go. But still Zhan didn't move away and kept pleasuring his boyfriends with his mouth, and savour the salty and musky taste of his lover when Yibo shot his cum don Zhan's throat with a gerund sound and a sigh of satisfaction.

"Fuck...Zhan are you sure about this..?" Yibo asked with his hooded eyes looking at his boyfriend who just pulled his own pants down his long slender legs, before throwing it away and climbed on to Yibo's lap, pressing his perky bubble butt on to Yibo's hard rod. Zhan kissed Yibo more eagerly letting Yibo taste himself from the kiss yet he felt delightful.

Zhan kept grinding his ass on Yibo's junior making it hard from Yibo to hold back from actually devouring this bunny on his lap. Yet Zhan was too eager as he kept kissing and tasting Yibo's skin inch by inch, kissing and sucking them lightly leaving his own mark on Yibo's perfectly sculptured body.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need you inside me right now" Whispered in a low voice and he was already a panting mess while he played with Yibo's collar born. Zhan couldn't help himself from marking his man and Yibo was actually mesmerized to see the needy side of the love of his life. It turned him more watching Zhan being eager in tasting him fully as if it's their first time.

Just the thought of being inside Zhan's warm and tight hole excited Yibo even more, triggering the beast inside him to come out of its lashes. Zhan gave a soft kiss on Yibo's chest just where his heart is and smiled blissfully, looking into Yibo's deep eyes, getting lost in those hooded eyes which were filled with desire he have for this man.

Yibo pecked Zhan's lips once more before he took his own cock and rubbed it's head on Zhan's awaiting pink hole. Yibo was already wet again, and few drops of his pre-cum was already leaking from his hard rod. While Zhan had cum on Yibo's stomach when Yibo gave him a hand job in between his sinfully arousing kisses.

"Ahhh....fuck..Yes" Zhan screamed when Yibo pushed his junior inside Zhan's gaping hole stretching him further. Zhan's eyes sting with tears when Yibo entered him balls deep in one go. He knows Yibo is big and is bigger than him but he still isn't so used to the size thought it's not their first time doing it.

Yibo didn't dare to move for a few moments letting Zhan adjust to his size and relax a bit because he was already clenching Yibo's cock tight. Yibo almost come for the 2nd time when Zhan tightened his hole filling the pleasure even more.

"Baby ride me" Yibo whispered in a breathless tone which made Zhan shiver just but hearing that husky voice of his lover. And a just a look from Yibo's powerful gaze gave him that tingling feeling in his belly. Zhan took a deep breathe before slowly moving his body up and down in a beautiful rhythm syncing with Yibo's shallow thrust.

The car was filled with the sound of their delightful moans and the sound of skin slapping each other. The sound keeps getting louder and louder as they continued their slow dance which now speed up with each thrust.

Yibo hold on to Zhan's waist and started thrusting harder when Zhan started screaming in delight when Yibo's cock brush that pleasure spot in him. "Ahhh...." Zhan's legs almost gave out when Yibo thrust deep into him hitting his prostate in each thrust, making him fly into a blissful feeling of euphoria.

"Oh god...ahhhh Yibo...I'm gonna cum" Zhan said in between his pants which Yibo was now thrusting into his tight hole. But Yibo was already addicted to his tight hole and his gorgeous body that he can't even stop himself from going further deep though it's not even possible anymore.

"Zhan...Mnnn" Yibo's dug his nails on Zhan's waist as his gritted his teeth, still thrusting into Zhan who was now a puddle of moaning and sweating mess. And within few more thrust they both came.

Zhan came for the second time that night but this time untouched, while Yibo inside Zhan's warm hole. Small droplets of sweat started dripping from both their bodies as they were going on this for a long time now, yet the both doesn't look like satisfied aft all.

"That was crazy...but I love it" Yibo mumbled catching his breath while Zhan was still laying on his body trying to get some energy back. He was almost fully drained out and couldn't even move, there Zhan stayed put as he hugged his boyfriend tight to his body.

They spend some more time there before getting dressed somehow, still with the messy hair and looking thoroughly fucked. They drive back to Yibo's house since Zhan wanted to stay with his boyfriend and it was more convenient to get there faster.

"Let's go get cleaned and get order some food, you might be hungry " Yibo said as he opened the car door for Zhan to get out once they reached at the parking lot of Yibo's apartment.

"I'm tired, carry me" Zhan whined like a small kid still sitting on the seat pouting and wincing once in a while from the back pain.

Yibo bend down and pinched his cheeks after putting his phone back into his pocket after he's done ordering their dinner. "I'm spoiling you too much huh..?" He couldn't help but smile while watching his boyfriend being a spoiled brat but still he didn't mind that at all.

Yibo actually loved that side of Zhan because moments like this are rare, and he wanted to savour them in is heart. Zhan is mostly shy and will grumpy when he's actually embarrassed but right now he feels like getting spoiled by his boyfriend love and care, and nothing is going to stop him from that.

"Whose fault is it..? You did this to me so you have to take responsibility for this too" Zhan huffs in annoyance when his lover started teasing him. But Yibo on the other hand felt like his heart skipped a beat while watching his boyfriend pouting adorably.

Yibo pulled Zhan closer silencing him with a passionate lingering kiss which made Zhan moan in delight, "Mmmm..."


	16. Chapter 16

Things were going really well for these two love birds and they were indeed enjoying the time they gotta spend with each other. Even though they haven't officially announced the relationship to others, they still act like the same or maybe a little bit clingier to each other.

Okay who are we kidding, they are definitely clingier than the usual to each other.

They haven't actually planned about making things official because most of the time they are being just normal, and people around them doesn't even figure out the difference since they are good at keeping It subtle in front of other.

People were so used to see them being together throughout the day that they don't even suspect much at the beginning . Some had a hunch of what is going on but for others they were to blinded to see the love which was pouring out of these two because, they were more focused on the individual looks of these guys.

But it irritated Yibo that people still kept checking him and his boyfriend out, even though they know that they don't stand a chance with them. And there was another group who was in total denial because they chose not believe those little rumours about them being together.

While this was going around, both Yibo and Zhan didn't even bother clarifying any of the speculations around them since they don't care about them. And also, didn't wanted to mingle up with the possible hustles that will be coming up in their way.

Zhan was really tired once he came back home and just wanted to sleep the night away. He was already in his deep slumber enjoying the night to the fullest when, his boyfriend was being noisy and started shaking him up to wake up.

Yibo wanted to wake Zhan up for some stupid reason which Zhan doesn't even know what that is.

Zhan tried his best to ignore it because, he was just too tired to even open his eyes and look at his boyfriend who was there trying to wake him up.

But the other guy had different plans and the stubborn side of him wouldn't even let this poor thing have a peaceful sleep. Yibo climbed on top of Zhan who was trying his best to sleep peacefully and distributing him more.

Yibo sat on top of Zhan as he kept each of his legs on either side of his body, not giving much pressure on Zhan. He will never hurt his boyfriend no matter what, except that sour butt which Zhan always have after their splendid nights.

With an evil smirk Yibo bend down to capture those plum lips in between his, kissing Zhan deeply. He knows that Zhan would wake up when he is getting molested in his sleep like this.

"Zhan...Zhan...wake up...Zhan...wake up please" Yibo yelled as soon as he saw his boyfriend fluttered open his eyes, and is now looking at him with a sleepy gaze as if he was trying to figure out what was going on there.

"Yibo what are you doing..?" Zhan asked in an incoherent voice because the sleepiness and tiredness hadn't even left him yet. He feels like he doesn't even have the strength to lift his eyelids and probably look at that handsome face of his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday Zhan...I love you" Yibo whispered near Zhan's ears giving him a heavy chill that run down his spin, with face that's brighter like a sun before he gave Zhan another peck on his soft lips.

Zhan was really surprised when his boyfriend wished him unexpectedly and the sleepiness in him wasn't helping either.

Zhan was busy to the point that he actually forgot his own birthday but, he felt his heart melting when he experienced that generous gesture of his dear loving boyfriend.

Zhan thought that Yibo didn't know his birthday because, he remembers for the past few years he had never once celebrated it with anyone, nor let anyone know when his birthday is.

So how did he find out..? But regardless of the fact, Zhan was indeed happy and overwhelmed by this small gesture from the man he loved. He never cared nor have he never celebrated his birthday before, but this feeling really special now.

Usually no one wished him on his special day, sometimes not even his own mother. But getting a wish from Yibo feels really different. And also, the emotions ware unexplainable that Zhan just couldn't help himself from loving this guy even more.

"I love you too" Zhan said while giving the most beautiful smile he can pull out at that moment, where he actually wanted to cry in happiness.

Zhan never celebrated his birthday after the death of his dear father and he never felt like celebrating it either. But now things feel different and he was truly grateful for the things which his boyfriend had given him.

Let it be a simple kiss, or cheap gifts,(not that Yibo buys him anything thing cheap though) he is more than happy about those because he doesn't care about the price tags. Zhan is not someone who love gifts so often but one or two once in a while is still acceptable for him.

He looked around the room as he sat on the bed while leaning on to the head board, with his boyfriend still sitting on his lap, still Yibo hadn't put his whole weight on to his tired lover. Zhan was surprised to see the small purple light which was glowing besides the bedside table.

The small smile on his face started spreading wider as he saw that adorable looking cake, which was there on top of the table. It had 3 small candles lit on it, omitting the soft purple light.

Some unexplainable feelings flowed into his heart and made him happy even by looking at that small cake bought by his boyfriend on his birthday or to be exact the one he made himself.

"When did you prepare all this..?" Zhan asked while turning his face to his lover who was there looking at his smiling face as if it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"When you were sleeping..?" Yibo was still smiling while looking at his lover who had that flabbergasted look on his face, though it was just a simple set up he made.

"Really..? Wow that was fast..." Zhan sad with a mockingly impressive face, trying to gather up all the emotions from spilling out into happy tears.

No one has ever made him happy like this on his birthday other than his father, whom he really missed dearly. But now he feels like he has someone besides him to hold him dear and support him through.

"Do you like it..? Sorry I couldn't do much"

Yibo wasn't fully satisfied with his work because he didn't get enough time to finish things out. Hiding things from his boyfriend was really hard, when he knew every nook and corner of your house even with his eyes shut close.

"I love it, thank you Bo, you are the best"

Zhan compliment his boyfriend deeply from his heart even when he knew the said guy will get uncomfortable when he is praised like that. Well it wasn't like he's going to slap that on his face every single day. Therefore, appreciating his hard work and dedication once in a while is indeed good even though Yibo gets shy while hearing that.

And just like how he assumed, Yibo's face flustered and he averted his gaze to the right, not looking at his boyfriend who was now sitting there admiring his facial features which was growing on the Purple light, giving him an ethereal glow on his face which mesmerized Zhan.

Yibo looked beautiful bathed in the Purple light which was reflecting on his face. He looks serene at that moment which made Zhan to pull his face towards him and look deep into his glowing eyes, before pulling him even closer to him even more before he slowly gave him a soft kiss on his lips

It was like they back to the days where they feel the sudden urge to kiss one another whenever they are with each other. Or just be with them was always there from the very beginning and, still they are not satisfied enough even after being together as one after the long await. When love runs soul deep, a kiss is no longer just a kiss, it is a place where heaven and Earth meets, that's what someone said.

"Blow the candles and make a wish now" Yibo said while pulling away from his lips and the hands which was caressing the soft skin of that tender cheeks of his other half.

Zhan looked at the small cake in front of him as he clasped both his hands together, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face. Zhan was silent for a moment and Yibo sat there besides him looking at Zhan with that faint smile of his.

"I wish to celebrate all my future birthdays with my puppy and for him to be there with me to share my happiness."

Yibo was indeed shocked to hear his beloved wish on his special day, not even in is dreams he thoughts about this and doesn't expect Zhan to actually say that out loud. Yibo felt ecstatic just by hearing that and he couldn't help himself from smiling even wider, as if that was even possible.

Yibo gently picked up Zhan's hand in his and caresses it before looking at him and said, "Zhan thank you so much.... And by the way, I have a race today and I have reserved 2 tickets too. Would you come to watch it..?"

"Sure...I will come, but...." all those happy impulses which were running inside his head came to an abrupt halt when he heard his boyfriend saying that **_but_** word. He started getting anxious and couldn't help himself from blabbering the first thing which came running into his mind

"But what..? You don't want to go..? I thought you like watching me racing. It's okay Zhan, if you don't want to go with me then I can understand that. You don't have to force yourself for that."

Zhan shook his head in disbelief while watching boyfriend being utterly stupid and he gave a light smack on the head not so painful that it would hurt him, but just a little knock on his brain to bring back his sense

"Stop over thinking you dummy, I didn't say I won't come right..? So why are you jumping into your own conclusions huh..? Let me finish what I'm saying first then you can jump on your own assumptions okay..?"

Giving him a cheeky smile while still rubbing his head where Zhan just gave him a knock, Yibo whined, "Sarryyyyyy.... I just thought you didn't want to go when you said that **_but_** there. Don't stop your reply in the middle Zhan, you are making me confused with that habit of yours"

"Okay then, so hear me out first now will ya..? I will come there but at one condition, I will only come if you bring me some ice cream now"

Yibo groaned in frustration as soon as he heard that one condition from his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that out of all the other things there, his beloved could only ask for this stupid thing out of Nowhere. But everything makes sense now, like why Zhan was asking for ice cream at the middle of the night. Yibo know that something was up just by looking at that angelic face which was now glowing in The Devil's mischief.

"Oh god Zhan...it's 12 in the middle of the night already. Who in their right mind will eat ice cream at this time..?" He was still trying his best to not provoke the devil more and settle down things before he turns into an actual devil and take him out of there.

He knew it, something will happen once he wake up the Sleeping Beauty from his deep slumber, but who thought that this mysterious devilish Bunny of his, will actually find out about the missing ice cream this soon!

"Who else other than me huh..? So, you better bring me my ice cream Bo, before I throw you out of the bed. Do you think I wouldn't know that my ice cream just went missing into thin air..?" Zhan crossed his hands over his chest as he looked at his boyfriend who was still there sitting on his lap like a lost puppy.

Yibo couldn't even figure out how things just took a U turn like this from a romantic night that they just shared seconds ago. Yibo know he was doomed but still with that cocky smile office he asked, "hihih you already know that..?"

"Yes, I know and I know it's the ice prince who stole my ice cream too.... I want my ice cream now. You monster, tell me where my ice cream is..! How dare you touch my ice cream..? And you dare to wake me up at the middle of the night even before you refilled it..? Huh the audacity."

Zhan grabbed a pillow beside him and started hitting is lost puppy with that, putting all the cheesy Romance aside. Zhan is now on his devil mode where he turns out to be a Grumpy Bunny who wouldn't satisfy until he gets what he wants, and this time his boyfriend happens to be the victim of his pure torture.

"Aww, bunny stop hitting me, I just wanted to greet you for your birth day first so I didn't have a choice but to wake you up na, please don't be mad at me. And I Kinda felt like eating that but how would I know you will be craving for that today out of all day..? Your puppy is a poor little thing na, spare him please... "

Yibo begged while still trying to dodge all the pillow attacks which was targeted on him. Now he seriously regrets waking up the grandmaster of demonic cultivation.

Zhan got that name after he portrayed the character of Wei Wu Xian, one of the prominent characters of an epic novel during his sophomore year. Now Yibo seriously started believing that his boyfriend is the reincarnation of the great Yi Ling Patriarch himself.

Zhan stopped his pillow attack after around of chasing his boyfriend around their bed, as the other guy kept running around trying to not get hit by the killer (pillow) shot. Though he was trying to run away from getting shit it was visible that he was actually enjoying the moment more and was being happy from the depth of his heart. All these little moments like this gives him the joy of a lifetime.

"Little thing my ass, Bo you better bring back my ice cream right now. Or else you are sleeping on the couch. The choice is yours to make" Zhan said while tapping on his wrist as if he was saying _'the time is ticking'._

Accepting his failure Yibo finally agreed with a pout to his demands and tried to coo him in, "Okay Okay I will bring it, just stop being mad at me. I'm sorry.... I forgot to refill after I finished it in the evening." and fluttered his eye lashes trying to be all cute, but Zhan wasn't buying it for some reason though Zhan already had the strong urge to pull him closed and kiss on his pouty lips at once.

"Yup, my boyfriend is the best. I know it" Zhan said as soon as he saw his boyfriend entering back into the room with a whole tub of ice cream in his hand, while he is so called boyfriend was there standing at the door looking at him still with a soft glare.

"You little devil." He mumbled as soon as he walked in to the room and sat there in front of his boyfriend on the bed.

"Give me" Zhan extended his hands like a small kid trying to get a grab of his favourite delight. Ice creams was one of his favourites from his childhood and having them at night give it a whole new vibe which he enjoyed the most.

"Nope, you make me run all the way to that freaking store in the middle of the night just to get this. I know once I give you this you will finish this whole thing in a jiffy. So, no, let me feed you instead"

"Aaaaaa..." Zhan opened his mouth just like an obedient child waiting for the sweet icy taste of the cream to bless his taste buds, but nothing happened others than Yibo moving away the spoon of ice cream, whenever he was trying to get a hold of it which pissed Zhan more, thought he was only joking with Yibo earlier.

"Yiboooooo. You," Zhan yelled in frustration and was about to continue when Yibo cut him off and said,

"Okay I won't tease you anymore. Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of scammer and open your mouth" Zhan look that his boyfriend for a couple of seconds with his suspicious eyes because, for some reason his mind kept saying that was actually planning something else.

But once he confirms that nothing was suspicious around, he opened his mouth again and this time grasped on to his hand and placed the spoon inside his mouth without letting the hand go.

Zhan moaned in delight as the creamy taste invaded his sweat cavern which had and opposite reaction on Yibo, who was watching the site of his boyfriend moaning shamelessly in front of him, slightly turning his on.

"Do you like it..?" Yibo asked to which Zhan answer with another moan, "Mmmm....I want More"

"Don't you want to taste too bo..?" Zhan asked once he was done almost 3/4th of the whole tub. No matter how much he loves his ice cream and never liked sharing it with anyone else, he still wanted to share it with his beloved and only him.

"I already did" Yibo said which confused him as he doesn't even remember Yibo having a single byte from the whole thing. So, he thought of how does Yibo's answer make any sense..? as he asked, "How..? When..?"

Yibo pulled Zhan towards him and captured his lips into a deep kiss nibbling on to that soft icy lips, which was glowing in the red shade from having this icy delight earlier. He was a little bit surprised from the sudden pull but still pick up his pace within seconds and kissed Yibo back with the same passion.

"Now...And it tastes sweeter too." Yibo said once he pulled away and rubbed the tip of their noses together like an Eskimo, with still that lingering smile playing on his lips as he continued to impress that blissful night on the special day of his special one.


	17. Chapter 17

The day went on just like that and they both decided to not let others know about the secret birthday, that they both celebrated earlier that morning because, Zhan still doesn't wanted others to know about his special day other than his boyfriend.

They both had a great morning which resulted in Zhan having a little back pain as a little gift from his dear loving boyfriend, of which he sulked for almost an hour, complain that he couldn't even walk properly and he looks like a freaking duck whenever he is moving around, but this comment only made the other guy laugh his ass off.

Just like Zhan promised, he came to the show in the evening to watch his boyfriend on the track. He was feeling that urge of pride when Yibo won the race, and his heart skipped a beat when Yibo raced faster which gave out that prominent sexy vibe of his. Zhan couldn't stop himself from looking how hot his boyfriend was looking in that racing gear.

Yibo was sad that he couldn't meet Zhan before the race started but, he was glad and happy to know that Zhan is there watching over him from gallery which eased up his mood much more.

Yibo had a great time there and once the things were done he went to change into normal clothes as he kept chatting with his bunny on his phone.

Yibo came out of the changing room but he couldn't find his boyfriend who promised to be there minutes ago. He started looking around searching for Zhan since he couldn't find him anywhere nor he could reach his phone.

Yibo started getting worried because he couldn't get any link to Zhan and he don't know where to search in this huge crowd. He ran, ran like he has lost his mind and people were looking at him on why he was being so strange today, when he's usually so calm and composed most the other days.

On his way he saw Yu Bin with some guys who look like the local gangsters. They look like they were talking something serious. But Yibo doesn't care as he had no interest in listening when his boyfriend is missing, but yet he heard a few parts of their convo which he brushed it off and kept searching Zhan again.

Yibo scanned through each and every person whom he encountered as he ran past them, still searching if one of them were his beloved. Yet to his dismay, he couldn't find him there.

Finally reached a more abandoned place near the racing ground he noticed a guy was getting beaten up like a sack of potato, which made his running steps halt and to his eye is go wide in shock when he identified the guy who is getting beaten into pulp.

"Zhan..." Yibo pushed the guy who was holding Zhan, who was now barely breathing. But Zhan fall down onto the ground as soon as the group which was holding him finally let it loose and his body was too weak to hold up his wait.

"You bastard, how dare you touch my Zhan..?" He shouted before throwing another hard punch on that guy and started kicking him on the ground, while occasionally blowing more hard punches and making him and conscious.

Yibo literally took all his anger out on that guy which was really a blow on him though he's a hooligan himself.

"Zhan...Wake up Zhan Zhan... what happened to you..?" he started getting panic when his beloved wasn't responding to his calls nor moving.

Yibo somehow managed to take him on his back and walked towards the hospital which was gladly near them with his boyfriend on his back, still unconscious.

"Doctor please help my Zhan, he's... he's bleeding" Yibo pleaded to the doctor as soon as he in the hospital with a worried expression on his face.

Yibo was visibly shaking in fear of losing his beloved and he was completely acting out of his character for the first time, the always calm and composed bo was now a total mess.

"Okay young man please calm down and let me check on him first. Have a seat out there, we will do our best. " The doctor who saw him, suggested and tried his best to calm him and made him settle down on the seat in front of the emergency area.

He literally slumped down onto that seat and sat there for almost an hour, like a statue with his mind full of thoughts yet still blank.

"Doctor how's he..? Is he alright..?" Yibo asked as soon as he saw the doctor coming out of the room.

It was almost like he was standing at the edge of the cliff all this long, and now it finally felt like there was a helping hand extended towards him. Yibo couldn't help himself from asking that very first question which was bothering him all this long immediately after he saw the doctor.

"Luckily he only has few bruises and a small fracture on his right hand. He is in the room now so you ca go see him" The doctor said as he removed the gloves from his hands and looked at the young man which a bit more relived face.

The boy feels more alive just by hearing the news and his eyes sparkled in search of his dear lover. But even at such a situation he never forgets to thank the hands of the man who saved Zhan as he said, "Thank you doctor, thank you so much"

The doctor smiled at that awaiting face of the young man and said "He's waiting for you, go see him." and Yibo waster no more time as he gave the doctor another bows before rapidly going inside the room where Zhan was in.

Zhan looks like he's in a peaceful sleep so Yibo decided not to disturb him, but Zhan moved a bit in his sleep literally 10 minutes later making himself awake from that small nap.

"Zhan..." Yibo accidentally shouted a bit too loud when he shows his boyfriend opening his eyes and looking at him. To which his lover just groaned as he said,

"Yibo stop shouting like that, I almost had an ear bleeding from your loud screams. Why are you so loud Bo..?" Zhan asked his lover when he heard the other guy yelling in joy. Yet he still had that small smile on his face though he was trying to give out an annoyed look on his beautiful face.

"Oh sorry, I was so worried about you so I couldn't control myself for a moment. But how are you feeling now..? Is it still painful..?"

Yibo started scanning Zhan as if looking or any serious injuries on his body other than the one which are currently visible for him. And his face was glowing more when he found nothing more and Zhan was actually smiling at him, but that worried look on him never let completely yet.

Seeing Yibo like that made Zhan sigh in concern. The cold prince was now actually looking like a lost puppy and, the thought of his friend finding out him having all the ability to show all the feelings will be hilarious.

Zhan always wanted to expose his boyfriend but gain he still couldn't do that just like that because that will cause many troubles after.

Zhan patted Yibo's cheeks when he sat beside him on the bed and said, "Aww my puppy is worried, look I'm all good. It's just a small fracture and some bruise. You were just being too extra for this Bo. You even scared that poor doctor" But deep inside his heart Zhan was actually melting into coo, when the doc told him how worried Yibo was when he came bragging into the hospital.

"That might be so little for you but for me it was too much to watch you getting hurt Zhan Zhan. How am I supposed to not to get worried when my boyfriend got beaten into pulp in front of me huh..? Do you think I'm heartless like that..?"

Yibo was already sulking at his boyfriend and Zhan was having a hard time taking in that adorable sight in front of him. He pinched his no so chubby cheeks and said, "Aigoo my little drama Queen. You know what..?"

"What..?" Yibo deadpanned

"You exaggerate things more than it actually is sometime. Such a worried puppy. I just don't get it through..." Zhan gave him a slight glance still checking if he was actually listening to him or was still sulking. But gladly Yibo was now forgotten his sulking and was more focused on his boyfriend.

"You didn't get what..?" Yibo now have a suspicious look on his face while listening to his lover who was there blabbering nonsense nonstop.

"Like I still don't get it, why I'm so into a stupid like you. Can't believe my boyfriend is actually a softie like this. Just think of it Bo, almost every single person who sees you are scared of approaching you because you are an ice prince. But who would have thought that this ice prince is such a softie like this...! Do other know that you are even scared of bugs..?"

Zhan teased, and just be hearing the name bug Yibo's face started flushing and that same creepy feeling which he always gets whenever he sees a bug a worm besides him, started creeping onto his mind making him scream a little bit.

Yeah there goes the cold prince kicking and screaming because of that small creature.

"Arghhhhh Zhan stop teasing me. I was genuinely worried about you and you are here teasing the heck out of me. Be glad that you happened to be the boyfriend of this ice prince, or else he would have turned you into some real ice with his glare already."

Watching the actual reaction made him laugh or more like chuckle, as he couldn't move his body so freely since he's still in pain. Zhan couldn't help himself from saying, "You are so silly, Look at your face. You look really ugly now with all that worried look on you. And stop glaring at people all the time, you look more handsome when you are smiling."

_'Yeah look who's talking, his face is all bruised up and now he's teasing me for being ugly. And that's why I only smile at you stupid, I don't want other to notice me but you'._

Yibo who had his head down murmured under his breath not wanting Zhan to hear what he's saying.

"Did you say something..? What were you murmuring just now..? " Zhan gave him a skeptical look with that not so satisfied face since he couldn't grasp on what Yibo said.

"Nah I was just praising that beautiful bruised face of my careless boyfriend who just called me ugly. Well again no matter if I'm ugly or not, you still gotta stick up with me Zhan. You don't have a choice now, so bear with this ugly boyfriend of your." Yibo replied sarcastically which made the other guy slump down his Shoulders and sulk in a fake manner while he continued to say,

"Yeah poor me and my stupid fate..!!! What else can say now..? like you said, I don't have a choice but to put up with an alien like you right..? I think it's easier to communicate with the real aliens than catching up with your expression changes and odd behaviors"

And they both continue to become just like small kids in that room for a while until they both felt tired and slept away the night, with Yibo stubbornly holding the free hand of his boyfriend even in his sleep, still trying to not hurt him in his own unconscious state.

During his stay in the hospital Yibo was the one who always took care of him stubbornly, refusing to go back home even after his very own boyfriend told him to. He doesn't want to go away even when Zhan's mom came into the hospital rushing a day after.

Soon Zhan was discharged and Yibo took him into his place as he said it's more convenient for both as it was closer to their college.

Zhan was already going back to his classes after a 2-week rest, which was mostly because of his boyfriend. Yibo stopped Zhan from going back to class when he tried just a week after.

**_About 3 month later..._ **

"Hello" Yibo greeted the other person as soon as he picked up the call in a not so cheerful tone in his voice.

"Yibo, are you free this evening..?" The man on the other side inquired in a deep voice which was way too familiar for him.

"I do have practice but it's okay"

"Come back home today, I have something to discuss with you" the man said still coldly making it look like all professional rather than personal.

"Is it really important..?" Yibo asked without giving out much emotions in his voice, as he felt suspicious on why this old man was searching for him unexpectedly like this, where it's been really ever since they both had a normal conversation.

"Yes it is and it's been so long since you last dropped by. Your mom misses you, so.. " The man said still trying to be intimidating and cold just like he always used to be, but soon he was cut off in the middle by Yibo as he asked

"How about..? Don't you miss me Dad..?" Yibo couldn't hold himself from ask that question which was lingering in his head from the moment he receives the call. And, this question actually made the old man on the other side silent for a second before he said,

"Come home early" in a monotone

"Mn...Bye" he hangs up the calls as his face had that gloomy look which wasn't that prominent.

But still, his boyfriend who was observing him from the side was able to get the idea that he was having something going on in his head. Yibo came closer to him and they both sat on the couch together, with Yibo laying on his boyfriends lap. Zhan continued to caress his hair gently and continued to read his book.

"Yibo, what happened..? Why are you looking like this..? Did something happen..?" Zhan asked while still pretending to focus on the book even though she had stop breathing that few moments ago.

"Dad wants to meet me today evening"

"Why so sudden..? Did something happen..?" Zhan put the book down which was in hand a moment at go on the couch, and focus more on his boyfriend who is now living on his lap. Yibo was playing with small stuffed pillow looking all distracted and gloomy.

"I don't know yet he asked me to drop by home today. But I can feel that something is really wrong and I don't feel good about the call either. Should I not go..?" He now looks at his boyfriend who had his eyes focused on him from the moment they started their conversation.

Zhan slide his hands on to Yibo's cheeks and caress them gently, which gave a relaxing effect on the other guy, while his fingers busied to move around each and every corner of his face, starting from his forehead which had a deep frown in them.

"Yibo, listen. It's you dad and no one else, Stop seeing him as total stranger babe. I know he loves you too even though he's not expressing it like others. No father in this world can actually hate their own child Yibo, Trust me on that. Aren't you the one who told me that..?"

"But Zhan I don't know, and my gut is saying that something is going to happen. He wasn't on his normal tone, it was more like he actually wanted to interrogate me. I can already see questions coming one after the other at me. Do I really have to go..?"

Yibo whined like a teenager because, his gut was really telling him that there must be really a reason, if his dad summoned him to his house without any prior notice like this. It was always his mother who contacted him constantly and ask him to drop by. But now it's his father which was giving him a bad feeling for some stupid reasons, which he is not even sure off.

"Yes, you have to. Let's see what's gonna happen, you won't know it unless you go and hear what he wanna say right..? So, you must go"

Yibo was silent for a while minute as if he was deep in his thoughts and then suddenly he came back to sense and out, "Zhan...Can you come with me today..?" Which made Zhan stop caressing his hair and look at him as if he's gone crazy just like that.

He can't even believe his on boyfriend's behaviour unexpectedly because, that was just to sudden for him and from what he knows about that Wang family from the past, he is still not ready to go visit them yet.

Maybe in the future, but not now he doesn't feel brave enough to do that though he's well aware of the fact that they will have to encounter each other at some point when they are both related to the sole heir of Wang group of enterprises.

"What..? Why..? And besides it's you who your dad wants to see and not me. " Shock was clearly written on his face when Zhan suddenly busted out in fear of meeting his future in laws.

He has no idea what he is gonna do and how they will take their relationship into consideration when they actually come to know about them she doesn't know, he is not ready for that and this reason was now holding him back even more.

Hearing the panicked voice of his lover, Yibo sat up on the couch and faced Zhan before he took Zhan's soft hands in his. He gently caresses them as of reassuring Zhan that things will be fine and he will be able to do it.

"But I want you to come with me... Zhan Please... I need someone with me. And you have never been into my house nor seen my family before right..? I want to introduce you to my parents"

Just by hearing those words made Zhan's brain stop working and stare at his boyfriend without even blinking his eyelids properly. For a moment he actually thought that his boyfriend had gone mad and was blabbering nonsense but as he kept looking on that face with the determined and change the face he stuttered, "Bu...But Yibo... I...I'm not sure yet..."

"It's okay Zhan you will be fine and I will make sure of that" Yibo reassure him with full confidence that he will always be there for him and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him.

Zhan know that, what he said just now was true and he was confident about that. Because it's his boyfriend whom he trusted the most at this moment of his life.

"Please..?" He pleaded as Zhan still quiet without uttering a word as if he was in his deep thoughts for a few minutes. But soon after, he looked at his boyfriend again and said,

"Okay...For you"


	18. Chapter 18

Zhan: Where are you Yibo..?

Yibo: I will be there in 10 minutes Zhan, don't worry

Zhan: Okay, I'm waiting. See ya soon Bo.

Zhan was trying his best not get nervous as it's actually the D-day, where he has to accompany his boyfriend to his house for the first time. They have been friends for all these years yet he had never once visited the place, which is his once best friend's house yet.

Well nobody has ever been into his house nor seen his family all these years. It was almost like he was someone who ran away from the house and started his own life here.

But in real, it was more like his parents were busy with their business stuff and they didn't have much time spend it with him. Zhan I have no idea what to expect from Yibo's family because he has never once met them before.

 _'It would have been easier and less nerve-wracking if I had actually met them before this. Now I have no ideas what to expect nor know how they will be reacting after knowing about our relation. Oh god help me with this please. We have been hiding from them until now but now I also feel like we can't hide anymore. Please don't let them hate me from the beginning...'_ he thought.

He couldn't help himself from getting more worried as he was about to meet his future in laws this day. He never thought of this coming when started their relationship because, back then there was nothing but best friends who acted like more than best friends. Even though they have never put a tag on their relations.

"Zhan are you nervous..?" Yibo asked while holding his hands once they wear inside the car driving back to his house

"A little bit, but it's okay...I can manage" it's true that he was indeed nervous, that it actually feels like each of his veins are about to popup as it gets closer to his house.

He has this feeling for a few minutes now, that something was going to happen but he still chooses to ignore those and gave his boyfriend a calming smile to assure him that he is fine.

Yibo was feeling restless watching his lover fidgeting on the seat beside unconsciously. He knows that Zhan was actually trying to be brave and face the situation for him rather than running away.

This small gesture from his beloved was actually giving him the courage to confront his father on whatever he has to discuss with him. It was suspicious when his father who was busy all this while and called him unexpectedly requesting him to come back home, without oven telling him what was actually going on.

Though he looks like a tough guy, he is still a human and a 22-year-old. How can he not get nervous when things are going out of his knowledge..?

He may be a cold-hearted Prince on the outside, but he is still the same boy who is craving for his father's love despite the things he is going through. And no one in this whole world can replace the true love of a father and son, the love which he has never experienced in his whole life.

"Zhan...Don't stress out too much about it"

Yibo told his lovers hand with one hand but still driving the car with the other to its destination. He was trying to not look at his beloved at that moment because he knows once he looked, there the confidence he mustered up will just drain out of him within seconds.

He will never be able to take that sad and nervous face of his boyfriend, "I'm trying but it's still there, I can't help it" Zhan said.

Yibo stop the car when the traffic signals turned red and he looked at his lover, before once again holding his hands which were resting on his thighs and said, "I know my Zhan can do it" before lifting those soft hands near lips and gave a small peck on it.

Those small gestures like this are Yibo's way of trying to distract his boyfriend's mind from going on havoc, even before they even reach their destination. But again, Zhan was a nervous mess by the time being.

"Are you sure that I should come with you..?" Zhan couldn't help himself from asking the same question for the hundred the time since they actually planned of this.

In fact, Zhan was just too nervous and the overthinking nature of his, was making him go crazy all the way. Now it looks like that's the only way he can distract himself and be calmer, even though he was juggling the topic in his head which he is actually stressing about.

"Yes I am...you have to be there with me. I want you with me" Yibo breathed out sincerely. He needs him beside him today more than any other day.

For some reason his mind kept saying that this day is actually important and he have to introduce his boyfriend to his family before things go down the hills. Yibo know that this is just too soon but his mind was giving him some random vibes which doesn't looks so nice to him.

"But what if they don't like me..?"

 _'I don't know Yibo, I'm just scared all of a sudden'_ his heart mumbled in a painful voice.

"Even though I know, and I wanted to say that it's not like that and they will love you, you know I can't promise you anything..? But whatever is gonna happen there, I will stay with you and that's the only thing I can promise right now my love. I'm sorry, I have to pull you in between this mess of mine and make you suffer. But I can't let you go. We belong to each other."

His sweet yet serious words, and he meant every single thing he said even though he hates to pull Zhan a long into this. Yibo still can't let go of him either because the unconditional love between them had tied them down with the Invisible string that connects two beating hearts.

"Yibo, please don't think it like that. I Know I'm being paranoid right now, but it's just that I don't know what to expect there. I have never asked you about your family nor anything around it. I didn't ask because I didn't care about your status and all back then, as you were my friend. But now I have to actually think of it as you are my lover now, and I don't want to disappoint them in anyway. Because, one day or the other, they are going to be a part of my life too. But again, don't worry, we will get through this together. I trust you."

Zhan's words were deep portraying his feelings for this guy at the same time all his worries and stress where clearly in those words.

Zhan know that his boyfriend will be there to protect him and won't let anything happen when he is with him. But still, that doesn't mean that his heart will calm down so easily.

~~*~~*~~

"Wow...you never told me your house is actually a freaking mansion"

Zhan couldn't help from making himself look like a gaping fish out of the water once they entered a large property, where in the middle huge Mansion was situated at. Even the gateway a look fabulous and huge just buy the size of it.

"You are exaggerating love" Yibo chuckled while seeing that surprised face of his boyfriend, looking like a small kid looking at something sparkly and expensive thing.

Well can't blame Zhan as that was indeed a first time for him to see things like this in real.

The disbelief in him haven't left yet and he don't know what to think anymore. His mind just went blank all of a sudden just by seeing the size of his boyfriend's so-called house, which turns out to be a freaking mansion.

It was beyond his imagination and he never knew that this guy who was sitting on the other side of him was so freaking rich. No matter how hard he thinks, he still couldn't figure out why he didn't know this important fact about his once best friend and his current boyfriend.

But again, Yibo was never a person who show off his wealth nor his status.

He acted like a normal person who just came from a middle-class family and never direct about how rich he was. Not even once it looks like money doesn't matter to this boy, and he never cared about that.

"No Yibo, this is huge. LIKE A FREAKING MANSION. I never thought that this would be this big when you talked about your house back then"

Yibo couldn't stop smiling while listening to his boyfriend ranting about his house. He was scared of how Zhan will react once he finds out about his true background, but now his worried tuned into laughter because of how his boyfriend made the whole situation looked like.

For a moment he forgot all his worries and solely focused on this guy. "Well it's the family property so not mine completely and my father still owns it. Come let's go in" Yibo informed Zhan before getting down from the car.

"Yibo my son...I missed you baby" Yibo's mother greeted them as soon as they got out of the car and stepped into the house, or the mansion as Zhan likes to calls it.

His eyes were constantly looking around like a lost puppy taking in the scenes and the whole new look of the change in his surroundings.

"Missed you too mom...Have you been doing well..?" Yibo greeted his mom with a genuine smile on his face.

She looks like a powerful woman who carried herself really well and looks quite young even though she might be in her early 40s already. She had a very calming feel on her face and her moments were subtle yet loving. A true living form of a loving mother.

Just by watching the woman looking at her son in loving words made his heart flutter in pain. Well he thought of his very own mother who never even try to understand his feelings nor stood by his side when he wanted her to be.

But deep Inside, he was happy that at least his beloved has a dear loving mother just like her who welcomes her son with open arms.

"Yes baby, I'm good just by seeing my son's handsome face" she flashed him a gentle yet elegant smile.

She caresses his cheeks ever so smoothly, while her eyes travelled towards Zhan who was standing beside them, silently looking at them with a not so obvious pained face.

Yibo followed his mother's gaze and smiled when he noticed that his mother was now looking at Zhan with a soft gaze, but still she had that confused look in her eyes blended up well within it.

It was every first time her son had actually bought someone to their home, and deep down she was happy that her son changed into a better person, even though it took him much longer than she thought.

She knows that this person has to be special for him if he actually took the initiative to bring him home along with him, and she was grateful that his influence had changed her son in a better way.

"Mom, this is Zhan and Zhan this is my mom" he gave a brief introduction of both of them to each other with a warm smile just like his mother who welcomed Zhan with beautiful smile on her face as she said,

"Welcome to our home Zhan...Sorry but you really look beautiful too" Mrs Wang said as she admired the beauty of the boy who was standing in front of her.

She also noticed that proud smile on her baby boy's face which actually lit up his face just like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Mrs Wang. I'm so glad to be welcomed here" Zhan couldn't help himself blushing hard as he heard those complimenting words from his lover's parent. He was actually nervous to even step into the house but yet again seeing this elegant lady in front of him somehow calm him down.

"Where is dad..?" Yibo asked while looking around the living room when he couldn't find his father anywhere near them. Then again, he knows there is something coming up on his way just by observing the aura inside the house.

"Your dad is at the dining area, come let's have some dinner first, come in Zhan.." his mother welcomed them towards the dining room as she walked in front of them leading the way.

Zhan started fidgeting again as he kept walking behind them like a lost puppy. He just doesn't know why but the whole vibe surrounding him was giving him a heavy feeling, making him think that something was coming up.

He just doesn't know how to face his boyfriend's father when he doesn't even know how or what kind of a person he is. All the guesses he has is that he will be having many of Yibo's characteristics.

Zhan was sure that Yibo inherited his cold behaviour from his father because his mother looked really welcoming and lovely so that has to be from his father.

Zhan saw a man in his late forties siting there at the very end of the table with a grand and intimidating aura around him, and his guesses where right. Because this man indeed looks cold and frightening.

He had those sharp eyes and expressionless facial features, which actually frightened the people who will look at him and that include Zhan himself.

He already felt like running away from there as he gulped nervously just by looking at the man, sitting there and staring at him or more like glaring at him.

Yibo greeted his father along with his lover and also took the initiative to introduce them with each other. Mr Wang gave them a light node, acknowledging their presence there and ask them to join the table.

The dinner went silent because no one talked much as it was one of the family rules to not initiate conversation while eating.

"The food was really delicious Mrs Wang, I really enjoyed. Thank you" Zhan said once they were done eating and was now sitting in the living room, with Mr and Mrs Wang sitting just opposite to Yibo and Zhan.

They talked for a while and get to know more about each other while, Yibo's father was mostly silent and observing things around. Mr Wang do have small conversations with Zhan here and there but he was more on the silent side while the conversation was going on.

Zhan could already feel that the atmosphere there was getting tensed as, Mr Wang kept looking at him with his sharp eyes, as if scanning him in and out. After about 20 minutes of chit-chat, Mr Wang cleared his throat asking for their attention and said,

"Yibo, please come into my study. Only you" before getting up from his seat and walking away towards his study.

"Mn.." Yibo hummed in approval and stood up from his seat. He knows that the time is up and his father will surely call him at some point of time to have their 'talk'.

"Mom...please take Zhan into my room, he might be tired. I will go meet dad" Yibo said to his mother and turned towards his boyfriend who was now looking at him with that nervous pair of eyes.

Yibo gave a small smile reassuring Zhan that he'll be fine and Zhan shouldn't be worrying too much about him. Mrs Wang smiled while watching her son being so gentle with this boy and her heart jumped in joy watching the sight.

She never saw Yibo treating anyone as gentle as he does with Zhan and she also saw the secret conversation these two had even without uttering a single word.

Yibo walked away from there towards his father's study while Mrs Wang accompanied Zhan to Yibo's room on the 1st floor. Zhan was in awe as he entered his boyfriend's room for the first time.

The room was huge and designed in class. Everything inside that room screamed elegance and warmth. Yibo's mother watched Zhan looking around the room with sparkling eyes and innocently dumbfounded look.

She's a smart woman and she had already guessed that whoever this boy is to her son, he's not with him for his money and is genuinely taking care of her son. She can see why her own cold prince of a son is so caring about this certain boy out of all the people out there.

She smiled in glee as she walked out of the room leaving Zhan alone there promising him to come back with a surprise. Zhan was confused of what that surprise would be but regardless he nodded his head and smiled pleasantly at her.

It's been few minutes since Mrs Wang went out and Zhan couldn't find where she's. He walked out of the room trying to get a better look of the house or the mansion like what he calls it.

His eyes roamed around the whole architectural excellence and he took each and everything there by heart. He was still walking around the house aimlessly when his steps halted all of a sudden as head some loud noise coming from the room with huge wooden doors beside him.

_"What do you think you are doing Yibo..? Did I raise you to be like this..? Have you ever thought of us before doing all this..? Have you even thought of the consequences of your own actions..? Do you actually think that our society is going to accept this kind of relationships..? Come to your sense Yibo. Being with him won't do you good but will only drag you down and ruin your life. Why don't you see that yet..? Or you just doing all this so that you can drag me down too..?"_

Zhan felt numb after hearing those and it felt like his heart was about to break into a million pieces. Tears threatened to fall down but he held back as if nothing happened and walked away from there to Yibo's room. He can't leave yet even if staying there was suffocating him to death.

He can't leave Yibo here and run away when his lover was over there fighting for their love. He can't because Yibo promised to stay with him.

Zhan sat numbly on one of the edges of Yibo's king size bed as those words kept playing on loop in his head.

**_'Being with him won't do you good but will only drag you down and ruin your life. Why don't you see that yet..?'_ **


	19. Chapter 19

Zhan sat there at one edge of the king size bed as those words which penetrated his heart moments ago kept playing in his head. He himself was not sure of what he was feeling at that moment. He felt completely hollow inside and his body froze like a statue.

His world seems to be crumbled down around him as his head started spinning, making him dizzy just by thinking of those words repeatedly.

He wanted to cry out so bad at that moment, but he couldn't. He was in a helpless situation where he had to drop his own emotions and hold the pain which he was feeling at that moment, without spelling it out.

He couldn't do anything because he can't let anyone know the reason behind his tears, especially his boyfriend who care about him more than anyone else.

He stayed in the room even after feeling suffocated to death; even after his mind was screaming at him to run away, even after those tears in his eyes started threatening to fall down, he stayed for his love. Only because he wanted to hold on a little bit more.

Zhan can't let go of his love just like that, when he is been holding onto this and fighting with the obstacles which were coming up on his ways. Without letting anyone know he is been struggling all this while but he was brave enough to hold onto to his love and happiness till this day.

He never let his boyfriend knew about all these things which giving him a hard time, didn't even light him know what his mother thinks of them. But regardless of the fact, he's been struggling to stay strong and do thing the way it always been.

Zhan slowly stood up from the bed as he felt like he could no longer sit on those soft Paradise anymore. He walked a few steps forward and gently opened the huge window like door which leads to a balcony from his boyfriends room.

Stepping out into the balcony, refresh cold breeze washed over his face as his mind went flying to that particular day where he had an abnormal conversation with his own mother.

_**just to avoid the confusion, so this part from here onwards is like a small past in the past bcz we are currently going through their past at this moment. So apparently this scene takes place few days before YiZhan went to Yibo's house**_   
  


// It was two days ago when Mrs Xiao suddenly appeared in front of the door of Zhan's apartment without any notice. Zhan was indeed surprised to see his mother standing there in front of him once she opens the door, after hearing several knocks on it.

He doesn't even know why his mother popped in front of his door out of nowhere, but again he was still happy to see her despite of his surprise.

"Mom..? What are you doing here..?" He asked while still having that surprised tone in his voice. seeing his mother after a while, it's been indeed months since he last visited his home and he do miss that homely feeling of his family, even though his mother was the only person left for him to call as family.

"Why..? Can't I come visit my own son now..?" Mrs Xiao give her son those sceptical look as if she was trying to justify the fact that she was disappointed of how her only son reacted about her arrival.

"No, mom you know it's not what I meant. Come in" he really do know that letting his mother be in a bad mode will do nothing good for him because, she will be grumpy and stubborn and will only be taking decisions which, she think is right, rather than what is actually right for him.

And that is one of the reasons why he never wanted his mother to be grumpy or a disappointed at the very beginning of any conversation they both had.

"How have you been Zhan..?" His mother in questioned ones they both settle down on the couch, after Mrs had an inspection around the room with her eyes as if she was indeed scanning out each and every corner of the apartment.

"I'm...good. How about you..? Have you been looking after yourself mom..? You look a bit worn out, aren't you eating properly lately..?" Zhan asked as he put a glass of cold drink on the small table and settle down on the couch, before looking at his mother.

The woman had an impassive and unimpressed look on her face even after hearing that concerned voice of her own child, yet Zhan is already used to it by now.

"How can I eat properly when my own son is giving me nothing but headaches each and every day like this..?" She muttered out those words as if she was holding onto them for a long time.

As a mother, Mrs Xiao was worried of the future of her only child and it's understandable to a certain level. But things are more hectic in this case and she is being stubborn and autocratic without letting nor hearing what her son wanted to say.

"Mom...I" Zhan was about to say something but she cut him in the middle and continued ramble and her voice raised up to a certain volume which made it look like she was shouting at him all of a sudden.

She was only being stubborn and grumpy a minute earlier but now it looks like she was losing her cool and screaming the heck out of this poor creature, which is none other than her own son who was sitting there in front of her with his eyes popped wide.

"Zhan can't you still see that you are actually ruining your future by your immature choices here..? Why can't you think of yourself at least for once Zhan..?"

Hearing his own mom accusing him for every single thing which was going on and which was going to happen in the future, which haven't even happened yet, made him finally snap of the train which was keeping until now.

He couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to let his mother know that that's not what you want to do in his life and he has his own plans and dreams which he has to chase after. Zhan wanted to be his own person and built someone out of himself rather than staying under the wings of his mother.

"Mom please try to understand me a bit more, I'm not a kid anymore and I can choose my own decision now. Can you please stop seeing me as a kid..? Let me be myself at least once... I wanna live my life on my own too. How will I ever get a chance to know things if you are always there to block my way to explore new things..? You always ask me why I can't understand you, but have you ever thought of understanding me and my choices..? at least once..?"

Zhan seems like he couldn't take it anymore when his mother wasn't even trying to understand his desperate trying to be a better person or his emotions. Which finally cause him to open up all the emotions which were held up all this while inside him. But again, his mother wasn't getting what he was trying to say as she kept on her stand and asked,

"Son, why are you trying to kick out the chance that you are actually getting like this..? What is so special here that you can't move away from..? I'm only trying to give you a better life. A life you have always dreamed off. but look at you now, you don't even need any of those anymore. Did you actually give up on all your dreams Zhan..? "

"No mom I haven't, but it's just that I don't want to go away from here. Everything I love is here, how can I walk away when I actually find my happiness here..? I love it here mom, I don't wanna go, my friends are here, everything I love is here and Yibo is here too"

Zhan blurted out randomly as if years of keeping all this took a too him and now letting all these goes take over him within seconds. He couldn't afford to lose all the things which he is gifted here, the things which he knew he will never get your experience anywhere else.

And on top of all these, he will have to part away from his beloved whom he finally got to embrace like his life depends on it. It still feels like a miracle that he was actually dating his very own crush after such a long time. Zhan walked the hardest path both in his life and his love and now he can't let go.

"What..? Yibo...? Are you still hanging out with him..? Zhan are you dumb or what..? how can you hang out with a person who almost caused your death..? I don't get it son. I just don't get. How can you still be with him after all that happened..?"

Just by hearing the name of the other boy Mrs Xiao gets Furious as she started thinking that he was the one who was holding her son back from going anywhere and being successful. She used to like Yibo back then but things changed when she came to realise that that boy was actually a harm for her son, and his peaceful life.

Therefore, just like every other mother out there, she also wanted her son to stay away from someone who is dangerous for him.

She still remembers the day when she received a call informing her that her precious and was hospitalized and is currently being under treatment not long ago. For the first time she was scared of losing him that day and she started resenting Yibo when someone told her that he was the reason for her son to reach at this state.

According to what they know he was beaten by a group of Hooligans the night after his birthday while he was waiting for his friend to arrive, Zhan was just standing there and waiting when 3 or 4 random dudes came up to him and started punching and kicking him unexpectedly.

He was surprised by the attack and outnumbered, which actually made him at the loss hand. A sight of him lying on the ground after getting kicked by a guy was the one which welcomed bo when he gets there.

Yibo panicked at the situation and ran fast towards his lover who was lying on the road lifelessly. He took him in his hands and started calling him by his name checking as if he was still breathing or not.

Yibo felt alive when he finally found his beloved breathing but the adrenaline which crashed through his system made him both furious and broken at the same time, drops of painful tears fall down from his crystal eyes.

He turned towards the guy who was kicking Zhan and blow a hard punch oh his face and kicked him hard several times. The guy fell down on the floor while holding his nose covered as a numbing sensation took over that area before it started bleeding.

The guy's eyes watered from the hard blow and he got up from the ground to attack Yibo, who was standing there in front of him. But Yibo grabbed on to his helmet which was in his hand tight and swing it hard before it landed a painful smack on that guy's head making unconscious and finally fall on the ground.

Yibo carried Zhan on his back to the nearest hospital which was thankfully near to them. Zhan stayed in the hospital for about a week as he was having bruises on different part of his body and a fractured leg with a broken born and stitches on his head.

But apart from that, things were fine and he recovered pretty soon as his boyfriend accompanied him in the hospital everyday cheering him and doing cute and funny things to make him smile again.

Yibo personally took care of him during the whole time of recovery and stayed with him like a shadow helping him in every single thing.

Tough Zhan had tried many times but still his mother won't believe him when he says bo was not the cause of that accident, even though that person told her that those guys attacked Zhan mistaking him to be Yibo that day. Any mother hearing this thing will instinctively consider the other guy as a threat to her child and that's also was what Mrs Xiao did.

"Mom I have told you a thousand times already that, it wasn't his fault. Why are you still mad at him for my carelessness..? I made it clear that I was the one who got into that accident and he only helped me out of that. Do you think I will still be alive if it wasn't for him to be there on that time..? So, drop it mom, He have done nothing wrong"

Zhan was now trying to defend bo as he strongly believes that whoever told his mother those things were just lying, and it was clearly misunderstood from her side. Or he chose to believe that someone actually after him and wanted to get rid of him.

But again, he will never blame the person he is in love with because, he still remembers how worried was when he opens his eyes. Yibo also injured his wrist and got scolding from him for being reckless while he was there on the hospital bed.

Zhan still remembered the look Yibo gave him when he was scolding the other guy when he himself was injured more than badly. He saw love care and tenderness in his boyfriends eyes that day which made his heart flutter.

Mrs Xiao started getting increasingly annoyed with the fact that her own son doesn't even believe what she was telling him, nor is ready to let go of the boy who was roaming around him like a plague.

She just doesn't get it why he was so into that guy when he is nothing but just a friend for him. She still can't get a hold of what so great about that guy which makes her own son different for him like this.

"You still don't get it right..? Zhan how many times have I told you that as long as he's concerned, nothing good will ever happen and he will only pull you down along with him. Can't you see he's trying to ruin your life..?"

"How can you say it like that..? He was nothing but good to me all this time and you calling him out for that..? Just how could you do that to him..? do you only care about money now and you don't see your own son's feeling nor how he's struggling everyday...?"

Tears started forming in his eyes threatening to fall down anytime soon. It hurts him to even think of a situation where his beloved is actually dangerous for him. He knows that Yibo is not that type of a person and he is sure that he will never hurt him.

But now it hurts that his mother will never believe him nor his please no matter what he says, or how he tried to convince her. Zhan really wanted her to accept that boy who was so special to him even though he still hasn't told her about their relation yet.

He was planning to say it but not this soon. but things are turning out to be getting worse as the minute passes by, and he couldn't take more of all the reactions and disappointments as he finally let it loose and said,

"And you are wrong mom, because as long as he's with me, I'm sure he won't let anything happen to me. I trust him mom. He's my boyfriend and I love him more than anything. He won't do anything that will hurt me"

Zhan blurted out in the moment and even he didn't know what he just said out loud. His heart was too broken and his mouth and mind seems like they lost the link and is now spatting out whatever it feels like.

Mrs Xiao was shocked when she heard that and her heart felt like bursting out of her rib-cage just at once. She blinked her eyes in surprise as she felt completely blank fora second.

Her face paled while looking at Zhan who also had almost the same pale look on his face by realized what he just spattered out without thinking.

"WHAT..? He's your what..?" //


	20. Chapter 20

"Come in" Mr Wang said as he heard the knocking sound on his door.

Yibo who was standing there on the opposite side of the door unlocked the door and walked inside before closing it again.

He looked at his father who was sitting behind his huge desk with a calm face but, he knows that; that calmness is nothing but the sign of the coming storm.

Yibo have seen his father all these years and, he knows there was something up in his sleeves which will surely give him a headache as soon as he opens the mouth.

After observing the atmosphere in the room for a second or two, he walked forward and stood there in front of the desk waiting for his dad to get to the point.

"Sit..." Yibo took a seat on the chair as his father ordered him to sit. They both wasn't even talking to each other for a whole minute and both could feel the tension between them.

Growing up in the family, he is already used to this situation and can pretty match predict that his father was clearly scanning him head to toe, trying to figure out something to start the conversation with.

"How are you doing..? How's your collage and studies..? I hope you won't disappoint me" Mr Wang asked in a more casual way but still holding that intimidating voice beneath the words.

"It's going well and my grades are still the top so you don't have to worry about losing your face about that" Yibo said in a monotone, as if he was already bored with the conversation even before it had started.

He felt like he just wanted to get done with this and go home already. The home where he could be with his beloved, the place where we call home rather than the one he is in at the moment.

"Good then, but what happened to your face Yibo..?" His father inquired and he saw a small piece of Band-Aid on that handsome face of his only son.

And bo know that things are already getting messy from the very beginning, as his father mentioned about that small plaster stuck up on his face. He examined his father's face again before saying, "I fall down while practicing skateboard" calmly and looked away trying to not get a direct eye contact with his father at that moment.

It was not a complete lie though, he did fell down there when he was practicing on his skateboards trying to do a flip. But unfortunately, he slipped and got a small scratch on his face.

Zhan got worried and nagged at him whole evening telling him to be more careful and examined him, checking if there were any more injuries. Zhan was also the one who insisted on putting the Plaster on that small wounds, as he was worried of him getting infected if the wound stayed exposed like that.

"And you want me to believe that..?" He was surprised hearing those words as he didn't think of this coming when his father inquired about his small scratch.

Yibo got a feeling that his father knows something beyond what he told him, he just doesn't know how far he know. Therefore, Yibo is currently having a life crisis deciding if he should explain or just stay cool about this.

Whatever it is, he still didn't want to explain the fight he had with those hooligans that day while trying to rescue his boyfriend.

"What..?" Yibo asked in a surprised tone letting his father catch him off guard

"Do you think I will buy that bull shit just like that..? Yibo I'm your dad so who are you trying to fool here..." Mr Wang raised his voice as he was now more than irritated or annoyed at his very own son, who just got that pretty scar on his face after getting into some street fights.

He knows his son was a hot head even though he might look like the cold Prince outside, and he have already warned him about not getting into any fights or trouble when he is in college, after Yibo informed him that he still wants to continue racing career.

Mr Wong had known that once he started doing things on his own, he will also gain many enemies along the way. And now it looks like things turned out to be just the way he imagines.

He can't accept the fact that the sole higher of the Wang Empire, was fighting on the street like a cheap Gangster. How will he explain things to people when this news breaks out..? how is he gonna face others when his sons is acting like a street fighter, ruining his family reputation.

It was an unacceptable thing for Mr. Wang and this act has only proven Him that he has to tame his boy down before things get messy.

Mr. Wang pulled out the phone from his pocket and show it in front of his son, who was sitting in front of him before asking, "And can you please explain what this is..?"

Yibo's eyes widened in surprised when he saw a video of him beating the shit out of those guys, who tried to attack his boyfriend that day.

He wasn't actually expecting something like this when his dad calls him to get his ass back home. And now he doesn't know how to react. his heart raised a bit even though not much was visible on his stone-cold face.

"Where did you get..?" Yibo asked still trying to act cool even though he knows that now he has to explain things to his father and the things that will be following soon after.

"Does that even matter now..? Now tell me what this is...Why are you getting into fights again..?" his father shouted a bit louder than the calmly dangerous voice he had a minute ago.

"I was only saving Zhan, it's not like I intentionally got into fight. I had to rescue him and no one was there to help so I didn't have a choice but to fight them"

Yibo explained, he knows that there is no use of covering the fact anymore when his father already has a video as a proof there within him. He knows his dad very much, therefore he has to come clean in front of him unless he wants things go wrong.

This man in front of him is not someone who people can mess with. He will destroy everyone and anything who comes across him one way or the other, and he's good at what he does and will never leave a trace of his work.

"Who is this Zhan to you huh..? That you actually throwing away your reputation and fighting on the streets like some cheap hooligans. Why is e so important to you that you have to go to this extent..?"

His father couldn't hold on to his son's attitude any longer because his hot head of a son, who doesn't even know about anything and the future consequences which will be following his actions.

Mr Wang was someone who gave great importance to public appearance and acceptance. He was a perfectionist, who wants things to go in the right way in front of others no matter what. And this reckless act from his very own son was enraging him more than the headaches he already has to deal with.

He was clearly shocked the previous day when he actually gets to see the video of his son fighting like a street dog over a piece of meat. He knows that his boy is hot like this even though he was a cold Prince.

And had a huge temper which was there from his early stages of life as he was sent away to study abroad, but he was never been physical with anyone till the date. Even though he masters the martial arts at such a young age, the boy always was subtle about his actions and, was someone who actor about his reputation just like how his father wanted him to be.

But now it looks like things have changed and he is becoming more rebellious then the way he was once, which actually caused them to bring him back to his home country and continue his studies here, than letting him stay alone all by himself.

"Zhan is my boyfriend and I will do anything and will go to any extent to keep him safe. But no matter what I say or do, you won't get it nor will you believe me dad. So, I think I better go as I don't have time to waste on something that won't even do good for me anymore "

Hearing those words form the mouth of his own son gave him the actual shock of his lifetime. For a moment he thought he was hearing things and wanted to you ask him to repeat what he just said.

But as soon as the truth sink into his head, he was enraged and clenched his fist into a tight ball as the anger begin to grow inside him. Mr Wang couldn't believe that his son was really in a relationship with someone, and that to a boy out of all for god sake.

He could feel his heart racing faster than it ever been and seems like it actually is about bust open one of his veins in any moment. For the first time in his life he felt helpless and didn't know what to do for a moment, before the anger to cover him completely.

How is a society gonna react when they know about this; was his first concern rather than thinking of his own son and his situation. All this while he thought that bo will be marrying someone whom he pointed his fingers at, but the boy had proven him wrong to day.

He felt completely blank and lost thinking about what will be happening in the future if the world gets to know about this, and how that will affect his company and business finally.

NO, he shouldn't let that happen. For ambitious and business-oriented mind, he will never let anyone cause a hustle that will harm his company which he built to his sweat and tears, and that includes his very own son.

His mind was now filled with anger and that anger was directly directed towards the boy who caused this. Yes, he's sure that Zhan is the one who seduced his son and made him like this. Mr. Wang was sure that, that boy has other motives and their total destruction was the main reason behind it.

He couldn't believe that a boy who looked so naive and innocent like that could actually seduce his son and trap him like this. Mr Wang couldn't take this mockery anymore as he let his guards down and for the first time acted up on his feeling.

This whole thing was just to ridiculous in his eyes as that boiled his blood in pure distress as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WANG YIBO..? And you fighting on the streets are not a waste of time to you.? Did I raise you to be like this..? Have you ever thought of us before doing all this..? Have you even thought of the consequences of your own actions..? Do you actually think that our society is going to accept this kind of relationships..? Come to your sense Yibo. Being with him won't do you good but will only drag you down and ruin your life. Why don't you see that yet..? Or you just doing all this so that you can drag me down too..?"

Yibo was startled for a second as he heard his father yelling at him for the first time. But soon he composed himself and calmed down his beating heart, which suddenly got startled from the very first effect of getting shouted like that.

His father has never done this to him ever before and this behaviour actually surprise him to the core, and only took the flip of a second for his whole composure to crumble down.

Yibo was completely silent for a second or two, grasping in what was actually going there as he couldn't figure out, what he should be saying in his defence to protect his relationship with his boyfriend to stay safe and be happy.

Yibo know he can't trigger his father because, that will only lead to a complete mess but at the same time he has to defend for his relationship and the love of his life, for them to be together as he had promised.

Taking a deep breath and coming himself down; he said, "He's my everything and there is no change in it. Even if I have to pass through you, I will. I don't care about your so-called society nor do I care about what other people is going to think of me. For me, Zhan comes first before anything and it is going to be like that in the future too."

Mr. Wang was once again surprised by the attitude of his son who says defending himself and made it clear that, that boy who appeared out of nowhere and invaded his life and made it a mess like this; is the one who he admires and adore the most than his very own parents, who raised him into a fine man like this.

This behaviour was clearly unacceptable for Mr Wang, and he had made the decision to do whatever he can to prevent the boy from causing more trouble for him.

Yes, according to him, that boy is a plague in Yibo's life. And as his father, it his duty to get rid of it as soon as he can.

"Do you think he will give you happiness..? well think again my son. He's nothing but someone trying to suck up your blood like a leach. He won't be able to give you happiness Yibo, and you will regret this decision of your one day when you will actually get tired of him. I know my son, I know all this will fade away soon and you will be left with a broken heart at the end. So, think carefully before you do anything that will an actual fatal for your future. "

Yibo was fully done from hearing all this nonsense which his father just sprouted and it seems like he couldn't take those anymore. He won't let anyone talk shit about his boyfriend when he's there breathing and alive. And he will defend even if that person happened to be his own father.

Yibo stood up from his chair and shouted after a whole minute of trying himself to control more, and get a hold of his raging emotions. He was trying his best to not burst out in front of this old man but he's not having it by how his father is behaving right now.

"ENOUGH..!!! You know nothing about me. When did you even cared about me..? All you cared was your fame, status, and the fake friendship along with the money it bought. You never for once tried to know me. Growing up, you don't even know what my liking's were. You know nothing...absolutely nothing about me . So, stop pretending like a father when you never been one until now."

Yibo let out all his frustrations which was in his heart all this while and asked that question which was lingering in his head until the date. He had enough of all the mockery that he's been through all this time and didn't wanted to take more shits on his shoulders anymore.

Living a life of having everything yet nothing at the same time had tired his out years ago but he still holds in like nothing happened. But not anymore as he had already reached the limit of his tolerance.

What's the point of having all the luxurious things in his life if he is bound to be lonely and sad forever without getting to know what it feels to be loved by the person from whom he's longing it for. what's the point of having his parents there but not being able to get the love and care he crave for from them..?

"WANG YI BO..!!! YOU..." Mr. Wang shouted in furry as Yibo had let his composure loose and yelled out whatever he wanted just like that. This day just happens to prove how wrong he was about his very own son all this while and how much he had changed all along.

The realization hit Mr. Wang on his face hard causing a moment of crumbling down and felt like he had already failed as a parent just but hearing what his son just said in front of him.

"I have to go now, he's waiting for me. please take care of yourself and mom too...bye DAD!!!!"

Yibo said coldly trying his best to not break down in front of this old man who never even tried to understand him at least once. Like father like son, so Yibo also was stubborn to not show any such emotions that will make him look fragile and in capable in front of his father.

Without waiting for anything Yibo turned towards the door and walked out of the room with a heavy heart which was bleeding in pain.

The pain which always pinned him down until the day and the same which sliced him into pieces every time the memory runs through his mind like a painful fantasy.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

"Zhan.." Yibo called out as he inside his bedroom, where he assumed his boyfriend will be spending some quality time with his mother.

But he still couldn't find his beloved anywhere inside the room, even after his eyes darted on each and every corner of the room completely. Checking each and every corner for that soul whom he knows will calm him down.

Zhan who was standing outside in the balcony deep in his own thoughts, as the painful memory of the past day formed in his heart, got startled when the sudden noise pierced through his ears and made him Yelp with a "Huh..?" Sound.

"What are you doing here..?" Yibo asked as he walked closer to his lover who was standing there with a dazed look on his face. He gently wrapped around his hand on to his waist and back hugged him, engulfing Zhan in his embrace as if he was afraid to let go.

Zhan was trying his level best to not give Yibo a hint of his sadness while the other guy also wanted to protect him from being hurt by his own parents.

Zhan caressed Yibo's hand which was now on his waist as he took a deep breath and in a calm and collected voice he said, "Nothing, the view is so nice from here. I was just looking, that's all. Oh, how does it go..?"

"Well...Where is mom..? Weren't you supposed to be with her..?" Yibo inquired as he placed his head on Zhan's shoulders as if seeking comfort. 

Zhan being aware of this behaviour of his boyfriend, already guessed that things didn't go so well for them yet, and he's well aware of the fact that Yibo's father is greatly against their relationship as of now.

Yibo tends to act all clingy and whiny when he's going through something, which Zhan knows it better than anyone else. Zhan wanted to calm him down and tell him that things will get better and this is just not the time yet.

But for that to be done, he has to be strong himself 1st to even thinking of doing it. He's too broken for that and his current state will only deepen the wound if he ever tries to do anything about it right now.

Therefore, he planned to push away such thoughts when he's with his beloved and chose to answer him as he said, "Your mom just went down stairs so get something so she asked me to look around the house and here I am."

Yibo pulled away and turned him around and now looked at his face as if he was actually trying to find some comfort from that beautiful face. Zhan was having a hard time in holding his own emotions as Yibo was facing him now unlike a few seconds ago.

Gently caressing Zhan's face with his large hands, he asked, "Are you done looking around then...? If yes then can we get going..? it's getting late already"

"Yeah sure" Zhan knew that he might be feeling down and suffocated right now wanted to just run away from there, he's feeling the same though he's not voicing it out yet.

Zhan actually started feeling like things are getting out of his hands and he can't even get a grip on it. So, the next thing he can do is flee out of there before things get even messier.

Pulling Zhan along with him, Yibo walked downstairs and as soon as he reached the ground floor of their house, he greeted his mother who was about to go upstairs as she left the boy along there.

"Mom we are leaving" Yibo informed his mother in an almost expressionless face. He looked like he had lost all the colours of his life and now is an empty shell with nothing in it.

"Aren't you staying son..? It's getting late and it's dangerous to go out now" His mother asked in a concerned voice.

Just like every other mother out there, she is also worried about her child and the danger outside. Mothers are mothers no matter what age you are, you are still their child and they will always see you like that. Therefore, she had to remind him that it is not safe to drive back to their apartment at this hour

"No mom, we are leaving. Zhan have to run some errands tomorrow so we have to go. It was hard enough to pull him along with me today. I can't mess up his schedules because of me. And I will be going to shanghai tomorrow for few days, I have to attend a workshop there"

Yibo explained, trying his best to convince his mother so that he doesn't have to stay there any longer than he already has. He started feeling suffocated and wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

Because, the intense argument he had with his father minutes ago made him realise that, his father is just the same guy who always prioritizes others over his own son and his feelings. That man doesn't even care about his feelings and the cause of his actions that may destroy Yibo's happiness once and forever.

His mind never swirls around that no matter what, because that business-oriented, social concerned mind is always after dignity and power rather than happiness and peacefulness in his life.

"But you can drive back in the morning baby" his mother was once again trying to pursue her son.

She can't let out at the fact that she misses seeing her baby's face, smiling bright like this day and she also misses taking care of him like other mothers doing it for their children.

The boy hasn't spent much time with his parents as he was sent abroad, to continue his studies there at such a young age. And now that he is back in his Homeland, he is still not staying with them and he preferred to stay alone in a separate apartment just like most of the other college students of his age.

"It's okay mom, I don't wanna be late for tomorrow and I don't think dad would like that. We will be leaving then." He said while giving her hint that his father was not happy to see his boyfriend there with him, under the same roof. And that was enough for him to get the hell out of that house as soon as he can.

Yibo is also well aware of the fact that his boyfriend was holding up the suffocation and awkwardness until now just because he wanted to see him happy, so now he has to help him breath more by going away from there.

Seeing the stubbornness in her son's attitude she knows that he won't be staying here no matter what she says nor tries. So, she decided to stop gushing over the fact that she was actually missing her son and wanted to spend a little bit more time with him.

Mrs. Wang embraced him in a warm hug and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks as she said, "Yibo...bye son. Mom is gonna miss you. Be safe on your way and Come back home often, please don't stay out for too long okay..?" In a painful voice which cracked in between.

"Bye mom...I will miss you too"

Pulling herself away from the hug, she patted Zhan on his shoulders and said, "Bye Zhan, take care of yourself and do good with your studies". To which he gave a polite smile as he bowed a bit in respect and said,

"Yes Mrs. Wang, I will keep that in my mind"

No matter what he heard from that household that day, which pierced his heart and broke it into million pieces, he is still aware and thankful of this woman in front of him. She is someone who showed the love of a mother which he hasn't experienced yet from his own mother.

Mrs. Wang is as gentle as if she was taking care of a small baby whenever she is engaged in a conversation with them and, look after every single thing they needed ever since they both stepped inside the house.

Just like a mother who loves her children so much, he took both of them under her wings while they were there. So, Zhan can never ever forget the warmth he felt from her, even though it was the exact opposite of what he felt from his lover's father earlier.

After they all bid farewell to each other and Mrs Wang wished them a safe journey, they both stepped out of the house and hoped inside Bo's car and drove away from there, without wasting much time.

The whole right went in silence as they both drowned themselves in their own worries and thoughts, which was haunting them ever since the conversation Yibo had with his father.

~~*~~*~~

"Yibo... are you okay..?" Zhan asked as he snuggled on to the broad chest of his boyfriend.

They both lay down on the spring of heaven, hopping for a peaceful night, which they both know won't be coming after them though Yibo will be going back to his apartment in a while.

Zhan wanted to ask Yibo many questions during their ride back home. But, he chose to not do it because he was also busy having his own thoughts running through his mind endlessly.

What to do at this point was that main question, while his mind was desperate enough to hold on to his beloved and his presence more than anything.

Yibo looked down at the guy who pressed onto his body like a baby, as the tip of his nose tickled his neck inner soothing him more.

The upturned face of his lover was ethereal but that worried look on his face pulled him out of the trance and he said "I'm fine, don't worry about me okay..?"

Zhan let out an exaggerated sigh as he rose up from the position, and settled his head on his palm, while his elbow was attached to the bed. Even though a whole volcano was boiling inside his heart, he still couldn't let it out yet when his boyfriend was just near him.

He wanted to cry so bad thinking of situations. But yet again, he is in a helpless situation where he can't do anything rather than just pretend as he doesn't know anything, and is worried of how things turned out.

Zhan wanted to make it just like he's general curious about what happened inside the house when Yibo went to meet his father, but deep inside he was burning, he was melting and he was devastated from all these things which was taking a toll on him.

"How can I not when you look like this..?" Zhan asked in a whiny voice, trying to make it look like he's sulking as he doesn't want to let the other know about his broken state.

Hearing those whiny voices from his boyfriends made Yibo sigh, as he realised that this guy who is there in his embrace, is the same guy who loves him as if his world depends on it.

There is no way for him to run away from those questions when he is desperate to know. Slowly turning towards Zhan and missing his soft hair with his left hand, while gently stroking those tightened muscles, soothing them more and letting him relax.

"Zhan, remember that I will always love you and will stay with you no matter what" Yibo said.

"Did something happen..? You are scaring me now" he's still there to ask even though he knows that the answer will only be making it more painful for him.

Yet he couldn't help himself from seeking for that answer, just to know if his beloved is ready to share his pain with him rather than holding it up all by himself.

It's understandable that Yibo is used to the lifestyle of not sharing his things from the very beginning, so there is a high chance that he won't be letting himself free and tell everything just like that, he is not to blame because he is trained like that from a tender age, to be self-sufficient and hold in his pain than letting it out like normal people.

"No, it's nothing babe, don't fry your drain over this. You don't have to be scared either, I'm there for you always, so nothing will happen to you when I'm here besides you" by saying that he gave Zhan a good night kiss on his forehead and pulled him closer into the embrace, as they both decided to let it go like that, praying for a peaceful time that night though it never came.

**~~*~~*~~**

"Bunny are you sure you don't want me to stay..?" Yibo asked as he slowly got up from the couch on which they both were snuggling comfortably a while ago. He's being extra clingy today and Zhan knows that it's because things are stressful for him and, he needs someone by his side at that moment.

"It's okay Bo, I will be fine. And you have to go pack things up right..?" Yibo nodded his head in agreement when his boyfriend reminded him about packing his stuffs which he will be taking with him tomorrow.

Now he seriously regretted being lazy all day long even after Zhan nagged him for almost an hour for not packing. But seeing that kicked the puppy look on his face, Zhan couldn't help himself from giving a small peck on the soft plum leaf and said,

"I told you right it's okay. And I want some good rest now. I'm already feeling like a jelly just by meeting your parents. I almost thought I peed on my pants when I saw your dad. I think you have got the same intense stare like him Yibo. Sometimes you also look scary like him"

Yibo immediately started protesting against that statement as he sulked, "I'm not scary, you are just exaggerating that"

"You won't know it love, but I have seen the same look in your eyes when you looked at bin that day at the rooftop" Zhan pulled him out of the couch by force because that guy was looking like someone just glued him onto that things already, not even moving an inch from there.

"Don't even start with him Zhan, he's such a douche bag. I think the only reason for his existence is to ruin my life once and forever."

Hearing the name of the other guy itself enraged him and his face changed immediately, as the memory of that day rushed into his head. Yibo was indeed mad and got frustrated whenever he thinks of someone trying to steal his boyfriend away from him.

He is also a normal person and he gets jealous too. And on top of all, he is a really possessive guy who wants to keep what belongs to him as his and beside him, no matter what.

Zhan shook his head in disbelief watching his boyfriend being silly like a small kid, getting jealous within seconds. "You are being silly again...okay it's getting very late now. You have to go before it's midnight" and gently pushed him out of the door so that he won't trash around here anymore and will go back home without wasting my time sulking.

"Okay...but give me my good night kiss"

Zhan didn't even get time to react because that hungry beast already captured his lips in between, while pinning him on to the door frame and devouring his sweet cavern with his skill full tongue. Zhan immediately melted into the kiss as he felt like all his worries and pain just flew away from him for a few seconds.

They both drowned themselves in the moments of pleasure without thinking anything else which of them minutes ago. At this very moment nothing else matters other than each other for them. They continued to taste those plum lips nibbling on them and biting them in between letting the pleasure consume them as they continued to make out in front of the door like that.

"Mmmm...Yi...Yibo..." Zhan moaned uncontrollably as he was now gasping for air because the other guy was sucking the life of him just with a kiss.

He doesn't know why, but every time he kisses him passionately, Zhan could feel a shiver running down his spine; making his legs go weak as if he was kissing him for the very first time.

They both didn't want to let go of each other and wanted to stay like this for an eternity, but the reality was something else above pulled away from the kiss as Yibo felt Zhan couldn't take it anymore.

Yibo stood there looking at that gorgeous pair of eyes which always mesmerized him as if they hold strength of a strong magnet within his black orbs.

"Gonna miss you babe. Urgh, I don't even wanna go now. How am I supposed to spend like 7 day without you Zhan..? It's torture. I don't think I can do that" Yibo whined again, refusing to go back.

"You will be just fine and will do well there. You hear me..?" Zhan gave him a stern look making him do what Zhan says.

"Yes sir" Yibo gave him a salute and one of those million dollar smile of his.

"Now get going...chop chop" Zhan pushed him out further and urged him to go back with a smiling face.

"Bye love ...I love you..." and Bo left like that after giving a last peck on his lips.

"Mn...bye and be safe..." Zhan breathed out as he watched the car moving further away from him and finally a warm and salty tear drop rolled down his cheeks even without him knowing it. Zhan collapsed down as he felt his knees going weak and started crying his heart out that night.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a week since Yibo saw his beloved and he was at the edge of running back home and hold Zhan in his arms. He never knew that staying away from the other will affect him so bad to the point that it almost mad him go insane while missing the other's presence besides him.

The work shop went pretty well apart from the fact that this guy was mostly sulking at the corner while glaring at every single soul who tried to befriend with him. There were few girls from other campus who actually approached Yibo during the work shop, but this guy always brushed them off as if they were some sort of dust particles sticking on him.

Almost every girl presents there wanted a glimpse of his attention on them. But boooiii he was just too busy thinking about his boyfriend back home, that he didn't even noticed all the stares and those flirtatious glances and moments which were aimed at him.

He hasn't spoken to Zhan ever since the 3rd day of the work shop and this was making his brain go on havoc as he couldn't find a legit reason for the other to stop talking to him unexpectedly like this.

His mind was filled with worry that something might have gone wrong when he wasn't there. The thought of something happening to his lover made him feel suffocated and he wanted get the hell out of there as soon as he can. Yibo can never afford to have his beloved hurt and he will never let that happen again.

Getting hurt once was enough and he still can't let himself go back in day when Zhan was beaten up by those hooligans that day. Only he and god know how much he panicked that day and he would never wanted that to ever happen again in his life if possible.

Successfully finishing the work shop Yibo was more than happy to go back home and see his lovely boyfriend. People around him where amused see him smiling for the first time in the past 7 day. Who thought this will be looking ethereal when he smiles..?

That beaming glow on his face that day radiated to each and every person whom he encountered that day. They all were surprised to see the sudden change in his behaviour like this and when they asked he just shrug it off and said he's gonna see his special person soon.

Those girls were having that momentary on him was shocked to know that he actually has someone who he loved and he's happy about it. but the curiosity of who that girl who stole this ice princes heart was still a mystery to all of them.

But again, they don't even know that it's not a girl who took his heart away but a beautiful guy instead.

"Zhan...I'm back home..." Yibo excitedly called out as soon as he got inside Zhan's place.

Yibo already knew the pass code to get in there so he didn't even wait to ring the bell and wait for his lover to open the door for him like usual. Coming back home almost felt like he is back in heaven from the hell because, indeed he was suffering homesickness for the first time after years.

He was used to stay away from people who were related to him all that while, but now that he is in a relationship and is in love on top of that, he really felt lonely and homesick while he was there.

Leaving his bags just behind the door, he ran inside hoping to see that face him for the past 7 days, and hoping to hear that melodious voice which always sooth him every time he hears it.

But his excited step came into a sudden halt when he saw his boyfriend standing there in front of him with a blank face, looking really pale as if he has been going through a lot or was seriously sick.

Running towards his beloved and holding his hand tight in his before pulling him into a tight hug, he asked, "Zhan are you going somewhere..? Why are you dressed like that..?"

Because despite after pales look Zhan looks like he was about to go somewhere and Yibo know that just by looking at the attire he was wearing.

Yibo pulled away from the hug when he realised that his boyfriend was just saying like a statue, without entering a word or returning the hug like he always did. He doesn't know what just happened and all these things were confusing him to the core.

He wanted to know what happen, at the same time he was scared to hear the actual reason. Yibo observed that pale face of his boyfriend even more and the worry inside him took over, and now he was really panicking because this is not this guy looks like someone else.

His Zhan would never avoid him without a reason and will never look like a ghost who just woke up from his sleep. There have to be something that happened in these few days for him to be like this.

"Bunny what happened..? why are looking like this..? Where you crying" Yibo asked in a desperate voice as he saw the dark circles and swollen eyes on his boyfriend, who stood there staring at him blankly still not showing any reason. Just lifeless.

"Zhan please talk to me...Don't stay quiet Zhan, please it's killing me. tell me what happened..?" Yibo started shaking him a little bit while holding onto his Shoulders because, he was not even reacting to any of his words no moving just like an actual statue.

The thought of knowing nothing about the current situation was killing him. And he's in a more complicated mess because his beloved boyfriend chose to shut his mouth down rather than sharing it with him.

Yibo was desperate to know what happened because unless he knows the truth, he can't help him out of this. He was ready to do anything in his power to get that old cheerful lover off his back, but looking at the current state of Zhan was indeed worrying him more than anything.

He wasn't ready for this when he taught of coming back home after a week, after 4 days of not contacting each other not even once. This is just crazy and now he's at the edge of losing his cool any moment.

"Zhan..."

Yibo once again try to call his name just snap him out of whatever he is thinking. But was cut off in the middle buy a familiar yet not so familiar female voice, before he could even convey what he wanted to say.

Turning back to look at the origin of the voice, he was really surprised to see an elderly woman standing at the door way looking at both of them. She looks intimidating with that cold face of her as she walked inside carrying herself elegantly.

This is not the first time he is seeing this woman, and he is well aware of attitude and behaviour more than any of Zhan's friends. How can he not know the mother of his own lover..?

"I want to talk to Zhan" she said, no more like commanded in an unbothered way, letting him know that they need some private time and he should move out of there.

Though Yibo wanted to stay longer and be there for his boyfriend, he was helpless and had to obey the older women.

Therefore, understanding the situation well, he nodded in agreements and said, "Okay...I will leave you both and will get you guys something to eat then" before walking away from there, while his eyes kept on lingering on his lover who stood there like a pole.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE ZHAN..? WHAT IS ALL THIS..? ARE YOU FINALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND..?" Yibo was startled to hear Mrs. Xiao shouting at her son like that when he came out of the washroom after he took a shower and changed his cloths.

Although he wanted to go there do something for his lover, he was in a helpless situation where he can do nothing but stand there and watch. His heart hurt when he heard that though he doesn't know what they were arguing about.

His heart was already breaking the previous week because his every own father who was standing against their relationship, and now he's having to go through the same once again just by the look of it.

Yibo couldn't stay there any longer and listen to them talking, so waked into the kitchen trying to find something there which he can serve to Mrs. Xiao. But to his dismay there wasn't anything readily available to serve, so now he had to run to the nearest store and buy something. Grabbing his wallet and key, Yibo went out of the house and drive away to the nearest store.

"Mom..." Zhan pleaded in a tired voice as if he's not even having the energy to talk now. He just doesn't want Yibo to hear his mother yelling at him now and it was now giving him a hard time to deal with his mother when she's mad like this.

"Didn't I told you that nothing good will come into your live as long as he's concerned..? but what did you told me back then..? That he won't let anything happen to you ..? But now what..? He just ruined your life and you still think he's not doing it..?"

Mrs. Xiao shouted not caring that Yibo could actually hear her. She seems to be at the breaking point now and at this moment she doesn't give a fuck to anything at all. She doesn't care if her words are going to hurt someone or not because now her son and his future is much more important to her.

"Mom please..." Zhan pleaded again not realizing Yibo is not there anymore to hear them talking. Zhan was already bleeding inside like he had never before. His heart is hurting and feels like it's tearing him apart into million pieces already just by the thought of something happening to his love.

"What..? You still wanna stand with him now..? after all this..? That's it Zhan you are coming with me and you will be going to that university from now on. I don't care what you are going to say, but you are coming with me and that's final."

Mrs. Xiao said in a stern voice letting Zhan have no choice but to along with the plan. She called Zhan the other day and told him that he's moving from the college and he had done all the paper works that is needed to be taken care of.

Zhan devastated that day and he himself don't know the amount of tears poured out of his eyes that night crying his heart out. He was helpless in such a situation when the pressure over him was just too much at that moment.

Zhan still remember the words of Yibo's dad and it never left him from that day. at one point he actually believed that what that old man said was nothing but true and he's actually a plague in the successful life of Yibo.

Not even in his dreams he wanted the other guy to suffer because of him and he will do and go to any extent to make sure Yibo is safe and is having a good life though that life might be without him in it.

"Zhan..? Zhan where are you..?" Yibo called out when he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere inside his apartment when he came back after buying few things to serve Zhan's mother who happened to visit them unexpectedly.

Yibo looked around every room and still there was no trace of Zhan anywhere which made his sanity go on stake again. He frantically run inside looking for Zhan but looks like the other had just vanished into thin air within such a short span of time.

Still looking each and every corner of the room, only to find a piece of white paper folded in half and placed neatly on their bed with a small box on top of it. With heavy steps Yibo walked towards the bed and picked up the boy and the paper in his hand.

He was literally shaking like a leaf as he stared at those things in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the box only to find that pendent which was actually the ring with a ting chain attached to it, which he gifted Zhan months ago now sitting in the small box.

His heart skipped a beat seeing that and then it started beating faster than it been. Suddenly felt like his world crumbling down as he took the cold metal in his hand and looked at it with a hurtful gaze.

His conscience was telling him that things had already messed up and Zhan had actually left him just like that, without even explaining anything to him.

The box slipped down from Yibo's hand and fall down on to that hard floor making a cling sound of the metal touching the ground. With his heart still beating like crazy as if it was on a race.

Yibo opened the letter as the tears that filled his heart and soul slowly made its way out through the window of his broken soul.

His eyes darted on each and every letter on that white paper while he was still trying to convince himself saying that this is all just a prank, and his Zhan will never leave him.

He wanted to belie like that, that nothing of this are true but a silly prank his boyfriend was pulling on him.

More tears flowed out of his ocean blue eyes when his heart was thrown into shredded pieces, as each word sunk deep in his heart.

//

Yibo...I have thought of this a lot in the past days and concluded, that I really want to quit school. I'm so sorry, I'm a coward, that I couldn't tell you this while looking at you. I really don't have the strength to fight through this situation. I'm sorry that I have to do this and I know I'm hurting you right now. But Yibo, I don't think I can do this anymore. Your father is right, being with me won't bring anything good in your life. And I don't blame him for thinking like that. I know I'm only ruining your life and is actually distracting you from your dreams. I'm sorry that all I can give you is nothing but pain and regret, even though you have only loved me . I don't deserve your love and care Yibo, and you deserve someone better than me. Someone who will actually give you happiness and the care you needed. I'm more than thankful to you for gifting some of the best moments in my life and also for staying besides me when I was going through my hard times. Please stay safe my love and I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I'm not asking your forgiveness since I know I don't even deserve that from you. You are the only person who penetrated into my heart and made me realize my own feelings but I don't think I can hold on to you any longer than this love... Please don't be reckless and take care of yourself... I hope you will find your happiness soon and live a life of your dreams

Bye Yibo... And once again from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry my love

//

"NOOOOO.....Zhan.." Yibo screamed his lung out as soon as he was done reading that letter. This is just ridiculous, how's he supposed to be happy if his own happiness is parting away from like this..? How was he supposed to look for someone else when the only one whom he loved just walked away from him moments ago.

He didn't even got time to process everything that was going on there as he was pulled back to reality so soon by the engine sound of the car outside. It was raining heavily that night and Yibo ran towards the street without caring about anything else.

All he wanted was to be with his boyfriend, hold him back in his arms like how they used to be. He wanted to see Zhan and he wanted to know what why he chose to leave him just like that. Yibo ran, ran while calling out Zhan's name,

"Zhan...Zhan...stop...Zhan, where are you going..? Zhan...come back"

With his heart bleeding while he sat there silently crying that day inside the car as the car continued to move without stopping despite Yibo running after him like his life depends on it.

"I'm so sorry Yibo. I'm not brave enough to fight for you please forgive me..." Was what his heart whispered as the car speed away from there leaving Yibo like a crying mess in the pouring rain, as he stood there looking at the car with his longing, painful eye as the tears kept falling down as the rain hit his face...

The day he felt so happy about going back home and seeing his lover turned out to be the day that broke his heart beyond repair... He stood there under the rain, wet and broken with his lips trembling while the name of the other guy kept pouring out of it like a mantra...

**_"THE END"_ **


	23. Chapter 23

"Zhan..." Yibo called out from the outside of a hotel room in which they both happened to stay. It was indeed pure coincidence that they both got to meet each other just besides the hotel and after what it felt like an eternity.

The encounter was almost like a peek into their own past which hit them with the hardest blow so far. As soon as their gazes locked some unexplainable feelings crept into their heart and soul, just after the initial shock of seeing the face of their beloved after years of trying to run away from each other.

The memories of the past weren't just unicorns and rainbow but also the bittersweet moments, of joy along with painful heart break. The instant panic of seeing Yibo run through Zhan's whole system leaving him breathless for a hot second.

His heart still goes crazy over that guy even when he's the reason why the other's heart broke into tiny pieces once. All these years he has been blaming himself for doing that and each and every day, the memory of Yibo pierces his heart and letting his soul bleed in agonize.

Zhan had cried himself to sleep and beat himself up for days, while he sunk himself in the regret full past of hurting the most precious person in his life. There was a time when he completely shut himself down from the world for days crying his heart out, yet again nothing changed.

All those pain and regret made the Zhan, who's this popular guy today. He had walked through fire to get here, though crushing down one's happiness on the way to gaining the goal is not worth the goal. That's the lesson life had taught him so far.

It was really a mess back in the days for both of them and, the struggles they have went through was something which always breaks the heart of those who get to know what have happened. Yet those people where not ready to let them be happy at least for once like how they wanted.

Locking himself away from the world, Zhan had also shut himself out from his one and only family with that. Zhan haven't spoken a word to his mother ever since they got out of that house that day, leaving Yibo there without even letting him know what was going on there.

Many things have changed and they both have changed too. Yibo turned even more colder and isolating himself most of the time when he's left with nothing to do. He's either too cold to approach or drown himself in his work.

That was his way of copping up with the situation more, He was reckless during the first few weeks of Zhan running away from him. Yibo was in rage and at some point he almost regretted opening his heart once again after so long, for someone who can never stand by his side nor he can trust fully.

He was rebellious and beat the crap out of people who approached him, at the same time he turned into a wild and untamed beast on track. His pain and anger made him the boy he's today. He has gone through a lot while trying his best to stay in this industry, getting more haters each day and dealing with all the stress by himself.

He was like a mad bull, focusing on his career and nothing else. He was boiling in anger once he was done with his mourning over his broken relationship with that guy whom he thought will stay with him until his last day.

But at the end it was all nothing but some well-planned lies. That pretty lie which he mistook as honest feelings of the other guy. Those where the feelings which let him go forward in his life so far, though he was still struggling every single day without letting others see his pain.

The cold look on his face was nothing but his facade to cover his pain and suffering from others, because he doesn't want another person to see his vulnerable again and hurt him once again.

For the past years, Yibo has been trying to avoid that Zhan who broke his heart as much as he can but there were times when he was actually helpless and had to share a same area with that guy because they both are celebrities now and will have to attend many functions where they will see each other.

But his last string broke when he saw the interview last day by accident. All the memories he buried deep in his heart just popped out of its restrictions and was going wild on him.

He even tried dating a few times but at the end it always reminds him of Zhan repeatedly. So, he stopped trying to move on in a fats phase because, he is well aware that he can't let go of his honest just like that even though the other had thrown him away effortlessly, or that's what he thought.

The memories of that horrible day haunted him for day and night. Yibo desperately wanted to believe that Zhan was no one to him, and he was nothing but a beautiful nightmare in his life.

He knows that he's losing it but he still doesn't want to believe that, the guy whom he loved to the brim of his heart had jilted him at the end. Having to push the days forward without knowing what actually caused his breakup with other always left him hanging.

Yibo had the right and wanted to know what actually happened back then, but he was at the dead end because Zhan never opened up that subject again. He almost run back into that guy back and beg him to stay but he holds himself together because of that never-ending desire to win his life where he failed once.

Years passed, and things are more different from the way is used to be back in the days. And at some point his heart also started forgiving Zhan. It took him years to realize that he can never fully hate Zhan no matter how hurt he was back then.

Once they both got into the industry they both struggled so much, trying their best to do things in a way that can actually impress others and their fans. And all their hard work paid off as years passed. Now they both are 2 leading stars in the industry.

Years of trying to avoid each other and anything related to the other as much as they could, just because they both was scared of getting hurt again just like how it broke them apart once. Those four years where like living in Hell in heaven for both of them, struggling every day to get over the pain and get going with their dreams trying to forget the past desperately.

Those where the time where they actually realised how the other person was such an important factor in their life. People say that 'you will only know the worth of a thing when it's gone' and, their situations had proven that a million times.

Both Yibo and Zhan realised the depth of the love and longing for each other once they parted away from each other, to a place where they could not even go back.

Even when they both thought of running into each other, everything around them restricted them from doing that and chained them to constant pace. The pain and guilt Zhan had gone through over the years where unexplainable and painful.

He smiled and act cheerful in front of everybody even when his heart was bleeding in it's painful sorrow.

It was the toughest to do during that time, when he was a naturally cheerful person. Zhan was like an open book and a guy wear are his heart on his sleeves. He was easy to read which turned out to be one of the weakest points of his, because now people can easily read what's in his mind unless he put a brave and fake facade.

Yibo spend more than an hour thinking what he should be doing now that he is really confronting the guy who broke his heart. He has a million questions running inside his head which he needs and answer but, at the same time he doesn't know where to start. How to approach and what to talk when he is in front of Zhan.

Yibo's mind was going crazy while he sat on his bed in the hotel room, thinking of a solution for this situation. He knows that he has to do it one day or the other, but the question was, was he ready to know the truth or was Zhan actually ready to tell him.

After all those endless debate with himself, Yibo finally decided to go to that guy and ask what really happened and why the fuck he chose to leave him just like that.

Yes, that's it... He needs the answer. That was the sole reason for him to stand in front of that big door leading to a luxurious room behind it waiting for that guy, even when his heart was pounding really hard; making him clench his fist as the anxiety reaches to the brim.

"Zhan I know you are here and I know you don't want to see me either " Yibo said after a short pause because he still didn't get any response from the other side.

Zhan who was beating himself up inside the room as all those buried memories came back to him, as soon as the picture of that handsome guy who he once loved and still is in love with flash in his mind.

He was a nervous mess as he doesn't know what to do now, that he finally was face to face with his beloved whom he once throws away like a piece of trash in his helpless situation.

"But I have something that I wanna talk to you" Yibo said in his deep and husky voice.

Zhan who was busy with his own thoughts now, got startled from the sudden voice that penetrated the doors of his room. He will never forget that voice and, he will never fail to recognize it either. Because that voice was his salvation once.

Zhan started getting panicked of not knowing what to do because, he himself is not sure how to explain and how to make him believe that it wasn't his intention to do it back then. That it was the situation which left him with no choice but to do it, even though he knew that his actions will broke them for the last time, maybe not even leaving a chance for him to explain in the future.

*if you don't mind then can you meet me at our usual place..?* once again his mind went flying as soon as he read the message which popped up in his phone after a few minutes. Zhan was surprised to see a message from Bo after what felt like an eternity.

He was confused at first thinking where he actually got his number from, but that's when he remembered he had never actually changed his private number even after years. Zhan just couldn't do that, maybe deep in his heart he was still earning for a call or a simple message from the other guys all this time.

He couldn't make himself convince that things will be good, and he will be fine without him. Because that guy was indeed like his other half who he can't live without.

Yes, he unconsciously prayed every day that he will get a chance to explain everything, that Yibo will forgive him at least for the sake of their friendship they had years ago. He's okay even if they don't go back like how they used to be, he will let go and let Yibo be happy again even though the guilt in him will never go away.

Sitting there on the bed for a good 15 minutes, Zhan thought of different ways to approach bo and settle things down. He knows that this is going to be a big night for both of them and things may go anyway, as he can never predict what the other guy will be thinking or doing which actually scared him the most.

"Sir, call me if you need anything please" one of the hotel staff informed him as he guided him to the rooftop of their hotel, as per his request of their VIP guest.

Zhan know that Yibo will be waiting there, therefore he requested the staff to not let anyone into that area for quite some time, so that he can sort things out without creating a scene for gossips.

Being a celebrity and one of the top stars in the country always gave him a hard hand, as he can't do anything like a normal human being without being suspected in the eyes of many who are constantly watching over him.

"Sure" Zhan assured the other with a calming smile which made the hotel boy blush instantly.

Zhan always have his way of getting things just by sprinkling a little of his charm on others. The boy left them there as he closed the entrance from the inside, but still not locking it before putting a do not enter sign in front of it.

Zhan nervously walked towards the other side of the roof top where he can see the silhouette of a guy standing there, while holding on to the railing while facing the night sky.

His heart tightened at the scene and he felt breathless. His palms are sweating from the pressure and anxiety he's going through at that moment. With his shivering hands he holds on to his real life while trying his best to not mess up anything anymore.

Zhan's heart skipped a beat as his eyes were blinking in surprise and his plump lips parted a little into to small gasp. He doesn't know what to do and the only thing that came to out his mouth was,

**_"I'm sorry"_ **


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sorry"

Yibo felt like his world just crumble down just by hearing those two words spelling out of the other guy.

Zhan don't know why but his heart ache so much just by saying that even though he still haven't explained the real reason behind their breakup yet. The symbol two words gave him greater pain than he had gone through so far because, he felt like there where a million things behind those two words.

"Why Zhan..?" Was the only thing that came out of Yibo's mouth when those words sunk deep into his heart, opening up the still unhealed wounds.

All those emotions which were bottled inside of him was indeed taking a toll on him at that moment. Yibo felt like his tongue got actually tied or more like his throat dried up and someone just put a silencing charm on him out of nowhere.

Yibo was determined to ask all his queries and get the felicitous answer that he wanted. But now seeing Zhan standing in front of him, trembling in fear and anxiety just touched his week spot.

He wanted to shout and let it all out. All those feelings, anger, sadness, regret, and longing, but he was helpless while looking at the other guys face.

How can he do that when Zhan was looking so fragile and vulnerable drunken in his own sorrow and guilt...?

Yibo's still couldn't figure out why he was being like this, when he was so determined to get this done. Why was he always weak when it comes to this guy..? The same guy who hurt him and broke him years ago.

Zhan's eyes where already started filling with tears which was threatening to fall down any moment. The small capillaries swollen, making his eyes look reddish and puffy as the stream of tears finally started flowing down from the window of his soul, through his cheeks and further down.

Even though he never wanted to cry, his tears were having a mind of their own and falling down endlessly while he looked at Yibo with his hurtful face.

"I...I left you like that...I know what I did back then was wrong and it might have hurt you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise Yibo, sorry that I had to break the trust you kept on me without even explaining what happened back then."

Zhan stuttered at the beginning, trying to pour out his feelings and the pain which he had been carrying all this year out from his heart. There were actually days where pain and regret ate him alive, pushing him into the depth of depression and trying to end his own life.

But somehow he still managed to pull up and kept going in the hope that one day he will get a chance to explain things. That was his final hope and the reason why he kept going.

Despite being that bright boy, who smiled liked the shining sun showing his innocent look capturing everyone's heart. Yes, that was him, the boy the world had seen and had known. But the few who does know him know that all those were just nothing but his fake façade.

"Zhan..."

Yibo's heart clenched tightly while watching those painful droplets slowly crawling their way down from his beautiful eyes, which always captivated them back then, even still.

Zhan unconsciously shocked his head as he was trying to let Yibo know that he shouldn't stop him and let him, because if it not now he don't know if he will ever be brave enough to do this again.

Zhan is standing there as he mustered up all his leftover courage. He need to get this out of his heart without getting disturbed anymore, therefore he continued as he said,

"I now you might be hating me now, but it's Okay...I don't deserve your forgiveness anyway. I just wanted to say sorry to you, sorry for all the things that I have done to you. Sorry for leaving you alone to deal with all that. Sorry that I didn't fight for you nor tried to stay by your side. I was selfish Yibo, I only thought of myself then and never tried to stand on your shoes and think what you might have felt like"

Yibo who stood there in front of him watching all those couldn't take that anymore and he walked over to him and gently wiped away those tears, at the same time even his eyes where now were filled by remembering the pain he had gone through.

"Zhan stop crying...And can please tell me what happened that day..? I wanna know Zhan... I have spent 5 years searching for the truth, but no one tell me why you left. I waited but you never came nor let me into your life anymore...tell me, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT DAY..? WHY DID YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT..!"

He knew that he shouldn't have shouted like that in front of a scared Zhan because, the sudden outburst in his voice had actually startled the other guy making him shiver externally. Zhan immediately shrug into a small body trying to protect himself unconsciously, even though he know Yibo will and will never hurt him physically.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you...I'm such a terrible person" Zhan started crying really hard this time as his last string off restrain broke off, from the effect of the outbursts unexpectedly.

Zhan almost he panicked for real when Yibo raised his voice like that, and his nervousness only made him tremble even more. Yibo is well aware of the fact that his once boyfriend who was also his friends, will be hella scared once he loses his cool. And for the first time he got to see that Side to

Finally calming down a bit since he was also having a hard time watching Zhan crying like that, Yibo pulled him by his hand into his embrace which the other guys fell into as if he was so used to that gesture.

Yibo thought that Zhan will push him away but turn on the other guy was just stupefied by the sudden action of his ex-lover. He never expected Bo to do that out of all the people, but at the same time he was more than glad that he actually did it.

Zhan almost felt like his soul flew out of his body while he was there trying to explain, but now being in the arms of the man whom he always wanted made him feel at home. A serene feeling of warmth and cosiness embracing him.

"No, you are not, don't think like that and I don't hate you either. So please stop crying" Yibo murmured in a soft voice as he doesn't want to scare Zhan again just like before.

He ran his fingers through the tick and pitch back lush of hair, while his other hand softly rubbed the back of the other guy who was clutching onto him and hugging him tight, while crying like a baby with in his embrace.

Zhan stood there crying for a few more minutes, letting out all his pain and worries out which he bottled up all this long. Finally letting it all go felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.

It took him almost 5 minutes to come himself down and stop crying so that he could at least talk properly, to the guy who was hugging him and comforting him even though he was the cause of their bleeding wound.

"I... I miss you, I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY...every day I wanted to run back to you and stay in your embrace. It was killing me inside. I'm so sorry bo...I'm sorry" Zhan said breathless once he got a hold of his mind after several minutes.

He was freaking out but at the same time staying in the tight hug made him feel secure again. A feeling that he haven't felt in several years and throughout his life he had only encountered peoples who avoided or abandoned him like a piece of trash.

Never once he thought he will meet a guy who will cherish him as the best thing in the world, and again he never assume that Yibo will be the one out of almost more than 7. 8 billion people on the planet.

Yibo stood there silently listening to what Zhan had to say because, the moment Zhan said he missed him and always wanted to run into his arms, made his heart flutter for the split of a second.

Yibo is confused and doesn't even know what to do next back then, and though he wanted to move on but at the same time his heart still beats for this guy. It's almost like they were made for each other, and one couldn't stay sane when the other is not around.

All those miserable and painful days play just like a movie in his head as his heart tightened and, the tears which he was holding back until now just burst out as that single drop flow down through his cheeks, as he finally ley out his pain and sufferings.

"I missed you too Zhan. I was waiting for you to come back one day. I know you will run into me one day or the other. I was already going crazy without you"

Zhan once again burst out crying in his embrace as soon as he heard bo telling him that, he missed him. Not even in his dream he thought that hearing those from the man he love will give it a different meaning and a different perspective with more depth to it.

Zhan was still a sobbing mess but he couldn't stay silent anymore, he have to let the other guy know that, letting him go once was the most painful mistake he had ever made.

"I don't know how I survived this long without you. Each day was a struggle to even breathe, it was like pulling the light out of my life when I ran away from you. I never know you were this important to me Yibo. I would have never thought of running away from you if I had known that, that was the day I will lose my happiness completely. It took me 5 years to finally get a glimpse of you, and I don't know what to say now...I missed you to the point where I thought of ending this life completely one day than living in pain every day."

Yibo pulled back from the hug and look that Zhan, still having that tear stained face while he was struggling to breathe properly from all the heavy crying. His eyes were already puffed up and look bloodshot which screamed a different look on his face.

"Zhan calm down, I know how you felt, I know there was something else that you never told me about but I want to know that. Why did you decided to leave me..? Like I'm sure there was something that triggered more than those things which happened...Please tell me. What exactly happened that day...?"

Yibo asked, but this time firmer but still calmly, because he don't want to trigger any more trouble for him. He had known Zhan for years, and even though he had changed a lot he is still the same guy who had his own fears and insecurities when he is in front of him.

Yibo already understood that Zhan was beating himself up all these years and he will literally go into panic mode when his mind started recognising a situation as complicated for threatening, therefore he have to approach him slowly and give him little more time so he could open up the held-up secrets without being vulnerable again.

"That day... I... I don't know, I was too shocked and scared after hearing all those things your father said when we went to your house, I was a complete mess after you left for that work shop. I was confused, scared of not knowing what to do and where to go if I actually had to leave you. I didn't even know that if I was actually being a burden and was holding you back while and ruining your future back then. I thought about it a lot and at last it only left be broken, and that's when Yu Bin came into my apartment....With your dad..."

Zhan explain trying his hardest to fight that frightening past which only gave him painful memories and nothing else. He wanted to fight for their love and he was ready to do that even after hearing those hurtful words directly from the father of the person who held his heart. Zhan was even ready to fight the whole world if he wanted but at the end he failed miserably..

Zhan always hated the fact that people look at him like a weakling and tossed him around as if he was nothing before. So, he was determined show the whole world that he can do things and he is capable of doing it.

He still had that confidence until that day, even though his mind always stumbles over those words poured of Yibo's father the other day.

No matter how much of a positive person he was back then, he still had his negative moments and that was the time when he actually spend hours and hours thinking if he was actually a hindrance to the bright future of his lover and, should he let him free.

But at the end he's still chose to fight until that day. The day that man came up to him and burning down his confidence which he gathered with all his might.

"WHAT..?"


	25. Chapter 25

**_**A small flash back on what happened that day**_ **

Yibo had left for his for work and it's been 3 day since he last saw his boyfriend. Zhan was barely holding himself up the first day as he cried himself to sleep the previous night after having a tiring day. All those words actually got into his heart that he seriously started doubting things and started over thinking.

Yibo kept texting him whenever he get a chance and he was pretty happy that his boyfriend was still there supporting him even without knowing it. He felt so lucky to have Yibo in his life because that guy still chose to keep his word to stay with him even after he was threatened by his own father.

He realizes that Yibo was the only person who stood beside him in all his hard times and when he felt like his world is ripping apart. That guy always thought of him and took care of him without caring of what others thought of it.

Seeing his lover so determined like that made Zhan realize that he have to do the same. He have to be strong to hold on to this, he know things will never be unicorns and rainbows from the very beginning of their relation.

After of moment of break down he gathered himself together and thought to fight this battled, hand in hand with his lover. But I never knew that he will be losing the battle even before his start fighting yes that was that sad reality.

That day Zhan I was busy doing his projects and few other home-works which were due in few days. His mind has been restless for the past few days and he seems like he can't concentrate on them anymore.

Zhan was busy wrecking his brain out when heard a sudden noise knock him out of his attempt to almost pull his hair out of his scalps.

He's sure that he wasn't expecting anyone to drop by at that point of time at his house. Therefore, he was confused of who this sudden visitor was. Zhan didn't waste much time, letting the other person stand there more. He got up and walked towards the door opening it, only to be surprised of the face that will come to him.

"Yu Bin..? What are you doing here..?" Zhan asked in a surprise tone after seeing that guy standing in front of his door, ready to knock on it as he had his hand held high.

He just don't know from where this guy got his address from and what he is doing here at this moment. Because the last time he checked, they both were not friends and are people not even related to; so why was he visiting him now was the question which started lingering in his head for a hot second.

Yu Bin gave him a sly smile which made Zhan cringe at the sight of it. Even that smile creeps him out after what happened the other day. He's confused and was feeling awfully awkward because he's not even sure if he should welcome him in yet or not.

Zhan actually gave it a thought and decided to welcome that guy in because he's not that of a rude person, who won't even welcome someone who visit his home just because they tried to confess their feelings to him once, though that confession only ended with his boyfriend getting mad and jealous like a cute jellybean.

Yu Bin rubbed the back of neck as if he was trying to be shy and all. Booiii who's he trying to play now..? Zhan is well aware of this guy and his character throughout the years. 'This guy here is anything but shy. And is he actually blushing right now..? What the actual fuck is happening..?' Zhan thought feeling extremely confused.

"Hai Zhan... Err, well..." he trailed off not knowing what to say next, when a sudden deep voice interrupted their talk as the voice echoed,

"He's here with me"

Zhan stood there dumbfounded when he finally recognised the owner of that deep voice which he is familiar with, even though it is not the voice which he frequently hears. But he heard that once, and to be exact, just few days ago.

Everything seems confusing as Zhan was not understanding why this old man popped in front of him without any prior notice or at least warning him. He stood there like a statue looking at the old man for a hot second before he pulled himself back into the reality as he breath out,

"Mr. Wang..?" in his outmost surprised voice.

"Can I come in..?" The old man ask without showing much expression on his face, just like the way his son reacted to him for the very first time they met years ago.

Yibo actually got some of his cold personality from his father and his caring and cheerful side which he only shows to his boyfriend, from his mother side from what Zhan had concluded with.

"Yes please... Have seat Sir..." Zhan welcomed them inside feeling embarrassed of his manners because, he actually forgot that he shouldn't let the guest stand there by the door like that.

The shock was still clearly visible on him and it actually took him few seconds to process what was actually going on, so he actually forgot what he should be doing for a moment as he stood there at the door dumbfounded.

Mr. Wang walked inside the small yet sophisticated looking house, while his eyes travelled around looking at each and every corner as if he was examining the whole area and judging them one by one.

After he ran his eyes quickly around the room, observing things, he settled down on the couch with Yu Bin besides him. While Zhan on the other hand looks like he just saw a ghost freely walking around in his house.

His face paled as he saw the old man's face and for some reason he started getting scared. He was feeling awkward and at the same time nervous because he don't know what to say next, therefore he thought of dusting off the awkward air by asking, "Sir do you need something..? Any refreshment or something like that..?"

"No thanks, you may give him something though" Mr. Wang replied in monotonously while pointing at the other guy who was sitting there besides him.

Yu Bin sat there looking like an innocent child, trying to pull out the innocent look on his face, even though Zhan is well aware of that fact that, that guy can only case nothing but trouble in his life.

"It's okay Zhan, I don't need anything.." Yu Bin refused politely unlike how he always behaves.

'What going on here and why is Yu Bin acting like a good boy unexpectedly...? Well he is a good boy but that's only if everything goes on like the way he wanted or else no one can call him good anymore' thought Zhan who had his eyes focused on Yu Bin.

"Why don't you sit for a while..?" Mr Wang ask when he saw Zhan standing there awkwardly and trying to fit into this situation. But again, he will never fit in because this is not something he asked for, and is not something he will ever want.

"Ahh..yes.." Zhan sat there on the chair timidly, still feeling uncomfortable.

"So, is this your place or you rented it..?" the old man casually enquired

"It's mine sir, my dad bought this before he passed away few years ago." Zhan explained, trying his hardest do not get a slip of his tongue and spoil things.

"Good, Does Yibo come here often too..?" Mr Wang asked while directly looking at him this time.

Zhan didn't fail to notice the change in his voice and the way he asked it. It was as if he know that his son usually comes here but he was only asking that just to confirm his speculations like a typical parent.

"Huh...? Yeah..? He.. He does come here sometimes. All my friends do, ones in a while" Zhan nervously stuttered while trying to answer that simple question.

He know that he can't deny it completely nor agree with that, because whatever his answer is, the end result will be the same. So why hiding it IN the first place..? But again, he tried to make it look much less obvious to others as he could.

"Really...? Ones in a while..? But it doesn't look like ones in a while to me though...Can you please explain what this is..?" The old man asked as he pointed his fingers towards the wall, where there was a picture of both of them framed and hung on it.

Zhan nervously turn towards the direction at where Mr Wang pointed his fans at and, that was the moment he realised he fucked up.

The sudden anxiety which took over him when he saw the old man at his front door made him into a mess. So, he seriously forgot about the picture which hung on the wall, of him and his boyfriend that they took a year ago when they went on a trip.

That was one moment he always treasured the most in his life. Because that day he had so much fun with Yibo who was his crush at the time. Yibo was smiling and playing around like a teenager for the first time to everyone's surprise.

They spent time together laughing and fighting with each other for silly reasons, while they both pulled silly pranks on their friends and on each other endlessly that day.

Zhan smiled at the memory of him chasing Yibo with a big in his hand and the other guy running away from him, kicking, and screaming his lung out. His heart skipped a beat at the memory of them taking the picture together with their friends, all having a big grin on their face.

Zhan was about to walk away after taking the group picture, when Yibo pulled him closer and asked the guy who was taking pictures earlier to take few pictures of them. Zhan was surprised of the sudden change in Yibo but deep inside he was happy, and there was this one picture of them together that he loved the most. It was a picture of Yibo hugging Zhan from behind, with a wide smile as he made some silly faces.

That was the moment he realized that this boy was not just a momentary crush for him but, he was deeply in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of it life with him. Zhan was okay even if he will only be a friend for him because, he wasn't sure of how the other night be feeling about him back then.

The moment Yibo hugged him so close to his body, leaving no space between them, made him feel like the actual butterflies were fluttering down his belly. Giving him a new warmth and serine feeling which he experienced for the very first time.

Zhan who was deep in his thoughts was suddenly pulled back to the reality as the old man's intimidating voice boomed in the room, startling him a little bit as he said, "Look here boy, I don't care whoever you are or what your background is. But mess with my son and you are not walking away that easily. I hope you know what you are playing and also know that consequences of your action."

Zhan's mind just went blank as felt like a sudden shot circuit just happened inside his brain from listening to that old man. What is that guy even talking about..? When did he messed up his son's life like how he's accusing it to be?

His pupil enlarge when those words fully sink into his heart and he wanted to defend himself, say that what's this old man thinking was not true and they both love each other.

But the only thing that came out of Zhan's mouth was "Mr. Wang, I..." before he suddenly got cut down in the middle of his speech by that annoying old man, who now raised his voice a tone upper as he deadpanned, even though he was damn serious about what he's talking.

"You what..? You love him..? Is that what you're going to say..?" Zhan just don't know what else he should be saying because the old man look like he was so stubborn to the point of not even letting him talk or give him a moment to comprehend the things which we going on there.

And, the fact that one of his college mates we sitting there while this guy over here was investigating him made him feel really uncomfortable and nervous, that he almost wanted to run away or the earth to fully swallow him at once.

"You couldn't even say the fact that you love him straight on my face and you think I will let you off the hooks just because he's lurking around you..? I won't allow anyone to destroy his life as if it's nothing boy. And I don't care whoever the other person I will be having to face regarding that..." Yibo's father said in a mocking tone now, as if that guy really wanted to destroy his self-esteem so bad like this.

Zhan who heard those words really felt offended but he chose to not be rude completely because, he doesn't want it to create a problem with a man who might be related to him in the future.

Zhan tolerated this old man only because he was his lover's father and if not, he would have already asked that man to get the fuck out of his house already and shut the door on his face after throwing out that parasite who accompanied him.

Yet again for the sake of his boyfriend, he gritted his teeth and explained, "Sir I'm not trying to do anything to him... And I will never ruin his life in anyway...I just.."

Zhan who was busy robotically trying to explain and make him understand things, suddenly stopped what he was saying when he heard the old man demanding in a stern voice, which actually made a shiver run down his spine.

Now Zhan know why Mr Wang is still one among the top, his personality and way of dealing with things where extremely different from Zhan had ever encountered in anyone.

He never had a situation where he had to actually face someone like this, so he was completely unprepared and, even his father had never been rude like this to him even though that man had only spent a few little years with him.

But still, he loved Zhan and took care of him when he was a child with all his heart, unlike this person over here who only care about his social status and what are the people think about them.

"Stay away from him" is what the old man muttered in a serious voice, not even showing a little bit of mercy in his boys as he said those.

Mr. Wang actually looked like one of those rich dads who comes in between the relation of his child just because his child chose to date someone who love him or her for what day are, instead of money and power.

Well again, that's what he is actually is, so he should also be acting like one too, which he did spectacularly.

"WHAT..? Sir I'm sorry, but what did you just say..?"


	26. Chapter 26

"WHAT..? Sir I'm sorry, but what did you just say..?" Zhan stammered after hearing what the old man just said.

For a moment he thought that this guy was joking and he wanted to believe that like that so bad. But, the reality is always bitter than people assume and it goes the same for Zhan too. He well aware that Yibo's father is against their relation and he want both of them to go in separate ways too.

But Zhan didn't think that he will be demanding for that, this soon. He thought he will fight together with his boyfriend and can make that old man along with his mother understand them. But, guess he's so wrong about that from the very beginning.

Zhan felt like his soul just flew away from his body when the thought of leaving the love of his life like that unexpectedly. His heart stings badly just by the thought of it. Had their destiny ever given them both a chance..? And only joined them together to break them like this..?

Is that why they both ended up together..? Only to part away so soon..? 'What kind of a destiny is that...? Is that things playing with me now..? But why..? What did he do to deserve this kind of fate..?' Zhan pondered

"I said, I want YOU, to stay out of his life and never come back. You can leave him and do whatever you want, but if you chose to go against my will then I will have to let you know that things are will get nasty from there on... I assume you don't want that to happen don't you..?"

Mr. Old man tussled as his face changed into a disgusted one, while looking at Zhan who was sitting there in front of him. He was looking at the boy as if he was some sort of contiguous disease, while Zhan on the other hand had his eyes wide opened, staring at the old guy, feeling devastated from all the heart full things this old man was spitting out on him.

His throat tightened, feeling speechless for a second after seeing the other side of this successful business man for the first time. Zhan never thought that the father of his lover will actually be self-centred and cruel like this, when Yibo had explained how his man was, despite all the outer look that man possess.

His eyes were already filling with tears but he refuses to let it out in front of this old man. How wrong was he to assume that every parent will understand their kids at some point and will help them out through it? But this guy over here is in a whole new level.

"But why..? I love him... With all my heart... And he does that same to me. Why you wanna separate us Mr Wang..? Do you even know what he means to me..? Wait you don't even know him, so what's the point of me asking that..?" Zhan chaffed.

He tried to explain things in a better way, but at some point he couldn't restrain himself from saying a little bit of things which he has been holding in his heart for so long. He wanted to at least the old man know what he was missing all this while being the so called business man and building up a life of his dreams.

"YOU..." Mr. Wang shouted, hearing Zhan directly asking him that. He was now sitting there glaring at the boy who dare to question the way he treated his very own son. His fingers curled into a fist as his eyes glare in furry.

Zhan still doesn't want to offend his lover's father though that man was indeed acting like an asshole here. Therefore, trying his best to not be harsh by his words he asked, "Sir with all due respect as my lovers father, now that you are already aware of our relationship. I have to ask you few things."

"Who are you to question me..? And we are talking about my son and his future here, and YOU are a hindrance for that in all means." Mr. Wang squawked.

The old man was already fuming smoke from his nostrils feeling extremely agitated by Zhan's attitude, He thought that this boy will just give up on Yibo after he sprinkle some threatening words on him, and then he will get his boy back from being and doing scandalous things and get included with this guy's life.

Zhan grunt when he heard the man talk about his son, the same son whom he haven't even cared for years and the same son who craved for his love at least for once. Zhan lost his self-restrain as he couldn't take all the bullshits this old folk was talking about.

He don't know what triggered him, but hearing that man talking about his son when he have not even once cared about the said son, made him mad. Maybe because he know the struggle of not getting accepted by one's own family and he felt like defending Yibo at all cost without thinking what the out some is going to be.

"Son you say..? Have you ever considered him as your son at least for once, apart from seeing him as a thing that will make you feel proud and or someone whom you can gush over in your, that so-called social events..? He's not a display object sir, he's a human... Like you... Like me... He has feelings too. Have you ever wondered what he wanted the most from his family..? Wait... How can you know...! You were so busy with your business and world tours that you never had time to even check on him"

Zhan spat out without thinking what he's saying. He was so mad at that point, and couldn't stop nor could he think what he was spitting out. For some reason he left like he wanted to let it all out and now it seems like the time. This old man should realize what his actions caused.

"I feel bad for him now because of you sir. Yibo have everything a person could dream of, but has anyone looked what he's missing out despite having everything he ever wanted..? Have you ever thought of what he might be feeling when you take each and every decision in his life giving him no choice but to go along with it..? And look at you talking about your son when you are the one who never looked out to him nor understood his feelings and longing towards you. I'm sorry sir but it looks like I know your son better than you, yourself"

He was hurt and feeling helpless trying to stand against this guy, but he still didn't want to give up that easily. Though he don't know what took over him that moment, he let out at least a part of his frustration which was bottled up for so long. Zhan doesn't care if he was mad at this man or was mad while thinking of his situation where his own mothers was no lesser than this old man.

Mr. Wang was silent for a second hearing Zhan just lashing out on him, that he felt like he was at the edge of popping his veins out in anger. For the very first time in his life Mr. Wang felt suffocated being questioned like that, that too from a boy who the same age as his son is. He was astonished from what Zhan just spat out just now.

Mr. Wang didn't assumed Zhan was someone who can actually stand on the ground and question him making him speechless like this when Yu Bin told him about him the other day.

Though he was impressed with the boy's strong personality and the desire to hold on to somethings special to his heart, he will never acknowledge that because ow his son's life's at stake and he's ready to go to any extend to shoo these pests away from it.

He never though that Zhan will be triggering his soft spot like that and now that he started believing Yu Bin and what he said. That day when he heard that Zhan is not what he think he's, from Yu Bin, he chose not to completely believe that even though he never wanted to take the Stan of the other guy.

But he's so mad now that he can't even realize what Zhan asked him was nothing but the truth of their life. He know what he had abandoned Yibo a lot and haven't been a good parent to that boy, but his pride must win here so he deliberately chose to not acknowledge that and smirked at Zhan and said,

"Oh, look at you, now spatting nonsense and shouting at me. I knew that you were not an angel like what he thinks of you... Where's that timid and well-behaved boy who came to my house few days ago..? Did he run away or what..? I knew it from the very being that you were only staying with him to suck up his money and ruin his life... Does he even know that his so-called boyfriend is a snake like this behind his back..? I guess not or else I'm sure he will never fall for your tricks like this."

Yu Bin sneered with a snicker when he heard that old man mocking Zhan, which naturally triggered Zhan who was accused to be a traitor and snake just because he chose to question his lover's father, the things which he had been wanting to ask ever since he came to know about that story.

"What are you snickering for huh..?" Zhan lashed out on him who was sitting there on the couch.

'Again, why the fuck is that guy still here sitting in my house and mocking me..? I should have just thrown him out from the very beginning. Now I understands why my boyfriend hates this peasant so much' Zhan pondered not being able to tolerate that piece of shit sitting on his couch enjoying the show.

Yu Bin was startled and immediately blurted out, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.." when he got to see that rage on Zhan's face for the first time.

Without saying much, Zhan turned towards that old man and asked, "And sir, if standing up for someone I love will make me a snake and then yes I am.. And he knows it too... It's much better than being tactic and stabbing him on his back... So please don't ask me to go away from him, because I can't.. I want him in my life and I'm not ready to let go the person who stands for me in my hard times,"

It actually hurts him, even more deeply when he had to listen all those hurtful words just because he chose to love that guy who made him realize and become the man he's today. But Zhan never regretted loving someone who loved him back and took care of him, even when there was no one to even help him.

But, even though, the person whom he loved was nothing but sweet and caring, his father was straight up rude. More like the exact opposite of his son, hurting the person who he's talking to without caring of their emotions.

"Look here boy... The choice is yours to make. It's either you leaving him for good or me getting rid of you. I don't tolerate trashes like you around my son or me. So, do you want to stay with your family or do you want to stick to my son and eventually take your full family down with you..? You know I can completely wipe out your whole existence within minutes right..?" declared Mr Wang which startled Zhan more than he ever been.

His eyes widened in shock, look at the man in disbelief ever since the first time. He felt like couldn't even breathe properly at that moment as he felt truly helpless hearing those.

He never expected that all he spat out will make his family suffer, that too so suddenly. Zhan wasn't even prepared and the great shock shook him to the core, making him realise that this man was cruel and heartless than he taught.

He can never afford to lose his only family who is left with him no matter what, he felt his palm sweating and being moist as he tried to say something when his throat dried up, with his trembling yet shocked voice he asked, "WHAT...??? Please don't...leave my mom alone, she is the only one who's left for me and she have done nothing sir, please don't drag my mother into this..."

Tears started falling down from his eye finally as the truth sunk into his head. Zhan can't do anything against this man because he's just a boy who come from a middle-class family, who can't even afford to run his day to day life properly without struggling.

He is seriously a no one when compared to the older man, therefore he doesn't have a choice but to push away his pride and determination, and beg the old man to let his family go.

He will hate himself if something happened to his mother. Zhan still remember the promise he made to his dad before he pass away, that he will protect her and keep her safe.

"Wow, now you are pleading.. Where did your determination and wildness gone..? Well whatever, I have talked to your mother already and she has agreed to transfer you away from this school. I also agreed on that with few other conditions. Now if you be a good boy and listen to me, no one in your family will be hurt and you can continue to peruse your dreams elsewhere...All you have to do is leave Yibo and never come back into his life, don't accept him even if he's the one to come back to you"

Tears kept falling from his honey brown eyes as he heard the old man telling him that his own mother agreed to be on that man's side, not even caring about him or his feelings.

The women whom he tried to save, is the same one who pushed him to agree with that man's demand at the end. Zhan couldn't help himself from crying more as hated the pathetic situation he's in when he have no one besides him, not even to support even though they might not be doing anything for him.

Zhan who was on his feet a while ago when he was firing questions at Mr Wang, now felt his knees buckling and slumped down on the single couch as he felt his knees go week.

He sat there, looking pale like a ghost as he felt like the colour in his face just drained out of his body. The tears never stop flowing down nor did he cared anymore.

Zhan's whole world just crumble down in front of him making him look like a pathetic boy, who can't even get a hold of his own life together. How's he gonna solve this if he can't even stand strong against his opponent bravely..?

But the reality is, he can't do that when he was nothing but a mere student who struggled himself for a living in between, to get a hold of his dreams. While that man was way too far away from his League.

 _'Puppy I'm sorry... Please don't hate me for this love... Even the thought of losing you hurts me like hell, I love you with all my heart. But I think I'm losing this fight even without starting it... I'm sorry... I can't have my mom in danger... You are my everything and I think I'm gonna die without, but Please understand me...I'm so sorry love that I'm weak like this....'_ His heart pleaded in sorrow and great pain at that, the time he saw the dead end.

He sat there silently thinking of what to do because he know that every decision he takes from now on is going to rip his heart apart, and is also going to hurt the man he love the most which paint him more than anything. He had this situation where he can't do anything but go along the flow and do what the other guy suggest him to do, as defending him will only cause a greater mess.

"The time is ticking boy; I don't have much time to waste on you. So, tell me what your decision is, I have other things to get done with" That old man said, pulling Zhan who was deep in his thoughts while he silently cried his heart out. Yu Bin on the other hand enjoyed the show which was going on there in front of him with a smirk playing on his lips.

That smirk on his face was enough to know that he was indeed having a good watching Zhan being miserable and helpless like that. ' _Well nothing like this would have happened if Zhan had just agreed to date him from the very beginning but he was stubborn and wanted to go after that bastard Wang Yibo.'_ Was the thought running through Yu Bin's head while he silently chose to watch the show, letting that old fool handle all the dirty works.

"I will do it Sir, I..I will stay away from him. Just please, please don't do anything to my mom" Zhan said finally in the most heart-breaking voice.

Even when he knew his heart was ripping apart, he still chose to protect his mother who never cared about what his feelings where. But whatever their situation is, she's still his mother and the bond between a mom and her child is still inevitably strong than anything else.

"Good, you are actually smarter than I thought. Well one more thing, don't let my son know this. You can do whatever you want, but just make him stop searching for you..."

The old man demanded as he got up from the couch and walked over to Zhan, and held his shoulders, giving him an encouraging pat on it while Zhan on the other hand was tightly gripping on to the edge of his top, gritting his teeth and crying.

"I guess that's all I have to say, now if you understood everything then I will be leaving for now" with that being said, the old man walked away with a big broad grin on his face as if he just won a billion-dollar lottery.

Soon enough, Yu Bin followed out after giving a pitiful look to Zhan, who had his head low and the muffled sound of him crying the whole house.... //


	27. Chapter 27

"I know it, it was that bastard son of a bitch who would actually dare to mess with my life like that" Yibo howled in frustration as soon as he heard what happened back then. It seems like even hearing the name of the other guy triggered him and piss him off within seconds. He have known that guy for a long time and he can guess what Yu Bin had done to messing up for him.

"Who...?" Zhan frantically asked, still in confusion because he don't understand to whom Yibo was referring to. 'he isn't be talking about his father right..?' that's what Zhan thought since he can't figure out anything when the other guy suddenly shouted violently out of the blue, startling Zhan who was there explaining things to his lover.

"Who else that can be, except that motherfucker who pulled the strings in the background and messed up the situation like that..? I know he was getting his revenge on me for that day. I fucking know it from the moment he showed up in front of me after years, with that smirking ugly face of his." 

Yibo hissed as he gritted his teeth and throw his hand to the side, heaving out a heavy sigh. His face changed into a light red color and he started breathing heavily, trying himself to come down from going havoc when Stan was there.

He doesn't want to startle the other guy once again the same day, because twice was already more than enough. Yibo still remember that his once boyfriend, get paranoid and nervous when someone shout at him even back in the days. 

Therefore he stopped himself even though those shouting and yelling ware just spontaneous from the rage he was feeling earlier.

"Yu Bin..? But he told me that he was only accompanying your dad to my apartment since he doesn't know the direction. I know you suspect him for doing it. But are you sure about that..? Like he haven't done anything on the surface and we don't actually have any evidence to call him out for that either," Zhan anxiously said while wiping away the fallen tears from his beautiful face.

He was a crying mess as he explained their past but, now his mind was filled with worry and confusion as he couldn't figure out if that guy really did that to them. Apart from that small snickering that day, Yu Bin did nothing but stayed silent and watched the old man him on that day. 

That's also the reason why he still can't believe Bin was the one who was behind this. But why ruining his life completely like that..?

The question that stayed unanswered,

"Zhan do you really think that he is innocent, just because his face doesn't give out his attitude..? Trust me on this, I know him. He's been after me for the past 5 years and is constantly trying to destroy every single bit of my happiness, as much as he could. Do you know that he was the reason why I failed on the race few days ago..? That jerk fucking paid someone to actually mess up with my motorbikes so I won't be able to finish the race. He is a two faced jerk and most people have never seen the other side of his the way I have seen it. "

Yibo infuriated as he gritted his teeth and ran fingers through his thick and fluffy locks. Not being able to do anything back then even when he had his doubts on that guy, Yibo felt like he seriously wanted to beat the shit out of him and make him realise that he is not someone Yu Bin can mess up with.

While Yibo busied himself pulling his hair out from his scalp, Zhan on the other hand was shocked to hear all the evil things Bin had done to the man he loves the most. 

He actually felt awful and realized he was judging people the wrong way. He acknowledged how naive he was when it comes to realizing the real nature of the people around him.

Seems like his love was the only person he judged precisely, but that's because his heart chose Yibo than his brain unlike how he chose others.

The heart knows what it craves and what's suits it.

"WHAT..?" Zhan exclaimed "Did he really do that..? But the issue between the three of us wasn't something he should be taking seriously right..? And shouldn't he be bothering me and not you because, I was the one who rejected his feelings towards me in the first place. So why was he trying to mess you and not me..? "

Zhan was now stupefied, he can't figure out why that guy went after Yibo when he was the one who rejected him. Usually people take revenge on the person who hurt them, so he's confused of why Yibo and not him. 

This was the question which he can't figure an answer to no matter how he messed up his brain to come with an answer.

Yibo looked at Zhan once he felt a little calm and more settled. He don't know if he should be saying this now, but he think that Zhan also has the right to know that little secret which he never got a chance to tell the other. 

Taking breathe, Yibo timidly asked, "I know you are not aware of this but, do you remember that incident on your birthday..?"

Zhan though for a hot second and then answered, "The one where I got beaten by mistake..?" to which Yibo nodded his head in return.

"What about that..?" He don't know why Yibo was bringing back those things now as he don't find any connections between these two situations yet.

"Actually he was the one who planned it and he was also the one who paid that guys to beat you up" Yibo chocked out.

Looking at the other guy, checking his reactions because he's sure that Zhan have no idea about this until now, and will never know if he chose to not tell him.

No one know the fact that Yibo was the one who beat the shit of Yu Bin after a day, which ended up with the other guy being hospitalized for few days. He was surprised that no on one noticed this and that guy never came in front of him after that incidence until few months ago.

Yu Bin didn't even file a complaint back then, 'maybe in the fear of getting beaten up again or might just to prideful to let the world know that he got beaten into by his on enemy' Was what Yibo assumed so far

But Yibo left it like that because they both are equal now, he made some hooligans beat his boyfriend and he beat the shit out of him. With that being done, he never wanted to do anything with that guy ever again or even to see his face.

Yibo was fortunate enough for few years without saying that guy lurking around him again which actually was a relief for him.

"What..? But how did you know that Yibo...? You weren't even there that moment... And you came after they beat me up." Zhan breathed out confusedly. 

"I was on my way towards you when I noticed him standing there, a bit far away from the place you were at. I just don't know why, but suddenly I felt suspicious when I saw him talking to few guys as if he was actually planning something. I didn't plan to go there and eavesdrop there conversation. But, once I get there I heard him telling those guys to beat someone up, and that's psychopath really said that if he couldn't have this person then no one else will... I never knew that he was talking about you, until I saw the same guys beating you up in front of my eyes. "

Yibo infuriated while remembering all those shits that happened that day. Connecting all the dots together, he is hundred percent sure that Bin was the one who might have pulled the strings and made his father go against them like this.

Yibo also suspected that he is the same guy who gave that video of him beating those hooligans the other day. Yibo just can't believe that, that guy was filled with venom and was waiting for a correct and convenient time to spit it out.

Yu Bin showed his real nature of being the actual snake and Yibo realized that the guy who made everything like this, is the same guy who made him stay away from his boyfriend and also the one who broke them up.

Yu Bin not only broke them up back then but also broke his family along with it. Bo had never talked to his father ever again after that night, apart from few nodes and some casual 'Mn' sound which he used whenever he's asked something by the old man.

Though he never completely suspected his father to be a part of the breakup, he still had his doubts and always felt uncomfortable whenever he was near that man.

It's been almost a year since he last saw that guy who called himself as his father. Yibo does keep in touch with his mother and they both still have that strong bond, even though she always beg him to come back home and see his sick father, which he refuses most of the time

What's the use of seeing someone who ever cared about him and his happiness ever before..? That man who called himself as his father was nothing but someone who provided him money and the luxurious life which he grew up in rather than giving him what he wanted.

Yibo grew up being a loner because his father was busy to look for him and share his small happiness when he was a kid, and now even after he was a grown up guy, that old man chose to interfere with his life and ruined his happiness which he found after such long wait.

Zhan stumble back a step or two as he covered his mouth with his hands, once again the tears which had stopped coming down a few moments ago started streaming down helplessly. 

Even though he never was the actual cause of the breakup, deep Inside he always cursed himself for being that cause. And now his mind started overthinking and blamed himself for being a hindrance for the man he loved even after the breakup.

His hands trembled and his breath hitches as he clutched his mouth trying to not cry again like a baby in front of his ex-boyfriend again. But he was emotionally overwhelmed by the whole situation and couldn't control his own sob anymore.

With his heart paining for being like this, he stuttered, "I never thought that he will be the one... Just how could he...? It's all because of me at the end... "


	28. Chapter 28

"I never thought that he will be ruining your life because of me. I am so sorry Yibo, everything happens because of me. Sorry that all I could ever give you was nothing but pain despite you loving me back then"

Zhan continued to sob after hearing that shocking news, of him being the cause of everything from the beginning event though it wasn't intentional, nor was he aware of it. But being away from the guy he loved, spending more than enough time being guilty and blaming himself had to a toll on him, and now he started thinking everything is because of him and he's the one blame for all that.

It actually looks like he developed from kind of victim syndrome after all the years. Zhan's having a hard time getting out of it by himself and all the stress and guilt he was feeling during the days might be the reason for this.

But by the look of it, he himself wasn't sure of his own condition yet which is making him emotionally unstable and vulnerable every time he have to deal with an issue related to his life.

Yibo felt really uncomfortable and sad when he so the other guy kept on blaming himself for all this. He don't completely understand why Zhan was doing that but he already had a wild guess, that all those happened in the past might have traumatized him and made him like this. 

Even Yibo's eyes were glistening with tears as he watch the person who always hold that important part and his heart, weeping and crying like a small child without caring about his stardom and the place where he's in his life at that moment.

This action of his might cause a huge scandal or rumours because, one of china biggest star was there on an open roof top crying pathetically while another guy stood there watching helplessly. 

Things might get out of hand if someone actually see them in a situation like this but, Zhan looks like he doesn't care about anything anymore and he just wanted to let it out and free his heart from burden which was there for all these years.

Yibo couldn't take the sights in front of him any more as it was now hurting him too. He felt like someone's stabbing his heart just by watching Zhan crying hard, and that tears stained face to his looks more than bearable for Yibo when his heart is always soft for this guy. 

Without thinking much, Yibo pulled Zhan back into his embrace and let him cry and let out all his pain and fear in his arms.

"No, you are not the reason. So stop thinking like that. Loving you was one among the things that I ever regretted and I am sure I will never regret in the future too. So stop blaming yourself, it wasn't fully your fault and I knew that"

Yibo painfully consoled Zhan while trying his best to reassure the other, who was having a hard time dealing with his own emotions. But moreover, he really do wanted to let the other know that he still care for him and he is ready to understand him if he could only open up things rather than hiding it away.

Communication is really a big part in every relation and that was one of the factors they missed back then. But again, no one can fully blame them because they were just new adults trying to figure there on life out and was in a situation where they couldn't open their mouth or explain things to the other.

After a few moments of spending some really memorable time in each other's embrace, they pull back from the hug even though they didn't wanted that. Yibo gently wipe those tears for the nth time that night as Zhan kept looking at Yibo with his eyes sparkling in joy, after hearing those words from him. 

Hey can't even explain how relieved he felt after knowing that Bo had never regretted loving him. It was like the cold breeze on a hot summer day making his heart flatter and go crazy ones again for the same guy.

"Thank you..." Zhan uttered, feeling extremely grateful, and nothing else came out of his mouth other than that simple thank you which held a lot of meaning in those two simple words.

"You still remember my rules..?" Yibo questioned as he caresses Zhan tender cheeks with a soft smile playing on his lips. Zhan nodded his head with a light chuckle as the memory of Yibo having his own set of rules while they were dating back then. 

Even those memories which haunted him until today, felt blissful when he's with the person who stole his heart away.

Feeling shy yet overwhelmed from all those feelings, he said, "Yes... No thanking each other nor saying sorry, but you know I can't help it either right."

To which Yibo breathed out a happy sigh. He know that Zhan will never forget his rules and will always break them at the same time, but he's so whipped when it comes to this guy, that the only way to punish him for breaking the rules is to devour him on bed, which is more likely a pleasure than a punishment for Zhan.

"I know that, but I have to ask you something else" Yibo agonised in a serious voice which confused the other man.

"What is it..?" Zhan asked haphazardly.

"I know it's really weird and too early to ask, but I don't know if it too late for me to update you back into my life. I know things are messed up but can't we just start from the beginning again..?" He stood looking at that handsome face for a reaction after the question he had just asked Zhan. 

Yibo know that everything is so soon but waiting for 5 years was more than enough. He can't do that anymore when the guy he wanted was there just in front of him, and he's no fool to waste more time waiting around the bushes and being stupid in love again. 

He was always straight forward and that's what he's being here too. Yibo is actually scared of Zhan's reaction to be honest, but he still take the chance and let him know that, that specific part in his heart is always his and no one will ever replace that unless it's him.

Zhan stood that dumbfounded for a moment as he couldn't process what he just heard from his ex-boyfriend. He does wanted to go back into the life they use to be but at the same time he's more than scared to do that. 

Hundreds of questions rise into his head just by thought of being back together with the love of his life whom he had been waiting all these years. But, at the same time he's well aware of the consequences that will be following whatever decision he takes right now.

It's either he's going to continue live his life in regret and pain even though that won't be painful like before, or live a life with a man he loves despite all his limitations while throwing away everything including his career for his happiness.

It's a tough choice to make and he needs time for that, but he knows that his heart wants to follow Yibo and be happy though they will be having a rough time forward. 

Going through all the struggles that will be thrown at them won't be easy, and being a celebrity will only make it worse. "Yibo... I... I don't know" Zhan blurted out waveringly.

"What do you mean..?" Yibo actually had had expected this reaction but he still couldn't take it when it's really happened, even when he was ready to take him back into his life and start a new beginning after going through all those shits by himself.

"It's not like that, but I was just... I... I don't know if I actually come back to your life again... And what if things go wrong...? I don't think I will be able to handle that if that happens... and what if.... what if your dad doesn't like me just like how he did back then..? I don't want to mess things up anymore."

Zhan tried explain things to his ex-lover who was stubbornly trying to convince him to go along with his plan. He is still scared to even start something which was already there for years.

In his mind all he think about is that he shouldn't be bringing anymore trouble this guy, even though he still love him and wanted to be back together. But if that reunion is going to mess up things again he will have to think more about it.

"But I don't care, I really don't care anymore. Let him do whatever he can. But, this time both of us know that nothing is going to tear me apart from you again. I want you, so come with me Zhan, please..." Just like the straightforward person that he is, he had made his point clear and explained things properly; as much as he can to convince and reassure his beloved to believe in him.

Zhan was completely silent for a moment, or more like he was hesitant to ask him something which was burning in his mind for a while, even Bo noticed that. His lover kept thinking about different scenarios and consequences in his head before he finally decided to clear up his doubts, as he really doesn't wanted to mess up again without clearing things between them.

"But is your...your girlfriend going to be okay with that..?" Zhan whispered in a timid voice, not fully trusting his own voice then. 

"Girlfriend...?" Yibo repeated the same word as he don't understand where that topic comes from.

The last time we checked, he don't remember having a girlfriend nor being in a relationship. So what the fuck is he talking about..? 

Yibo give it a few seconds of thought and realized that Zhan might be talking about the rumours which spread just few days ago, about him being in a relationship with one of the famous model and actress recently.

"Who..? Ann...?" Yibo asked uncritically, to clarify if what he was speculating, the same thing Zhan was talking about.

Zhan was now biting his lips unconsciously as Yibo said the other's name. He don't know why but even hearing that name hurt him more than he thought it will. Zhan could only nod timidly as he seems like having difficulties even admitting that to his lover and he felt so embarrassed of being a jealous potato like that when he can't even claim Yibo as his yet.

Yibo on the other hand was stupefied and that made him look like an idiot, staring at his ex-boyfriend as if the other was some sort of an alien. He breathed out in disbelief, not understanding how this guy can actually come up with such a thing when he was there waiting for him all this long. 

He waited even the chances of them getting back together was probability less than 5 percentage.

"Are you for real right now..? You have been in this industry for a while now and you still can't figure out the difference yet..? For god's sake Zhan... Okay I know I have dated few girls during this period but that was all because I want to forget you and get my sense back. But that never happened, so I just kept myself away from everyone after that. By the way, this is for your information... I am not dating her or anyone else, it's just some random rumours and we both know that it will go away soon. So stop thinking about that now..." 

Yibo blurted out without knowing what else he should be saying other than that. He never actually care about the rumours until today, but hearing those from the guy whom he was in love with, was something different. He don't understand why he was getting irritated for such a small thing out of the blue like that.

Maybe because he heard that from the person who he wished he will never share everything from, but again Zhan still feeling insecure about many things and he have to consider his situation too. He was about to say something when something else popped up in Yibo's tricky brain

"Wait a second, how did you know that she was my supposed to be girlfriend..?" Yibo asked while feeling suspicious and the reaction which he got from the other guy really surprised him.

He saw a shade of soft pink crawling on to Zhan's cheeks, making him blush like a teenage girl as the other guy was embarrassed for getting caught for being a stalker for his Ex.

"I... I saw it last day, and I thought you guys were dating because you both looked pretty... Pretty close," Zhan stuttered in the middle of his desperate try to avoid an eye contact with Yibo. Because he know the other guy can almost read him like an open book and he will once again embarrass himself in front of him in the same day.

Watching that cute face of his lover burning with jealous was indeed something he never expected to happen that night. Yibo had to restrain himself from laughing out loud because that face was just priceless, and he would have done anything see the face burning from jealous once again in him. 

With a light chuckle Yibo explained, "She's only a good friend of mine. And I never saw her like that either. She already have a boyfriend and she have even introduced him to me once."

"I know but, I was really surprised when I saw that 2 days ago and I kind of saw that you... you" 

Now Zhan stated whining like a teenager because he was embarrassed and was feeling jealous at the same time. He still remember how hurt he was when he actually so the rumours spreading like wildfire, while he was still filming the short video at the beach.

He have tried his best to avoid looking up all things regarding this guy but, that day when he came out of the shower and saw different post about them going on the hot search, made his heart sting in an unexplainable paint. 

Zhan felt melancholic and ended up crying that night in the memories of this guy, curling himself into a foetal position as his mind sank in his memories about their golden days. 

"That I was actually dating her..? Wow I can't believe this... I actually dated you back then... and you still don't know my preference huh..?" Yibo completed his sentence which Zhan left half way, not having the guts to finish it completely or maybe he was the scared that what Yibo might be saying will actually be the truth which made Zhan defend himself as he blabbered,

"How am I supposed to know..? You were already having different ladies pinned around you 24x7, so how can I know that if you were actually dating someone or not, and again who am I to ask that even if by chance you were actually dating one of them..? I'm a total stranger to you now and I don't have any right to tell you what to do either...."

"Were you jealous..?" Yibo persuasively asked in a teasing voice.

He was sure that Zhan was now burning with jealous and possessiveness which he failed to show him back then, when they were still dating. How he wished he got a chance to see this back then. But now that he got, he is enjoying every bit of it and even taking advantage of the situation as he continued to tease his handsome lover.

"No, No I wasn't..." Zhan defend back, trying to save his face.

"Yes you were, stop lying... who you are trying to fool here. I know when my bunny gets jealous and when he's not" Yibo blurted out without realizing that he called Zhan by his nickname which they used to call each other back in the days.

Hearing those sweet words so suddenly like that made Zhan look at him with his eyes wide open. He can't believe that Yibo is still trying to bring him back to his life without losing their love elements which they had before. Zhan had his head hung down as his emotions took over him and he said, "You are wrong... I'm not jealous...because I can't, when I'm the one who hurt you..."

Yibo heaved a sigh in frustration because he realised all his effort just went down the drain, as if it was nothing. It hurts him even to hear Zhan saying he was no one to him. Zhan was his everything yet the other was saying he's no one to him. Can his lover get anymore hilarious than this..? 

"Okay hear me out clearly then, I am not dating anyone and definitely not dating her at the moment. But I am planning to date someone in the future. That too only if that person give me a positive answer to my request... So are you ready to give me your answer now... My love...?" in a very seriously deep and calm voice.

Zhan was once again dumbfounded by the nature of this guy and he can't believe the change that happened to him while he was gone. But at this point he didn't care about anything else, not even their parents, the media or their career. 

All he cared about was the man in front him and his honest words, asking him to go back to where he used to be. And without wasting more time, Zhan pulled Yibo into a tight hug and he nodded his multiple times as sobbed "Yes...!!!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Where are we going" Zhan asked confusedly as Yibo chose to drag him out of the hotel and into the parking lot, before asking him to get inside Yibo's car and riding away from there without wasting much time.

He has been sitting inside that car for the past 5 minutes, wondering what is going on because he still can't figure out why this guy chose to drag him out like that, without even telling him wherever going. Zhan know that going with him will be the safest drive he will ever have, but again they both are not just common people who can roam around the city at night like this.

what if someone got them on the way or what if something else happens..? but the most important point is, where the hell are they going...?

"I am not sure; I just want to spend some time with you. I don't feel like staying there anymore so I just wanted to have a ride with you. It's been so long right..? I miss our night rides" Yibo said casually, without taking his eyes of something road and continued to speedway; despite the surprised look he was getting from his cute lover.

They both used to go late night rides back in the days, just to relax and have some fun. They both loves doing it, especially when together and at night. It actually brings out a romantic vibe to them which used to end up with them having a hot and passionate session until the next morning.

All this started when they were still being friends, and Yibo once pulled Zhan along with him saying that he wanted to go for a ride, because he was stressed. That's also how Zhan's night craving for ice cream stated. Because Yibo use to buy him ice cream as they both venture out the park near the campus, where there is a shop which self-different flavors of frozen desert.

Zhan was thinking for a while trying to choose for a destination for them to be safe and not get caught in any kind of rumours because, they just got back together and he don't want to deal with any headaches this soon. Yibo was already in the hot search since few days ago, so if something happens that will only trigger another issue and cause more problems for them.

"Umm... Do you... Do you perhaps want to come to my place..? I mean, I know It so sudden but I just want you to stay with me today." Zhan was really hesitant to ask at the beginning because he don't know how his beloved would be reacting to that.

They have only met just few hours ago and even though they have made up and choose to be together, as they decided to start afresh. Zhan still think that it's a bit too fast to invite him to his place, that too at night. But from what he can find so far, it was the safest place for them to spend some quality time together without being scared of anyone else.

"Sure" Yibo beamed in happiness as he heard invitation.

He doesn't need to be told twice because, he already took a U-turn and started driving towards Zhan's house as the other gave Yibo his address.

"let's grab some dinner before going there. I don't think I will be able to cook anything for today; I am just too tired for that" Zhan suggested as he was feeling really hungry and he know that he's not in estate to cook and have his dinner at this point.

He's really tired from the mental breakdown he had this evening and the adrenaline rush he felt just before the meeting his ex-boyfriend, already made him tired as hell. Zhan couldn't even grab some lunch because he was so shocked after meeting Yibo in the middle of the road like that, which freaked him out in real.

Yibo agreed and they both decided to go to private restaurant so that they could enjoy a peaceful mail together without worrying much. each day, a whole team of security have to work hard to keep all those people away from them and it was becoming increasingly harder, as the popularity of these two tends to grow day by day.

Thankfully they were escorted to a private area in the restaurant and, was able to enjoy the first meal together after a long time. They busied themselves in some small talks, sharing few things that way happening around there life or just the basics which they came up randomly.

"Babe you're home..! Oh Yi... Yibo..?" Fan Xing waiting for Xiao Zhan at his door for the past 10 minutes, yelled out in happiness as soon as he saw Zhan walking towards the house. Xing was about to hug Zhan but didn't do it because that's when he noticed another figure walking behind Zhan.

He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing Wang Yi Bo after such a long time. The last time these two met was a year or so ago and they both didn't had much time to catch up with each other then. But again, Yibo was not someone who indulge himself in small talks much.

"Hey Xing... Long-time no see" Yibo said casual purred or at least trying to be casual, because he doesn't want it to look like a jealous potato before them. He actually got surprised when he heard Xing calling Zhan babe a moment ago.

Almost hundreds of questions ran into his head a moment he heard Xing addressing his lover like that. Yibo doesn't know what he felt at that moment, but he sure was shocked and confused of how they relation end up like this. If his assumptions where right, then Zhan doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend it unless its him. So, what's going on there...?

He almost wanted to snap that little head of Xing at once but he tried his best to control and behave as he doesn't want to jump into a conclusion yet.

"Wow its really you..? Oh my god I thought I will never get to meet you again..! " Xing said excitedly, only two receive a heated glare from the other guy who now look at him with his cold piercing eyes, as if he was strangling his soul just by the look.

That was scary

"When did you came in..?" Zhan asked as he open the door while these two were having an awkward moment, with one guy glaring at the other and the other getting scared of his life. Xing actually saw the old, cold hearted, possessive ass Wang Yibo once again there after years.

"Huh..? Oh... Ummm... just 5 minutes ago, I forgot to give you this, that's why I came here. But glad that I did, I actually gotta meet this guy again after such a long time. When did you two meet up..?" Xing was a stuttering mess because that cold look which he is receiving from the other give him goose bumps all over his body.

He know that Yibo was mad at him for something and that's when he actually realized he just called Zhan babe in front of him, and now he know he fucked up really bad.

"You had the password to my house, so didn't you get in you dummy...? Well whatever. Come in then...Why are you still standing there...?" Zhan went inside the house casually, not even releasing the chaos going on, on his doorstep.

They both are not uttering a single word other than the answer to his question. There were still having a cold war running there or in simple words, someone is being a jealous potato in real.

"Ahhh... Zhan I'm not staying. I have to go somewhere else; I just came here because mom asked me to give you this. I will be get going before I get roasted.. Bye Zhan..." He explained and try to flee away from there as soon as he can because, he doesn't want to see the angry face of this jealous lion anymore.

Standing there and watching that for the last 5 minutes, was more than enough for him to get an anxiety attack. But this action actually confused Zhan who was just being oblivious to his surrounding since he was simply oblivious sometimes.

"Bye Yibo, I'm sorry but we can catch up later...?" He said while trying to give him a polite smile but still couldn't deliver it properly, as he was already shaking from getting strangled to death by this man over here. Well not in real, but still there is a possibility.

"Bye.." that's the only word came out of Yibo's mouth before Xing fled away from there and he walked inside the house and close the door behind, still boiling inside though his face stayed the same as ever. The resting bitch face which he has been practicing for many years now.

Yibo was now looking around the house, taking in every small detail as he continued to admire the beauty and cosines’ of the inside. But Zhan on the other hand noticed how his face changed from the moment he got there. Yibo's face looks like he was beating over something and trying to avoid him as he kept staring at anything and everything but him.

why is he doing that now..? What's wrong with him..?

"Yibo..? What happened..?"

"Nothing...Nice house by the way... Your taste is still the same when it comes to decor"

Zhan that he was trying to change the topic with something else because that guy was still not looking at him, nor uttering anything else apart from acting like an alien in front of him.

"Don't change the subject Bo" Zhan was now stubborn and want to know what happened because, the last time he checked this guy was being happy and was having a good time with him. So, what got into him that made him go back to his cold self once again..?

"Does he come here often..? You both seems close" Yibo asked while still trying to be casual and make it look like he doesn't care that much, even though deep Inside he was craving for an answer. But this question only confused Zhan as he doesn't understand who this **_who_** refers to..?

But after giving it a thought, he kind of figure it out what Yibo might be talking about.

"Who..? Xing...?"

"MN" Yibo was not in the mood to give him a full answer as he was seriously burning inside, trying to figure out the relationship between these two.

He know that it's been almost 5 years since the break up and things had changed a lot, but still, someone else calling his lover **babe** was not acceptable for him.

"Well... not much, since you know, he is busy and I am not better either. But I think he is the only person I have been closed with for the past 4 years after over breakup. He was the one who help me get out of my own pathetic state and be back on my legs again. Xing was so persistent yet so patient with me throughout the year and, stayed with me every time I need a shoulder to cry on. Even his family was nice to me and they welcomed me to their house just like I am one of their kids. I just don't know why I feel like this but, I do feel some sort of connection with him. Like you know we have met somewhere before in a past life or something like that... I know it's weird and all but it still feel like that. "

Zhan explained, he know that Yibo will be having so many questions and they still have to catch up a lot, on what happened in the past 5 years. They are aware of each other situation but still there are many more that they don't know and Zhan doesn't want to create any misunderstanding between them.

Both him and his lover just got back few hours ago, so he doesn't want to make the same mistake of not communicating well in the past again this time.

"Are you sure about that..? Like.... you both are just friends..?" Yibo doubted, still having that sulky face even after hearing all the explanations. He know that it's ridiculous and out of his character, but he couldn't help it when it comes to his love.

Zhan who stood in front of him pulled that guy by his arms and circled his arms over his neck. looking into that ocean blue eyes, he found his beloved once again. The same old lover of his who put him into the endless melancholy for all these years.

Yibo looked so funny yet so handsome in his eyes and he felt like he was falling in love deep again. "Isn't it obvious..? Or are you being jealous right now..?" Zhan asked as his long fingers runs through Yibo's thick black locks.

"He called you babe" This time he didn't even hesitate to blurt out what was in his mind.

He doesn't care if he really do look like a jealous potato in front of his boyfriend anymore, he want to let things clear from the start and he is no more going to hide when he is jealous of something or someone anymore. No more mistakes and hiding this time.

'Oh crap.. there we go again.' Was the first thought coming in Zhan's head after hearing that. Now he know what the actual reason was, and also know that explaining things to this guy is going to be really difficult when he is jealous and sulky like this.

Yibo becomes most stubborn during times like this but he is still cute when he is being jealous for silly and stupid things which might not even have much relevance to be jealous about to begin with.

"Yibo listen to me, even if he calls me like that, we are just friends. I know it's weird and all but it all started when he was trying to help me out. He is pretending like I'm his lover or whatever others calls it, just to escape from a crazy girl who's chasing after him. But more than that, it was to protect me. Xing took care of me and help me. But there was never once a time where we had feelings for each other than being friends. Because there was one and only one person I have ever loved, still loving and will love in the future. There won't be a change in that and I am sure about it. Because, that person is finally standing right in front of me now. I don't need anyone more than that."

Zhan said adding up all the sweetness he can pull up at that moment, even though those words are cringingly sweet. But those were the actual truth he always wanted to tell the other. No man will ever satisfy him like he does and no man will ever make him go crazy like him either. It's always been him and its always will be him.

Yibo was now having a stupid grin on his face as if he just won a million dollars, just by hearing those. But Zhan was now embarrassed to the core that he actually wanted the earth to swallow him alive, because he is sure that his face might be looking like a flustered tomato blushing crazy

"Stop smiling like a stupid.. You look like a creep now"

"Stop me if you can..." Yibo smirked while he pulled out his phone from his pocket and played a recording.

Zhan was flabbergasted listening to his own confession that he delivered just now. He don't know when this guy actually recorded it and now he felt like an idiot because he's sure Yibo will use that on him, to tease him until the day of his last breath.

"What the actual fuck WANG YI BO..? when did you do that..? For god's sake stop that weird behavior of yours... Why you always want to record things in the middle..? Urghh... Why is this creepy stalker out of all people is my boyfriend..?" Zhan yelled in frustration as he seriously regretted saying all those, even though it was to calm him down.

But more than that, at the same time he felt like telling those to this guy because he had been holding that all this while, and the guilt of not telling him that back then always haunted him like a Nightmare. But who would have thought that that will actually turn out to be a disaster like this, where he have to embarrass himself and now have to deal with the weird behavior of his boyfriend?

"Hey stop accusing me okay..? At least I'm not as bad as you though.. You are the one who always track on me.." Yibo hissed, feeling offended as his boyfriend accused him for being a creep and stalker like that.

He's aware that it's stupid, but he always does something crazy like this because moment like those are really precious to him. Yibo just wanted to keep it with him as long as he could and he still have those old recording, which he collected back then.

Whenever he missed those days, he watched them one after the other like a creep while sitting in his room and crying his heart out, drowning himself in the moment.

"What..? I never do that... What the hell are you talking about..?" Zhan try to defend himself from being accused like that, though he also does crazy things like this. But there is no way he is going to admit that in front of his boyfriend, that too just after accusing him for being a creep.

"Give me your phone" Yibo spread his hands with a confident smirk on his face which actually confused Zhan, because he know that this guy was planning something and that plan will only lead do something that will embarrass himself.

"Why..?"

"Just give me that Zhan" still Yibo stubbornly refused to explain why he was asking for his phone.

Zhan is still given it being cautious and suspicious at the same time waiting for an outcome so that he can just straight up go at his own grave to bury himself 6 Foot under.

Yibo casual scrolled through his gallery and saw those old pictures of himself in it which made a big fat grin to appear on his face. He was actually planning to show that to Zhan and tease him more but, that's when another weird idea popped up in his devilish brain.

He knew the chances of his success for this are very low, but he still wanted to confirm something. He went on searching for Zhan's search history and that smirk was once again appeared on his face but this time even bigger.

Zhan on the other hand who saw the look on his boyfriends face knew he screwed up, even though he don't know what that made Yibo's face glow like that yet.

With a confident look which looked extremely sexy, Yibo looked at Zhan and showed the phone screen toward the other so that Zhan could see what's it and said, "See who's the creep now..? And look at your search history... Even that has my name in it and you say I'm the creep here..? Duh the audacity... "

Zhan felt like the blood drain out of his whole system when he saw that. He don't know how many times he just embarrassed himself in front of Yibo in the past few hours and now this.

Zhan seriously wanted to just bury himself in a hole filled with snacks and never come out. Since he couldn't think of anything else, he quickly snatched the phone away from Yibo's hand and started running but unfortunately he ran towards the outside rather than running inside to lock himself in a room like he planned.

"Zhan stop running... It’s raining out so..." Yibo was trying to say something but Zhan was faster and he went out of there within the blink of an eye.

"My stupid bunny.." Yibo laughed before chasing after his beloved who might have ran into the rain and drenched himself wet. Yibo ran after his lover with a wide grin only to stop at the sight in front him which made his steps to a sudden halt.


	30. Chapter 30

Zhan opened the door and ran out of his very own house as Yibo kept chasing after him like a hungry beast. He sure was only teasing Yibo but now it turned out to be the beast trying to devour its prey by chasing after Zhan, who ran out into the pouring rain.

Those small droplets of rain falls on his beautiful face, drenching him wet, bring out the ethereal beauty in him. Zhan turned his face towards the sky with his eyes closed and spread his hand open wide like a small kid enjoying the rain all to himself.

Yibo stood there at the stairs, watching Zhan who was now standing under the rain looking blissful in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat just by the sight of it and he couldn't help himself from standing there, staring at his lover drenched t in the shining moonlight and the pouring rain.

Yibo walked down the stairs and moved towards Zhan with a small smile playing on his lips. Zhan felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind and he stood there still without breaking the moment, letting Yibo do whatever he wanted to do.

Zhan just wanted to enjoy this moment without any interruption and wanted to let his guards down in front of this guy, who has been making his heart beat faster every single time his thoughts flashes in his mind.

Yibo hugged him tight to his body and held him close to him as if he's scared, that Zhan will let him go again if he kept any distance from each other. Yibo was happy yet scared at the same time because, all these years away from the love of his life made his realize many things. And all those things always haunt him day and night thought he never told anyone about his own worries.

They both stood there under the rain while letting each other's heart speak to one another, in a language of their own. The silence was nothing but the talk of two heart which were tied to each other from the very beginning; to love and cherish each other, to care and embrace each other till the eternity.

The silence between them were the promise of mending up of once broken souls, a promise that is going to tie them once again to each other's heart string.

Drenching themselves under the pouring rain for a while, Zhan unlock Yibo's hands which where hugging tight and turned around to face him with teary eyes. Yibo was confused if Zhan was crying or not as the rain water kept flowing down his making it harder to point out the reality of the situation.

Zhan caressed Yibo's cheeks gently with a small smile on his face and said, "I love you, please stay with me forever... I know this is selfish to ask you when I was the one who broke your heart back then. But, I can't dream of a life without you in it anymore and I realized that in the hardest way. Please stay with me Bo"

"Nothing is selfish between us and I didn't choose you to be the person who I will be yearning for, but my heart did. I'm a dreamer and you are my dream, the most beautiful and precious dream which I never wanted to let go of. You left me once but I never wanted to." Yibo uttered enthusiastically, while still keeping his eyes focused on Zhan who was now tearing up again after hearing that painful confession.

Zhan gave him a tearful kiss on his lips as a word of his sincere apologies for what he have done in the past, though it's the nth time he's apologizing about the same thing over and over again that day.

They both went back inside the house since Yibo doesn't want Zhan to get a cold from standing under the rain for too long. Zhan walked inside his bathroom to grab a pair of towels to dry them up and gave it to Yibo before drying himself.

He also gave Yibo a pair of his T-shirt and shorts for Yibo to wear, both Zhan and Yibo are just few inches apart in size though Yibo is more masculine compared to Zhan.

It's always been Yibo, who Zhan liked and was fascinated about. He loved it that way, and even though he used to get all sulky and whiny, saying he's not masculine like his boyfriend of that time. But again, Zhan just loved staring at those sinfully sexy abs then when they were still dating.

Zhan asked Yibo to use the bathroom since he is the guest there and just like Yibo, Zhan too was worried of Yibo getting sick. Yibo walked inside the bathroom and changed his clothes without uttering a word, and came out while still drying his hair with a smaller towel while eyes kept checking the room and the owner of it himself.

Yibo looked around but couldn't find Zhan anywhere in there. He walked around the house opened the door of the room around the corner without knocking only to see one of the beautiful sights he missed all these years.

Zhan was stripped down butt naked as he dried himself up and was about to change his clothes when the door cracked open, with Yibo standing there looking at him as if he was seeing Zhan for the very first time.

After a second of shock, Zhan suddenly pulled up the big towel on the bed and covered himself immediately, while his face turned into a bright shade of red. Yibo opened the door and walked in with still his eyes focused on Zhan who was trying his best to not look at Yibo at all cost.

"Zhan..." Yibo called out once he was standing in front of Zhan who was still avoiding him. Zhan as thinking of the ways that will help him out in this situation because he know this is getting nowhere if he kept avoiding Yibo like that.

"Wha... What..?" He stuttered badly while he finally tried to talk embarrassing himself in front the man he love the most.

Yibo moved dangerously closer to Zhan who took a step back. Yibo grabbed on to his hands and hold him still before leaning forward besides his ears and whispered, "Did you forget something..? Why are you hiding yourself from me..?"

"What..? I... I don't think so. What in the world are you talking about..." Zhan hastily blabbered while pushing Yibo away from his close proximity as he started feeling hot all of a sudden while was still standing next him.

"Did you forgot that it's me who used to worship that body of yours, which you are currently trying to hide from me..? Don't you know that I have seen you many times and knows each and every inch of your body by heart..? So, what are you hiding from me Zhan Zhan..?"

Yibo stood there, eyes scanning each and every inch of the exposed skin which he used to work ship like it was the most precious thing in the world. His eyes twitched from the view in front of his as his heart skipped a beat even without him knowing it.

Yibo gulped when his sight fall on that soft plum lips, looking so temping. Almost having an internal battle with himself, Yibo took a step forward making the other guy take one back and hit his back on the wardrobe in front of which he was standing a moment ago.

Yibo's blue eyes continued to focus in to that honey brown eyes of his boyfriend as he pinned the other guy against the wardrobe. Zhan could feel the warmth of Yibo's hot breath on his face, intimidating him more at the same time turning him on.

"Yi... Bo... Stop... Stop being perverted... I..." Zhan stuttered, gulping at the close proximity of his lover. It's been more than 5 years since they both have been this close to each other. Zhan was not understanding why he was acting like this when they both have been more than this before.

Maybe all the years they spent away from each other made them forget how they once used to be, making both of them a blushing mess as if it's the very first time they are seeing each other in this kind of situation.

"What's so perverted about desiring the body that was once mine and is always mine..?" Yibo's hands slowly slide through Zhan's hand giving a chill, and they continued to caress his side with those slender fingers, touch every possible inch of his skin gently. Zhan shivered at the touch as his heart felt like it's about come out of his heart.

Zhan closer his eyes unconsciously falling into the touch of his boyfriend again. His lips parted once before his slightly bite them Yibo's hand brushed his clothed member. His breath shallows as he arches his neck as if giving more access to Yibo, which he gladly accepted as he bent forward and placed a butterfly kiss on Zhan's nape.

"Mmmm..." Zhan squirmed slightly when Yibo continued to linger his hands-on Zhan's hardening member. Tightening his fingers into a fist Zhan stood there helplessly when Yibo tug onto the towel, letting it lose and finally falling on ground.

A heavy breathe escaped from Zhan when Yibo brushed his slender fingers' on his skin, making his writhe. Yibo's eyes followed down as his sight falls on the hardening member of his other half, turning on more. Yibo was barely holding on when he saw Zhan earlier and the seductive posture.

"Oh, look who's awake. Isn't my bunny the actual perverted mind here..?" Whispered, slightly brush his lips on Zhan's ear lobe which was already beaming in a bright shade of red.

"Bo please..." Zhan pleaded zestfully with his eyes still shut close.

"You don't what to..? Okay then..."

Yibo tried to pull his hands back on which Zhan grabbed on immediately when he felt the pleasure leaving him. Zhan fluttered open his eyes and looked at Yibo who had a pleased look on his face.

"No... Puppy please..." Zhan timidly pleaded again not being able to say what he actually wanted, but Yibo on the other hand was having fun teasing his lover and making him more eager with the playing hard to get game at a moment like this.

Yibo himself don't know why he was making Zhan beg like this but seeing that face flushed and looking at him longingly at the same time the love and desire clearly visible on his beautifully intoxicating face. Yibo was lost in Zhan's eyes which darted towards him telling him thousands of stories and millions of untold confessions.

"What's it Zhan... I won't know unless u tell me what you want me to do. So be more specific." Yibo said persuasively making Zhan say what he actually want.

He still need to know if Zhan was feeling what he was feeling and he was ready to do it. Yibo leaned forward once again, capturing that soft tempting piece of wet sin by his lips.

Before Zhan could withdraw him mind from his endless thoughts, Yibo's arms were around him. Pulling him closer and pressing him harder to the clod background with his body pressing from front, passing the heat. Zhan hissed at the coldness that touched is skin and felt the rush of helplessness, the surging tide of warmth that left him limp.

Zhan rounded his arms around his lover as he kissed him back, softly at first, and then more importunately that made him cling on to Yibo as the only solid thing in a dizzy swinging room.

Their lips moved like a beautiful melody, savoring each other's love and undeniable desire for each other. His succulent mouth was parting his trembling lips, sending a wild wave of blissful emotions before his tongue finds its way back into the sweet cavern.

"Please touch me... Ah" Zhan breathed out in a pant. He was having a hard time to breathe properly yet he couldn't help but long for each and every touch of his lover

"I'm still touching you though" Said Yibo beseechingly, still looking at the window of his soulmate's soul.

"Puppy stop playing dumb." Zhan complained with a pout as he was seriously losing his patience as each and every minute passes. He don't know why his boyfriend chose to play dumb, just to annoy him at the right moment. Is this the punishment for what he did to him..? For making him suffer all these years..? But he wasn't the only one suffering. Zhan also went through a lot during the past few years.

Still being stubborn and childish, Yibo uttered "But look, my hands are still holding you..."

Zhan was now turned on and his member was already standing proud, begging to be touched. But this guy here wasn't even doing anything at all. Though Yibo kept teasing him like that Zhan might be feeling painful already because he himself was losing the hold and may attack Zhan any movement.

"Not like this, I need you. So please touch me. I have tried my best to hold back from running into your life and was still trying to not get greedy when I just got you back. But I can't Bo. I just can't keep myself checked when I'm with you. I need you, just like the way we used to be. I need you to fill me up in every aspect."

Zhan breathed out and closed his eyes in embarrassment once he said those things out. Not even in his dreams he thought that he will be openly admitting it, but here he's being such a shameless person begging to be touched and filled like a horny slut.

Yibo could feel those butterflies dancing in his belly as he felt euphoric. He never thought that Zhan was desperate for him just like how he's for the other guy. They both were now drowned in arousal and love, at the same time feeling hot in the close proximity of each other. Gently caressing his boyfriend on his cheeks, Yibo murmured

"We always belong to each other and you can crave for me as much as you want to be. I'm all yours just like you are mine. You don't anybody's permission to touch this body. You are my other half and the at better half. " before taking into his arms and sinking themselves into a blissful night and love and passion with a sprinkle of lust and desire.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't posted 2 chapters of smut here in Ao3. But if anyone wants to read them, please feel free to read them on Wattpad or AsianFanfics. I'm under the same username (one_love_lavender) there as well. Thank you.

It's been 3 days since they both have been together and Yibo had cancelled few of his schedules, calling in for few sick days because he desperately wanted to spend some time with his lovely boyfriend in their love nest.

He's well aware that they can't go out much into the public because that will catch more attention and then the chaos later follows, so they settled in their love nest like 2 love birds trying embrace the moment of serenity in their life.

They mostly spend their time together in the house in the 1st day because they both were literally drained both mentally and physically the previous night, and they both woke around noon only to order some lunch since Zhan said he's too tired and lazy to cook again.

Though Yibo wished he could eat something that's been cooked by his boyfriend, but he was more than considerate when Zhan asked him to order something for them. They even watched a movie together that night with Yibo being the old Yibo again, hugging Zhan tight as if his life depends on it every time there's a ghost on the screen.

Half way through the movie Yibo was kicking and screaming like a kid and trying to hug or hide behind his boyfriend, desperately trying to avoid seeing those creepy things. Zhan was having the time of his life as he laughed his ass off watching his lover being so childish after such a long time.

He thought Yibo is no more scared of stuffs like that but Booiii.... He was so wrong with that.

That morning Zhan was busy doing something while Yibo was still lazily sprawling on bed, half naked because that guy sure hates cloths when he's sleeping, especially when he's with his boyfriend.

Yibo who was having a micro-sleep, woke to see Zhan sitting there on the besides him looking bothered with something and his face had already lost all the colors.

Pulling Zhan to lay down beside him, he planted a sweet kiss on the others forehead before asking, "Zhan did something happened...? Why is your face looking like that..?"

"Yibo, we have a problem, Lu jie just called me and said that there is some rumor going on about us." Zhan replied while he snuggled closer to his lover body trying to calm himself down from freaking out.

He's not sure what to do next and how he will manage this situation yet, though he had expected this to come one day or the other. But who would have thought that this will be happening this soon..? Zhan wasn't even prepared for this and the blow this time really gave him a hard kick on his gut.

"Us..? What's it..?" Yibo who was having literally zero knowledge about the things that's going on outside, asked in a surprise voice. To which Zhan nodded his head and hand over the phone which he was holding on to, to his boyfriend so that the other guy will get a closer look of it.

Picking up the phone, Yibo was welcome by a news article which says,

**_" Actor Xiao Zhan_ ** _**and Wang Yi Bo were spotted on Beijing, having an intimate conversation on a roof top"** _

_Are they the new celebrity couple..?_

Xiao Zhan, one of China's most popular and talented actor was spotted on having an intimate conversation with, the sole hire of Wang Enterprise on a roof top of a private hotel. The proofs are shown that the two were having and an intimate conversation with one another; and the closeness of these two can be speculated, as they both looked just a couple or really close friends. Wang Yi Bo is rumored to be dating Miss Ann at the moment, though the said person nor his agency had confirmed the dating rumors between him and Miss Ann Wang officially....

Yibo who wasn't expecting that news this soon, was indeed shocked and his heart skipped a beat for the split of second while thinking of a solution to this new problem. He doesn't feel like denying it nor accepting the news now. Yibo went silent for a moment thinking what to do next and he was also scared of how Zhan is going to take the blow.

Though he felt like screaming out to the world that Zhan belongs to him and they are back together, he's till obliged to consider Zhan's feelings along with his decision be they both are involved in this together.

Yibo was deep in his thoughts when Zhan looked at him and gently caresses his forehead, trying to erase that frown away from it and gave a small peck on his lips before asking,

"Yibo what are we gonna do about this...? The rumors are already spreading like wildfire and people had already started searching into this matter. I don't know how long the company can hold on, that's why Jie called me earlier this noon to ask me what is going on. I don't know what to do but since I felt like I can trust her, I told her that we were there and you are still here with me. So, what are your plans on this..?"

Yibo was having a micro-sleep earlier and now he don't remember hearing Zhan talking over the phone. But nevertheless, he knew that Xuan Lu was someone whom they can trust without this matter as the lady takes care of Zhan like he's her baby brother. Yibo have seen these 2 being so clingy to each other and he knows that she's of no harm.

Yibo was thinking of what Zhan just told, but again he want to know how Zhan takes the news before he can come up with a conclusion. The matter is very sensitive and can even ruin their career finally if things go out of their hand. He doesn't want to force Zhan into anything that he feels uncomfortable with, so he's to be cautious with this matter more than anyone at the same time he have to keep Zhan calm.

"Before all of that I have to ask you something else. Can you answer me truthfully..? Just tell me what you actually feel like ok, and don't force yourself to come to a conclusion." Yibo speak to gain the full attention from the other who was there snuggling onto his chest few seconds ago with a deep pout and worried look on his face. Once Yibo know that he got Zhan's full attention, he continued

"I just wanted to know what you’re feeling about this and if you are okay if the world knows about us...? Tell me if you are confident with me Zhan."

Zhan was in a completely silent for a whole minute, just kept looking at Yibo in his eyes as if he was searching for the other guys soul. Zhan do look bothered but for some reason Yibo felt like he was incredibly calm for someone who used to freak out for all the little things in the past.

Zhan did change a lot and now he started feeling the changes too, to which Yibo was somehow proud of this new version of his lover. Yibo always preferred Zhan to be confident and self-sufficient even when they were dating back then. He wanted Zhan to have his own identity and do things bravely than backing out even before trying. But this Zhan is what he wait for and seems like all those years apart had finally proven its worth.

"Yibo I have actually lost you once and all this while I thought that I will never get back to you, nor will I ever get to see you ever again. But destiny had played its role and made us meet each other again. Loosing you taught me so many things and the most important thing was how important you are to me, and what I actually lost when I decided to run away from you. I don't want that to happen again in my life, I want you besides me in every step I take. I don't care what other people think of me, I just want to be with you and nothing else... I don't care even if I have to quit everything to be with you, I will do it with my whole heart and I am sure I will never regret that... I want you Yibo, I can't let you go anymore."

Yibo grinned like the actual idiot that he's while looking at his lover with heart eyes. He was stuck in an unexplainable state where he can't come up with a word or two to express how happy he feels to hear those words from his lover, after such a long time. Yibo felt confident and blissful as those words kept playing in head like a broken recorder.

Feeling like the happiest man ever on this planet he said,

"Thanks, my love, please don't worry about anything anymore... I will handle this and I'm sure it wouldn't have to leave all the things behind just to be with me. And even if you do, don't think much about that.. I think I have my bank balance which can manage a basic life for a long time for us to survive even if the world turns its back on us.. I won't let you go... "

It’s confusing how the situation changed dramatically as one moment they both were stressing out while thinking what to do next after seeing the rumors going on like wildfires. But now they both literally forgot about all those worries for a second and indulge themselves in each other.

" Glad my boyfriend is freaking rich; I don't know what I would have done if you were not. I am pretty expensive to maintain you know...." Even Zhan who was stressing out and having a pale face literally minutes ago, was now in a cheerful moment of being able to accept himself and trying to do the things he regretted of not doing in the past.

He is pretty happy that he is able to arrive at a point where he can choose things on his own, what he prefers rather than letting go those because of someone else, and all these are surely because the man who always held his back even in their separation which they had gone through once.

" Yes, I'm well aware of that..." Yibo teased Zhan as he continued to snuggle closer to each other, as if that was even possible. They both couldn't believe that Zhan was able to take such a decision despite being in a stressful situation like this. But all those years away from his beloved taught him that he have to reach out for the things he needs to hold in his heart, rather than running away like a covered that he was once.

"But seriously, what are you planning to do...? All the medias are waiting for our statement and I think they have already gone crazy with the news. I don't know where in the world they got those pictures from, because I am sure that I have asked the hotel manager to not let anyone there except us"

Zhan asked in a serious note, he's not scared anymore and is ready to let the world know that he love this guy and will do anything in his power for them to be together. He wouldn't hesitate to let things go if that what it takes to let him stay with the man he loves.

Yibo heaved a sigh while his brain got busy, thinking how all these things started. He still can't pinpoint the actual cause of it; therefore, he was also having his own speculations of how things might have happened but again he can't give 100% guarantee on that.

"I was thinking about that too, well we will search for that soon and find out where those photos came from. If I'm right it might be the paparazzies. They are just all over us now"

Well both of them being two of the top stars of China and being in the hot search constantly wasn't helping that either. People always wants to know what was going on in their life which was crazy and there where hundreds of paparazzi focusing their magnified eyes on them.

They were completely under surveillance just because this crazy people focus so much on the just so they could get a clearer view of what's going on behind the screens. People always get more interested in things like this and will try to find the truth by coming up with their own stories and theories, which might not even make any sense at all.

"They are making me crazy day after day now... Can't they just leave us alone for a moment..? GOD this is so frustrating... " Zhan scratches his head like a spoiled brat because he was already having a lot of things on his shoulders to deal with, and now this just add fuel to the Fire. Making him restless because he know that once he gets out of his hideout, he will be bombarded with questions after questions about this specific topic.

Not only that, he have to worry about both their agencies because they are not sure how they are going to react to this news, and what the aftermath will be. Things may go anywhere; it is either going to be a success or them completely leaving their career for good.

But both Yibo and Zhan are somehow ready to deal wait it, even though they know that that is not going to be easy and will be getting hurt again in the process.

"You have your concert in a day right..? So, let's not think about that right now. You already started looking pale and I don't want my boyfriend to look bad for his event, just forget about that okay..? we can handle this and I am with you this time. So, things won't go so bad and even if does, we'll deal with that later. "

Yibo desperately changed the topic because he know that his boyfriend is kind of a singer who gets affected by his mood a lot even though he was brave enough to say that he could deal the problem this time with his support. Things might get shitty if Zhan is not in his right mind and he may freak out, and there is this slight chance of him going back to depression if things gets out of hand. So even now, Yibo have to be more careful while dealing the situation at the same time taking care of his boyfriend without causing much trouble.

Deep inside he is also having his own worries and is struggling with himself with the news, even though he wasn't ready to do anything to stay with the person he's in love with. But the situation just pushed them forward and now they have to deal with it, and being back with his lover gave him great confidence and the inspiration to come out even if the world will turn its back on them.

Yibo have gone through those rude comments and cyber bullying multiple times and that was one of his reason to shut himself into a cold and different person than he used to be.

"Love you... my Yibo" Zhan said as they both continued to snuggle on their springy heaven while listening to a romantic song which was playing in the background let them relax more so they will be prepared for the storm that is coming ahead.

They were in their own world, when they heard a phone going off nonstop which startled them.


	32. Chapter 32

The day for the concert had arrived and Zhan was freaking out ever since the morning. He doesn't understand why but for some random reasons, he was seriously being nervous and getting anxious of thinking how the people are going to react once see his boyfriend at his concert today.

Zhan know that he shouldn't be freaking out like this when he got a supportive boyfriend and an agency which is supporting him at the moment, and he's in a relationship with the said person, who he is in love with. Zhan still can't believe they actually agreed to this, even after knowing things may go down the hills any moment. But both the CEO of where agency is where kind enough to approve their relation as friends as these two haven't confirmed anything with them either for the time being.

His mind floated around here and there even when he was getting his makeup done for the event . Zhan is being extra clumsy as the time gets near to the time of the concert because his mind is filled with the thought, of how things will be when Yibo gets there to the even that too unannounced publicly.

Yibo on the other hand is determined to stand on his choice and deal with whatever coming in his way. He will never allow anything that will cause more trouble for him and his boyfriend and he is ready to go to the extreme just to be cautious and safe in such a situation.

Yibo was bombarded with questions after questions as soon as he stepped down from his car. The dozens of beams of light from all those cameras flashes on his face within seconds, captured each and every moment of his. Being a celebrity for the past several years he is already used to this kind of situation, therefore he kept his resting bitch face with the mask of cold and distant Wang Yibo.

**_*Wang Yi bo, is the rumours about you and Xiao Zhan dating true..?*_ **

**_*Are you both in a relationship..? Then how long has it been..?*_ **

**_*Are you here to support him today..?*_ **

**_*What about Miss Ann..? Are you leaving her for Xiao Zhan..?*_ **

Yibo got enough of all those stupid questions as he stood there silently the whole time, letting them talk whatever rubbish they have come up with. But once they mentioned about his boyfriend being the reason of his break up with an someone he wasn't even dating at all, actually triggered him and he felt like opening his mouth so that all this people will shut up at least for a second.

All those questions are actually giving him a headache as he felt light smacking all of them with those mics which were extended towards him.

Taking a deep breath and once again examining his whole surroundings, darting his eyes from one end to another he said, "I can swear on my professional title that Zhan and I were really close since college. And he's still someone close to me "

Hearing the statement from Yibo made the reporters go crazy and they started murmuring in between them for a second before another question was thrown at him which was the similar once which triggered his protective nature just a second ago.

**_*if Xiao Zhan was really close to you then why were you both never seen so friends during all the events you both have attended..? *_ **

**_*Why you both never showed any closeness to each other before this even after staying in the same industry for years..? *_ **

**_*Is Xiao Zhan the actual reason behind your split up with Miss Ann..? You both seems more than just close friends, *_ **

"He's not. Ann and I are just friends and we were not dating at all." Yibo explained, still having that cold aura circulating around him and its getting more intense as the time passes. He seriously wanted to get done with this and go meet his boyfriend who will be waiting for him inside but from the look of it. It seems like he won't be able to meet him before the concert as these noisy people wouldn't even let him go inside the Concert hall yet.

**_*How do you think your fans will be taking this situation..? Or what if this affects both your fans..? Will both of you be okay with that..?*_ **

**_*What are your future plans..?*_ **

Another set of questions where thrown at him as the reporters kept on recording his every statement, and took pictures of him like hungry wolfs dying for a hot news. He gritted his teeth as his breath shallowed while still standing there listening to all those questions which he felt more useless and annoying. He was stuck in a state of not showing much emotion to the world at the same time they were expecting him to show it out just so they could drag his name into more scandals.

But finally getting tired of all this he seethed, "I'm okay as long I have those small number people who supports me for who I am and what I prefer to do with my life. Thank you" With blurted out, still an emotionless looking face before he started walking away from the wolf's den.

"No more questions please..." declared Mark, his manager who accompanied him inside the concert hall trying their best to avoid any more conflicts from the fans and media.

A huge number of fans where already there to watch the show and now seeing Wang Yibo, walking in elegance like Adonis made the whole crowd go crazy as a wave of excitement rushed through the crowd. Giving out a slight bow and spreading his hands into a wave, he kept walking toward his seat which was assigned at the front but still 1 row behind.

Though he wanted to meet his boyfriend so bad before the concert starts, Mark advised him not to do that since people are literally going wild after his declaration and now many there, are now gushing over to his side trying to sneak a picture or two. So, he settled down on his seat and within the next few minutes the show began with multiple lights sparkling the stage and people making loud sounds welcoming the stars on the stage.

The show went on with different performances and other games which Yibo enjoyed watching though he was eagerly waiting for that one performance of his bae that is yet to begin. "Good luck Zhan Zhan" Yibo yelled in pure bliss after seeing his boyfriend standing on the stage while his eyes were busy searching for Yibo, his happy pill.

Zhan beamed in happiness when he heard the voice and his eyes sparked while still searching through the crowd trying to figure out where his beloved is. The sudden shout out actually brought the memories of the very first time Yibo yelled out to him when they were in college back then. It was a wonderful moment which actually shocked many that day when they saw the cold prince smiling.

Finally, after a quick scan in the front row and the 1 or 2 behind it, he halted his sights at that handsome man sitting there with a wide smile on his face. Zhan couldn't express how happy he felt when his gaze finally found the one he was looking for, and the sudden urge of happiness and confidence rush through his system making him look more vibrant and cheerful that he was few seconds ago.

He felt like all his nervousness went down the drain just by watching that soothingly elegant face of his beloved. The music began to playing as light went off only leaving a dim light on the stage at the beginning, before the performance started and the melodiously powerful voice of the man on the stairs flowed beautifully like the eternal river off blissfulness.

<https://youtu.be/hBS5kJI0BBM>

  
_( So it's the 1st song I have planned out for this part of the story.. There are Zhan ge's other performances too but since I couldn't find a clearer version with good sound effects than this of that single performance, I'm adding this here... 😂 😂 Enjoy)_

The fans where shouting and screaming in joy once the performance was done, and many light boards with Zhan's name on it lit in almost every corner of the concert hall. After giving all of them a charming smile, he walked behind the stage and then to his dressing room to get changed. There were only few more performances left before the concert ends but since Zhan's scheduled is tight, he will be leaving before it ends.

Zhan grabbed his phone once he was done changing into a more comfortable cloth and sat there on his chair for a few minutes to rest. It was such a stressful day for him and now he feels completely drained. With a cup of cold coffee in his hand, Zhan sat there on the chair and immediately went through all the updates and news from different platforms.

He was browsing through topics after topic related to him and his boyfriend, when a video popped up in his notification. He was beaming with happiness while playing the video as he saw how Wang Yibo stood there in front those wolfs and answered the questions confidently.

Zhan could help from being happy as Yibo declared to win him back and make him his official soon though mostly his statement were low key and mysterious for others. But Zhan knew what each and every word he blurted out there have beautiful meaning behind them.

Everything felt like a dream until he was suddenly pulled back from his train of thoughts from the booming noise which echoed in the room, startling him for a second before he recognized the owner of the voice.

"What are smiling at like an idiot for... Does your feeling turn your brain upside down now...? Don't you know the consequences of the situation yet..? Why are getting involved with this kind of people all the time..? And don't you know that this will only hurt your reputation..?" Cheng, one of Zhan's friend asked while looking like a lobster as he continued to glare at Zhan who was looking at him as if he just saw a ghost in front of him.

Zhan was indeed surprised see this guy, coming in front of him out of nowhere when he was busy in his own thoughts and smiling like a maniac, while sitting there scrolling through his phone and shipping his drink as if all the chaos out there wasn't even affecting him.

Wang Zhou Cheng couldn't believe his eyes when he came into the room with that guy sitting there smiling idiotically without caring about the troubles he have created.

He is mad because he was there worrying about this guy over here for nothing, now that he looks at him. Zhan looked calmer and more composed even when his career is at stake. Cheng wondered how this guy can actually be cool like this when things are going down the hills, and if he was the one in his shoes then he is hundred percent sure that he will be freaking the fuck out of them the moment things breakdown like this.

All those actions from his friends actually confusing himself and made him even more aggressive and flash out on Zhan even though he didn't intend to do that.

"So, are telling me that now I don't even have the right to choose my own friends or the person I love..? Stop it Cheng, you're not my parent and I'm not dumb to not know what I'm doing with my life here. Please let me have my own happiness for a while. I have lost him once and that was more painful than you could ever imagine... I'm not losing him again for anything in the world and that include my career.. I don't fuck care about the title that can never accept me for who I am anymore." Zhan reprimanded, losing his cool after hearing those things from the person whom he considered as his friend until now.

He was happy to see his friend who happened to come to meet him, but he wasn't expecting the other explode like that and accuse him for choosing his happiness over the things that suffocating him out here. Knowing that people won't be taking these things that easily, but actually hearing it from one of the people who are closed your heart do feels like you have been stabbed directly.

He's okay even if no one is supporting him other than his boyfriend but accusing him for every single thing, is not what he wanted and nor he ever wished for because it's something that will truly pierce you heart and soul.

Cheng who realized him mistakes once Zhan jabbed on him, felt guilty for his own actions and behaviour along the with his way of thinking. He didn't realize he hurt the others feelings by his words and now the guilt stated eating him alive.

His facial expressions changed immediately to a surprise and guilty one when he agonized, "You know that's not what I meant... I only wanted you to be safe and live a peaceful life without all this headache. You shouldn't be dealing with shits like this everyday man, it's too much to take"

"But my happiness lies there in the middle of this so-called chaos and headache Cheng... And I will be face anything that's coming across me, for me to find my happiness again." Zhan wailed in an almost trembling voice.

The man who was beaming happily like a Greek God of beautiful was now turned into a vacillated mess trying to hold himself together from breaking down. Zhan was stubbornly holding on with the confidence and courage which he mustard up during the past few days, which made the other guy more guilty for what he said and the way he said,

" Zhan..." Cheng's voice trembled

" I'm sorry Cheng, I will have to go now. Yibo is waiting for me.." Zhan placated while cutting the other from talking more.

"I will arrange the way out through the back door then. The media is going on a havoc there, it's not safe for both of you to go out through that way." Cheng middle, giving him an apologetic smile, which Zhan knows very well. Cheng is actually a soft guy though he looks cold and intimidating on the outside, therefore Zhan understood that he only said those words because he actually was worried about him and got scared when the scandals went up the hill within minutes.

To be real, Zhan is actually thankful that it is guy cared about him though his words hurt him at the same time.

" Thanks Cheng I owe you.." Zhan patted on his shoulders with a smile trying to forget those things which happened a moment ago even though he's sure he will not forget those this soon.

" Come let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

Fan Xing along with Zee was standing there in front of Zhan's house. They both wanted to see their friends as they heard of the rumours going around like wild fire and wanted know how they are dealing with it so far. It's been few days since the concert and things were going crazy for all of them.

Almost all of their friends were worried after hearing the news suddenly popping up out of nowhere which surprised them more than anything, as they weren't expecting this.

Fan Xing was so worried about best friend who happened to be the one on the top 5 among the current hot search list in every social media platform. Being in the industry he also know how things work and how it will be having an impact on the person who's getting attacked by it.

Therefore, now he dragged Zee along with him to Zhan's house as he couldn't stop himself from freaking out with worry when he's away from his best friend. Zee know that how Fan Xing cares about the other guy and how their bond is. It's actually a different kind from what he have with Yibo though both are strong but in different aspects.

Xing was standing there in front of the door with Zee besides him, waiting for the other to open it. But seems like Zhan wasn't responding at all, 'is something wrong..? Zhan... Is Zhan okay..?' was the 1st thought that came running into their mind. They both knew that Zhan is staying home alone that day and Yibo went to the filming site of his ongoing drama.

It's been almost 5 minutes since they rang the door-bell and standing there like status, not knowing what to do next as Zhan doesn't look like he's going to open anytime sooner. Fan Xing entered the pass code of Zhan's House as he could no longer wait there and waste time not knowing what is happening there.

They both walked into an empty house with only the furniture and other stuffs there like usual but there is no trace of anything alive. Both Zee and Xing stated getting worried as they couldn't find Zhan even after looking around the house, searching for him.

"Zhan....Zhan...Zhan where are you..? Zhan..?"

Xing kept calling Zhan while Zee called him on his phone to see if he went out. But the phone was still ringing and they could hear the sound coming from Zhan's bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, they both saw that the phone was still laying on the bed but the owner was no were to be found.

Thinks where looking fishy and Fan Xing was feeling it, but he kept trying to make himself believe that nothing is happening and things are fine, that he's only being paranoid for nothing. That's what he was trying to convince himself until he notice the bathroom door open wide. He walked towards the door only to see the sight he never expected to see that day.

"Zhan. Zhan...Zhan wake up...open your eyes... Zhan please look at me..." Xing shouted startling Zee who was there in the room, who now ran towards the bathroom only to see an unconscious Zhan lying on the floor with the floor painted in the red color of his blood.

"Yi...Bo...I...it hurts...bo help...it..it hurts bo." Zhan mumbled when Xing woke him up. Zhan was having difficulties in recognizing things and people now as he couldn't see anything but a blur figure. And now he mistook Xing as Yibo because he can't properly see the face nor is conscious enough to recognize the voice of the person who's speaking to him.

"Zhan stay awake...babe look at me...Zhan focus. I will take you to the hospital, you will be fine okay..? I'm here for you so don't worry.. you are safe now ." Xing said in a horrified voice while Zee on the other hand called the emergency service to move Zhan to the hospital.

Even he was flustered to see his friend laying on the floor like that but he had to act fats and move Zhan to the hospital before he's in more dangerous situation than that.

"Bo, do some. Something...I can't..." Zhan panted clutching his head as it was about to burst open any moment from now on. Both Xing and Zee was shaking in fear when they saw Zhan writhing in pain and his veins on his torso tightening, while his eyes rolling back.

"Doctor... Doctor" Zee hissed once they got inside the hospital, trying to get help as soon as possible because Zhan was really losing it by then.

"Sir please calm down, the doctor is coming. So please stay calm " The nurse who was there to help them said, trying to calm these young man's down so they could take things calmly and do it properly

But Xing who was always a calm guy in their group back then, is now had lost all his calm and composed nature when his best friend is in danger. He seems like he doesn't care about anything anymore nor his status when he yelled, "I don't fucking care. I want to see the doctor right now. Call them fast, he's really sick and he's not conscious."

"Sir please, the doc will be here in a minute." The nurse who was startled from the sudden outburst of this young man, calmed herself down and once again said, While Xing was in a state of at most shock and fear that he himself is not aware of what he's doing or saying anymore.

He apologized to the young nurse for being reckless like that and turned towards Zhan who was now laying on the hospital bed, staining the bed cover in red. His heart stings in pain watching that guy laying lifelessly on the bed like that and he prayed to all the gods he knew of, to help Zhan.

"Zhan...wake up, please." was the last word he said before they moved Zhan inside the ICU, as the condition seems more serious once the doctor checked on him.

"Yibo, where are you..?" Zee ask the in a rambling voice and he couldn't bring himself together and deliver the news to the other guy properly because, he himself is to shocked after seeing that seen in front of him minutes ago.

But he was the only one there who was stable enough to do this because Xing is a sobbing mess sitting there on the chair and crying his heart out like a small child.

"I just finished my schedule and is on my way to Zhan's house, why..? is there anything important..?" Yibo questioned curiously when he received a sudden call from his best friend.

it's not like it's a weird thing to get a call from your best friend but somehow hearing that trembling voice made him worried, and he couldn't help himself from getting paranoid because his current situation. The situation he's going through at the moment is not that good and things are going crazy around him. So, each and everything that he is hearing will be affecting him in a really bad way even without him knowing that.

"Yibo, Zhan...he" hesitated because he is not sure how to say this to his best friend who's now waiting for him to say something. Zee is sure that Yibo will freak out the moment he hears this and he doesn't want that to happen yet.

Hearing his boyfriends name made him more curious because he was worried something might happen to his beloved when he was not around. That was one of his nightmares at the moment when Zhan is actually going through a lot of pressure recently from all the things which I happening in such a short period of time.

His heart tightened and throat dried in in an instant as he wondered what might have happened to his beloved Zhan Zhan. With a hesitant voice he asked "What about Zhan..?"

"Yibo please don't panic, but he... he's at the hospital right now"

"What the hell happened to my Zhan. Tell me straight and stop beating around the bushes Zee." Yibo screamed uncontrollably when he heard that.

For a second he couldn't believe himself and what he heard, as if he was just daydreaming a painful dream. Yibo's heart skipped a beat before it started beating crazily almost as if it was about the burst in his rib cage, making him feel suffocated and hard to breath when his muscles tighten involuntarily.

"I'm not sure Yibo, Zhan was laying on the floor unconscious when I went there with Xing. We took him to the ER as fast as we could and the doctors are still checking on him." He informed the other guy who was there freaking the hell out of himself the moment all those words hushed into his head.

He always doubted that something like this will be happening at some point, and it's inevitable but things have to be done and had to be said.

"Send me the location I will be there soon." Yibo said in a hurry as he felt like someone was chocking him, suffocating him badly. He wanted to see his lover as soon as he can or else he might even loose it this time. Once loosing Zhan was hard but he was still glad to see that guy alive but this time it's a completely different situation which is getting out of his hand.

"Please be care on your way Yibo, bye" Zee hung up the call before sending the location to the other guy who was literally going through a panic attack while his love was here fighting for his own life, inside the room along with his friends who was waiting outside with tears filled eyes.

"Where is he..?" Zee who was in his deep train of thoughts got startled when he heard the sudden noise which woke him up from his dilemma, instantly standing up from his seat as he hesitated

"He's in the ICU, they moved him in few minutes ago."

"What..?" Yibo looked more terrified know that. For a second he thought his world was ending and he had lost his Zhan again, which actually gave him an anxiety attack thinking about it. Yibo started to sweat badly and his whole being started to shake in fear.

Zhan was and is his everything.. He's happy when the other is happy and his heart breaks when he have to see the other cry, just like how he feels hurt knowing that his other half is in there struggling to survive now.

He felt like he shouldn't have gone away from his boyfriend when he know that the situations weren't that good. But Zhan was the one who pushed him saying that he must go on with his schedule and shouldn't slack around him. Because his agency trust his decision and stood there for him when he is in need back then. So Yibo have to do his duties without fail and Zhan know that better than anyone else. Therefore, he insisted on Yibo to get going to the filming that morning.

"Yibo calm down, he's going to be fine. Relax man." Xing who was there still crying a moment ago, said as he saw how devastated Yibo looked when he came into the hospital. He understood how painful it might be for Yibo when he himself was having a hard time to stabilize himself from bursting into tears again.

"I wanna see the doctor" Yibo stuttered as he looked at both his friends while tears finally flowing down his eyes. He felt like a loser because Zhan was actually his weakest point and something happening to Zhan will completely destroy him and make him miserable for the last time.

"Let's wait here and can talk when he's out. Yibo you have to stay strong right now." Zee said while patting Yibo on his shoulders as that guy sat there clutching his pendant which he gifted Zhan back then. His fingers caresses the ring which was on the thin chain as his eyes welled up the memory of his favorite person, scolding him the same morning when he said he wanted to call in a sick day or cancel the filming just for a day so he can stay with him. But Zhan stubbornly pushed Yibo to go there and do his work, but now everything changed once he went from there.

'is this why he pushed me away from him this morning..? Zhan why are you selfish like this..? Why are you always leaving me..? Baby come back... Please' his heart whispered while they all sank into a chaotic silence of fear and worry, not knowing what Is waiting for them.

Both Fan Xing and Zee went to the hospital cafeteria to get some drinks as they all were tired. It's been few hours since they came in but the doctors haven't given any stable updates about their patient so far. Yibo who insisted on sitting there waiting like a lifeless statue, drowned in his own thoughts, suddenly woke up as soon as he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Doctor, what happened to my Zhan..? Is he okay...? There isn't anything serious right..?" Yibo asked eagerly waiting to know how his Zhan is doing since each and every second of not knowing how he's doing was actually killing him, and those few hours felt like eternity, waiting there praying for the person who stole his heart.

"Well, I'm sorry but the patient is in a critical condition right now and we are trying our level best to save him." The doctor hesitated which actually scared the other guy. The sudden pang on his heart when he acknowledged the fact actually hurt him more than what he thought it will be. His eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall from them.

Losing him once was more than painful enough and he had barely gone through that back then, but now it seems like he was about to die as he felt like he is losing everything including his own soul. Yibo know that his beloved was somewhere around the corner of this world living back then, but now he is scared that the day he has been afraid of all this while will actually come this soon. He can't live without the person who holds his heart for the past 5 or so years.

"What..? my Zhan. What's wrong with him..? He was really fine until yesterday... why is this happening now when I barely had him back..?" his breath shallowed, looking at the doctor with his devastated yet painful eyes, all hopes lost like an actual dead person.

"Mr Yibo right..? Please come with me" The doctor being him back into his cabin and made him sit there. He couldn't just walk away after watching this young man in a pathetic state like that and he also know that they both are not from commoners whom he can just brush off easily.

If someone actually sees the scenes things may get out of hand as the rumors and gossips about them are going on in the internet really fast. So, the best option is to taking him somewhere private as its safer for Yibo and his mental state.

"So, Mr Yibo, I know it's hard for you but please calm down. The patient head has an old injury and we really can't tell if he can recover. The old injury had also created some issues along with heavy internal bleeding from high blood pressure, which caused the bursting of the small veins inside his head. I know it's hard to take in all at once but you have to know this. But don't lose hope yet. Our hospital has some of the best doctors and technologies available here. Also Mr. Xiao will be needing to go through a surgical process as soon as possible because his life is at risk here. I don't want to scare you but telling you this because we need to save him, Like I said we are trying what we can and the rest is up to God."

The doctor briefed Zhan's condition to Yibo who listened to each and every word carefully even when he felt like he was walking through fire. He is not sure about the old injury the doctor was talking about but, the only thing that came into his mind was that Zhan actually got hit on his head back then when that son of a bitch tried to attack him on his birthday night when he came to visit Yibo to the race.

He don't quite remember if Zhan had anymore injuries or accidents after that but the head injury can only lead to that incident when he thinks about it. He was more worried after hearing his boyfriend was going through lot of pressure and is at the ends of losing his life finally, leaving him alone in this world, cold and helpless. It actually scared him, and a day without the person who showed him what loved is indeed terrified him to the core.

His breath hitched and his muscles tightened again receiving the new, but was still trying his best to stay calm and deal with the situations than being a pathetic loser and crying in the corner. Yibo still hold on to the that little hope of Zhan getting better and returning into his arms once again. At least that all he have at this very moment.

"Thank you doctor, please save him. I want my Zhan back. Please help me doc. And let's proceed with the surgical process.. I will inform his agency soon. " Yibo thanked the doctor with a polite bow and requested him to do his best because he have no one else to ask for a help now.

"Please don't worry Mr Yibo, we will try our best"

SIDE STORY - 35

_So this is not a whole chapter but just the important reason of why Zhan fainted and was taken to the hospital like that out of the blue. I know many might be thinking what happened after the concert and why he fainted, so let me explain it here bcz I'm too lazy to write it as a character now 😂 😂 I'm a lazy ass like that and I have mentioned about this in the very beginning._

__

As the concert ended Zhan and Yibo went back to Yibo's house for the night as that was closer to them at the time. The next day Zhan went back to his house while Yibo had to get on with his schedules as per planned. Once the news about Yibo attending the concert that day came out, many people were shocked and like every other situation that ever happened so far, they started to comment their opinions on different platforms and made the issues worse.

Many came up with their own theories and speculation which rose up another set of stories and dramas while Zhan on the other hand was going through the pressure while watch all this. All those comments and critics were taking a toll on him which actually worsen the situation than it already been.

Many of his anti-fans started coming out and lashing out on him as the topic homosexuality in the county was not really accepted by many. The social media platforms went crazy as many people started coming forward to bash him and even sending rotten eggs and stuffs like that to his door step. It actually traumatized him when he saw a box in front of his door the next, only to find a dead rat 🐀 inside with a letter attached to it. Asking him to die which actually broke him down from the Zhan he struggled to build over the years.

Many people were seriously triggered by the boldness that he and Yibo showed at the day of the concert though, they haven't fully acknowledged that they are dating not is in a relationship yet. But fans had taken things into their hands and the situation went out of control within hours. Yibo being busy during the days wasn't helping either as he couldn't be there for Zhan wen he wanted a supporting hand to hold him tight and tell him it's ok and he's going to be fine.

There were many fans who supported him during this time period which he was truly grateful for. Though not everyone wasn't on his side, Zhan was still happy to have those who stood by his side that time. During these 2 days he was indeed struggling really hard though he covered his worries and tension with a smile which mostly convinced many.

That morning after he pushed Yibo to go to work, he was feeling really unwell and he called in sick to his agency as well. Though they have recommended him to stay home for few days until this mess is settled down a bit. His blood pressure was getting high as he was feeling really weak and dizzy when he was trying to walk.

Zhan somehow managed to go to the bathroom when he was feeling like he was about to puke. But as soon as he done washing his face, he felt really numb as if his head was hit my something really hard before a surging pain took over him. He clutched his head in pain but couldn't stay focused for long before he faint on the floor and his wrist got injured as it hit on the edge of something sharp, making him lay on a pool of blood once Fan Xing and Zee came into check on him.

Zhan who already had a previous history of blood clot in his head had to suffer when his blood pressure rose up after seeing all those mean comment and reaction of people whom he thought love him until now. It broke his heart while enduring it. But he couldn't stand too long as the pressure increased, cause the blood vessels in his head to burst open as having a clot wasn't enough.

The cloth had always created small problems which he haven't noticed until now. And since there is this clot, the blood circulation in his brain had minor issues as the vessels need more pressure to pump the blood through the body. So now the rose of his BP made the situation worse and causing internal bleeding.

The situation was serious and he only have a 50% chance of survival even after the surgery and there are chances for him to fall into a coma or paralysis or other side effects. But the surgery have to be done for his survival there for they are taking it to the next level.   
  


_So, hope that clarification was enough now... Plz don't ask more bcz I don't know how to explain more than that._

_The thing is Zhan went thru great cyber bullying and mental breakdown during the time as people kept putting their noisy nose into his business and started judging him on the basis of his sexual preference. Guys I gotta tell you that cyber bullying is really something scary and many celebrities goes through it on a daily basis.. Some can take it while the others are not that brave enough to take it as if it's nothing. So, I would like to remind y'all that in any situation, plz don't jump into conclusions and accuse other people before knowing the truth. And also, please don't make your own theory of what might be going on, bcz none of us know what's going behind the scenes_

_Making new theories and stalking idols and celebrities like sasaeng fans will only make things worse and disturb their daily life... I hope y'all have seen how Zhan ge and Yibo ge has been acting distant and like strangers during the previous award night... They both act like they have never met before, where were literally fighting with each other and having fun during the filming of CQL /THE UNTAMED._

_It's sad to watch but many fans who had went overboard with their obsession had bought up this situation where each and every move from them are being watched and analyzing as if they are some sort of criminal. As a BJYX /YIZHAN /ZHANYI/fan i know we all love to see them 24x7 sometimes... But plz tone it down a bit.. Its for them to have a more comfortable atmosphere rather than running away every time._

_Thanks for listening to my rants BTW 😂😂 and I said it's not a full chap but now it's half the length of my actual chapter.... Damn._


	34. Chapter 34

Yibo was devastated once he came out the doctors cabinet and he felt like his soul that flew away from his body, feeling completely blank and utterly shocked without knowing what is coming after this.

He had talked to the doctor in details regarding the surgery and the realization of his lover only having a 50-50 chance of survival made him shiver in fear, of not having or the chance of not having him besides him for the rest of his life.

It was scarier than he ever imagined and during the time of the surgery, he seriously went through a mental breakdown sitting in front of the operating room silently pleading all the Gods and Goddesses he had ever known, to keep his son safe and to return him back to him without much damages.

He almost went into depression when the doctors inform him that his boyfriend is currently in a coma stage and they are not sure when he will be waking up yet. It was a shocking news for him to take just after he had gone so that mental breakdown, when his brain thought of different scenarios which may occur at any point of time.

The situation is very intense and everyone where hoping and praying for the well being of Zhan. The news of him being hospitalized and finally going through the surgery went viral and almost everyone who came to know about this was shocked, because they were not aware of him having a sort of medical issues so far.

His fans were greatly concerned along with the people around him and his boyfriend the most. Zhan's agency was also surprised when they received a call from Yibo himself, as he wanted to inform them before taking any action since things may get out of hand.

As soon as they came to know about this news, they inform Zhan's mother who came rushing into the hospital and did the surgical documental procedures before the surgery, and the doctor had explained things for her as she was also in a state similar to Yibo. For the first time after a long time Yibo felt helpless during the documental procedure because, he's not legally attracted to Zhan yet there for they had to wait until his mother show up before the surgery which made quite delay in the process.

Everyone speculated why he was in this state unexpectedly when he was doing fine until now. But later they came to know about the cyber bullying and the mental stress he had went through the past few days after the concert, as many fans were greatly against his relationship and the rumors which grows up after the said concert.

Yibo cancel the many of his schedules and accompanied his boyfriend in the hospital every day after the surgery, as the said boyfriend was motionlessly lying on the bed whenever he came to visit him. But still Yibo continued to stay by his side even during nights, holding his hands tightly as he was afraid that he might really lose him only if he let go.

Those two weeks when Zhan was in coma was the most horrible days of Yibo's life, as he cried continuously while looking at the state of the person who was lying on the hospital bed without responding to anything. The sight of all those machines attached to his body was unbearable to watch whenever Yibo's is beside him. He will stare at Zhan's face blankly and will cry unconsciously, without even him noticing it happening.

The pain and suffering Yibo had went through during the past two weeks were worse and explainable, as he felt like those 14 days or so days stretched into an eternity. Each day was dragging and he felt like the 24-hour clock just turned out to be more than 24 during those days.

His friends had watched how he cried himself to sleep while holding Zhan's hands in his. The scene was eternally heart-breaking to even his mother who was there to witness this. Finally, after years she realized how much Yibo loved her son to the point of breaking and crumbling down like this on his operation day and the days after that. Mrs. Xiao felt guilty and hurt as she couldn't take that scene in front of her.

Yibo still doesn't understand how happy he was when the doctor informed him that his boyfriend had woken up after his two weeks off terrible suffering.

Yibo wasn't there at the hospital during that time, but still he reached there as soon as he can because that's how helplessly rejoiced he was. The news gave him the hope he almost lost after going through several breakdown and says of agony.

He wasn't able to see his boyfriend as soon as he get there because the doctors had to run tests, to check Zhan on How far he had improved and if there was any other issue after the surgery. Once that is done they shifted him into a private room

"Oh god baby you scared me. Do you even know how worried I was..? I wasn't even there when you needed me, I'm so sorry..." Yibo yelped as soon as Zhan opened his eyes after his short sleep, as he was tired after all the tests they ran on him.

Yibo had been sitting there and waiting for his beloved to open his eyes for the past 3 hours because the said lover of his was busy sleeping from all the medicines which where injector on him hours ago.

"Bo, stop crying like a small kid... I'm fine" Zhan Said in a cracked voice as soon as he saw his boyfriend sitting beside him and the small droplets of euphoric yet melancholic feeling flowed out of his beautiful eyes like river overflowing with water.

"Fine my foot, look at you and you telling me you are fine..?" Yibo uttered while whipping those tears while still having a smile playing on his lips, though he was clearly scolding his boyfriend for ending up in a situation like this and also for scaring the shit out him for the past two weeks.

Seeing his boyfriend crying like a cry baby in front of him actually made him chuckle even though he was having a hard time to do that, with all the bandages and tubes attached on his body. But still he lift up his right hand and gently caresses Yibo's cheeks, as if reminiscing those old beautiful memories, they spend together before he whispered,

"You never change, not even a bit...You are still that whiny mother hen whenever I get sick or something happen to me"

Yibo who heard his boyfriend calling him a mother hen started sulking like a 5-year-old. That is one side of his personality which he had only shown to this guy and no one else in this world. Not even his mother, whom he actually cares the most along with the person who is sitting in front of him and smiling badly, even with those Hospital gown and his head being tightly bandaged.

Yibo was happy, no he felt blissful to see his beloved Zhan Zhan smiling, despite the pain and struggle he is going through. But that doesn't mean he want sulk to his statement, because Yibo can be stubborn ass sometimes when he's with Zhan.

"Who are you calling mother hen huh? I'M NOT A MOTHER HEN...And what's wrong with worrying about my wife..?"

Zhan widened his eye as if he was utterly shocked and with an exaggerate expression he exclaimed, "Wife..??? Who..? Who's your wife..? Did you just got married when I was in coma..?" To which Yibo looked at him with an _I'm so done with you_ look.

He just don't understand how is boyfriend can tease him when he's just woke up from a, few hours ago. He knows that Zhan is joking around to lighten up his mood though he might be going through pain as he flinches once in a while whenever he moves his body too much. Though the reaction were low key but Yibo still noticed those without failing.

"I'm talking about you ma"

"I'm a man for god's sake. So, stop calling me stuffs like that will ya..?" And now it's his time to sulk after hearing Yibo calling him his wife. He wasn't ready to finish of the game which he started just like that, so here he is going with the flaw just to see how Yibo is going to react to this. It's true that Zhan doesn't likes to see his boyfriend looking so pale and worried like that, so this was he is only solution to lighten things up.

"But you are still my bottom," Yibo smiled playful and a small smirk on his lips as if he was mocking Zhan.

Zhan huffs in annoyance as he saw the much-awaited reaction from that sulky puppy. Zhan is well aware of the fact that he can piss him off so easily and he does that whenever he gets a chance without wasting it, "Just wait, I will be the one topping you next time.."

"Pfft... So, you are sure that there is still a next time and a time after that. Wow, I didn't know that my bunny was looking forward for that..." Yibo was now actually smiling forgetting his worries for the first time in the past two weeks of misery and pain he went through without the person he love besides him

Zhan's face got flustered as he continued to listen all those nonsense's his boyfriend was blurting out and, he actually felt like digging up a grave and burying himself in it so that he will have to face this guy ever again to embarrass himself in front of him. Still feeling flustered, Zhan stuttered

"Urgh... Who..? Who said I'm looking forward..? Stop being ridiculous"

"I Love You" Yibo exclaimed unexpectedly and those 3 words were enough to make Zhan look at him, speechless. it's been over years since he had known his boyfriend yet he still couldn't figure out how he just confess things unexpectedly without even giving out a warning beforehand.

"Dang it, I hate that I love you so much and can't even do anything when you say it like that..." Zhan pouted when he couldn't bring himself to fight against that honest confession no matter how much he wanted to fight back against that just to heat up the conversation.

~*~*~*~

Almost 3 months had passed in the blink of an eye and Zhan had recovered pretty well from his past condition. He got discharged from the hospital after 2 more weeks from the day he woke up from his coma as the doctor suggested him to stay back so they could continue to analyse him and his health progress.

Zhan on the other hand hated staying in hospitals for that long because he was tied up to the bed most of the time, saying that he should rest when he was someone who was so used to being busy and running around here and there almost not having time for himself.

So, staying in the hospital actually frustrated him and he doesn't like the food which was given to him because, he felt like they taste so blunt and he wanted to eat something else which was most flavorful and tasty than that. He kept whining until the doctors got fed up with him and kicked him out of the hospital while recommending him for thorough rest and being healthy both mentally and physically.

His fans were ecstatic when they heard the news of Zhan waking up and getting back to his life slowly, and they were all supportive of him when he was going through his hiatus as the doctor suggested him to stay away from all his schedules until he recover completely, to which his agency to agree along with his fans and supporters who wished him to get better and be back on his ground again, even that might take much more time now that things just happened.

The fans along with the anti-fans had come into the conclusion that there was were actually dating which once again strike up the situation, when they spotted Yibo spending more time with Zhan during his recovery and his discharge from the hospital.

The fans who believed that they were together was greatly rejoiced the day Yibo boldly accompanied his lover to his house from the hospital, which went viral instantly on different social media platforms as people couldn't help themselves from being busy bodies.

Both their agencies were on fire when the news broke out and many had to work overtime settle thing down for a bit than going out of hand. Both Zhan and Yibo haven't give their official statement to the agency set because of this situation and the agencies are still waiting for them to come out of confess the reality of the situation so they could take the decision properly.

Yibo happened to finish his schedule a bit early today as one of his slimming got cancelled and now here is cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch and binge-watching Netflix, as Zhan wanted to do it so bad. He just wanted to get the pang of being a normal couple in love than the stardom stuck on them as a title even when they are being with each other.

But it's more like them just sitting there and cuddling well-being lovey-dovey with each other with that big screen on in front of them as they both are not even minding what is even happening there. Zhan snuggled closer to his lovers body as the other guys wrapped his arms around him, as of tucking him under in a protective yet comforting way.

"Baby, you wanna go somewhere..?" Yibo asked as his hands continued to play with Zhan's soft hair. Yibo enjoy the soft touches and gentle kisses which they share in between these moments and he felt serene to indulge himself in this moment with his love besides him.

Zhan slowly lift up his head, tilting it a bit and looking at Yibo before asking, "Mn...? Why so sudden..? Don't you have things to do..?"

"I have a month vacation after my race next week, so I was thinking of taking you out. It will be change for you too..? What do you think..?" Yibo explain with a slight smile he looks happy finally after all the struggles he had went through each and every day.

Yibo promised Zhan to take care of him once he gets out of the hospital and he have done that beautiful. He never failed to carry on the responsibilities of a boyfriend and also never failed as a lover during these days of taking care of his lover. It was hard to manage his schedule and taking care of Zhan at the same time, but still he wanted to do it. Therefore, he manages to cut down many programs which he had to attend so that he could spend more time with his Zhan Zhan and continue to be with him during his progress.

"Then vacation it is.. I feels so bored staying here too, so let's go.." Zhan exclaimed happily as he was also getting bored to stay in home and do nothing all day long, and Yibo knows that better than anyone.

That was the sole reason why he wanted to go for a vacation at this moment, he just wanted his boyfriend to relax and enjoy the time better so he wouldn't be stressed out all only during these days. He can't bear to watch Zhan going to that phase ever again therefore, he will try his best to not let him be in that trance anymore.

"Wait... We have to go somewhere else with you before that" Zhan said looking more serious this time.

"Where to..?" Yibo inquired, feeling curious of where he wanted to go looking this serious.

"My house.." Zhan looks at Yibo, trying to figure out how he's going to react to that and sure to his assumption, Yibo looked worried and hesitant at the same time.

It's been over 5 years since he last went to his home. the place where he grew up and also the place where has only family stays and it is also the place he are those the most because that was the home with he got to spend his little time with his loving father whom he missed the early.

"Are you sure about that babe...? Like won't your mother be mad when she sees me..?" Yibo moved forward, coming out of their snuggly position, and looked at his lover. He is still worried about his voice and condition and also worried that how Zhan's mother is going to react to them, even though she was at the hospital during his surgery. But Zhan wasn't aware of that no he asked about it after.

He knew that Mrs Xiao abominate him from the beginning, there for he is actually worried it of the situation and how her reaction will affect Zhan and his mental state. He's not ready to take up the risk again and lose the person whom he adores the most in his life. Even thinking about that situation makes him shiver in fear, reminding him of the day he almost felt like his world just ended when Zhan have to go through the surgery.

"it's okay, we can deal with her. I wanna know why she do that, but guess it's going to be hard though.. I haven't talked to her in 5 years now" Zhan breathed out while looking determine to find the truth of why his mother was against his relationship back then, and why she acted like that without giving him a clearer clarification even when he begged her to let him know the day he passed away from her.

"Zhan..." Yibo called him hesitantly because he wasn't sure of this decision of his boyfriend and to be a real he was scared. Zhan could already feel what is going through his head and he know that he is hesitant because he is worried about him.

"It's okay, really it's okay.. Please don't worry about this much. I know I can do this... I have to, because if she still wants be with me then she have to accept me for who I am. If things go wrong, then... guess I will no longer be her son anymore"

Zhan kissed him tenderly as if easing up his worries and tension before once again snuggling close to his body. They both fell into silence after that since Yibo understood Zhan doesn't wanted to talk more about this matter anymore. He placed a soft his on Zhan's fluffy hair before his mind drifts away in a world of its own.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning Zhan woke in his boyfriends embrace, tightly tucked in his arms as those held his safely. Yibo was protective of his belongings even in his sleep and Zhan being the most precious of them will surely have that unconscious effect on him no matter what.

He is great full of each and every day he gets wake up with his boyfriend besides him because, them meeting each other and having time together was always been hard when all they wanted to do is to stay with each other and do silly things just like all other people.

They miss being silly with each other, laughing out loudly like 2 idiotic dorks for no reason and fight with each other without an actual reason. They used to hit each other a lot when they were still in their college and people used to get confused if they were actually fighting or being silly with each other. They have only seen Yibo doing it when he's around his boyfriend and unless the situation happens, he's the cold prince who glare at people and look at them as if he wanna burn them down already.

Zhan woke up from the bed and decided to not wake Yibo up yet as that guy looked so worn out the day before even though all they did was spend some time with each other and did nothing much once he back home after his schedules. It's been a while since Zhan last cooked something as his over protective boyfriend won't even allow him to do anything.

But since Yibo is still sleeping and he felt like preparing the breakfast after months, Zhan freshened up and walked over to the kitchen before working on things that are needed for the breakfast. Finally, after an hour he was done with the cooking and set everything on the table after cleaning up the kitchen, and went to their bedroom to wake Yibo up and have breakfast together.

"Yibo.. Wake up.. Wake up you sleepy head..." Zhan called out while sitting beside the bed, trying to wake up the curled-up figure who completely buried himself under the devout. Yibo have this strange behavior of burying himself under the cover once the sun is up h hated getting disturbed but the lights during his sleep in the mornings.

"Yibo.. Wake up, the sun is already out " Zhan once again tries his best to wake his boyfriend even though he know it's not going to be an easy job to be done. He can feel Yibo being restless under the devout therefore he pulled the devout lower and looked at the messy sleeping beauty, only to hear

"I'm not a plant to do photosynthesis baby... So why should I bother about the sun..? Let him do his work and let me sleep.. Please"

Yibo turned towards the other side with that being said and he continued to sleep more without letting anyone disturb him more. Zhan gave up and decided to let him sleep a bit more as he made himself comfortable by leaning on the headboard and took a book along with him and started reading, while his hands busied themselves to the gently caress the sleeping Yibo.

It's been an hour and Yibo is still sleeping soundly. He placed the book on the table which he was reading a minute ago, and slowly slide down a little bit into a more conformable poison and kept observing that handsome face of his soul mate.

Zhan still doesn't understand why he always getting lost whenever he stare at that face of Yibo. it's like his face was a black hole, and whenever Zhan looks at it, he find himself being lost in the memories of the past and sometimes even crying unexpectedly without even him knowing it.

"Are you done looking..?" He was a bit startled by the sudden question because he didn't know Yibo was awake all this time. Zhan know that Yibo is planning to tease him now but he's not ready to give in that easily.

"Nope... Not done yet, so stop moving around" And he continued exam that beautifully handsome face of his boyfriend, shamelessly caressing his cheeks and admiring his beauty even though he knew that Yibo was giving him a bewilder look as he might have not expected such a reply.

"Am I that handsome for you to stare at me like this..?" Yibo still couldn't settle and continued to go on with his plan to irritate Zhan. The question actually made Zhan who was busy running his fingers through the soft skin, and think for a moment before replies,

"I wanna say yes but nah.. U look like a dumpster diver now, with that messy hair and all.."

Yibo clearly huffs in annoyances as soon as he realized how his plan just backfired, and now he was act like a spoiled brat and rant, "Look who's talking. You don't look that great either ok..? So, stop blaming me now. You fans might even run away if they get to see the real Xiao Zhan like this, when all they have seen is the spotless and flawless face of yours. At least I accepted the real ugly Xiao Zhan unlike them who are after the flawless you "

" Yes, your majesty, this lowly creature admire that he's ugly is deeply grateful for his highness to even spare a glance at someone so low like me.. I will keep your words in my mind and will do better the next time "Zhan couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes because his so-called boyfriend was being ridiculous there. He just wanted to tease him as that was planning to do the same to him, but who knew the situation will end up like this with them fighting like an old couple over the newspaper or something silly.

" pfft... Lowly creature..? What's with the lowly creature out the blue huh..? " Yibo chuckled before pulling Zhan close to him so that the other guy was now trapped in between his hands.

" I don't know... Don't ask me ok. I have no idea from where those came up in my head so early in the morning." Zhan brush it off as if was not the one who said that s moment ago, but Yibo on the other hand chuckled even more and ruffled his boyfriend's hair into a messy one before saying

"You are being silly again, but I still love you"

"I know.. And I love you too, though you can be an annoying ass sometimes" Zhan gave a small peck on his lips but Yibo had different plans and he tried to deepen the kiss even more only to be pushed away from his lover by himself.

"What..? Still no..?" Yibo asked in a surprised whiny tone. He know Zhan will never let him kiss him until he wash up properly but he was in the moment and all he wanted was a morning kiss. But looks like he still won't get it at all.

"The answer is always the same... So, it's still no" Zhan casual said while taking back the book he was reading minutes ago and flip through the page, completely ignoring Yibo to was now clearly sulking on the bed. It was a sight to hold and he wanted to squeal at how cute Yibo looked at that moment, but he restrained himself from doing that somehow.

"Oh, Zhan come on.."

"Not until you wash up honey. So better do it fast if you wanna continue what you wanted to do" Zhan continued to linger his eyes through the lines though he wasn't actually reading them but just looking.

"Wait is that a yes..?" Yibo excitedly jumped into a sitting position, facing Zhan who had an impassive look on his face. Zhan looked up from the book and moved his gaze to his boyfriend before casually shrugging and gave a subtle nod, not clearly saying if that's a Yes or no. Yibo know that it's a big yes when he saw that light smile on his beloved's face with a tint of pink blush.

"OMG.. finally. I thought I will die from blue ball soon"

"Go wash up you stupid" Zhan could stand those nonsense anymore and he pushed Yibo out of the bed as he was clearly embarrassed and flustered at the moment.

"Yes sir" Yibo dashed out of the bed and into the bathroom before taking care of his business and washing up. He stepped out of the bathroom only to see Zhan so focused on browsing through his phone as if it was the end of the world. It looks like Zhan didn't notice Yibo's presence as he continued to watch whatever that he was looking at.

Yibo watched closed and picked that phone away from his hand and threw it on to the nightstand beside them. Zhan wanted to protest but he didn't even got a chance to complete his words as Yibo had successfully sealed his lips close with his into a kiss.

Zhan unconsciously wrapped his hands around his love as a habit whenever they are kissing and Yibo gently pushed Zhan down to the bed and hovered over him, still kissing him passionately. His hands travelled south through Zhan's frame, caressing each part carefully while he pressed him down more with his lower part grinding on him.

Zhan know that Yibo will be having a morning wood, but now that it's grinding on his lower half wasn't something that will stop him from letting out soft moans unconsciously. Yibo continued nibble on Zhan's as soft lips just like the other before he slowly pushed open his parted lips even more and stated playing with his tongue in Zhan's inner cavern expertly.

Yibo was only wearing his boxers and that thin fabric won't hold down his erection either, and now it's clearly visible and growing as he continued with his dry humping on his lover. His hands busied themselves as they rolled up Zhan's t-shirt and continued to feel the gentleness of his skin, before he pulled away from the kiss and completely discarding the thin material away from his boyfriend's body.

Yibo continued to place feather light kisses on Zhan who was clearly withering under his touch and finally in some point of their joy make out Yibo was getting reaction from his liver. Yibo saw how Zhan's shorts tightened and how his face turned flustered when Yibo played with his sensitive nipples and sucked on them lightly.

"Mmmm.." Zhan let out a soft moan when his lover sucked his skin on his hips while lightly pulling down his shorts, leaving a purplish mark there. Zhan tugged on Yibo's thick hair and pulled him closer into an open-mouthed kiss. Zhan who was submissive until now started getting needy again and the kiss heated up into a more arousing one.

Zhan pushed Yibo and now stay on top of him while they kissed without breaking it. Pulling away Zhan slide down from his jaw, then to that the beautiful collar bone, moving south to his defined abs and then finally his eyes focused on Yibo visible bulge. He gave a light kiss on the clothed member before pulling down that thin fabric which restrained him from seeing what belongs to him.

Yibo's breath hitched when Zhan circled his shaft and lightly kissed it and let out his tongue to play with the tip of his mushrooms head. He nibbled on the head few minutes before slowly liking it as if it's his favorite lollipop. Zhan's hand travelled up and down along with his mouth as he gave a breath-taking blowjob for his boyfriend.

He missed doing this with Yibo as he just got out the surgery and his body needed much rest. He didn't initiate a move until now because he know Yibo won't be satisfied with just a hand job or blowjob. So, he waited until he feels fit and healthy enough to resume with his sexual life.

Yibo's pleasure filled moans filled the room along with the deep sucking sound from Zhan's mouth. Yibo was already at the edge as he felt his muscles tightening up and Zhan could feel it too as Yibo's hands on his shoulders tightened, signalling him that he's close. Zhan pulled away and Yibo let and unpleasant whine as he felt empty and the pleasure leaving him all of a sudden when he desperately wanted a release.

But soon Zhan let down the whine as he pulled Yibo into another hot kiss. Yibo's hands once again travelled south and get a hold of his shorts and hastily pulled it down and resumed the kiss again. They both would feel the complete nakedness of each other and the needy members of them grinding on each other freely.

Yibo's cupped Zhan's ass cheeks and spread them wide enough before releasing it and slapping them a little hard but still not hard enough to hurt him. Zhan moaned even louder as those hard slaps landed in his sexy ass, making Yibo go wild again.

Yibo let Zhan lay on the bed with his back facing him before pulling that ass up a bit more and preparing him well with his fingers. Zhan bite his lower lips and clutched tight on to the bed sheets tightly when Yibo entered him a bit roughly as he couldn't wait any longer when Zhan continued to moan, and begged him to fuck him already.

"Aghh... Mmm... Yi... Booo... Harder baby" Zhan moaned again as Yibo continued to penetrate him harder yet Zhan wants it a bit more. Yibo is happy to give in whatever he wants but at the same time he's worried if Zhan was pushing his limits.

"Thae..there... Yeah fuck... OMG.." he screamed feeling ecstatic when Yibo thrust-ed deep and hit is pleasure spot inside. That was just overwhelming for him as he drowned himself in delight, enjoying each and every thrust.

"Baby don't clench me tight like that... I may lose it... Aghh.. Fuck Zhan" Yibo pleaded when Zhan clenched his ass tight, tightening Yibo's hard cock inside him.

Yibo thrust-ed into Zhan in a bit harder pace before he spread his fluid down the hole and sighed in relief before his hands traveling between Zhan's legs and grabbing on to his neglected members and pumped it in a harder phase. Zhan was a panting mess under Yibo and he once again stated to wither under him as the pleasure took over his whole being.

His toes curled and his fingers clenched into a fist while his muscles tightened before he finally let it out and came in Yibo's hand, still panting and drenched in sweat. Yibo cleaned his hands with his boxer which was still on the bed as he was not interested in leaving the bed just yet.

He pulled Zhan closer as they both they both drowned themselves in the euphoric pleasure of the recent orgasm.

"That was amazing.. Thanks, you Zhan Zhan" Yibo beamed once he was calmer and more stated breathing shallower.

Zhan pulled him closer and gave a gentle kiss on his forehead and purred, "Yeah I love it too... And I missed it. Wake me up later okay..? I'm tired " with that being said, Zhan snuggled closer to Yibo and buried his face into the crock of his neck and slipped into a peaceful slumber as Yibo muttered,

"Love you baby" before joining Zhan in the sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

"Zhan..." The women exclaimed in pure surprise when she saw this young man standing in front of her front door with another guy accompanying him close behind. Her eyes darted towards the other trying to figure out who that was and she didn't had to waste much time because, she knew that it's the same boy whom she thought is a threat to her child back then.

She blinked her lids several times trying to figure out if that was a dream or she is actually seeing them together again after years. She was drawn between smiling and cheering up at the same time while watching the scene in front of her never in dreams she thought that they both will be visiting her one day after what happened back then.

She's well aware of the fact that what she did back then actually messed things up for them and her own precious son whom she thought will have a bright future and will live a happy life with her, actually hated her and stop considering her as his mother from that moment. Yes, she was hurt but at the same time her ego was more dominant at that moment, which she thought she will still be okay even without her child who abandoned her.

But spending years alone, only being able to watch that face of her own child from a flat screen or from afar made her realize what had she made out of Zhan, while going after her wish while ignoring the others.

"Can I come in...? I hope you are okay" Zhan inquired without showing much emotions even though he was having his heart burst open.

Mrs. Xiao who was pulled out of her own train of thought, but the melodious voice of her son made her eyes slightly tear up. She was embarrassed that she actually let her son stay out like that without even letting him in, that too in front of someone else.

"Yes Yes, come in... I'm sorry, my bad" The women stuttered while opening the door wide enough for both the young mans to get in.

Zhan's eyes travelled around the room which once he called his home. His eyes darted on to a picture of him along with both his parents at either side of him, smiling and having the most precious moments together. The sudden wave of sadness stuck him as the memory of his father flashed through his head, making him heave a heavy sight. Yibo who noticed the change in his lover stayed silent, giving him his own space to indulge himself for a moment of remembrance.

"Sit, I will get you something to drink" Mrs. Xiao squeezed out those words timidly as she don't know what else she be saving after seeing the face she missed seeing for the past 4-5 years. There were many things that she wanted to say and ask but at the moment she felt tongue tied, having difficulties in speaking out what she wished to.

"It's okay, you know... you don't have to." Zhan uttered turning towards her before walking towards the couch and settling down with his boyfriend besides him. The woman will be lying if she say they don't look good together, but that is her son over there who's having a relationship with another man which is scandalous for them and their family.

The silence filled within the room as no one was talking nor trying to initiate a conversation, they drowned themselves in that awkward and heavy silence until Zhan himself go enough of it and said, "Well, I feel like I wanted to tell you something. This is really important and you are my only family, even though I know you actually are not gonna like what I'm about to say. But I just felt like I have to come back here and tell you myself."

"Zhan... I..." Mrs Xiao wanted to say something but Zhan cut her off before she could even start saying something when he said,

"Let me finish please...Mom"

He took a deep breath and Yibo who was sitting beside him was now looking at his lover with concern and worry filling his heart, at the same he was happy that Zhan was once again trying to open up even though it's different from before how he used to be.

"So, as you might have assumed, Yibo and I got back together and we decided to stay together for the rest of our life. I don't know how you are going to take this but my mind just told me that you will understand me someday, and I actually hope you will. But I'm not backing out or changing my mind about this even if you don't agree to this, and I want you to know that"

Zhan felt like he get to put down the weight of the world down his shoulders after saying that out. He was nervous thought he looked like a spoiled brat a moment ago in front of the women who gave birth to him. He know that his mother is still against his relationship with the person he love, or that's what he thought.

"But Zhan, he..." Mrs. Xiao wanted try for the last time to pull her son out of this mess and stopping him from creating more scandalous issues again.

"But what mom..? What are you gonna say this time..?" Zhan hissed hastily.

"Zhan please hear me out...I, back then I know I hurt you, but that was for your own good son... I have only thought of what's good for you and I never intended to hurt you on purpose. Believe me Zhan..."

She explained to her son who was about to have an emotional breakdown any moment from then on. Zhan have no idea how he blurted that out a moment ago but sure is confident about his decision to stay with the person whom he loves and keep his happiness over what others ask him to do so.

Zhan huffed with a disbelief smile on his face after hearing what his mother just told him, biting his own lips unconsciously he thought how can she come up with such a thing like happiness, when he have been missing that out all those in his life because of her.

Zhan looked at his mother with his eyes welling up with tears which uncontrollably kept welling up thought he doesn't want that to happen yet.

"Happiness..? Happiness you say..? But haven't you ruined everything for us once..? You have made our lives harder than it actually was. Yet you still thought that it was the best thing to do. Do you even realise by taking him away from me you took all my hopes, dreams, and happiness along with it..? Did you even spare a second back then to stand on my shoes and think what I actually wanted..?"

And finally, his tears started trickling down from his almond eyes and the pain and sorrow he had been holding up so far had come into surface in front of them after so long. He was such a good actor who made others believe that he was doing fine and nothing was affecting him whenever he is smiling brightly and greeting people with the most cheerful expression he can pull off most of the time.

But no one except those few, including his boyfriend had ever noticed the pain and agony he had went through and still going through while holding up all his emotions in a bottle in his heart, without letting it out and suffering day and night.

"Zhan...Baby..." the extreme guilt was now taking over her as soon as she saw her own dear son weeping in front of her and looking so pathetic, for a young man who had portrayed great strength throughout the years. But who would have thought it was nothing but his facade of trying to hide things from others so they wouldn't think of him as a weakling anymore.

"it hurts mom...it hurts a lot... Do you know how or what I felt like when there was no one beside me who actually trust me and my true potential. I felt like shit mom, having no one when I actually needed someone was really hard on me. But he believed in me and gave me strength, to go further without giving up. Yet, you blamed him for ruining my life when all he done was nothing but help me and held me together in one piece. I know you were just worried and blinded with your own worries, ego and you actually forgot to look for me and what I wanted..."

He was now crying uncontrollably once those words got out of his mouth even without him completely being aware of it. Zhan wanted to let the woman know how her action pained him and how he had to suffer from the aftermath of those. People might consider him as a rude and ungrateful child for leaving his mother to live alone on her own and without caring about her not even once, during the past five years.

But no one has ever known that he was still taking care of her and doing things for her even if she was the same person who hurt him the most, or like is the reason for him to be hurt in the first place. Even though he haven't met face to face with his mother all these years, he still was doing his duties as a son apart from staying besides her and spending more time with her.

"Baby calm down..." Yibo stood up from the couch and hold his boyfriend tight in a hug when he saw the other guy breaking down, and it was something he doesn't want to see anymore after all those pains and struggle he had went through.

Yibo doesn't know what to do in such a situation because he actually I didn't want to interrupt that moment, but watching someone whom he adore the most breaking down in front of him won't let him sit with there and watch it either.

"I'm okay...sorry puppy I had to drag you into this..." Zhan who was in a mental dilemma, couldn't help himself from feeling guilty for bringing up his boyfriend into a situation like this even when he doesn't want that to happen in the first place.

"What are you saying..? Aren't we supposed to share everything together..? So, stop thinking like that now...I'm here for you..." Yibo comforted him and reassure him that he will be there for him even if he push him away from all struggles

Zhan know that too, but still, he doesn't wanted the other guy to suffer along with him because seeing him suffer is something that hurt him really bad than his own pain. He will never be able to watch him being in pain even if he is going through much deeper struggle. That's how he love him and that's how he had loved and will love him.

"Zhan... Baby, I am so sorry for what I have done. I know I was such a terrible parent for you and, all I did in the past was nothing but hurt your feeling. I'm so sorry son, I never realized what my actions were doing to you... I never knew that I will be having to pay a big price for my deeds to my own son. Staying away from you all this time made me realise how much I have hurt you in the past. I am so sorry that I never try to understand you please forgive me"

Mrs Xiao was now crying while watching her son weeping his heart out in Yibo's embrace. she wanted to pull her son in her arms and comfort him and tell him that everything will be fine, and she actually loves him the most. She also wanted to repeatedly apologize for all the deeds she had done which messed up his life.

She know that apologizing alone will never be enough for the pain and suffering she had just gifted him from her Ego and actions in the past. But still, that's her son and she still earns for his love and care for her despite being and evil women in the past. It's a motherly Instinct which all the mothers feel for their children to love them even if they weren't a good parent for them, and she is the same even after knowing she doesn't deserve such treatment from him anymore.

Zhan pulled away from the hug and wiped away his tears once he realized how his mother was crying in front of him, it's his first time after years seeing his mother crying like that. In his eyes, she was a strong woman who faced most of the struggles in her life alone after her husband's that.

That was the day she cried for the last time before this or that was a day he remembers of his mother crying because he have never seen her breaking down not crying in front of him ever after that excluding this time. The sudden urge of guilt took over him for lashing out on his mother like that without even caring to whom he was talking. He know that it was disrespectful towards someone who birth him and looked after him despite her struggles.

"I'm sorry for hurting you too mom. I know I was hurting you by abandoning you, but I wasn't fully ready to face you so I always ran away..."

Zhan hugged his mother and the heart-warming feeling happiness busted inside him. He don't even remember when was the last time he actually had a moment like this with his mother. It seems like the memories of them being close and lovely like this had faded away from his brain unconsciously because she had changed and become distant after the death of her husband, and his father.

Therefore, this sudden contact was indeed foreign to both of them but still they embraced each other and cried their heart out at the same time comfort each other in their own way which was Inexplicable for someone else.

They both cried until they calm down and was now having a small smile on both of their face, while Yibo who watched them also had a smile on his face finally after knowing that she wasn't completely against them. And the things where all fine until now and his boyfriend was still standing in front of him looking perfectly fine even though he looks a bit tired and worn out from all the crying and the mental breakdown he just went through.

She looked at her son adoringly and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead with those tears filled eyes and continued to caress him tenderly as if he will break if she adds more pressure to it. After that intimate moments they all settled down on the couch and this time Zhan sat beside his mother who held his hands tights in her's. She looked at Yibo who was now sitting opposite to them and looking at the scene closely and said,

"I'm sorry Yibo...And thank you for still taking my son back into our life even though I know I have hurt you too. Please forgive this old woman..."

She knew that all her actions hurt this child too along with her son and she wanted to apologies for her mistakes, and the things she have done to him before. She is happy that he is still taking care of her son and looking after him, despite going to all those and she is sure that this guy will give up his own life to save her child from any danger, because that's what he proved her with his actions so far.

"Loving Zhan was never my responsibility but a choice I made wholeheartedly... He's everything to me and he will always be. Being away from him only made me fall deeper for him and now I will never go back." Yibo, even though he was still looking stiff, uttered those words with a sinister smile on his face and the love between both of them were oozing out in the air that even Mrs Xiao could feel it.

"Thank you...thank you so much..."

Mrs Xiao said smiling with her eyes glistening with tears once again. It was such a heart breaking and heart-warming day at the same time for all of them but still they faced and now is embracing the happiness of the moment together. Yibo was a little bit awkward around his mother in law to be, but he managed that pretty well by trying to engage himself in dome small talk.

The day went happily as a family reuniting. Zhan took Yibo around and they also had dinner together with Mrs Xiao after years. It was hard for all of them but they were ready face it together than running away from each other like how they did once.


	37. Chapter 37

"Zhan, what are you saying..? Are you serious about this..?" Lu asked him in a surprised voice.

She know that he had gone to a lot these past few months and things were going around like a Wildfire after he went missing for almost three months in a medical leave, which actually raised up many speculations of him being actually being sick or just another plan to hide things out from the public. It was such a rough time for him to handle but he was glad enough to have his boyfriend besides him, taking care of him and doing whatever he can to be the backbone to him through the past 3 months.

Yibo had shown how much of a great support he is how careful and engage he's when it comes to his boyfriend. These days have been some of the best days in Zhan's life after he got separated from his beloved years ago. He had suffered a lot during their separation just like how his boyfriend dealt with the situation, and now it seems like things are back on track and he was finally getting all those moments which he could have cherished with bow now.

He got worried when his boyfriend cancelled many of his schedules just to take care of him and to be with him. During the process of his recovery, they both were constantly on the hot search as people were eager to know what was going on because everything happens just so sudden. It was actually a fluke that their agency were able to hold up this matter until now so that he could focus on his recovery, rather than stressing out about other things which will worsen his condition even more than it already was.

The cyber bullying, he went through that time was really something that pushed his button once again to go back to the old Zhan who he once was, which actually triggered to be in a state which he had been for the past three months. But things are getting back to normal now after a long time which was a slight relief for him and his beloved.

"Yes Jie, I'm well aware of this" he said with that beaming smile on his face as if he was not at all affected by the things which will be coming after him, once the request is been forwarded to the director board.

Zhan was super calm and composed for someone who should be or is currently on the hot seat, but that calm and composed to face also held many more emotions than it portrayed. He's good at hiding things well because that's what he learned during his career. Hide it and get going even if that hurts, you still gotta smile and entertain your audience no matter what.

"Think about it carefully Zhan, I don't want you to regret this decision later. You know the consequences of this right..? So, take time and think about it"

Lu was concerned about him as she consider him as her own little brother, and took care of him until now under her wings. Zhan was grateful that she cared him that much and is still grateful for her concern over his future even after knowing everything that happened and the pressure he went through. Unlike many, she actually accepted his relationship with a man without even questioning him like others. She said she just wanted him to be happy and that's what all matters, therefore she supports his relation if that's word making him happy without questioning him further about that.

"Jie, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm already 28 this year and I know what I'm doing. I have been thinking about this a lot and finally decided to embrace who I am... I wanna live a life where I can be myself, than being the Xiao Zhan that others want. I want to live as my real self once with the person I love. I know that you will never understand this but losing him was what made me realise his worth in my life and what I was missing all this while, so I will never take the risk of losing him again. No one know what I have went through without him all these years, not even my own mother. So, I wish you could support my decision and gave me chance."

Zhan said, reassuring her because he can see how she is thinking about his future as if she was worried about her own, and that is not what he want to see. He wanted to let the world know that he is capable of doing things on his on and people shouldn't treat him like a baby who can't even do the basic things.

Once being kept like that in a cage was enough and he no longer wishes to be in the same situation ever again. Talking about this, he is really grateful to have someone who supports him and inspire him to do more things rather than suppressing him or protecting him under his wings, like a caged bird even though Yibo can be possessive and jealous most of the time. But he never caged Zhan like others not let him slack down ever.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to give you a chance or not wanting to support you. But you know how this industry works right..? And I'm just an employ here, there are people above me including the CEO. But I seriously doubt if they will be accepting your request that easily. Tough I can't grantee anything yet, I will try to do my best okay..?"

For some reason she felt like not going inside that meeting room and request his demands instead of him because, she is well aware that they are going to throw him out of the company without explanation from the look of it.

once things had cool down they had a director board meeting in which many of the old mans were completely against this kind of relationship, and the consequences it had bought to the company. They are not ready to deal with things like this when they know that many people are opposing him and soon his demands will be going down.

They can't ruin a company on sympathy and pity; therefore, they have to take out useless one out of there and focuses on the most trending at that moment. It's the actual truth behind all this drama and it hurts to know that at the end there won't be anybody who will stand at your side to support you other than you yourself. Not even the people who you thought will be there for you, will be there for you when you actually need them in your desperate situation.

"I know Jie, I wasn't planning to put you on pressure but just wanted to make a request for now. I will hope for the best" Zhan assured her with a smile even when a volcano is erupting inside him.

He was stressed and confused of his own decisions, but he was willing to go in front and admit the truth when they had requested him to. Even after knowing that telling the truth will only put his career at state and he may actually have to leave the industry finally after this.

But he had went through a lot which made him realise that this is not what he actually wanted to do, but it is only a part of his life and the major part which his heart earns for is not this but the person whom he love.

Zhan had attended the meeting few days ago where is explained everything to them and had come in terms with the situation, that if their decision is to throw him out, then he will willingly walk away without causing any more trouble for them after terminating his work contract that he signed before.

"What if they won't agree..? Will you be okay..?" She was confused and worried of how he will take the news if things don't go according to his plan. Lu just don't want him to suffer again when Zhan just got out of a life-threatening situation days ago.

"I don't know Jie, I will have to terminate my contract I guess..? But it's ok, because this is what I want at this point. I'm tired of going back and forth doing things robotically, so guess it's time for me to search for my real happiness this time, though I thought this was it back then.. "

Still standing on his ground, he told her that he will actually be fine even if they are not going to accept him. Zhan is at a point of life where he felt complete the moment his boyfriend stepped into his life once again. He felt blissful and complete and he no longer wanted to be someone who is going crazy after money and fame, but rather prefer a settled and normalized life where he could enjoy the silly and small things which he likes to do with the one he love.

she nodded her head in understanding and went inside the room though she know what is actually going to happen, but deep inside her heart she know that he will have to terminate his contract at some point between this chaos. But Lu still wishes for them to have mercy on Zhan and support him during his hard time.

Zhan waited there for apparently 10 to 15 minutes before she came back from the meeting room with few papers and other files in hand. Just by looking at her face he knew that things weren't that great and the thing he wished to not hear was actually going to happen that very day.

Xuan Lu looked hesitant but didn't had a choice other than dejectedly mumbling

"I know I don't have to teach you about our society and how people react about things like this. Please understand me Zhan, all these pretty things are standing on top of a thin layer and if that layer is gone, everything ends there. If thing go wrong, then that will affect all of us badly and not only you. The company will only care about the well-being of its state because it's a survival issue here, I don't think I can help you with this... I'm sorry"

Even though he was actually expecting a news to be like that but still, it shocked him to know that they would like to terminate his contract with the company as they no longer wants someone like him to be there anymore. There were few prior commitments but guess Zhan doesn't have to do that anymore as he won't be working under this agency after this. During the past month he had thought about this and got himself ready to encounter the situation, but actually being in this was completely different from all the practices he had done to deal with it without breaking down Like a pathetic person that he was once.

"It... it's okay Jie, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I know it's hard for them to accept and I understand that... Thanks for taking my side and being there for me all this time. Thank you for being the best sister for me than just being my manager... Please tell them that I will terminate the contract and will do all the paper works soon as I can..."

Zhan stated and his eyes where glistening with tears which he tried his best to cover up, since he never wanted to show his weak side in front of anyone apart from his boyfriend ever again. Yibo is the only person whom he know, will actually embrace every side of his rather than judging it and trying to correct it. Therefore, he is his safest place and he will always be.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't do much for you...I hope Yibo will stay with you and both of you will be happy... Please take good care of yourself and each other, and be strong... Also, keep in touch okay..? Don't just kick me out of your life just like that, u little brat. "

She gave him a tight hug once he was done with documental procedures. Still can't believe that little brother of her whom she considered as a family is parting away from them, and will no longer be working with her anymore. And she might not even see him that often anymore like the way she was used to see his beautiful.

Lu took care of him most of the time from early day and now she pulled him into a hug and kept patting on this back, soothing his pain away and letting him calm down rather than stressing out from this. Pulling back from the hug he said,

"Thanks, Jie... As always, you are the best..." with one of the brightest smile Zhan could ever pull off in a situation like. And his words were true because, she is the best sister he could ever have in his life and also someone who loves and care about him rather than the Xiao Zhan who looks flawless and confident in front of the camera.

~*~*~*~

Yibo was at his agency as they both took the decision of letting them know what's going on together, and they also went to their own respective agencies on the same day so they could settle this down for the last time.

Whatever the results be, they both prepared themselves to receive it with open hands even though that is going to hurt them equally. They will be happy if they got the chance to continue their work and profession, but they are ready to accept even if their company and people doesn't want them to be around anymore.

But breaking up with each other was completely out of question because that is not going to happen after what they have went through all these years. He waited at the lobby as he forwarded the request to meet the CEO directly since he wanted to explain and clarify things to get it done without much delay. Yibo is not sure how he is going to do that and what the reactions will be, but somehow he felt confident that things will go fine and they will accept him. 

Yibo had known that they always supported him even in his hardest time in the past, and that's the same hope which was still there in his mind lingering around. After few minutes, he was requested to present himself in the CEO's office as the said person was currently busy but thought of sparing a moment for him as the situations where important, and have to be handled carefully.

Yibo knocked down the door before getting the approval and got himself inside the room before closing the door and sat in front of that old man who had his eyes focused on the laptop. The man had an intimidating gaze while Yibo busied himself to looked around the office once again the very familiar interior. He was waiting for the old the men to finish up his work so that he could hold a proper conversation without getting interrupted or stopping in the middle.

"So, what do you want to talk Yibo..?" The CEO asked once he was done doing his work and turn towards Yibo who was sitting in front of him, waiting for the turn so that he could probably speak.

he was contemplating whether he have to be straight forward and tell this old man the truth or should he be beating around the bushes and slowly approaches the topic without causing much harm to anyone. But that wasn't him and was not his character, he was a straightforward person and he will say things which are lingering in his mind out loud therefore, he doesn't hesitate much before blurting out,

"I and Xiao Zhan are dating and the pictures along with the speculated rumors are Kinda true, about both of us being together,"

The CEO who heard this took deep breath as he was surprised to hear the statement from one of his best stars in his company. He had his own speculations about this matter because he had been seeing Yibo over the years and he know that this guy won't be showing interest on some random dudes if that person isn't really close to him. And the situations where he had been so close to Zhan in different scenarios made him believe that this conversation will come up one day or the other, and again, he was still waiting.

"Do you know what you are talking about Yibo..? This is not a joke and your career is at stake if things go out of hand" His CEO hissed as his voice raised a bit


	38. Chapter 38

**_A YEAR LATER_ **

It's been already a year since they both had been dating and things were going fine or at least not that hard the way it used to be any more. A year ago, it was really the struggle they had went through but still they made it till here, despite getting rejected repeatedly and even being hated by many, just because they chose to be with the person who can actually make them happy and make their life beautiful than it ever been.

Many fans were shocked to hear the news of Zhan terminating his contract with his agency, but they still hope that there will be a day when he will make a comeback and they also felt a little bit relieved because this will actually give him more time to take care of his health, and bring back his old Zhan after the surgery.

He was overwhelmed when he realized how supportive his fans where even though there were many haters on the other side at the same time. The things got heated up again when he announced his comeback a month ago along with the news of having his own studio now. Yibo appreciated the fact that his beloved boyfriend was getting more time to rest and be back on his health once he got out of the agency.

But watching his Zhan Zhan slowly falling into the loneliness because he was mostly busy doing just scheduled, broke him. Yibo was also the one who introduced the idea of Zhan having his own studio so he doesn't have to depend up those agencies any more. Yibo wanted to see Zhan back on the stage again, the place he actually belongs and also the place that Zhan always wanted to be.

Who is he to deny the wishes of his boyfriend, even though the said person always act like he was ok and doing good. But Yibo know that Zhan was still hiding his pain and worries away from him and at the same time he was letting go of his dreams, just because he wanted to stay with him more. No, he won't let that happen as he wanted that lively and energetic Zhan again and if going back on the stage is what it takes Yibo is ready to try his best to make that happen.

Even though Yibo's agency was had a hard time accepting him and his relationship, they still chose keep him as they know how popular Yibo was and if things turns out better, then they will be benefiting from that the most. They had a long discussion over days and finally chose to support Yibo and his liking.

Yibo had also consulted with Zhan's doctors and discussed the issues and they confirmed that he's fine now and can go back his stardom life if he wants to. And now they are another step closer to their dreams as the studio will be open within a month or two, which made a huge wave of happiness in both then and their fans.

"Hey Zhan, stop pacing back and forth like that, you are making me dizzy already" Zee yelped when he saw his best friend's boyfriend kept walking around here and there like he's crazy. It's his so-called best friend's birthday today and they he along with his other friends are here to help Zhan out with the small birthday party which he pulled out literally a day ago.

Zhan haven't told them why he suddenly wanted them to help him with it, but they all were happy to do it. So now here they are fighting with each other in-between doing the decorations for Yibo's birthday party. Zhan looks like he will actually go crazy any moment from now because he's so stressed out as this is Yibo's 1st birthday that they will celebrate together after their reunion.

"Shut up Zee, I don't even know what Yibo is gonna react and you are telling me to calm down..? How can I do that..?" Zhan cried in frustration because he was already feeling restless and now these Idiots are not able letting him be at peace for a moment like he wanted.

And Zee who heard that statement can't help himself from face palming and look at Zhan with a disbelief look on his face, before blurting out "But pacing back and forth like this won't change anything at all, so you better stop walking like a mad man. I can't believe this guy now.."

All the other friends or _idiotic Dorks of devil's reincarnation_ how Zhan like to call them, started chuckling while seeing Zhan's face looking to pale just for a birthday party. They all don't get it why he was stressing out like this when it's just a birthday party and there isn't anything to go wrong there.

Xing who knows Zhan and Zee better, said, "Just listen to him Zhan, or Zee might throw you out of your own boyfriend's birthday party now, he got no chill bro and I can swear on that. He won't even hesitate to throw you out without caring about anything else. You know that better than me right..?"

They both are like an uncle and his nephew, always fighting with each other for no reason or maybe the silliest reason they could find. And sometimes Xing even doubt that if they were actually an uncle and nephew in the past life.

"Are you both here to help me or just bully me..? I don't even have the right to do anything at all at my own boyfriend's birthday, for god's sake. Why do I even have friends now..?" Zhan was now looking like he was about to cry.

He is well aware that his friends can be a hustle and hard to deal with, but he still loves them and they do the same. But that doesn't mean that they will stop that with the teasing and bullying on him whenever they together. They always used to tease him back then even in front of Yibo, who low-key enjoyed it though he never admitted that on surface and that behavior of theirs haven't changed even now after so long.

"Stop complaining or you will get old even faster at this rate. And I don't get why you are freaking out like this, it's just a party.. " Ji Li teased. He was the actual teaser of the group though he's the size of a 13cm Tinker bell. But he's the living proof that size actually doesn't matter when it comes to being mischievous.

"I don't know okay.? I literally have no idea why I'm being like this now. I haven't even wished him yet, and he's not here either. I don't even know when my Yibo is going to be back from his shopping yet, and I think he already forgot about his own birthday now."

Zhan was now sulking in the corner and pulling his hair out in frustration because he couldn't stand his friends anymore and their ridiculous teasing anymore when he's not actually in his right mind. He's almost like a pregnant woman, yelling and shouting at everyone for now specific reason.

"Leave him alone Zee, he's just freaking out because our Yibo's dear Zhan Zhan haven't wished his very own boyfriend on his birthday yet. He's just too afraid of Yibo's reaction" Hao Xuan said so that they will stop putting Zhan on the edge anymore. For some reason he kind of understand why Zhan was behaving like this because, he himself had went through the same situation once. 

After an hour or so of still bickering with each other, they somehow managed to finish up the whole thing and went back to their own house so they could get ready for the evening. Zhan also took a shower and change into a comfortable attire so he won't give out any suspicious intentions to his boyfriend and ruin his surprise.

"Zhan.." Yibo called me out as soon as he stepped inside their house, Yes their house. They both had thought of getting a place for their own and they finally got it to settle down more peacefully. The house is away from the crowded city so they could enjoy their free time together without the fear of people stalking them again.

The place is more like a village kind of set up and they don't have to fear of getting caught by many since there are not much people living in the surrounding. But that doesn't mean that they are living in a cave either.

"Oh, you are back already..?" Zhan said casual, making it look like normal though he was still freaking out inside.

"Mnn... I feel so tired from trying out outfits after outfits with mom. I don't know why she wanted me to tag along with her... And on top of all that, she even made me buy some too. I swear that my mom is getting crazy again." Yibo stated while he plopped himself on the couch and pulled Zhan along with him and hug him while lying on his boyfriend's shoulders. He just wanted to be spoiled by his lover at that moment but seems like that other guys is not in the mood at all.

Zhan looked more stiff than usual which made him think if something was wrong as he kept looking at Zhan without taking his gaze off from him. Zhan who found his boyfriend looking at him as if he was some sort of an alien asked, "She's your mom babe, so stop whining already and why are you looking at me like that..? Is there something on my face..?"

"No, you look different.." Yibo said while still looking at him or more like waiting for something as his eyes kept glued on that beautiful face which never failed to mesmerize him and keep him in a trance

"Me..? you might have guessed it wrong, I look fine and perfect like always" Zhan tried to brush it off as if his boyfriend is just being weird and talking nonsense but in real he know that bo might be waiting for him to at least to wish him on his special day.

"Did you forget something or are you just playing on me from morning..?" Yibo asked feeling disappointed with the fact that the person who he cares the most, had actually forgot about his birthday and that guy really do look clueless with that innocent face of his.

"Forget what..?" Zhan inquired, even after knowing what exactly his boyfriend was asking.

But he is still not ready to give out the surprise just like that and finally feeling utterly disappointed, Yibo try to change the topic and calm his disappointed heart because if he keeps asking and getting the same reply, he know that he will be sad for sure. It's his special day and he doesn't want that to happen. Yibo is ready to accept even if his lover doesn't remember his birthday anymore, as he will be happy as long as he stays with him despite the struggle.

"Nothing, just leave it. But babe... I'm hungry"

"Why..? You didn't had dinner yet..? I thought you will be eating with your mom" Zhan asked while trying his best to hold his chuckle as Yibo looked so cute like a small kid whining and pouting because he didn't got what he wanted.

"How can I when you are here..? So, I told her that I will have dinner with you... I'm so hungry and I feel like I could eat a whole whale just now" Yibo cheered himself up and brush off his feeling for now as he doesn't wanted to look disappointed in from of his lover.

"Stop talking nonsense Bo, but I have something to show you instead" Small give a light smack on his head and god up from the couch to another disappointment for Yibo. Dear God how many times does he have to get disappointed on his special day like this...?

"What is it..?" Yibo asked curiously.

"Close your eyes dumbo...it's a surprise" Zhan smiled brightly and Yibo closed his eyes even though he was feeling suspicious. Zhan pulled Yibo up from the couch and guide him who know to where. Finally reaching their destination, Zhan asked Yibo to open his eyes only for him to see all the arrangements has been done beautifully in front of him.

Seeing the back garden of his house decorated so beautifully and that too for him made him feel overwhelmed with happiness, when a moment ago he was thinking that Zhan had actually forgotten about him completely. But his lover had proven him wrong and now he couldn't himself from delightedly exclaiming, "Wow...babe when did you do all this..? this look so beautiful and I love it...Thank you baby.."

"Fan Xing, Zee, Pei Xin, Ji Li, even Hao Xuan was here to help me out. It was so nice having all those dorks back together again.." Zhan explained, looking nervous yet at the same time blissful.

"Wahh... seems like you really did had fun when I wasn't around huh..?" Yibo pretended to get sulky again with the mention of his friends. He's not actually sulking but is great full of the effort Zhan took to appreciate his existence even though he made it look like he doesn't care about that anymore. Now he know why Zhan was praised for being a great actor across the country.

"Stop sulking now you silly, oh I almost forgot... Happy birthday my love... Thank you for always being there for me and being that person whom I can lean on in this whole world... Happy birthday Wang Yi Bo..." Zhan joyfully said with a serene look on his face. She was indeed happy to see that beautiful smile on his boyfriends face when he open his eyes she felt blissful watching the other guy smiling genuinely and being happy when he is with him even though there are many things to which stress him out on a daily basis

"Thank you..." Yibo pulled Zhan towards him and pecked on his lips, still smiling brightly. He looks completely different from the person who he was a moment ago and that change was so surreal, but Zhan know that his boyfriend can change from a sulking puppy to hyper kid within seconds if he is around.

"Blow the candle and make a wish now..." Zhan said while motioning towards the cake he prepared for his soul mate. Still with that beaming smile on his face, Yibo closed his eyes with his fans held closer while Zhan kept looking at his boyfriend with his heart eyes.

'I wish to celebrate all my future birthdays with my bunny and for him to be there with me to share my happiness'

"Yibo. That's.." Zhan stuttered once he heard what Yibo wished on his birthday. He still remember that it was his birthday wish during his birthday after they both became a couple back then in college. The memories of both of them smile and also the memory of how Zhan made Yibo buy a bucket of ice at the middle of the night rushed into his brain.

"Yes, it's your wish 5 years ago but that's my wish top. For you to stay with me forever and for us to have a peaceful life" Yibo blissfully whispered to his lover who had tears in his eyes. Zhan is an emotional guy and he knows that better than anyone. He won't be surprised if Zhan will actually stats crying without delay for something simple like this.

"God I love this idiot so much" Zhan exclaimed while a single drop of tear fall from his eyes, before he throw himself at Yibo who carefully caught him into his embrace.

"I love you too" Yibo gave a light kiss on Zhan's neck, just near his sensitive spot. They stood there in each other embrace for a whole minute before pulling back from the hug. Zhan pulled Yibo towards the table where he prepared their special dinner. It was a lot of effort but just by seeing the happy look on Yibo made him realize that his efforts were worth doing.

They both continued to enjoy the dinner together when Yibo's gaze caught on a small box sitting on the table. Yibo already had his guess that, that might be his birthday present but he still have to confirm it from his Zhan Zhan itself.

"Zhan what's that..?"

Zhan who was enjoying the food suddenly looked nervous and he started fidgeting on his seat as if his butt in on fire. Zhan took the box in his hand and took a deep breath before looking at Yibo and twitchily said,

"Err... That... Well I will make this short... Will you marry me..?" Zhan looked at Yibo who looked at him with his eyes wide open.

He knew that he fucked up already, he even forget all the cheesy shits he memorized earlier just for this. But at that exact moment he was to taken aback and couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came rushing into his brain. He don't know why, but seeing Yibo staring at him made him shake in fear for real.

Zhan waited for Yibo to say something, but a whole minute had passed and nothing happened so far. He felt his heart tightened and breath getting harder as his chest rise and fall more obviously now. His hands trembled and suddenly his throat felt dry, even gulping down his own saliva felt like there was throne stuck inside his throat.

Zhan's heart beat raised faster thinking what Yibo was thinking and if he doesn't wanted to get married yet. Zhan felt like his soul flying out when Yibo suddenly stood up from the chair with that ice cold look back on his usual resting bitch face, though he had a beautiful smile on his face a moment ago. Zhan looked at Yibo worriedly and his who existence came into a question mark when Yibo breathed out,

"No, I don't want to... I'm sorry Zhan.. "   
  
  


**_THE FUCKING END_ **

_This is cuteness overloaded OMG.. 😍😍 Sry I just put that pics into a collage since I don't wanna post 6 of 'em separately._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note :**_ _**idk.. Maybe important I guess 😂 😂**_

_**I always wanted to say something like this... Not for myself but to the amazing authors here. So all the authors/my soul sisters & brothers out there... Y'all are doing great and as a reader myself, I really appreciate the effort u put into ur work. So please keep going and don't let anything stop you guys.** _

_**Coming to my part.** _

_Basically_ _I don't know what to say but I would like to thank each and everyone of you who bare with me and this story so far. I'm telling you, y'all are really great and wonderful for enduring me like this._

_Also thank you for all those people who engaged themselves in the story through comments which was entertaining for me too. And also those who vote and my dear silent readers. I'm so happy to have you all here like a fam throughout this journey._

_I started writing this story on Zhan ge's birthday as I still remember going crazy that day not knowing what to do. I'm still a student, so it was a hard time to write the story and manage my studies and exams at the same time. This story was originally published in wattpad on 1st of November and i don't remember, here on Jan. I'm more of a wattpad user so the story get updated frequently there first and i finished the upload on wattpad on 14th Feb 2020, But i'm only finishing it now here..oops_

_But now that I'm done with the story, I feel so overwhelmed because most of the time I won't be able to stay focused and finish a story properly. But thank god I didn't go on hiatus on this story at least._

_As I have mentioned in the beginning, this story was inspired from a video that I found on the internet. And once I watched it, I wanted to write a story out of it without losing its originality tho I have changed few things, added more characters and scenarios._

_So as I promised earlier, I would like to share the vdo which inspired me to write this story. Hope y'all will enjoy and have a better view at the story now.._

_**There is English subtitles available, so make sure to turn that on while watching.** _

<https://youtu.be/RWskAkqDrUM>

_Ps: I can't believe I made a 41 chapter story out of a 5 minute video like that 😂😂 yup.. U read that right 41 but I chose to not publish the 41st chapter because after publishing chap 39 I suddenly wanted to write book 2 to this story... So since I'm more stretchy than an elastic band, I still feel like there is more to add, but I can't add it here now as I have to focus on my final exams from now on._

_But yeah there is a book 2 to this and that's the reason why this books ends in a cliffhanger like this, when a day ago I was actually planning to give a good ending to this_.

_**FADING** _ **_MEMORIES OF THE DOWNPOUR - Book 2_ **

_So that's the name of the 2nd book and I will be starting to plot out story from today though i will only start updating after my exams. Which means I can only update it during the coming April. I'm sry but I don't have a choice here.._

_The second book focuses on Yibo as this was more focused on Zhan and his feelings, but don't worry. You may won't even notice the difference sometimes._

_So since I haven't written anything for that book yet, I will give y'all a general idea of what will you be seeing in it._

_The story is mainly focused on few important things and we will see why yibo refused to get married with Zhan (like of course duh.. That's the main point 😂) also the life after their breakup and things that happened in and around their past and present. We will go through their life once they were dating and will also see the things we missed in the book 1. So that's it for now...I_ _ain't giving you more because I myself don't know what I'm about to write yet, I only have a general idea so far 🙈_

  
**_THE ACTUALLY FUCKING END_ **

**_Thank you._ **   
**_From Nat Nat 💜_ **


End file.
